A Hero Amongst Shinobi
by eppelMax
Summary: At one point in time in another universe, I, Uzumaki Naruto wanted to become Hokage above all else. It was what I strived and trained to become. But here, I felt I had a greater calling. One that transcended above all else. It fueled my desires, my ambitions, my dreams; to become, not a Shinobi, but a Hero. Heavily AU.
1. Prologue

**A Hero Amongst Shinobi**

Written By: eppelMax

* * *

 _Summary_

At one point in time in another universe, I, Uzumaki Naruto wanted to become Hokage above all else. It was what I strived and trained to become. But here, I felt I had greater calling. One that transcended above all else. It fueled my desires, my ambitions, my dreams; to become, not a Shinobi, but a Hero. Heavily AU.

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _Prologue_

I was born into a world filled with death. A merciless world where the weak perished and the strongest thrived. The moment I was brought into this world not even an hour I experienced tragedy. It's all merely a vague memory for me. Innately I could feel the stench of death purvey all around me.

Did you know a child innately connects with their parents at first sight? It was through that I could feel my mother's suffering and pain through our connection. Through that I could feel my father's struggle and his frustrations. I don't fully know what happened on the night of my birth, but intrinsically, deep down inside it changed me. It left its marks that will never go away. Never to truly heal.

Growing up I had a connection with the leader of my village. As a young child the word Hokage reverberated within me, but it never really sung to my soul. It was a great aspiration, but inside it felt like it wasn't enough. That there was something more that I could become.

As a child I never really knew what I wanted. Never really knowing what it was. Never really realizing what was going on inside me.

That is… that is until I woke up surrounded by rubble and fire.

I was barely four years old at the time.

Death. Screams of people trapped under the rubble and wreckage of a part of the village that I lived in. Their homes crumbled. The shops and markets being burnt away. Parks being consumed by the atrocious fire. Roads melting from the heat radiated from the fire.

Fire. It was just everywhere and it burned through everything in its path, completely merciless to all that encountered its flames of death. There was so much smoke filling in the air that it became burdensome to breathe.

These people reached out to me as I walked passed them. Yelling in agony and reaching out for any measure of help. But I didn't give them any help. I trudged on through the flames and destruction. Ignoring their pleas for help. Begging for it. But I ignored them and continued on leaving them to their death. I was only concentrated on myself surviving through this place… this…

Hell.

Hell. A word that I didn't knew at the time, but would be an apt description of what was going on at the time.

I saw Hell that day. I lived through Hell that day.

As I continued to wade through that hell I felt my body begging to give up. To simply lie down and die. A part of me agreed so much to simply let go and stop this pain. But I couldn't. I didn't. I kept going no matter what. I wanted to survive so badly. To wake up from this nightmare that I was in the middle of.

But I couldn't. My body simply gave up at one point and I collapsed on my back near a building. It was too tired to power forward any longer. My mind screamed to get up, but my body yelled back saying it couldn't.

The soot and ash fell around me. The stench of fire, ash, and bodies burning were so strong you could literally choke on it. It made you want to just gag. I didn't mind it though, well more like I couldn't. I was too tired to even care anymore. I willed my body to try and move. All I got in response was pain and something heavy on top of me.

When I moved my eyes to look there was a piece of the building that collapsed on me. I was so numbed from everything that I didn't notice a piece of the building fell on top of me when I was on the ground. Brick, mortar and wood was there and all.

It felt oddly comfortable being underneath it all. It felt oddly warm and the feeling of content welled up inside my body. To just lie here and die.

"TH-R- ANY-?"

My mind started to drift in and out. My eyes started to feel heavy as if I couldn't keep them open any longer.

"-LO!"

I think I heard someone yelling. Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me for inhaling so much smoke.

"PLEASE! IS ANYONE STILL ALIVE?!"

No. No. That was definitely someone yelling.

It was someone trying to look for survivors. He seemed so desperate to find anyone to save. But I couldn't do anything. The pile of rubble on top of me felt so heavy and my throat refused to emit anything out. Everything hurt and I was struggling to simply survive.

I wanted to scream! Yell! Anything! To catch his attention! That I was still alive! But I couldn't. I was so frustrated I tried willing any of my body to move. In my struggles I managed knock a piece of brick with one of my hands onto the ground, but I doubt he heard it. With the fire raging in the background and the buildings collapsing. I doubted he would hear a small insignificant sound.

My hand twitched in the air. This was all I could do. It stuck out like a grave marker. I stared upwards to the smoke covered sky. The fires illuminating the sky. It was unnaturally beautiful.

Hearing started to become difficult. Everything felt so muted. In a way it was nice. It blocked out the roaring inferno in the background and for a moment for me, it seemingly blocked out the world leaving me to my own thoughts in peace.

But then something happened. The weight of the rubble on top of me slowly started being lifted. Bit by bit. It started feeling lighter and I could breathe a little easier. My eyes began to focus. It was a man. By pure chance I was being saved.

"A-Alive…. You're alive!"

Never in my entire existence have I ever seen a person this happy before.

"You're alive!" he repeated again.

This man. He looked so happy. As if his heart was being filled with so much joy. Those eyes of his tearing up as he chanted over and over saying that I was alive.

He grabbed my hand and brought it near his face. His tears dripping down on small hands.

"You're alive!"

Not too long ago I was on the door steps of death. But this man, seeing him in such joy and happiness welled something up inside me. Never before have I ever been so envious of this man's looks. The sight of him being so thankful and happy that he saved someone.

He grabbed my hand with both of his now. "Thank you," he gratefully said.

This man kept chanting thank you as he held onto me. His tears running freely down his soot and ash ridden face as he said it over and over again. He held onto my hand never letting go as if afraid that if he did I would die.

It was strange for me at the time. He was being grateful that he had found someone amongst all this destruction. That by saving just this one person; he had in the end saved himself. Shouldn't I be the one that's grateful for him saving me? Shouldn't I be the one elated to be saved? That I may survive and walk among the living to experience the joys of life while others perished amongst the flames to be forgotten?

Later down in life, I would come to find out in way that it was the other way around. That I in some way saved him. As if the act of saving me redeemed his actions… his life.

That day. I realized what I had wanted. That I wanted to share and feel what this man was experiencing right before me. I wanted to smile just as he did. Cry the tears that ran down his face just as he did. To have my heart filled with such joy; just as he did.

It was that moment that set my life on a course that I would never be able to steer away from because in my heart.

No.

In my _soul_ that this is what I wanted to do. What I was born to be. That I wanted to save others just as how this man saved my life. That I would make sure I will save and rescue others so that I too could be filled with joy and happiness.

Yes. With all my strength and will. I will save others just like him. I closed my eyes as a luminous white light filled the area all the while I hear his sobs of joy.

* * *

Later on when I was in the hospital recovering along with the other children that had survived the fire. I saw that same man again. He was speaking with the leader of my village. He was on the ground in seiza bowing to him as if he were begging something of him. After a few moments of mulling it over the old man in white and red robes nodded and walked away.

The man on the ground got up, tears in his eyes, but with a happy smile. It was the same thing that I wanted to see in other people. The same thing that I wanted to achieve in my life. He turned to the nurse, they conversed a few words before she nodded and walked off with a clipboard in her arms.

He walked towards my bed.

"Hello!" he nervously greets. "You must be Naruto."

I didn't say anything except stare at him and allowing him to continue.

"I suppose the direct method would be better so. I'd like to ask you which would you prefer? Being sent back to the orphanage or… be adopted by a man you've just met?"

I sat there for a moment taking it all in. Someone finally wanted to take me in? That I too could have a father? I crossed my arms together and closed my eyes before placing a hand on my chin pretending I was contemplating. I grinned a little before opening one eye and pointing to him.

"Ha~ha-ha! Aren't you a little trickster?" he crouched down and slid a bin out onto the open. It was my meager personal effects and belongings.

"I'm glad! Let's get you dressed and going right away! You're going to need to get comfortable in your new home," he said with a smile.

Home. That word. I smiled. I rolled the word "Home" a couple of times in my head to become familiar with it. That felt so good to say. Home. A home with me and my new father. I finally had a place where I could call home.

"Although," he started off hesitantly. "I do need to tell you something. I had might as well get it off my chest and come clean."

It broke my trail off thought. What was it that he was hesitant to say to me right now?

"Naruto," he took a breath.

I tilted my head in curiosity.

"You see Naruto… I am. I am not a shinobi."

Huh?

* * *

It was an amazing couple of years after the disaster in the village. They were filled with some of the best memories I had with my adoptive dad. I finally knew what it was like to have a father. To have someone care for me. To have someone love me.

My adoptive father and I lived in a fairly large, old building near the older northern end of Konoha. It was a Japanese style building with a classical elegance that befitted the area. Come to think of it I think its style was older compared to our neighbor's estate. One could say it can be considered a rare example of Konoha's architectural history. (1)

It had a rather aged storehouse built on the edge of the yard, which used a key cast in an old style different from the modern ones used today and in the rest of the residence. As for the main house, it was rather open and not too large. It wasn't small either. Rather it was just perfect and felt like a true home. We even had a building dedicated for training Kendo. The yard was large enough to house a garden and spacious enough to practice Kyudo if one wanted to.

Living here with my adoptive father was surreal. Although I found out he was a terrible cook. As in almost burning down the kitchen and blowing up the gas line connected to it type of terrible. We both agreed for him to never step near the kitchen and that I would handle all of the cooking from then on. I'd like to think I was a fairly good cook if by the fact that he would always praise my meals and that we would have a gluttonous guest that at first came time to time before coming over every day to snag a free meal.

I never wanted this to end, but I knew that if I wanted to achieve my goal that I made for myself that night. That I would have to become strong. That I needed to gain power to save others just like my father did to me.

So near the end of the second year of living with him I asked him the question to teach me. I had hoped that he would pass on his teachings to me. That I too would gain the same abilities he had to save others.

"No."

Was the simple answer he had given me. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and frustration. But why? Why not? I dropped it for now, but it wasn't later on in the year that I asked him the same question again.

"No."

How come? How come he wouldn't teach me so that I may save others as well? Please Father. I just want to save people like how you did to me. Internally I was frustrated but I didn't really show except furrowing my eyebrows again.

He smiled and chuckled to himself before rubbing his hands on top of my blonde hair ruffling a bit. Before going out on the porch to sit and go into deep thought as he usually would.

It was a several months later that I asked again.

"No Naruto."

Three times I've been denied now. Why? Why was I being denied? What did I do wrong?

This time I couldn't hide my frustration leaking out of me. I just wanted to help people. I did my best to be courteous, kind and welcoming to anyone that needed help around the neighborhood. I tried my hardest to be helpful to any and every one. I know it was just for small things, it felt good to help others, but it just wasn't enough. I knew it wasn't going to be enough. Not with how I wanted to save others.

I needed to be strong and powerful. My father had it. He was skilled surely. So why wouldn't he teach me?

"Why?"

He looked at me carefully.

"Why won't you teach me? I… I just want to be strong to protect and save other people… so why won't you teach me? What's so wrong about that?" I asked him sorrowfully. I was tearing up wearing my heart on my sleeve. I just wanted to help others.

He stares at me before sighing. "Naruto. I don't want to see you hurt. Teaching you my skills… my craft. They were meant to kill. Do you understand? Nothing more. Nothing less. They aren't meant for such a good boy like yourself. You're too good for this Naruto."

I balled my fists as we sat across from each other on the tatami mats. I still had tears dropping down from my eyes. God I was such a little kid. I couldn't bear to look at him in such a pitiful state. What would those eyes see? A weak kid who can't help but cry because he was being denied his dreams? A petty child? I don't know. I just knew I was too much of a coward to look at him.

"Naruto."

I was too distracted that I didn't even notice him move and seated himself beside me.

"I-… no parent could ever bear to see their children hurt because of what they did. When I saved you I vowed to never cause such atrocities ever again. Please… you must understand me."

I brought my sleeves and rubbed my runny nose. I sniffled a little too before trying to compose myself a bit.

"Father…" I said in my small voice. "I promise. I promise I would use what you taught me to save others. I promise you that no matter what I would use my powers to save others. I want everyone to be happy. I don't want to see people be sad. I would do any and everything to help them."

We sat in silence for a few moments. Him contemplating my words.

"Why?"

I gulped a bit. Not in nervousness but to clear the dryness in my throat.

"I… I want to see that same smile that you had when you rescued me."

My cheeks reddened a bit. It was a bit embarrassing to admit that to my father that night. Yet it felt good to freely speak from my heart.

I looked at him and he sat there in stunned silence.

He gave a light chuckle before he ruffled my hair.

"Naruto… you saved me that one night did you know?"

Closing his eyes he gave a small pause before taking in a deep breath and exhaling. He contemplated his next words. It felt like ages before he finally opened his eyes and looked at me.

Was he going to deny me again? As much as I wanted to become a savior to other people. I didn't want to disappoint or upset my father. This was the man I held in the most esteemed position. While there wasn't much on the list. He would never be topped. He saved me don't you know?

"Promise me," he said quietly. My adopted father was always a soft spoken man.

"Promise me that you will use my teachings to do well for this world."

This was it. This was it!

Elation filled my chest and my eyes had brighten up as I looked up to him. Yes! It was finally going to start! I could finally begin to truly help people!

"I promise. I promise to use what you teach me and use them to save others! That's my word and I will _never_ go back on them!" I thumped my fist against my chest and a fire grew in my eyes that my father saw.

He looked at me. Studying me carefully. Picking it apart piece by piece. The way I proclaimed my promise must have taken him aback. It was so passionate. So earnest. It was filled with promising innocence. One that hadn't seen or been corrupted by the cruel outside world. It was like looking at a light at the end of a dark tunnel. Simply put it was refreshing.

"Alright then… I shall teach you," he smiled again.

I smiled back.

Looking back it was one of the many moments I cherished with my father. These were things that will never be taken away from me. That will never be forgotten.

He trained me. Starting from the ground up, he taught me the basics and barebones before leaving me to my devices. In all honesty it didn't really feel like he was training me at first. Most of the times he sat on the porch watching me go through my katas and practicing the basic techniques. Correcting me if I was performing something wrong before leaving me to my own devices and studies.

It wasn't much, but I was too happy to care. I was finally starting on my path to become a savior!

Over the years under his tutelage he taught me more and more. It seemed like my adoptive father was an endless fountain of knowledge. As I grew older, his teaching fitted with my growth and he adjusted well. At times I felt like he was holding back, but would shake his head slightly.

In the beginning he taught me the foundations of what was known as Ninjutsu. In all honesty? I was completely abysmal with even the basics, but he was a patient man. I would get frustrated most of the times and my failures would only increase my impatience leading me to rush the training or technique I would be learning. But with him his patience sooner or later rubbed off on me which I've been eternally grateful for.

As he continued my training over the year, I noticed something off about my father. He tried his best to hide it, but I was rather perceptive and knew he was in pain. In the beginning of the year it was just small bits of pain that he experienced. Occasional winces here and there. When we would physically train I noticed that he would tire out fairly quickly. Or that he would be drained for the entire day.

I thought it was him just being sick with a common cold or something, but it progressively became worse.

A lot worse.

My old man was always the type of person to wake up early in the morning to start the day, but on some days he would sleep in. At first I thought he needed the rest because come on? He was old. Alright he wasn't even that old, more of he was around his mid-thirties, but I would just joke about it to him and he would laugh it off.

But there were those days where I would come in and check on him and he would be sweating in his sleep. Face contorted into pain and hearing his ragged breathing.

I didn't know what to do. I was only eight at the time. Was he dying? How sick was he? Should we head to the hospital and have him checked up? I had no idea what to do.

At the time, I didn't realize that my adoptive father was dying.

A slow and excruciatingly painful death. One that was eating him inside out. What could've caused this? Was it maybe something from the Konoha Summer Fire Incident? But that was years ago, I was in the middle of the whole thing and I've been fine ever since I was rescued.

After catching him cough up blood one later afternoon in our training session I confronted him about his wellbeing. He told me it was nothing to be worried about. But I was. How can I not worry about him?

I told him we could always scale back on my training so it wasn't so taxing on him, but he shook his head. He said he would call in a few favors that some people owed him to advance my training.

"Besides you've almost learned everything I have to teach you Naruto. I think it's about time you start branching out to different studies."

A few weeks later, and he going out of the house every so often while I continued my studies, I had several new teachers. One was a white haired man that had one of his left eye covered, the second being the same purple haired gluttonous free loader that came to our house every day to catch a meal, and lastly a bowl cut haired man with the thickest pair of eyebrows I've ever seen in my life wearing a green spandex suit with the most peculiar of personalities.

We went over the training regimen together at dinner and made sure I was fully rounded out. The guy with one eye named Kakashi would go over a rather large bulk of my training such as speed, swordplay, techniques, tactics, tracking, and deception.

The purple haired bottomless pit named Anko would go over versatility/adaptability, environment, information gathering, perception, tolerance, and human physiology.

Last but most certainly not least was the bowl cut haired man. This eccentric guy called, Gai, would be focusing on pure strength, hand to hand, combat/spatial awareness, endurance, and resiliency.

Man, dad must've had some serious favors owed to him if he was able to call in these people to train me. Well ok maybe not Anko since all we had to do was threaten to take away her eating rights at the house. All three of them were fairly up there out in the world and were infamous in their own right. I was incredibly grateful to be under their tutelage. Not many people had the opportunity to be exclusively taught.

Day by day, month by month I would grow stronger and smarter every day under their watchful eyes.

Day by day, month by month my father would grow weaker and frail. I don't know how much time I have left with him. He wasn't able to walk around much without being in incredibly amounts of pain. After much arguing I was finally able to convince him to go get checked up, but to my frustration and confusion the medical personnel said he was perfectly fine.

It was just that he was dying plain and simple. Almost as if it were a curse upon him that was causing him to die. I needed to save my father somehow. I needed to cure him of whatever was afflicting him.

He saved me four years ago. Now I need to save him.

After my trainings I would delve into my books. Trying desperately to see if anything could heal him. I studied and studied, but there wasn't anything I could find to help him. I combed through every single library with my new technique that was taught to me by Kakashi.

I broke into every medical institute to study what could be ailing my dad.

I snuck into the historical record department to find out if anyone else had this affliction.

Nothing.

I was coming up short and I needed to find answers fast. As time went by it was just getting worse for him. I was getting embittered at being powerless to save him.

Two fruitless years of endlessly searching for any information to save him would finally be answered and put to rest.

* * *

It was after a night of studying that I looked at my clock to see the time.

1:00 A.M.

Sigh. I needed some fresh air. Closing my textbook and rolling up my scrolls I got out of my room and walked to the porch where my father would sit and watch the moon time to time.

As I neared the porch I saw him sitting there facing towards the moon with his eyes closed. He almost looked at peace, as if he wasn't wracked with so much pain inside of him.

He must've fell asleep. He really shouldn't be out here with how frail his health is.

"Hey!" I called to him as I sat down next to him. "Hey old man."

"Hmm?" I must've woke him up or something.

"You know, if you're going to sleep, you should do it in your bed and not out here."

He sheepishly gives a light laugh. "Right…" he takes a breath. "Nah, I'm fine."

There's a small pause between us with me looking at him not really believing it.

"When I was little… I wanted to be a Hero."

Hero?

"What?"

Wasn't he already one? How could he want to be a hero when for me he was one already?

"You wanted to be one? Did… did you give up or something?"

"Hm. Yeah. It's unfortunate, but… being a hero is sort of a limited time thing. When you start growing up Naruto, it gets hard to call yourself one. I-I should've realized that earlier on."

To me. You are a hero Dad. You still are and always will be, but if he thinks that way then I'll just have to become one for him then. I still had my years to use.

"Huh… that's just too bad then right?"

"Indeed," he softly spoke. "You are absolutely right."

He exhaled heavily before commenting on the moon, "The moon looks really nice tonight."

"Yeah, it sure is," I looked up to the moon. If you feel like you couldn't do it dad. This one's for you. "Since you couldn't do it, I'll do it for you!"

"Hmm?"

"Yeah! Since you're old now, you can't do it, but I," I pointed at myself, "can. Leave it to me dad! Your dream!"

That night I vowed to him that I would become a Hero for him. That even though he wasn't able to become one. I would pick up for him in his steed. Even if it killed me, even if it broke me, I will become a Hero.

He sat there looking at me, jaw slightly unhinged and staring. Dad looked shocked and surprised before smiling an earnest smile.

"Right," he closed his eyes as if he reconciled with his past. "Yes… I can be at peace now."

I laid back with my arms crossed behind my head before I fell asleep. It was one of the best night of sleep that I had gotten in a long while. I was usually stressed and worked up about training and studying to save my dad that my nightly sleeps would be fraught with nightmares and short sleeps.

It wasn't till in the late morning that Anko came by that I woke up.

"A-Anko-nii," I rubbed my eyes to wake myself up a bit. "What are you doing here so early?"

"E-early?" she asked in disbelief. "I'll have you know it's almost noon."

She tapped her imaginary watch on her wrist.

"What? Oh crap! I didn't mean to sleep in and dad needs to take his meds!"

Crap. Like lots of crap. I always made sure that Dad took his pills so he could at least function throughout the day on time. His first set was at eight sharp. I must've missed it by a couple hours. Damn it. Damn it.

"Don't worry, I'll go get Kiritsugu-kun's medicines Naru-chan!" She left to go to his room to grab his medicine pouch.

I noticed he didn't move or wake up.

"Hey old man, time to wake up and take your meds!"

No response.

"Come on old man, I know you're getting by on your years, but you're no in way that old yet. Time to wake up Dad!" I clapped my hands a couple of times to get his attention.

No response.

"Dad?"

I went and reached out to him. The sudden push off balanced him and he simply tipped over on his left side.

"N-No… DAD!"

I went over to his body and began futilely shaking him as if it would wake him up.

"DAD PLEASE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

I continued to shake him up. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I didn't want to believe it. There's no way I would possibly believe it.

"IF THIS IS A JOKE IT'S NOT FUNNY. DAD WAKE UP. COME ON PLEASE. WAKE UP!"

Anko skidded to a stop down the hall concern written all over her face. "Shit kid what's going on?"

"DAD COME ON PLEASE!"

She gathered what was going on before muttering shit a couple of times. The purple haired woman tried moving me out the way, "C'mon kid work with me here I need to check on your father!"

I held on as tightly as possible to my dad's robes.

I yelled.

I screamed in defiance.

This couldn't be happening. This couldn't _possibly_ be happening. How? How could this have happened?

"Kid please c'mon I need you to move!"

I wasn't listening. I was too busy crying and screaming for my father to wake up.

She must've made a clone because two men came speeding in over the walls landing in the spacious yard.

Anko tried getting me away from his body.

"GET OFF ME ANKO! GET OFF!" I struggled in her grip.

"K-Kid please…" she sounded sad, but was trying her best to hide it. "Calm down please… I need you to calm down…"

"NO STOP IT. DAD COME ON!" I kept yelling. It wasn't going to do anything, but it was all I could do. It was all anything I can do really.

"Kakashi. Gai. Gimme a hand over here please," she asked them softly.

My other two teachers came over and tried subduing me. I struggled over them as I tried getting near my father.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

I kept yelling to him. I kept struggling to get to him.

A part of me died that day.

Yet. A part of me grew and hardened me for the world that day.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD!"

* * *

 _Eight Years Later_

"Man… what a time to be going on a memory trip…"

Many things have happened in the past eight years. Many good things have occurred, but equally many bad things have happened.

I secured my traveling pack around me tighter as I walked a minor trail leading me towards my next destination. I wore a simple light forest green jacket and matching pants that had dark green on some of the pockets. I had a pair of black leather gloves covering my hands and had metal plated black shoes that were attached to my trousers. Underneath the jacket I wore a black body armor that I could materialize and dematerialize when I willed it. Over my ensemble I had my red overcoat draped over the left side of my body effectively covering my left arm. And finally a small blue ribbon tied onto my right bicep into a neat little bow. (2)

"Hmm… really of all times and places to think back I'd have to stop there sheesh," I scratched my head a bit. "I need a vacation."

I didn't exactly know where I was going on this trail, but my intuition hasn't failed me so far and besides. Something incredibly life changing usually happens when I'm out wandering on the unbeaten path. Come to think of it, I should probably stop that since I've gotten myself into trouble that could last a thousand life times.

Nahhh.

Traveling the world wherever it took me. Helping people wherever it was needed. I gave a soft smile to myself before looking up to the canopy of the forest.

"I wonder… how have you been doing? Hope you've been doing well…"

I eye closed my eyes, remembering a happy memory with someone before taking a breath while continuing down the trail.

Something's disturbing the air. I stopped walking. Whatever it was, was traveling incredibly fast and was coming straight ahead of me.

"Huh?"

I reached out and caught an animal by the scruff of its neck just as it neared me. I held it in front of my face before asking it a question.

"Now where are you in such a hurry you cute little pug?" I softly poked at it with my finger playing with it.

"Naruto?"

I looked at the dog carefully again. It was a small brown pug that had an adorable little blue vest with a seal and a Konoha forehead protector wearing it like a cap. I poked at the dog some more.

"Pakkun? What are you doing out here in the neck of the woods?"

I kept poking at it with my finger.

It started to growl at me. "If you don't stop I'm gonna bite that digit off."

I closed my eyes and smiled. How cute. This cute little pug thinks he can hurt me. Oh well I'll play nice.

"So where ya headed little buddy?"

This was Kakashi's Ninken. More important this was the leader of his little pack of eight dogs. Pakkun, despite his size, was incredibly fast, dangerously smart and perceptive, and was the perfect little thing to send information to and fro places.

"Kakashi's in deep trouble. A-Class level bordering on S-Class type of deal."

Blunt and to the point. Huh, Kakashi in trouble eh? Hmm I think I got time to help.

"Alright-y then! Tell me where he is and I'll go pay him a visit and see what I can do to help!" I sounded chipper.

I think the last time I saw or spoke to Kakashi was well over four years ago before I started off on my travels around the world.

"You're gonna need to get there fast Naruto. This is serious."

Geez what a kill joy. I had the odd sensation just to mess with the pug in my hands.

"Fine. Fine. Hold on tight you."

I gathered chakra into my legs, bent my knees a bit, and leaned forward. Bright blue lines traced down my leg almost like a circuit. An abhorrent amount of it. There were better and a lot more efficient ways to travel great distances in short amounts of time, but just for this one instance. I was going to mess with this cute little pug.

"Naruto, don't you dare," he said warily.

"Hmm?" I smiled innocently. "You said we need to get there fast. So we're going to _get_ there _**fast**_."

With the force of a thousand tons of bomb. I released all the charka that I was gathering in my legs before being blasted off towards the general direction of Kakashi leaving behind a giant baseball field size crater a dozen or so more meters deep in my wake.

"Narut-OOOOOOOOO!"

Oh yes indeed there were better ways to travel fast, but where was the fun in that?

* * *

(1) Please refer to Emiya Residence.

(2) Please refer to FS/N Archer/Shirou's traveling outfit in UBW.

Author's Note: I won't make too much of these I promise and if I do they'll be short. I don't really type well and this is really my first foray into this so I hope you like it! I've had this itch for quite a while to make my own story, but I never had the guts, so to speak, to actually do it. I've had this story played out in my head for a while, but had trouble translating it into words and well here it is. This will mostly be a test-fiction, as in a challenge for me to write a story better, and its sort of my first so please treat me kindly!

I also changed up the ages because well, it's not really fun writing a 13 year old Naruto. Nor his 15 bordering 16 year old incarnation. Eighteen years old gives me a lot of liberty and to play around with the characters and development of other things. They'll be explained in later chapters with the timelines and whatnot.

I also don't have a beta so if you're a fellow author or someone that I can talk too often, bounce ideas, and help proofread that would be great! Just send a message to my account!

Please tell me how I did! I would love to know how I can improve, expand, and what you all think so far!

Word count before A/N: 6381.


	2. A Hero and His Tale

_Chapter 2_

 _A Hero and His Tale_

* * *

Hatake Kakashi. The man who copied a thousand techniques. The son of the legendary White Fang and student of the heroic Yondaime Hokage. Inheritor of the copy-wheel eye and infamous ex-ANBU captain that ruthlessly cut down hundreds of men.

Wanted to just tear his hair out and bash his head against a wall.

' _By the Gods teenagers are absolutely annoying,'_ the man thought.

Take a team they said.

It'll be fun they said.

You'll grow to love them they said.

Kakashi had two words for them: Bull. Shit.

Why?

One. He didn't take a team. It was forced upon him. It was either take a team or take a nasty probation.

Two. It was not fun at all playing as an over glorified babysitter.

Three. He did not love them at all. Nor was he getting close to even like them. Not even tolerate. Actually maybe the pink haired one showed promise, but she needed some serious help to grow out of her shell.

Hatake Kakashi liked to do things on his terms. If he found it likable and suited to his tastes and whims then he was a thousand times more amicable to be with. But this? This was just ridiculous.

He cursed the way things were being ran back home. Nothing had been the same with the administration ever since the right wing politicians started expanding their outreach. Seriously what the hell? Last he remembered on how they ran things was that it was akin to a military dictatorship. The head honcho Hokage had the first, middle, and last words on how things ran.

Sighing heavily he rubbed the sides of his head to alleviate the building headache. His body was incredibly sore and beaten from having to not only fend off not one, but two A-Rank rogue agents. And they weren't just some run of the mill A-Rankers. These two were from that damned seven swordsmen group from Kiri.

His students, while full of talent, were absolutely useless against two rogue agents that had experience that counted not in years, but decades against them. Hell one of them had a legend and infamy that was comparable to him and the other wasn't too far behind either.

He should've overrode their stupid silly democratic vote and ordered them to turn around when they had the chance. Being in the military didn't mean you had civil rights. They specifically took that away from you to ensure shitty dumb situations like this didn't happen. But they were so god damned determined to chase after some dumb glory when it presented itself to say that they saved a whole country after hearing that old bridge builder's plight.

He played the routine sob story and even had the gall to bring out pictures of his family. God he even pulled out the oldest trick in the book talking about his daughter and grandson suffering.

Hook. Line. And Sinker.

Thinking back he palmed his face and groaned a bit.

The white haired shinobi leaned back allowing his head to audibly _'thunk'_ against the wooden poster board on his bed.

' _The only person really that deserves to play their hero theatrics his_ him _and he's nowhere near here.'_

He may have lost contact with his first pupil, but he sure as hell kept track with his exploits across the world. He huffed an amused laugh. That kid really did go out and tried to be a hero after having a crash course introduction into the shinobi system. In all honesty he still had trouble believing it himself even though he was a witness to it all.

One year.

In one year he sat the academy entrance exam in the village. Graduated to Genin. Promoted to Chunin and finally rocketed to Jonin.

In. One. Year.

He allowed himself a small smile. _'I'm a damn good teacher if I don't say so myself.'_

While there were three others that also taught him. He took up the bulk of his training and crammed every single bit of information he could into that blonde numbskull. He didn't pull a single of his punches or held back in anything. Under his tutelage he expected not a 100 percent, but a 110 percent. Every day he would push him to his limits and after they were at his threshold and he couldn't go any further. They would expand that and keep forging on.

It was merciless, cruel and unforgiving. In fact, to be honest that wasn't his intention at all at first, but rather was asked of him by Kiritsugu. He asked the three of them to be unforgiving when they trained his adopted son. He wanted to make sure they taught him life lessons in a controlled environment. At times he himself would be hesitant on how far he could push the boundaries, but the talks and glances by the man dispelled any thoughts about going light.

Although after he had passed away from his illness, the kid practically threw himself into his work and studies.

Eat, sleep, study, train, and rest.

Repeat.

Day in. Day out.

If he were honest now that he was thinking back on it. It was scary how fast he was growing at an unprecedented pace. Comparing to him? He who graduated the academy at a mere age of five. Became Chunin at six and then Jonin at eight. Granted he himself had an early start to his career. Naruto simply ploughed through it all within a year.

' _Could've been in Black Ops and maybe even captain of a squad within the next if he wanted to,'_ he mused.

But he didn't.

After being promoted to Jonin he applied for a traveling license on par with one of the Legendary Three Ninja. He didn't know the full story of how he got it, but he did and like a magician.

Disappeared.

Well in the physical sense of disappearing that is.

To those who actually carefully paid attention to world current events and had contacts in the underworld. He was making a name for himself wherever he went. Apparently it didn't matter where he traveled in the world as he had no set compass.

North. East. South. West.

He went up to the frozen lands of the Land of Snow. To the blistering hot and unforgiving sands of the Land of Winds. Across the globe to the Land of Demons. For a good while he orbited the Land of Fire and the smaller nations surrounding it before crossing the harrowing seas of the south going pass the waters controlled by the Hidden Mist.

When he said he travelled everywhere. He travelled everywhere. Kakashi made a mental note to find out how could Naruto travel across the globe so often and quickly.

He travelled the globe for three years pulling of his heroic antics of saving anyone that could be saved. For three years he travelled the world saving towns, villages, and hell even countries. His name was spoken with renown to those who knew of his feats. They treated him like a saint. With such reverence that he wouldn't have been surprised if people worshipped him like a god.

Everywhere that he had been present they referred to him as a Hero. Everyone that he had spoken with or heard of spoke about him as if he was a living Messiah.

Kakashi smiled to himself.

God damn, was he good or was he _good_?

But, after three years of nonstop activity saving people left and right he had upped and disappeared. For about a year no one knew where he went. What had happened to him? He simply vanished into thin air. His meager reports that he would send every once and a while stopped completely.

It had unsettled him. Such a person like Naruto who was so active in those three years and suddenly not be operating anymore unnerved him.

Merchants, travelers, and tourists alike that had been saved by him or heard of his accomplishments still talked about him greatly. There was just no new exploits being talked or gossiped about. After a while it was just listening to the same old same old. At one point he even considered applying a traveling permit himself to go back out into the world and hopefully find him somehow.

He softly sighed. He was starting to think too much again.

' _Where is my damn book?'_

Without his book to preoccupy his mind when he wasn't really doing anything tended to let him recollect his thoughts and memories and for him, he'd rather not since it came with a basket full of problems. Psyche problems that he _was_ supposed to be checked up on, but skipped out since he couldn't really care too much about them. He had better things to do anyways besides sitting in some stuffy room talking to someone about his problems and droning on and on about how he could fix it.

Yeah. No thanks.

Glancing at the clock he read it was almost six.

Shit.

How long has he been up just reminiscing and thinking to himself?

Kakashi clicked his tongue and sighed. This was the reason why he constantly read his book over and over. Moving the covers off of him, he grabbed his nearby crutch to help support him as he was still recovering from the fight yesterday.

' _Hopefully Pakkun can reach to Konoha in a couple of days and reinforcements can arrived within the week.'_ He didn't want to risk it. This was beyond their scope. Hell even beyond his; so he had sent his summoned pet to travel as quickly as possible to the Hokage's office two days ago. _'He should be over halfway there.'_

It was his own estimation on how long it would take for the wielders of the legendary head cleaver and lightning swords to fully recover. It doubled as his own guess as to how long it would be for him to recuperate as well. If he were honest it had been some time that he had to exert himself this much and after they survived he was going to condition himself back up to an appropriate level of readiness.

Hopefully he wasn't wrong. He needed that time to cram any semblance of survival skills into these brats called his students if they all wanted to make it out alive.

Throwing on his usual ensemble he shuffled out of his room to wake up his team. Checking on the room with the pink haired medical trainee student first, he knocked on her door before hearing a pair of feet shuffle to the door and opening it.

She was already up and ready to go. Good.

"Sakura-san, head on downstairs and get some breakfast. We'll be heading out to do some drills as soon as I wake your other teammates up."

The pink kunoichi bowed slightly before gathering her equipment and heading to the kitchen.

Thank goodness for small favors that out of the three of his students. She was the one that listened well and wasn't a problem. Now he had to wake the two most troublesome bunch of his team.

Limping lightly over to their room he rapped on the door with his knuckles lightly.

No response.

He knocked again with a more force.

The masked shinobi rolled his eyes. Alright then, polite way done and failed. Time to just barge in and wake their damn asses up.

Opening the door up, his nose was immediately assaulted by a wave of a long night of lovemaking.

Kakashi audibly groaned in disgust and dissatisfaction. How unprofessional of them.

On the bed he sighted the two eighteen year old lovers cuddled up underneath the blankets nude. Their clothes strewn about haphazardly around the room and their gear left on the table in the middle of the room. Subconsciously his right eye started twitching uncontrollable.

How. Absolutely. Unprofessional.

Using his crutch he flipped the table over that had their gear piled on top of it causing a loud crash to resound in the quiet house waking up all of its occupants.

That was enough to cause the two to jolt from their blissful sleep.

"Get up. Downstairs. Now," he curtly said before he slammed the door closed to head downstairs himself.

Damn hormonal teenagers. Damn the stupid council forcing upon him a damn team. And damn himself for being an idiot. He wasn't being paid enough to be a god damn overgrown babysitting yes-man.

He gave a small groan as he realized what he had been turned into. A god damn yes-man. This utterly infuriated him.

At training he was going to grind their asses into the ground to vent for making him put up with this. Slowly he descended and found Sakura reading a medical manual while eating a bowl of oats. Good, he thanked himself again for small favors that there was at least one member in this team he could rely on to be a model shinobi.

"Good morning Sakura!" he cheerfully greeted while giving her his usual eye smile and wave.

He feigned a peppy attitude, but he could tell she didn't bought it at all considering not too long ago he was emanating some killer intent and was oozing out annoyance from his body.

She nodded back, "Good morning Sensei. What are we doing today?"

"Let's just wait for your two teammates to get down and then I'll explain so I don't have to repeat myself."

Sitting down at the table he grabbed an apple before quietly munching on a light breakfast consisting of varied fruits. They weren't exactly fresh, but he had had worse before.

It wasn't long before he heard the last two members of the team coming down the stairs, a boy and a girl.

"Glad of you two to finally join us for breakfast," he gave them a smile to try and annoy them. "You two must've had a good night's rest didn't ya?"

Everyone knew what he was talking about. It wasn't exactly subtle to be fair.

"Tch – none of your business," the boy sneered.

Now this rude little snot named Tsubasa Daisuke looked like a bona fide punk. No seriously he looked like a punk and he fit the part as well. Average length black hair that came down to his shoulders almost, stood around five foot and ten inches, two bangs that framed his face, green eyes, piercings on his ears – five in total on each ear, and one small lip ring.

In his opinion, a very punch worthy face.

"Ugh why're we up so early?" said the girl next to him.

And that was what the village considered to be the last Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke. Funnily enough she had a male's name. Named after the Sandaime's father Sarutobi Sasuke, apparently the parents assumed it was going to be a boy and when they found out it was a girl went through with it anyways. A fair complexion, onyx eyes, raven colored hair that framed her face and the rest pulled into a simple messy ponytail. An Uchiha Princess indeed.

"I've recovered enough that we will be upping your training and preparing you all for the next eventual counter with Momochi Zabuza, Kurosuki Raiga, and the third unknown shinobi that assisted them. Finish up your breakfast quickly and let's go. We're strapped for time as is so we can't waste a single minute of the free time we have left."

Their rut from last night must've made them a lot more subdued as they complied without complaint and before Kakashi knew it they were out in the nearby clearing, with a perfect line of sight of the house, running drills as a team and training their collective asses into the ground.

Most of the training consisted of countering the two mist swordsmen's swordplay and surviving the first 30 seconds of the fight. The other part of the training he was cramming in was bolstering the team into quickly eliminating the unknown third shinobi out of the picture as soon as the fight started before coming in for support against Kurosuki and Momochi.

He also included in some one on one sparring sessions against him. At first they were unsure since he was restricted to crutch, but he waved them off saying even with his current condition, it would be more than enough against them. That triggered two out of the three students. The dark haired teen immediately rising up to the challenge after being considered too weak even against a cripple.

The veteran shinobi merely smiled as the hotheaded teen easily took the bait. It was so easy to rile some of them up. Inflict a little damage on their pride. Make some offhand comments about them not being strong enough and voila! Instant gratification with a simple old school beat down disguised as training.

Let it be known that Hatake Kakashi was not above to being petty and childish. He thoroughly enjoyed the ensuing rounds of fighting and beating them down though he did pull his punches on Sakura as she wasn't the cause of his ire.

After an hour or more he quickly became tired of manhandling them into the dirt. Although he never knew that Daisuke's voice could go so high pitched after a few well-placed hits with his crutch.

Ah… music to his sadistic ears. He made sure to constantly remind them that these were all lessons. Half-truths in all honesty, but no one has to know.

Getting all his pent up stress out of his body with a thorough beat down on his students, Kakashi had the team resume squad exercises to counter the three rogue shinobi. Meanwhile he would watch and mull over the situation some more.

It was evident that he himself could hold the two off for a limited amount of time since he survived getting ambushed by them several days ago. All of it came down to those three students of his killing off the other support shinobi and then ganging up on Kurosuki since he was deemed the weakest compared to Momochi.

Although this was all precautionary, rather an insurance plan if the reinforcements from Konoha didn't make it in time or if they would get any at all.

Kakashi checked the time and saw they were nearing noon. Almost time for a break and the bridge builder to get to work. He waved over his team calling for a break.

They all looked so tired already and the day had only just begun too.

"Tazuna will be heading out onto the bridge soon. We'll continue some basic exercises while on the bridge, please pay attention to anything that might crop up and be noteworthy. We don't know if there will be any enemy reinforcements so keep your eyes peeled. His daughter and grandson will be at the bridge with us before heading out into the town's market. Sakura, you'll be their escort for the day. After the day is done, we'll have some night exercises before calling it at around ten. Understood?"

They all nodded.

Good. He didn't have to hear a snarky comment from the other two. One would pipe up and the other would follow and that was extremely irritating.

"Alright," he clapped his hands and smiled. "Let's head back and grab some lunch-"

He stopped before turning to his right. Was that Pakkun's chakra signature? What was he doing back so soon already? Did something happen? And why was he at full speed running?

Not a second later the leader of his dog pack came bursting out of the foliage looking as if he saw a ghost. Huh. That wasn't good.

"Pakkun? What are you doing back? What happened? Was there an ambush?"

The pug panted a bit before straightening himself out looking dead serious. Something definitely important must've happened for him to turn around and head back to him.

"Kakashi. You're not going to believe who I ran into."

Huh?

* * *

"-OOOOOOOOOOOO!"

In a fraction of a second I leapt somewhere from the Land of Fires straight to the Land of Waves somewhere in the water near this massive bridge that was being built to connect the island and mainland together.

"Man! That was awesome!" I laughed. "Haven't done that in a while!"

I looked down to see how the pug was doing and saw him feebly trying to gnaw my right arm off.

"Naruto you absolute prick! What the hell was that?" it said with its mouth clamped onto my right arm still biting.

It didn't even hurt. Was he trying? It's like he didn't even have any teeth! I smiled and gushed a bit at the pug. Gosh darn it was so cute. I poked at the lovable pug a couple of times.

"I mean you said we had to get there fast so we got here fast!" I gave it a cocky grin.

I waved my right arm back and forth and saw him sway as he gripped tighter not wanting to fall into the water.

Ridiculously cute. I wonder if Kakashi would let me keep him as my pet.

"I'll let you off once we get to the island and you can go report back to Kakashi."

Messing with the pug just one more time I gathered only a small fraction of chakra into my legs before disappearing in a burst of speed leaving behind a large wave in my after blast.

"NARUTO WILL YOU QUIT THAT!"

It was gripping my right arm with all its might in fear it would fall off.

Aww it was all wet, it made him look a thousand times cuter. Yep. I'm definitely asking if I could keep him as my pet.

Plucking him off my arm I set him down on the ground. "Off you go now," I shooed him. "Go tell Kakashi I'm his back up."

"You're not coming?" He shook the water off on his fur causing his large ears to flop around.

Hmm, Kakashi wouldn't be mad if I stole him would he?

"Nah I'm going to walk around and see how things are around here. I'll be in the middle of the town so it won't be too hard to find me."

"Alright, I'll go tell Kakashi."

He ran off to go back to his master in a surprising burst of speed. Huh? Must be excited to tell Kakashi I'm still kicking.

Tightening my pack I headed off in the direction of the town from the road. It didn't take long before I was in the town taking everything in. It was a rather small town that had a river splitting the town into two parts. On one side there was the market and residential area and on the other side had where I guess were the administration and business buildings at. Right smack dab in the middle was a decently tall tower that towered over everything else that also served as a bridge connecting the two sides. Too bad it wasn't high enough to really good a decent look at everything from above.

As I walked around I noticed more and more of these people were in poverty. Mothers and children begging on the street for any money. Some of the kids in the alleyways were digging up trash to find any scraps to eat.

I frowned being visibly displeased.

Wasn't this supposed to be a well off country? This was a major staging area and trade route, so everyone should've been well off, but here. Here everyone was dirt poor and barely surviving by the looks of it. Markets should be bustling, traders trading, children running around happily, and in general livelier. Instead it was just dead, poor, gloomy, and depressing. What happened here?

My heart wrenched as I came across a little girl on the ground crying. She looked so malnourished as if she hadn't eaten in a while. Where were her parents? Did she have any relatives? She looked so dirty as well with her matted chestnut hair and grime on her body; the girl looked like she was around eight years old. I couldn't really tell.

Unconsciously my hands balled into a fist.

Before I could go up to her, I felt someone tug on the left side of my red shroud. It was another girl that looked similar to the one crying in front of me. Was this her older sister? Definitely looked like it since she was in her teens; probably around 13 or 14.

"M-Mister, d-do you h-have anything to e-eat?" she nervously asked.

I crouched down to her level before smiling and unslinging my pack. "Don't worry," I said softly to her. "I got something for you and your little sister."

Rummaging through my pack I fished out a scroll, unfurling it and unsealing a neatly packed pack of hot rice. I usually kept stores of food on me for instances like this. I've gone through so many villages and towns encountering starving people throughout my travels over the years that I had become better prepared. The next one never made it any easier. It always broke my heart seeing innocent people, children especially, suffering. Children should be more worried about what they're friends are up to or when they'll get to play, not worrying about what's going to be their next meal or how they're going to survive the next day.

This was the first time I had ever encountered anything like this in an area that was relatively peaceful. The only times there were this large amount of people in poverty like this were either oppressed or refugees from a neighboring country. These people definitely weren't refugees since near the southern hemisphere they were focused on trade and fishing. So what happened here that made this little region so poor?

It definitely wasn't the administration nor business area as they were definitely just as run down and in disrepair like the other side of town. Business must've upped and left as soon as whatever happened and the administration was probably kicked out as it looked like a ghost town. So it's probably an outside group that came in and exploited this place.

Almost every street. Almost every corner I saw a kid or a family begging for money or scraps of food. They were just everywhere too, everywhere I turned, everywhere I looked it was just more and more of these people.

I started grinding my teeth a bit. Whoever was doing this was looking to have their head on a pike soon.

Pushing aside my thoughts for a moment I pocketed the scroll and slung my pack over my shoulder. "Is that your little sister over there?" I pointed with the pack of steaming rice before giving it to her.

She nodded as she was shocked that someone would be caring enough to even give her food.

I ruffled her hair a bit, "Come on; let's go share some with your sister hmm?"

We walked over to where her sister was before I kneeled in front of the crying child. Laying my stuff down I did my best to calm down the sobbing little girl.

"Shh there there," I softly said. "Look at what your big sister brought!"

She sniffled a bit before looking up at me and her sister. "O-Onee-chan?"

The elder sister looked at me again with the parcel of food in her hands as if not believing me I was actually giving it away for free.

I huffed a small laugh before closing my eyes, giving her a smile to go ahead.

"Y-yes! Mister w-was kind enough to give us some of his food." She sat down next to her sister before opening up the parcel to eat and share between each other. They carnivorously devoured the package of rice cleaning up every bit of rice that was in the package.

I kneeled beside them providing some comfort and a sense of security. Rummaging again through my pack I brought out a blanket and wrapped it around them.

Looking around I scanned the crowd looking for any familiar faces that could be related to the children but found none in the immediate area.

"O-our parents died not too long ago…"

Huh?

I looked back at them and the elder sister was giving most of the rice to her younger sibling. Sacrifice. She sacrificed her own needs for her little sister to regain her own strength. That she would struggle in pain and suffering just to make sure her sibling wouldn't have to.

This was a lot worse than I had thought.

Oppression definitely and had the means to make sure there was no communications going in and out of this island. That meant that whoever was controlling this island knew what they were doing and were performing with extreme efficacy.

I frowned, "I'm sorry to hear."

She looked downtrodden before introducing herself, "Shirley. My name is Shirley." (1)

"That's a beautiful name Shirley-san. What about your little sister?"

"Yoshino," it was the little sister that spoke up.

"Well then Shirley and Yoshino. My name is Naruto, it's nice to meet you both!" I smiled.

"T-Thank you Naruto! Not many people would bother to help two street rats like us. We're sorry for being a burden on you Naruto-san!"

What was she apologizing for?

"No. It's not a problem Shirley, you… surely can't be serious about apologizing to me for helping you two."

They both giggled at my pun with her name.

"I wish there were more people like you," she said softly. "It's horrible here. The people are mean and they haven't let anyone off the island in years. Ever since they came and took over everything has been terrible."

In years? Total isolation for years? A major trading station with none of its people ever leaving the island? That can't be possible.

"Who? Who did this?"

"Gato."

It was another person that interjected behind me.

"Gato Shipping Industries."

One of the largest shipping companies in the world was doing this huh?

I stood up and faced towards the speaker. "Who are you?"

"I'm one of the people helping to build that bridge connecting this island and the mainland. Giichi," he introduced.

It was a relatively elderly man. Probably in his mid-50s, black eyes and shaggy grey hair.

"Naruto. Just a person looking to help."

He regarded me for a moment before speaking, "Not many people, let alone traveling strangers stop and help the kids out on the street."

"Not many people are me," I countered.

"Fair enough," he conceded. "We don't get very many visitors here except those new people my boss hired to protect him."

He must be referring to Kakashi and it seems like he brought a couple others along as well. Well that answered that question of what he was doing all the way out here. Didn't really peg him to be the type to go out of his way and be rebellious to save this land. Pretty sure there were regulations and a bunch of other bureaucratic red tape and military guidelines to prevent active personnel like him to liberate a country.

"Could you describe them for me?"

The old man scrunched his eyes to try and remember. "Well there's this one white haired guy, a couple of teens; a male that had dark hair, two females as well; one had black hair and the other with pink hair."

"Did the guy with white hair have only one eye?"

"Yeah I'm pretty sure."

Yep. He had a Genin team with him. I wonder what made him want to go and teach again. Pretty sure last time I spoke to him about ever taking on people to train that he would rather burn his book collection himself then submit himself to babysitting teenagers.

I clicked my tongue. Those were questions for later, but for now I was going to further my investigation. Draw out individuals that had ties with Gato by drawing attention to myself. By disturbing the status quo in the area I was positive that a couple of them would be curious to come in and investigate. Painting myself as the target would be easy enough since I didn't look like anyone in the area and I had a sense no one would be stupid enough to do such a stunt except for the bridge builders.

They were already putting their necks out there, but I had a sneaking suspicion that Gato was only allowing the bridge to be completed so that he could take over and have another monopoly. The builders would only be spared until the final moments of completion. He would gain another mode of transportation to deal his goods without spending a single yen.

It was a genius plan that would provide a lot of profit to bolster his company, but it dealt a lot of bad to the people who lived here and called it their home.

Tch. Typical business tycoons looking to exploit anyone and everything to make a profit and expand their wealth.

"Naruto-nii-san?" the little sister broke me out of my thoughts.

Kneeling back down to get to her level I smiled. "Yes?"

"D-do you have any more food?" As if perfectly timed her little stomach growled in hunger.

"Y-Yoshino! You shouldn't ask him anymore! H-He already gave us food!" She turned towards me to apologize. "I'm sorry for my sister please don't-"

I laughed before waving her off, "Don't worry I got enough trust me." I winked at her.

She blushed.

Getting up I turned towards Giichi.

"You got any equipment that I can use to cook?"

He pondered for a moment, "Yeah down by the central markets. Some of the stuff that got abandoned when it was getting bad should still be here. Why?"

"I'm going to cook for everyone!"

"W-What? You can't be serious! There's not enough supplies to do so and the amount of commotion that you'd cause would surely catch the attention of Gato's men and you'd get hurt!"

I waved my hand as if smacking his words out of the air.

"Don't worry about me I can take care of myself. As for the supplies I got everything I need to feed everyone!"

"You're asking to get hurt if not killed kid," the old man sighed. "Why? Why do this for strangers and people you barely know?"

I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Because it is the right thing to do. I will save everyone in this town from that man. I promise you."

My words visibly stunned him. I'm guessing he never came across anyone with this much conviction before.

He looked conflicted before resigning in defeat. "Alright, I'll take you over to the area. Just keep it down before you cause any trouble please."

I smiled before turning to the two girls, "You two are coming with me." I smiled. "You'll be the first ones to eat!"

Both of their jaws were unhinged slightly as if in disbelief. I nodded to them in confirmation in to encourage them to come with me. Shirley nodded before getting up, but her younger sister had a little trouble getting up and let alone walking. I shifted my travel pack to where I was carrying it in front before asking the younger sister if she would like me to give her a piggy back ride.

She smiled. I loved it when other people smiled, it was such a beautiful thing to see when other people were happy. It was that for which I fought for; to see others in happiness and joy.

Securing her on my back we followed Giichi to the area. It was a decently sized market place. I imagined it back during its heyday that it was bustling and vibrant, but now it was almost like a ghost town. I saw the cooking equipment that hadn't been used in a while.

Good. Time to kick off step one of my plan and cause a scene to draw whoever were acting as Gato's suppression force out here and see what they looked like.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei wait up for us!"

Hatake Kakashi was speeding as fast as he could with his crutch.

' _Naruto is here? He's here on this island?'_

At first he didn't believed it, but the way that Pakkun said it gave it all more credence that he was here. What were the chances of Pakkun coming across Naruto? What were the chances that he would be picked up again of all times? He counted his stars and thanked the gods for his luck.

"Why are we in such a rush and who the hell is this Naruto?" said Daisuke.

"You'll see, come on we have to get there fast."

I doubled my speed to get to the town.

What would he look like after all these years? Why did he disappear last year and decide to pop up out of nowhere? Where has he been after all this time?

There was just so many questions that were being thrown around his head that he didn't notice they reached the town proper. He took note that there was something going on at the central market. Could it be Naruto?

"Stay close, let's stay out of site and see what's going on," he ordered.

"Sensei what the hell is going on?"

"I said shut it Tsubasa."

He sneered before falling in line.

Team Seven ghosted over to the market place staying in the shadows to quietly spectate the scene with a growing crowd. As they got closer, a savory appetizing scent assaulted their noses. Nearing the market place on the rooftops they witnessed a large crowd surrounding one individual that had a mop of spiky blonde hair and had a red overcoat that was draped over on his left.

Was he cooking and feeding these people? He looked again. Yes. Yes he was.

Signaling his team to observe and wait, he looked on in wonder. What was he trying to achieve by causing a ruckus? Ahh. He was intentionally ruining the status quo of having these people oppressed and weak.

' _He's trying to bait out Gato's men.'_

In a way it was smart and straight forward. He would be able to identify the level of threat that these people were going up against and who Gato generally employed to carry out his orders. His summon had already explained the three rogue agents so Naruto probably took it from there and deduced what Gato had for a general force.

It wasn't long before a group of five men came in looking to break up whatever festivity was occurring.

"OY OY OY! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" The thug yelled.

Everyone froze and quieted.

"ANYONE WANNA EXPLAIN HUH?" He unsheathed his katana and brandished it. "ANY OF YOU SHIT STAINS WANNA START TALKIN'?"

The crowd shuffled before parting, allowing the group to view Naruto at the center of it all. He wiped his hands on a cloth before sliding on his gloves. Kakashi took a moment to observe him intently.

There was something red that covered his right hand up to until his fingers. He couldn't quite catch what it was, but stored it for later.

"That would be me," Naruto coolly said as he walked up to them.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Do you work for Gato?" he asked quickly.

"Answer my questions ya? Before we fuckin' gut ya," he threatened.

"A mere traveler."

The lead thug was getting annoyed by how he was gnashing his teeth.

"You fuckin' deaf?"

"I'm a long way from being deaf just as you are a long way from having any semblance of intelligence."

This insult pushed the thug over the edge. "KEIJIN! KEIKO! GUT THIS LITTLE SHIT!"

The two that were closest to Naruto pulled out their katana and swung at their target.

Quicker than anyone could follow, Naruto halted their attack by simply grabbing the blades and squeezed down causing the swords to screech and groan.

This caused the crowd to gasp behind him and the thugs to take a step back.

"What poor quality of blades you have there," he coolly noted eyeing all of Gato's thugs. "You know, if I simply applied a little bit of pressure here the blades will simply," the blades groaned even more under protest from his hands, " _ **snap**_."

At that he snapped the blades as if they were twigs before taking a step forward, twirling the broken blades in his hands into a reverse grip, and stabbing the two thugs in the back straight into their heart causing them to fall face forward.

"S-Shit!"

The other two drew their katana as well rushing towards him from his left and right. They both swung at the same time before they too had been stopped by his hands. He snapped their blades just like before, throwing the broken blades into their throats and lodging them into their neck. They feebly grabbed at their throats before collapsing on their knees and falling forward, choking on their own blood.

Naruto looked on smoothly, as if he casually removed four men by using their own blades against them. Walking calmly over the bodies he stopped a few paces in front of the lead thug. "Go ahead and run," he pointed towards behind him with his chin. "Go on and tell Gato what had happened here. Tell him I did this and it was me alone."

The foul mouthed low life looked like he was about to piss his pants in fear.

"Don't even bother to try and mess with the townspeople, he can bring it up with me and me only. Tell him he's going to need more than simple low life banters like you to do anything worthwhile."

He started to take a couple steps back as Naruto spoke to him.

"You… you'll pay for this! Gato'll have your fuckin' head!"

Naruto waved his words off and rolled his eyes. He lost the amount of times that someone said that they'll have their revenge and his head as they ran off. Honestly, could they be a little bit more original at least? It's like they all took their cues and lines from a standard bad guy handbook on how to be extremely evil and generic. Then again their intelligence were generally all the same so there was that.

"Yes yes. I've heard this a thousand times now, now shoo! Go!" Naruto shooed him off with his hand, he sounded completely disinterested. "Get on out of here and back to Gato." He placed a hand on his hip and casually watched as the guy ran for his dear life.

Kakashi blinked. So _that_ was Naruto huh?

' _Well he's certainly grown and has a whole new personality to boot. Gone is the cute little kid that I was teaching not too long ago.'_

The crowd was stunned into silence that someone had not only stood up to Gato's men, but also ruthlessly dispatched them with zero effort. He had made it look so easy too.

The hero that stood before them scratched his head and looked around at the four bodies. "Ah geez, I didn't really mean to kill them. Craaaaap." He audibly sighed to himself. "Really I wanted to scare them off, but they haaad to be tough and pull out their crappy excuse of a sword on me."

He turned towards the crowd before bowing. "Sorry that you all had to see that. Please forgive me!" he clapped his hands together as if praying.

They all stared at him for a moment in silent before one of them spoke up.

"What do you mean? You're our hero you dummy! You saved us!"

It was the little girl Yoshino that spoke up. Everyone shared their sentiments with the little girl. It had been so long since anyone stood up to Gato and his men that they relished what happened before them. That those thugs were recompensed with their own medicine.

"Y-Yeah! You saved us from them! You're a hero!"

More and more started to stand up for him. Just like that the flood gates were released and people began praising him for his actions. They all swarmed around him wanting to be closer to their savior. Their hero. They wanted to reassure him that what he did wasn't wrong or anything. That it was merely justice served that had been a long time coming.

Naruto gave them all a solemn smile. "Thank you everyone." He balled his right hand into a fast before placing it on top of his heart. "I swear to you all. That I will do _everything_ I can to free you all from Gato." He said it so resolutely everyone was hooked on his words. "With all the power that I have you all will be freed and receive justice for what he has done to each and every single one of you. For this, you have my word. And I never go back on my word."

Kakashi smiled. Hero Naruto indeed.

' _He really did become a Hero of Justice.'_

For him it felt like it wasn't that long ago a nine year old kid spouting off that he would become a hero of justice for the people. That he would try his hardest to save any and every one if possible.

It was time to greet an old student. He motioned for his team to follow behind him before he jumped down onto the street behind Naruto where he gave his impassioned speech.

"Long time no see… Naruto-kun."

* * *

I turned around hearing a familiar voice that I haven't heard of in years. There before me with a crutch on one side, his gravity defying white hair, that goofy looking eye smile, with his same old mask, his same old forehead protector covering his sharingan eye, and his same old hand wave.

I guess things don't really change too much don't they?

"Indeed, long time no see Sensei."

I smiled fondly. It wasn't too long ago I was under his tutelage. "What brings you here to the neck of the woods huh?"

"Ha – well there's been something going on in the grapevine that some kid was spouting of that he wanted to be a hero of justice in town so I thought I might as well check it out. Maybe make sure he didn't hurt himself and do anything stupid," he quipped.

"What can I say, I had a loud mouth back then," I admitted. Hey, he got me there I was a loud brat back then spouting off that I'd be a hero. "You still reading those crappy porn novels?" I countered.

"You betcha," as if on cue he whipped out his porn novel. "Would you like me to recite a couple verses? They're awfully descriptive and wonderfully steamy."

My right eye twitched. Him and his shitty erotic novels. Seriously who would read that? Oh wait. Kakashi.

"Yeah I'll have to pass on that, plus there's kids," I jerked a thumb back at the crowd behind me that was slowly dispersing. "Wouldn't want to ruin someone's ears at hearing a horribly written novel."

Kakashi gasped as if visibly hurt. "You hurt me Naruto." He shook his head as if he was still schooling me all those years ago. "Looks like I still have to teach you a couple things about manners and respecting your elders."

We both went silent before I grinned and walked up to him reaching in for a hug. "C'mere Kakashi, it's been too long since I've seen you and boy do we have some catching up to do."

He returns the hug fondly, "Yeah it sure has been too long."

We parted and I noticed his team standing behind him. I took stock of this team he has, looking over their faces and memorizing them in my head.

One was a cute girl with pink hair, fair skin, and green eyes. She wore a red top, a band on her arm with the red cross signifying she was a medic, wore her forehead protector to hold her hair, black gloves, low-heel, calf-high boots, black shorts underneath a short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors. Not bad, though she looked really nervous and a bit shy.

The next one was a guy and he looked incredibly annoyed for some reason. More so when he looked at me. Did I do something? He had his standard forehead protector above his brow, a black body mesh serving as an undershirt with a dark grey short sleeved, high-collar shirt, and grey pants that were tucked into calf-high sandals. He caught me looking at him before sneering and buffing up.

Seriously what'd I do?

I merely raised an eyebrow before moving onto the last member of the team.

She was quite the looker to be honest. Black eyes, around 5 feet give or take a few inches, fairly long raven hair that was tied up into a pony tail and had two bangs that framed her. She wore a dark grey zippered, high-collared, short-sleeved shirt that was unzipped halfway showing off a generous amount of cleavage, a pair of blue wrist warmers, and tight dark blue pants with a blue clothe that acted like a skirt that had a red rope tied around her waist. Tucked in behind her was a chokuto, roughly about two and a half foot or so.

A fellow practitioner of the sword eh? I gave it a good look storing it in my mind for later to try out.

' _I wonder if she's any good as_ her _with a sword.'_

Though I doubted it. There were very few people in this world that could match her swordsmanship. Not even the seven swordsmen of the mist could match her. Even if they did a seven on one, I could safely say she would carve straight through them without a sweat.

"What are you staring at?" she jeered at me crossing her arms in front of her chest.

' _Seriously why is he staring at me? Not like he's cute or hot or anything.'_ Though with a slight admission to herself he definitely was a looker. He was different from a lot of the guys from back home. In both looks and stature. His whole form had a warm welcoming. Like a hug from a loving father after a long and trying day. He had a soft smile that was rested on his face with the bluest of eyes that she had ever seen. They seemed so welcoming and peaceful, yet full of understanding and knowledge. As if he had experienced many battles and trials to become what stood before her. And he was tall, a good head and shoulders above even her teacher Kakashi, probably around six foot if not a little higher.

Daisuke stepped in front of her possessively. "You checking her out? Too bad she's taken so back off buddy."

I raised an eyebrow. I couldn't help, but snort derisively before closing my eyes and opening only one. Seriously? This guy was really thinking about that of all things?

"No, merely observing and appreciating a fellow swordsmen's weapon. No need to act like a child."

"Tch," he sneered, "Who the Hell are you huh?"

A battle of pride huh? The alpha male sensing his authority and territory being intruded and is now lashing out at the intruder. How juvenile really. Though was he really an alpha since Kakashi was here? Probably someone that has some weight to swing around back home and is fairly popular. God home was starting to sound like some garbage tier high school shonen cartoon.

I gave him a smile. The type of smile that _he_ would use to give to me back then that would easily get under my skin. It was a cocky assuredness smile. Now I knew why he did it. It ticked people off fairly easily.

"Who am I? Well, I'm the person that's here to save your sorry ass from whatever predicament you found yourself in."

He took a challenging step towards me. "Look here asshole." He puffed up a bit again. How cute. "We don't _need_ your assistance. We have everything under perfect control here. Now why don't you go back to where ever you came from and stay away. This is official shinobi business and you are totally not a shinobi."

I thought for a moment. _Technically_ I wasn't a shinobi anymore. An active one that is, but on the other hand I still went through the whole system and got a couple of souvenirs. Hmm, to push more buttons or not to push more buttons. That is the question.

"Silence Tsubasa and not another word," Kakashi ordered.

Man I've never heard Kakashi sound more annoyed in his life since ever.

"Sorry about that," he apologized looking sheepish. "As you can see I'm still trying to teach my team manners and civility."

I snickered in response. "Its fine, I really couldn't care too much from background rabble."

The girl that I guessed was in a relationship with the boy held him back from making a retort.

"Come on! Let's head back to where we're staying at and we can catch up in a more private setting," said Kakashi.

"Alright, I'll clean up and grab my stuff." I hurriedly cleaned the cooking equipment in record time. Man I haven't got to really cook to this many people in a while. Damn, it felt good cooking again.

As I picked up my pack and walked backed towards Kakashi's team I heard someone call out to me. Turning around it was those two girls from before that I helped. Yoshino the younger sister ran up to me as I crouched down to her level before giving me the biggest hug her tiny little frame could give me.

"Will we ever see you again?" she asked sadly.

My face softened. I always had a soft spot for little kids. They were so innocent and pure and their smiles were one of the most beautiful things in the world. It always reminded me of the reasons why I fought and tried my hardest to be a hero.

"Of course Yoshino. In-fact, I got something I want you to hold on for me ok?"

She shook her head. Gosh what an adorable girl. Rummaging in my pack again I unfurled a scroll before unsealing a small plush lion inside the pack. I smiled fondly at the object in my hand for a moment.

' _She always did love lions.'_ God I miss her so much. There was a mix of pain and longing in my chest for her.

Repacking the stuff, I presented it to the young orphan. "This is yours now ok? I want you to protect because it'll protect you. Whenever you're lonely or sad, just hold onto this ok?"

Her eyes shined brighter than a thousand stars. She looked like she never received a gift before. "I-I will! I'll protect it and cherish it forever! Thank you so much big brother!" Yoshino hugged the plush lion before hugging me as well.

Everyone in the area that saw it softened their gaze at the exchange. Even the ones who were most adamant in keeping a strong appearance faltered.

I gave a soft laugh before standing up and slinging my backpack on. I turned towards her big sister Shirley before sheepishly saying, "Sorry – I don't exactly have a gift for you, but I'll be sure to think of something before I leave!"

The chestnut haired girl blushed, "It's alright! Don't worry! Trust me please. Besides I'd rather much just do this." Before I knew it she was hugging me with all her might drinking me in as if not wanting to forget what this was like.

"You better visit us before you leave!"

I returned her hug, "Of course, it'd be rude of me not too."

We separated before I walked back towards where the others were waiting for me.

"That was nice of you," quietly said the pink girl as I passed her.

"Yeah, I got a little soft spot for kids," I replied easily.

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno," she introduced herself.

I held out a hand, "Uzumaki Naruto. You can call me Naruto."

We shook hands. I studied her a bit before letting go. For some reason she reminded me of someone I met a long time ago, but I couldn't really put my finger on it. Meh, I stored the thought away continuing my walk.

"Come on you two. We can have proper introductions when we're back the house," said Kakashi as he hurried us along.

I had a funny feeling in me, telling me that it was going to be interesting when we got to the place where Kakashi and his team were staying.

* * *

For one Haruno Sakura, the man that was seated right in front of her on the dining table was quite vexing. In a way it was type of feeling where one couldn't quite put their hands on where they had seen them before. That you knew you came across them some time or some place, but you weren't able to exactly pin point it. She sat quiet and pensive while occasionally stealing glances at Naruto before looking back to her medical handbook.

She would freely admit that Naruto was incredibly handsome. Yet unlike her generation that focused a large amount of attention to aesthetics and flaunting it around, he was incredibly subdued and modest. It showed it in his personality and how he dressed; although he had a sarcastic touch to him with a hint of snarky and snide.

' _In fact he doesn't even show off anything other than his face,'_ she slightly blushed before shoving her book in front of her face to hide it. It was true, the only noteworthy thing of his ensemble was that red overcoat that covered his left side; everything else was covered.

' _I really hope Sasuke and Daisuke don't go at it again,'_ she looked over at the other two on her left. They stood over head and shoulders over everyone back in Konoha in terms of power, popularity, and skill, and because of that they were incredibly prideful and had an ego the size of a mountain. They made sure that they got the last word in and always had some offhand comment to say. Luckily ever since Kakashi came into their lives he had tried his best to quite literally beat it out of them.

It was a work-in-progress.

Ok, maybe a lot of work-in-progress.

Kakashi clapped his hands causing Sakura's trail of thought to be broken. "Now that we're all situated how about we now all formally introduce ourselves!" he said at the head of the table. "Sakura, why don't you go first?"

Putting down her book, she coughed in her hand to clear her throat before beginning. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I like to practice my medical skills and read my books. I love to drink tea if I have the chance, and well I like the peace and quiet a lot and sometimes I write stories, but I don't really go anywhere with it. I also like helping people if I can so there's that. As for dislikes, I don't really like loud places or people. I really don't like spicy foods and anything hot. I don't like fire in general to be honest. As for my dreams? I'd like to be the medical director for Konoha's medical department."

Naruto gave her a questioning look at her dislike for fire. Did she have a dislike for fire because of the incident or was it something else? He closed his eyes, he wasn't going to ask. He didn't know her enough to poke and prod into her business, maybe later down the line if they got to know each other.

"Good Sakura!" he pointed to the next person being the pony tailed girl sitting next to her. "You next!"

The person in questioned huffed a breath of air as if she didn't want to introduce herself. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto blinked. Wasn't that a male name? Actually that was the Sandaime's father's name. Huh. He wouldn't mind finding out the story to this name blunder. As if sensing it the raven haired teen sent a scathing look to him, "Yes I know what you're thinking that it's a guy's name. Tch whatever I don't have to explain myself to you."

He raised his hands as if he were innocent in his thoughts.

She rolled her eyes looking away. "I like training and going out with my friends. I love my boyfriend even more," at this she hooked her arm around the man next to her. "He's really great, loving, and strong." At this she went on describing him. Naruto gave an awkward smile coupled with a strange expression at how descriptive she was being. He looked at Sakura before slowly looking to Kakashi and saw that he was palming his face.

' _This is really awkward,'_ thought Naruto.

"I don't really like weak people and those who can't stand up for themselves. That's their fault." Naruto frowned a bit but refrained from making a comment. "As for my dreams? I want to avenge my clan for what my brother did!"

Ah, so this was his little sister. _'Man if he hadn't told me that this was his sister I wouldn't have believed him. They're not even alike! It's night and day of what they represent geez I bet he's gonna be disappointed as all hell when he finds out.'_

Kakashi gave her the driest of looks. "Ok then," he waved over to the teenager that was to his right. "You're turn kid."

"I'm not a kid!" he sneered. "The name's Daisuke Tsubasa. I like drinking, hanging out with friends, training to be strong, and obviously my girlfriend. I hate people who waste my time and those who are weak. My personal belief? If you can't stand up for yourself, you should fade away into history. As for my dreams? Tch I just want to be famous and my name known everywhere, maybe something like Hokage I don't know."

Kakashi had a feeling Naruto and Daisuke would not get along at all. They were polar opposites that represented the extremes of each side. He took a glance at Naruto and saw that he had a frown marred on his face.

Yep.

The personalities differed too much that they are going to clash sooner or later. It all depended on who would lash out at who first and considering Naruto had a pension to push people's buttons, well it was going to be a bit glorious when it all exploded in Kakashi's opinion.

But that wasn't needed right now and he certainly didn't need for the house to explode. Figuratively and literally. Plucking an apple from the bowl on the table he tossed it over to distract Naruto from going after Daisuke. "And lastly you Naruto."

He deftly caught the apple, giving it a look once over before taking a bite. "Let's see… where to start. I like cooking, housework, fixing things, and I don't mind doing part-time jobs really, it's kind of nice, adds a bit of normality to life. I enjoy tea a lot and coffee time to time. Hmm I also like practicing my thaumaturgy, swordplay, and archery. I love helping others. Doesn't really matter who to be honest. I don't seek rewards or gains out of it. I just do it for the sake of helping people, because in all honesty that's a reward in of itself."

Kakashi took note of what he said about helping people. _'And there we have it, his hero complex. At least that hasn't changed a bit.'_

He scratched his head a bit, "Dislikes? Mmm, there's only a few things really that I don't like. I hate arrogance and selfishness. I think it's incredibly unfair that some people survive and others don't. There's a couple others, but I won't really get into detail about that. As for dreams?"

Naruto took a breath before looking up to the ceiling. "Well it's a work in progress. I know it's going to sound stupid to you all since you won't really understand it. I inherited my father's dream and well you see, he wanted to be a Hero. I want to save everyone… that if one life could be saved, perhaps I may be capable of saving all who suffer."

There it was again that conviction in his beliefs. Exposing his dream of being a hero. While most kids dreamed of being a hero, Naruto was the one who really did want to become one. After all who else better than him? The one who survived one of the greatest fire disasters in history. The one who was adopted by Kiritsugu. A man who merely wanted to save people from suffering and to see others live happily.

No. Naruto was truly the only ideal candidate who could make his dreams a reality. A world where no one had to suffer and everyone was happy? For Kakashi that was a good reality he wouldn't mind being in.

"Haha! You're right that does sound stupid!"

It was from Daisuke, he was laughing derisively at how utterly childish and inane it was. A hero? In the shinobi world?

For him it was completely nonsense. In this world it was nothing but killers and those who stood on top were the strongest, dictated who lived and who died. That was the singular reason why Daisuke Tsubasa wanted to be strong. He wanted to stand amongst the greatest for all to acknowledge that he was the greatest.

"Daisuke!" It was Sakura. "You shouldn't deride a noble dream like Naruto-kun's! He wants to help others to make this a better world! T-That's why I want to become a medic to prevent lives from being needlessly loss!"

The other members of Team Seven blinked. It was the first time that Sakura had ever spoken with such reverence and heat. She was normally subdued and really only spoken unless spoken to.

Kakashi looked on, _'Does someone have a crush?'_ He could tell by the slight nuances that displayed on Sakura's features. Ha - how cute.

"What?" Looking as if he did nothing wrong. "It's dumb, it's stupid, and it sounds like some little kid's dream. A hero? Pssh fuckin come on."

"Nonetheless that's still incredibly rude! You should apologize because-"

She stopped. It was Naruto raising his hand.

"It's okay Sakura," he smiled softly at her causing her to blush a bit. "Everyone has their own beliefs, to each their own you know? Besides, I lost count how many times people have told me how silly it is, but no matter what I'll keep chasing it. Besides how wrong can it be to simply wish for everyone to be happy?"

For one Sasuke Uchiha, his words struck something deep inside her. Something that she buried six feet under in her mind. They sounded similar to the words her brother shared with her years ago before he killed everyone. She zoned out completely through everything else when Naruto shared his dreams.

To save everyone.

Her elder brother had told her that when she was younger. That he too had wanted to save people from suffering. She furrowed her eyebrows, _'Why am I thinking about him of all things?!'_ It perplexed and confused her so. The man across the table represented all the good things about her brother before he went and killed everyone in the clan.

She wanted to leap to her boyfriend's assistance in his ridiculing, but she couldn't find herself to do so.

 _It's because you too once shared a similar dream._

A grimace marred her delicate features. Where had that come from? Something about his words were uncovering years of suppression about herself. If she were honest with herself she hadn't ever came across anyone that type of conviction in their goals. It was spoken in such a way that it felt like they were unbreakable.

 _And how he treated that one orphan Yoshino._

In a way it was similar to how he had used to treat her when she was younger. Kindness, affection, and love in its purest form. Not wanting any sort of gain of wealth or fame, merely only to see the joy and happiness in others.

She shook her head a bit. Where was that voice coming from? Was she going crazy because of this stranger? Why was this happening to her of all times?

Daisuke and Sakura were arguing in the background before it slowly devolved to him throwing insults at her. Naruto across the table was about to jump to her defense before he was beaten by Kakashi.

" **Enough** ," it was Kakashi. "Daisuke you are completely out of line. Shut your mouth before I shut it for you. I should write you up for insubordination, but luckily I have something else in mind." He turned towards Naruto. "As you can see I need some help with training my team and well I'm a bit indisposed with recovery so I haven't been doing an admirable job lately. Would you mind taking over so my recovery process goes faster?"

Naruto leaned back in his chair crossing his arms and closing his eyes before opening up one of them giving a smirk. "I suppose I could."

Kakashi simply smiled his visible eye in response. "Good then how about we start now then?"

At this the black haired teen slammed his hands on the table. "WAIT! W-we didn't even eat lunch yet!"

Their sensei simply shrugged, "We took too long on introducing ourselves that it cut into our lunch break and our training. No more complaining off to training everyone."

This reminded them of their test to become Genin not too long ago.

"B-But you two didn't even eat either!" He protested.

"Nope, Naruto ate and so did I the entire time! Didn't you notice the fruits we were snacking on? Remember my first lesson: look underneath the underneath! Now chop-chop back to training everyone!"

* * *

All five of them gathered in the same field that they were in since the morning. Naruto on one side, Team Seven across from him and Kakashi sitting down off to the side of them to observe.

' _Let's see how far you've progressed Naruto.'_ He flipped open his book to disguise himself from actually observing.

I scratched my head. Well shit Kakashi, maybe I should've declined since I never really taught anyone before. Geez I'm expected to teach them lessons too. Hmm maybe I should teach them how I was taught?

"Kakashi. You don't really care too much about how they're taught right?"

He looked up from his book, "Nah as long as they're in one piece then I couldn't really care too much."

Huh? Alright then, there's the green light.

"I'll admit my lessons will be extremely unconventional. Really there are two ways for you all to learn." I raised a hand holding up one finger. "First is the slow and easy way. Slow exercises, repeated drills and instructed sparring are what we'd normally do to get everyone accustomed to live combat. The second," I brought up a second finger, "is well. Live combat. Reason being is that one can make leaps and bounds in skill compared to years of slow training. The feeling of death makes one react faster, plan better, think smarter, and learn quicker. What one student can learn in one year; the other can learn in a mere month."

I smiled at them, "Guess which way you all will be learning today?"

"The first way?" it was Sakura who asked timidly.

I laughed at her boldness, "Sadly no, for you three are a bit strapped for time."

"Worth a shot," she shrugged. I was beginning to like this girl.

"With that all three of you will be fighting me all at once. Your goal will be to try to land a hit on me at least once."

 _Trace. On._

I traced a plain bokken causing blue arcs of pure energy to bounce around my form everywhere. They all stared like children at a circus at how I traced a weapon.

Kakashi merely raised an eyebrow at the display.

Tapping the ground with the tip of the sword I asked them, "Are you all ready?"

The guy with the piercings smirked, "Tch this'll be easy _sensei_." He mocked before cracking his knuckles and rolling his shoulders.

I merely smiled in return. This one will be the first one to be taught a lesson.

Sakura and Sasuke both set themselves in a familiar stance signaling they were ready. I grabbed my wooden sword and assumed a stance that she taught me that suited to her sword. While the bokken and the other sword were of different makes, it would suffice for this session. I sent chakra down into my legs causing my circuits to flare up and glow an eerily blue.

"Begin!"

I released the built up chakra and blasted forward faster than their eyes could keep track. I swung my sword at Daisuke three times in the span of a heartbeat. Once in the head and two times in the chest. The first one dazed him, the second hit forced the air out of his lungs, and the third hit sent him flying back a dozen meters or so.

Sensing danger from both sides of me I flooded my body with chakra vanishing so fast I left a crater causing the two kunoichi to stumble in their attack. I reappeared before them as they recovered, I swung the wooden sword with one hand at Sakura.

Two strikes. An overhead strike at her collarbone bruising it and the last strike into her diaphragm. It was with enough force that I knocked her back a few meters leaving her curled up on the ground.

Without stopping I followed through from my last strike spinning on the balls of my feet smacking Sasuke straight in the face with the tip of my sword. It was enough to stun her before I followed through with a nasty underhand swing into her chin causing her to go airborne for a second.

' _Fast,'_ thought Kakashi. _'He did it all in under a couple of seconds… what monstrous speed.'_

I walked back to the other side of the field before calmly placing the tip of the sword into the ground resting my hands on the butt of the sword. "Slow. Pitifully slow. Get up. Sakura it's time you put your medical techniques to use. We'll be at this for some while."

They all groaned in protest before slowly compiling themselves back together. This was completely unexpected for them. They were so used to Kakashi waiting for them to charge at him and not an opponent who was so overly aggressive. He certainly did not pull his strikes either.

I pointed my bokken at Sasuke first, "Why did you not pull out your blade swordswoman? Are you not a practitioner of the sword or do you merely hold onto it for looks?" I shifted it over to Daisuke next. "And you. You call yourself a shinobi, yet you were caught off guard by a simple frontal charge? Utterly pitiful yet expected. All bark and no bite." I planted the wooden sword back into the ground. "And Sakura. You are the support. Their lifeline. Yet you fell so quickly. How can you expect to save people when you can't even save yourself?"

I was goading them. Kakashi knew it as well as he was currently disinterested in his book and gauging his team's reactions.

"Why this fuckin' bastard I'll show him," growled Daisuke as he rolled up his sleeves and pulled out a pair of kunai readying himself for the next bout.

Sasuke gritted her teeth in offense to my words. She made no retort though and only slid out her chokuto and readying herself in a basic stance. I frowned slightly at her sword stance. It had holes here and there, and not intentionally either. It was the sign of someone who had recently taken up the way of the sword. Give or take a year or so. How foolish of me to think that this person would be on the same level as her.

I shifted my eyes towards Sakura and saw that she had closed her eyes in concentration, breathing in and out slowly to steady herself. Good, she was keeping calm and staying focused even under my barbs. I took note of her stance; it was reminiscent of one Tsunade Senju. This will certainly be interesting now, sadly not enough against me.

Nodding my head in approval, I took up the same stance again. Bending my knees slightly I sent chakra down through them once more. Now that they had a taste of a frontal charge, now to come from the rear and take Sakura out first. Let's see what they do when their support is taken away from them.

Without signaling to begin I disappeared from their eyes in a burst of unrivaled speed. They all visibly widened their eyes in reaction, but it was too late. I was already upon them like a hawk in a dive to its prey. Right behind Sakura I swung overhead with enough force to lay her out on the ground onto her back flattening her.

To my utter surprise she backed into me causing my swing to hit air. I narrowed my eyes, I saw her about to elbow me into my ribs, but it was too late. Nice try though; using my free hand I pushed her away before jumping and spinning in the air to avoid the other two attacks coming my way. I swung downward smacking away at my opponent who overshot and went under me.

I plant both of my feet firmly on the ground and saw Sasuke's sword cutting into the air after my head. Stepping forward I went into her reach and simply tapped underneath the sword causing her swing to go wide and miss me. She tried correcting it by going with the flow and spinning, but it was too slow so I snapped a kick at her exposed back and using it as a springboard to avoid Sakura's attack.

While they weren't exactly cooperating with each other they at least made plays off of each other so I guess it was a semblance of teamwork albeit crude and awkward.

This fight felt incredibly slow. For me it was like watching everything in slow motion, whenever I fought I reinforced my eyes and saw everything with clarity. I could count the individual strands on Sakura's pink hair. I could see the pores on her face and the details of her green eyes. My perception of time was slowed so much that I could even count the individual flaps of a hummingbird's wing if I wanted to.

The first fight showed the gap and disparity between me and Kakashi's students.

The second match was me deliberately slowing down to the point that they could at least make moves against me, but even then that wasn't enough as I was a thousand steps ahead of them. They weren't near fast enough to tag me let alone get close to me unless I allowed it.

Just as Sakura's fist soared past me I bent my knees slightly and swung with my bokken with my right hand into her gut; sending her to back where she came from. Just as soon as I smacked her away, my sixth sense kicked in and I felt someone rushing in behind me. I didn't bother to even look. I simply reversed my grip and jabbed it backwards like an engine piston. I felt the tip dig into his gut before sending him soaring away.

Now it was just me and Sasuke. She was breathing heavy and had her Sharingan activated. I took note of them, they only had two tomoe so she was still developing them. In a way the red in her eyes looked mesmerizing. I gave her a smirk, time to show her what a swordsman could really do.

I took a page out of one Sasaki Kojirou. The bokken wasn't as long as his Monohoshi-Zao so I would have to get in a bit closer, but that didn't really matter. I stepped into her range, she swung overhead. A fatal mistake. Her footing wasn't right so when I parried upwards it knocked her off balance but still in range for me to enact my technique.

Her teammates wouldn't make it in time to stop me and besides, it was one of the fastest sword techniques in the world. It reached a level comparable to one out of pure godlike skill that it surpassed even the realm of gods. It was a technique where three concurrent arching blades close in on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, it allowed no chance for defense or evasion once you were in range.

The most comparable thing to this technique was the Dance of the Crescent Move, but even then that was like comparing a papier-mâché to the real thing. It was merely a poor man's version of it in all honesty.

I took a step back and raised my sword in a stance. I activated my chakra flooding my circuits throughout my body. I breathed before stepping forward and swinging once from the right.

One slash.

I swung again from overhead leaving no chance to jump out of the way.

Two slashes.

I shifted my stance and swung for a final third time from her left.

Three slashes.

Left. Center. Right.

All three strikes occurred simultaneously instantly. All three arching over-lapping slashes that disregarded the concept of time and space, produced an attack that arrived from three different dimensions. It was such a technique that it transcended speed, dexterity, feints and many other elements.

My bokken hit her in the head, neck, and chest. What normally was a fatal technique that would decapitate a person was lightened to a hard tap that would disorientate and bruise her. I was supposed to be training them, not killing them after all. She lost her grip on her sword, but I deftly caught it in the air before it hit the ground.

Everyone stopped. All was quiet in the clearing and I noticed Kakashi was staring intently at me that he even had his Sharingan out. It didn't matter, there was no way that his special eye could replicate the skill that I just performed; it was simply beyond normal comprehension.

The other two teammates of Sasuke stood stock still being simply stunned. What had they just witnessed? Was that their eyes playing tricks on them or did Naruto really struck from three different ways simultaneously?

Kakashi had his eyes narrowed, _'What was that technique? Not even my eye could track it, all I saw was three different slashes occurring at the same time. That's impossible though, the only thing comparable was Dance of the Crescent Moon, but even then… this was simply beyond it. Was it a space-time technique? No… it was something more.'_ His interest was definitely piqued; he pulled down his headband covering up his eye before getting up and walking over to Naruto.

"Naruto, what was that?"

Sasuke was coughing on the ground and rubbing the spot on her neck where my wooden blade hit. I offered a hand to help up, she hesitated for a moment before I rolled my eyes and simply grabbed her hand and brought her up on her feet. Really? Geez teenagers were absolutely ridiculously I swear. I held her sword out to her, she quickly grabbed it and sheathed it away. One of my eyebrows went up in question. Was she blushing? God please no I hope not.

I turned to Kakashi, "It's a sword technique that I came across during my travels."

"I've seen and encountered many things Naruto. I've fought, survived, and even won against the swordsmen from the Mist and even their skill pales in comparison to… whatever that was," he replied.

Huffing a small laugh I looked at my practice sword, "In all honesty I didn't even use the right weapon for the technique." I admitted which was true. Monohoshi-Zao was an incredibly long blade of 150 centimeters while the sword in my hand was only a mere 90 centimeters. "The blade that's normally paired with this technique is usually double the length of what I used. I merely improvised and had to open up an opportunity myself to carry out the technique."

I twirled my bokken in the air a couple of times planting the tip into the ground before continuing. "Have you ever heard of the legendary swordsman Sasaki Kojirou?"

"No I don't suppose so why?"

"Well he was a person with almost unrivaled skill with the blade. The technique is called **Tsubame-Gaeshi**. He had developed it on a whim to cut down a swallow in mid-flight. They say he found that swallows feel the shaking of the wind caused by the sword strike in order to avoid the blade. It was impossible to avoid disturbing the air, no matter how fast he struck, and a sword can only move in a straight line." I gave an example by swinging the blade into the air. "You also have to remember that the bird can move horizontally or vertically to avoid it so a single strike is not enough to cut it down. This means that the bird's escape route must be blocked off, so after the first attack another is necessary to trap it."

I was spinning the practice blade casually now slightly showing off. "But the second blow can't possibly be done in time to hit the swallow and suffice to say it is beyond human capabilities to attack multiple times in one single instant. So Sasaki Kojirou accepted that it was impossible, but he was a man that had nothing else to do, so he spent his entire life practicing the sword in order to reach the pinnacle of swordsmanship. After an untold amount of years, he perfected it and to his surprise it reached another state entirely. He created the ultimate killing technique by doing nothing but spending his life swinging his sword following a worthless idea on how to kill a simple swallow."

"Swallow Reversal huh? That's a scary technique you got there…"

I nodded, although that wasn't even the scariest nor deadliest skill that I had. There were far more monstrous things I had stored away, but I wasn't about to tell Kakashi that.

The girl who was the recipient of said technique was in shock. She was still trying to comprehend such a blade skill. _'Even though I had the Sharingan activated it was just… so fast.'_ She recollected the memory trying to gain a hint of understanding. _'Three blades just flashed into existence and soon as they came up it disappeared and I was on the ground… this guy… he's an absolute monster.'_

The man that was speaking with her teacher explaining the backstory and a bit of its intricacies was absolutely terrifying. If he and her brother had fought she had an inkling suspicion that Naruto would come out on top. The overwhelming amount of power that he exuded was out of this realm. This was the type of power that she needed if she wanted to defeat her brother; to avenge her clan for what he'd done. But how would she go about asking him to train her?

And the more important question was would Daisuke allow her? In certain aspects he was a good partner, but he was incredibly possessive and paranoid about the people she talked to. She was only allowed to hangout and talk with his friends and those he approved of. If they didn't then he'd be sure to constantly be around her to dissuade any budding relations with other people. Honestly it grated on her nerves, but she dealt with it as he had given her company in an otherwise lonely life.

It was ironic. From the outside-looking-in perspective Uchiha Sasuke had many things, but from the inside-looking-out she had very little.

 _It's not fair that he makes the rules and doesn't even follow them himself._

She furrowed her brows. There it was again, that voice in the back of her head. She closed her eyes, _'Now isn't the time to go crazy and develop schizophrenia of all things. Ugh I'll just… deal with it later.'_

I finished up my story and the entire time that Sasuke girl was staring straight at me. I snapped my fingers a couple of times to catch her attention. My eyes rolled in annoyance, geez what was up with people nowadays? Strolling up to her I poked her in the forehead causing her to stumble back a step before rubbing it lightly in a daze.

"Oi – stop daydreaming, you three have a lot more training to do and I can't have you going into lala land. I need you here and now. You can think about your boyfriend later."

Sasuke flustered a bit, "I-I wasn't day dreaming and that wasn't what I was thinking about! Just a headache from you whacking me in the head is all!"

I scoffed before poking her in the forehead again, have I ever told you how much fun it is to poke things and see if they get annoyed? "How is it my fault that you don't know how to block or dodge you numbskull? It's easy. You see something coming at you? You dodge you idiot." I kept poking at her the entire time.

The pony tailed girl blushed and tried knocking my hand away but failed, "Q-Quit that! That's really annoying and r-rude!"

She wasn't even able to avoid my incessant poking. "See? You dolt, you can't even dodge a simple poke! How are you supposed to dodge this," I brandished my training sword. "If you can't even dodge _this_." I poked at her one final time right in the middle of her eyebrows causing her to stagger back another step.

"Hey asshole! That's my girlfriend you're flirting with!"

Ugh, I gave him a deadpan stare. Really? He walked up to me puffing up trying to look intimidating. As soon as he got into range I smacked him on the top of his head with the sword. Down boy.

"Back to training all of you," I walked back to where I was when we started our training session. I really hoped I didn't have to deal with some teenage romance drama. If I did, I promised myself I was going to brutally crush it into the ground if I got pulled into it. "Since you're all acting lively again we're taking it from the top. We won't rest until dinner time." I glared at the guy in piercings. This guy was really annoying so I'll take the low road and be petty.

Hey, just cause I was a hero didn't mean I had a sadistic side. I rightfully place the blame on those who brought me up.

* * *

It's been almost a week since I arrived here to assist Kakashi's team. In that time I drilled his team to survive against an overwhelming opponent that they had no chance in winning against. At first they performed abysmally but slowly picked up after the first two days of me beating their collective asses in. I won't lie it was pretty damn cathartic just demolishing them but it got boring after a while. Every day I would summon some clones to escort Tazuna and his family in place of Team Seven while they trained.

At the first night of my stay I had a bit of confrontation with the grandson of the bridge builder, but after a one-on-one and a heart-to-heart I swear the kid worships the ground I walk on now. Sigh what can I say? I'm sucker for kids and tragic pasts. Then again I was a kid at one point that had a tragic past.

Over the next couple of days I got to know Team Seven better through Kakashi. He gave me a brief rundown of each of his student's background. Sakura was an orphan, Daisuke was the son of a lofty member on the council, and Sasuke was the venerated last Uchiha "Princess".

I rolled my eyes at the word princess. Geez people back home must love handing out titles. Thinking back on it, it sort of explains why those two have a holier-than-thou type personality. Still doesn't excuse them for being a bunch of assholes.

Going back to Team Seven it was a bit awkward to be honest, well except for Kakashi and me. And I guess Sakura as well.

She'd always do her best to stick around us which was nice. Good girl and a ridiculously smart one too. I can definitely see her being the medical director for Konoha in the near future. I asked him out of curiosity about her past, but he said that I'd have to ask her myself as it wasn't his place to tell. I conceded, I'll find out later sooner enough I wasn't too bothered too much to find out.

Now on the other hand we had Sasuke and Daisuke.

I had quite possibly one of the most awkward nights I will ever have in my life. With my naturally enhanced hearing I heard everything that was going on in that room. Seriously they were on a mission and they were bumping it in the night? How did anyone else sleep without hearing all that bumping and moaning going in there?

That next morning when we were all training I was particularly vicious and vindictive with my strikes. It felt awfully cathartic to get back at them for what they did. There was a time and place. This was definitely neither the time nor the place for them to have fun at night.

Besides that, I know for a fact that Daisuke did not like me at all and he tended to be fairly confrontational with me a lot of times over the silliest of things. Most of the times he tried to turn it into a competition of some sorts. Have I mentioned he's incredibly possessive of Sasuke? Guy thinks I'm out to steal his girlfriend or something. Kakashi was right, teenagers are incredibly annoying.

As for Itachi's younger sibling?

I don't really know I suppose, I sort of get the feeling she wants to talk to me, but holds herself back or something. Have I mentioned teenagers are also extremely confusing? At first she came off sort of bitchy and cold- ok still is, but I can see she wants to mean well and help people out but doesn't know how to express it. Alright I'll admit that was really confusing and thinking about it was starting to annoy me so I pushed it out of my head and brought my attention back to what I was doing.

At the moment I was on a path going out of the town and into the island to find Gato's base of operations. Team Seven was back on the bridge watching over the bridge builder and his crew. Kakashi called for the team to take a break a day before to recover before the inevitable confrontation. I did my best for those three in the limited amount of time we had. It was out of my hands now when the fight starts.

Venturing deeper into the island I noticed that the fog had started to become dense. I was on the right track if this unnaturally dense fog in the middle of the forest were to tell me anything. I fed the circuits to my eyes with chakra allowing me to pierce through the fog. It wasn't long before I came across an enormous cocoon structure that was held in place by large bridge steel beams.

Huh? Well that was easy. A lot easier than some of the past foes that I had to try and find that's for sure.

With my enhanced sight I noticed two guards at the gate. They were simple thugs hired to do a simple job.

I traced a large matte black, western-style straight bow, with a simple design that was constructed to be resistant enough to fire Noble Phantasms. It wasn't my bow originally and to be honest I didn't really know what type of material it was made off. Normally I would be able to discern it at a glance, but it was something that present day humans weren't able to manufacture yet.

I nocked two arrows back and fired them in succession rapidly. The arrows flew true and pinned the two guards against the wall by the shoulders. My red arrows dug deep into the concrete wall so they weren't going to be able to pull them out any time soon.

They screamed in pain as they were pinned. I casually walked passed them and dematerialized my bow as I blew open the doors off their hinges with a kick.

"Knock knock!" I said out loud hoping to provoke a response. "Helloooooo? Anyone in here?"

Nothing.

It was dead as a graveyard. That was strange, where was everyone?

I summoned one of my most treasured blades in my hands and gripped it. It was a sword that was enclosed in a bounded field that was made up of multiple layers of wind compressed into super-high pressure air with a massive amount of prana. It distorted the refraction of light and rendered the blade inside completely invisible.

Ghosting along in the building I found that it was relatively empty. I checked each and every room before I came across what I assumed to be the room that housed the rogue shinobis. There were used bandages that hadn't been thrown away yet which were stained with blood. They were in this room not too long ago.

Shit. I bolted out of the room and headed up to where I thought Gato's office would be. I cut the door down and immediately combed through the room for anything that might be of use. I pulled out all the drawers and knocked everything down to uncover anything that was hidden. The documents left on the desk and inside the cabinets weren't anything of use, but I bet the safe has a couple of things that might be useful.

It was a simple safe in the wall that had been behind a painting. How cliché. I reinforced my arm slightly and casually pulled the safe's door open with ease. There were a couple of scrolls and a relatively small book in the middle. I grabbed the book and flipped through the pages. It was a journal. Bingo. I went to the last entry and read its contents. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I finished reading. It was the most clichéd dime-a-dozen plot, but whatever I found out what he was going to do.

Double shit! How could I be so stupid! I smacked my face at my short sightedness before pocketing the book in my back pocket. What were the chances that I would be out looking for them and be nowhere near the bridge? I cursed my luck. At times it was just as bad as the guy with the red demonic lance that wore blue tights as his outfit. And boy did he have some seriously _bad_ luck.

I crashed through the window and pushed chakra down into my legs causing the circuits to flare up. As soon as my feet touched the ground I blasted off. The ground cratered and a good bit of the cocoon building was damaged from the after blast.

* * *

For one Hatake Kakashi, Jonin of Konoha, copier of a thousand techniques, he was _not_ having a good day at all. He ducked under a swipe from the dual swords of Raiga before kicking away and using his body as a springboard to flip over a swipe from Zabuza.

He was _seriously_ not having a good day.

Infusing his kunai with lightning chakra he went on the offensive against the wielder of the Kubikiribocho. Speed was going to be his ally here. He couldn't afford to waste any chakra until Naruto showed up.

' _What a time for him to go out and search for Gato's base. I don't know how long I'll be able to hold these two off.'_ It was rotten luck Kakashi admitted that they were attacked when Naruto was long gone. On a one-on-one basis he could easily take them on, but he didn't have that luxury. He had to keep both of them on him or else his students would be chopped up into fine bits.

No sense in complaining now, the best he could do was stall, pray that his team defeated the fake hunter-shinobi, and for Naruto to arrive.

He made a downward slash at Zabuza that was deftly blocked. Applying chakra down into his legs he bounded off the ground in a burst of speed to reappear behind the over-sized board sword wielding rogue shinobi. He wasn't fast enough as his attack was blocked by the broad side of his foes overly large sword.

Sensing danger from behind he leaned forward allowing two blades coated in lightning to soar overhead. He felt the hair on the back of his head stand up from the latent current in the air. Using Zabuza's blade to lean on, he kicked back with both feet sending Raiga away across the bridge before using his arms to push himself off of the broadside of the massive hunk of metal.

Flipping once in the air he threw several kunai as a distraction to Zabuza before dropping low as he landed to dodge a two swipes from a pair of blades. Sweeping his legs out from underneath Raiga, he pressed his advantage by trying to stomp his head into the bridge. Too slow as the dual wielding man rolled out of the way in time. His stomp left in large indentation on the bridge and he clicked his tongue in annoyance.

' _Anytime now Naruto!'_

He continued his assault on Raiga trying to eliminate the weakest of the pair of swordsman. So engrossed in his duel to kill the swordsman he temporarily forgot about Zabuza. He looked back and saw that he was already rushing towards Sakura who was too busy trying to crack through the paneled dome of ice from the outside that was entrapping Sasuke and Daisuke.

"Shit!"

Kakashi was about to turn around and cut Zabuza off before he was locked in a stalemate with Raiga.

"You're not going anywhere Hatake!"

He blocked a series of stabs and slashes desperately trying to make his way over to his students.

"SAKURA! TO YOUR LEFT WATCH OUT!" he cried out desperately.

It was going to be futile, Zabuza was merely five steps away from his pink haired student and already bringing his massive sword ready to cut her in half.

Four steps away.

It felt like everything was in slow motion for Kakashi.

Three steps away.

He saw Zabuza's muscles tense up readying for the swing.

Two steps away.

Sakura turned around and her eyes widened, it was too late.

One step away.

The white masked rogue swordsman swung with all his might at his foe to cut her in half.

She closed her eyes. This was it. She readied herself for the coming pain of being cut down.

A resounding sonic boom akin to a thunderclap shocked through the air and a red blur blasted through the ice dome crashing into a masked shinobi that was travelling in between the ice mirrors knocking her into the ground unconscious. He landed in front of Sakura before swinging his invisible sword to his right countering Zabuza's blow and sending him flying with his sword across to the unbuilt end of the bridge.

* * *

I landed with such speed that it dispelled the fog around us. I looked at Sakura and saw that she fell on her butt from the force of the blow from when I countered the massive blade. I helped her up and smiled, "Sorry I'm late, but it looks like I came in just in time."

Not too far I saw Kakashi disengage and retreating to me. He looked roughed up with cuts everywhere and moderate bleeding. He was breathing in laboriously, he must've been at this for a while fending these two off. I patted Kakashi on the shoulder signaling him to leave it to me.

On the other end of the bridge the over-sized broadsword wielding shinobi recovered and he looked pissed.

"Who the Hell are you?!"

I ignored his question, he would soon learn who I was. Walking forward, tall and proud just like she would. I'm confident I did a fair job at imitating her, though I was a lot taller in terms of height than her.

Blue translucent energy particles floated around me as I materialized my favored outfit used for combat to substitute my traveler's clothes. It was a full black body armor, with metal plated shoes that was attached to my trousers. I still had my red overcoat which now covered my arms and upper torso and was fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot. (2)

Lifting the blade covered in invisible air, I pointed it towards the two swordsmen challenging them, my eyes hardening as I saturated my circuits with chakra causing them to glow throughout my body.

"Tell me former swordsmen of the Hidden Mist. Do you believe your swordplay to be up to par?"

* * *

(1) A nod to Fate/Zero.

(2) Red Plain Mystic Code.

Author's Note: I lied about making Author's Notes sorry. I didn't plan on making this chapter so long, but I wanted to get through this area and introduction first plus there weren't any really good stopping points for the next chapter. This arc has been done a lot, but it's also fairly important for the characters because it gives Team Seven a taste of the outside world.

The goal for this chapter was to debut Naruto and Team Seven, introductions to each other, their personalities, a little bit of background information on the time skip, and what Naruto does to try and help people.

Also before anyone asks, no I'm not or going to bash any characters. A lot of it is typed from a character's perspective not the author's so it is their opinions that are being made of certain things. I'll say this now that the characters will grow and develop to the best of my abilities. This is only the second chapter and well you'll probably either like or not like a character on how they've been written, but give it some time as I'll put them through their paces to mature.

Hope you all enjoyed! Please leave a review on what you all think so far so I can improve as an author! And thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter!

Word count before A/N: 17676


	3. The Wrought Iron Hero

_Chapter 3_

 _The Wrought Iron Hero_

* * *

 _Trace On._

I calmly structurally analyzed and stored the blades in my mind starting with the massive broadsword shaped like a butcher knife.

Its name was Kubikiribōchō. The blade was first forged over two centuries ago, the blacksmith's name unknown, but it most certainly came from the Land of Mist region. There were a total of six wielders since its conception including one Momochi Zabuza. The blade had an incredibly bloodied history with its total body count of being 522. The blade was mostly forged out of 1045 spring steel along with 7075 aluminum alloy that had trace amounts of zinc in it. (1)

I frowned in distaste of the style of the sword itself. It was brutish, glaringly ugly, and a hint of savagery. There were no notable abilities except that it was able to convert the iron from a person's blood to reform the blade if it became damaged. For a supposedly legendary blade its ability was absolutely lackluster. I had several other blades that shared the same attributes as this blade and then some.

Shifting my eyes I focused my attention on the twin swords Raiga held.

Kiba. Dual swords, each with a slim and straight double-edged blades. They also had these weird out of place upward-curved bladed prongs on either side of the blade near the point and base of the sword. Apparently the blacksmith had in mind to both thrust, tear, and slice. These were a little bit older compared to the executioner's blade. They were first forged approximately over 400 years ago in the same region. They had a total of nine wielders since its forgery. The blade was composed of traditional tamahagane infused with lightning chakra when it was being hammered into shape. (1)

In my opinion if they lost the spikes on the blades they would be more appealing to the eyes. Though they would lose the meaning of fangs if they did I admitted. This was a more interesting sword compared to the one his partner was wielding. Its main ability was to enhance cutting power in a manner similar to the high-frequency vibrations of lightning-based chakra flow. Because of it, the twin swords gained the moniker of "thunder swords" and being claimed as the sharpest swords in existence.

I scoffed in indignation in my head. Sharpest sword in existence my ass. Durandal came into mind, along with several others such as Caliburn, Dyrnwyn, Crocea Mors, Gram, and also yours truly with the sword in my hand. I may be a little bias in terms of grading swords, but the swords I was comparing it to have a far longer history and legend to their names, accomplishing feats that ascended their wielders into the Throne.

Though I will admit being able to manipulate and transform lightning freely was pretty bad ass. Along with channeling it into themselves to boost their performance and if there were a natural lightning storm they were able to direct concentrated lightning strikes onto the area they desired.

So we had one based on sheer power and strength while the other focused on speed and agility. As long as I maintain constant aggression and kept close I can deny them their ability to use most of their stronger element techniques and interrupt the hand seals to perform them. The water element was notorious for its rather long winded seals to enact their technique and lightning, true to its nature, was rather short and fast. But that was all moot as long as I kept at them.

I took a second to take in my surroundings. There were equipment and construction vehicles strewn about in the area close by meaning there weren't going to be much room for them to maneuver and get spacing to perform their techniques. Unless they went out into the waters below, but that would be suicidal for them as I would just overwhelm them with arrows and more.

The day was perfectly clear and sunny, so Raiga was already at a disadvantage of not being at his strongest and Zabuza was slightly wounded from his bout with Kakashi. All in all I held the advantage in all aspects for this engage.

I smirked at them causing the two swordsmen to be on edge and take a step back. My body felt comfortably warm from chakra coursing through my circuits. The goal here was to incapacitate them, avoid too much damage to the bridge and equipment, and draw out Gato.

Tensing my legs I leaned forward and blasted off towards them with such force it caused the bridge to rumble and shake. Landing in between them I struck out the concealed blade with my left hand towards Raiga forcing him to block. It was with such strength that it caused him to take a knee. Zabuza to my right swung with all his might with his obscenely large broadsword. Hopping up I planted my feet onto the flat of his blade and used it like a springboard to flip over Raiga's head.

The wielder of Kiba flowed lightning chakra enhancing his body to give him an edge in his performance as expected. As soon as my feet touched the ground we immediately exchanged blows. Sparks shot out as our blades met blow for blow.

In the span of a heartbeat we exchanged over 50 strikes. Over a handful of strikes I managed to nick him with small cuts here and there all over his body. I had to hand it to my opponent that he was decently experienced with his swordsmanship, but it showed through that he wasn't able to fully measure the length and width of my blade. That was the difference between me and him in our skill level.

For comparison Assassin was at such a skill level that he was able to discern the full measurements of the blade with less than a handful of blows and was even able to counter it. He was truly a foe that stood above head and shoulders compared to other swordsmen.

We exchanged one final strike before I shot towards him shoulder charging him. I caught him in his chest sending him tumbling onto the ground. In his place Zabuza came hurtling through at me forcing me to block his massive swing. From the sheer weight of the blade it caused me to ground my feet onto the concrete and pushed me back several meters before I stopped the blow.

He pushed on further trying to drive me towards the railings to no avail. Using his own force against him I redirected the strength and forced the blade down, ramming it into the ground tip first. I jumped back onto the railing and leapt over him before trying to smash my hilt onto the back of his head. My sixth sense screamed at me with the sound of two lightning infused blades thrusting towards my back.

I didn't bother stopping my momentum, with a change in stance I redirected the path of my blade and spun on the heels of my foot to parry away the two swords. I settled for kicking the masked rogue shinobi into his side before engaging Raiga. I was fairly certain I felt a rib or two snapped from the force of my kick.

Raiga came around and leapt to the skies, he channeled more chakra into the swords as he descended intent on skewering me into the ground like a kebab.

Want to know the bad thing about having dumb protrusions coming out of your sword that resembled fangs or hooks? Is that it was absolutely amazing for me to simply slide my sword against his up to the blades that jutted out near the tip and catching it with the edge of the blade, locking it, and with a great roar I smashed the green haired swordsman down onto the ground like a sledge hammer sending debris everywhere around us.

I smirked with satisfaction when I saw his eyes widened when he still hadn't measured the length of my blade and when I smashed his body onto the ground. Blood and spittle came flying out of his mouth when he impacted the ground cratering his body.

Just an observation, but when your body impacts the ground it most certainly does _not_ create a body shaped hole.

Raiga found out the hard way.

In the meantime Zabuza finally managed to free his blade from being jammed into the ground. I pressed the attack onto him causing him to feebly block and counter as best he could against an invisible blade. He swung multiple times forcing me to block his massive broadsword before jumping back a few ways from me.

The thrill of the chase flowed through me as I pursued him. It was a never ending series of slashes and thrusts from me. His broadsword Kubikiribocho was starting to show signs of serious damage with dents on the flat of the blade and large chips on the edge. To be fair, his sword acted more of like a bludgeoner than something you would use to cut. With the weight and how it was designed, it seemed like it was more for blunt force trauma with a decently sharpened edge that used the massive weight to do its work.

Zabuza's breathing was ragged and he tasted blood in his mouth. _'Who the fuck is this guy?!'_ This was absolutely absurd that some unknown was manhandling both him and Raiga in sheer swordplay alone.

He gave one massive swing accompanied by a guttural roar forcing me to jump away to dodge. It gave him time to retreat further back to the uncompleted end of the bridge.

"What's the matter, Zabuza? If you're just going stand there, you'll give all swordsmen a bad name!" I taunted him. "If you won't come to me, then I will go to you!"

The rogue ex-shinobi from the Hidden Mist growled and glared at me. "Damn you… damn you! Who are you to call me a coward when you're concealing your weapon! What is it a sword or a lance?"

I smiled at him as he took the bait. I remembered all too well the night she spoke these words and to be honest I've always wanted to mess with someone's head like how she did. "Maybe. Maybe not." I squeezed the handle of the blade and settled into a basic stance that belied what it was. "Maybe it's just a battle axe! Or maybe you're right and it is a lance!" I paused to take in the sight of him grinding his teeth beneath his mask. "Orr-rrr, you might have been trading blows with a mere bow Zabuza!"

"I'll have your fuckin' head you god damn clown!"

I merely returned a derisive smile towards his way.

" **RAIKYU!** "

Raiga had gathered chakra between the tips of his swords and shot a sphere of electrical energy at me that sped at the speed of lightning. If I remembered my science classes correctly, a bolt of lightning travels at an average speed of 100 kilometers per second. Meaning it went really, really, really mind bogglingly _fast_. In around one-one thousandth of second it could travel from kilometers in the sky and straight into the ground. And it was also super-hot, as in something around 30,000 degrees Celsius.

Yeah… I wasn't really too keen on being turned into vaporized Naruto-dust.

Like a voice in my head it directed my movements and the path of my blade. Comparable to a floodgate, a surge of a monstrous amount of chakra coursed through my circuits alighting them with such vibrancy that my body felt like it was on fire. Having this much coursing through my circuits was dangerous as I ran the risk of burning them out if I kept it going for too long, but I only pulsed the obscene amount of chakra through my body once. It was only for this small moment to counter an imminent death.

I twisted my body and swung my sword with herculean strength at the lightning ball batting it away from me into the clouds above. It erupted in a splendid display of fireworks with colossal lightning bolts arcing through the clear blue sky.

Not once did I blink in reaction at his technique.

Not once did I breathe out an air relief at the close call.

I looked at him in the eyes with an impassive face, the only thing giving away any type of acknowledgement was my single raised eyebrow as if silently questioning him.

 **Was That It?**

Raiga took a step back in sheer disbelief and bewilderment. His jaw slightly loose from the shock at the sight of me batting away his most powerful attack.

"W-what the f-fuck…"

My feet blasted me towards where he was, crossing the distance between me and him in the blink of an eye. I swung overhead, he hastily rose his swords to block. It would've worked if I had only used one hand. As soon as our swords touched, a force akin to a bullet train crashed into him sending him rolling and tumbling into the construction equipment behind him.

I followed in pursuit doggedly vanishing and reappearing in front of him before he could recover. I flipped my sword around holding it by its blade and swinging it like a bat. The cross guard savagely bashed into the side of his head knocking him unconscious. His skull banged against the metal of the construction crane before his body slumped like a doll with its strings cut.

One down. One more to go.

I calmly walked away from his body and turned towards Zabuza.

He gripped his executioner's blade and rose the massive blade over his head before slamming it to the side of him, the blade biting into the ground sticking up. One of my eyebrows rose at the action.

What was he doing?

"Fuck this bridge! Fuck this job! I'm just going to sweep the whole fucking slate clean and bring this bridge to the bottom of the straits!"

I tilted my head to the left slightly with my one eyebrow still raised. Was he going to try and sink the bridge? I'd laugh at the absurdity if it weren't for the fact that he was kneading and gathering as much chakra as he could when he went into a series of hand seals. It looks like he was going to put all of his chakra into this one singular attack. I couldn't help but watch in earnest as to what he was going to do, my curiosity was getting the best of me.

It wasn't long before he finished his hand seals that the water surged up around him, it rose several dozen meters high up into the air. It looked like a vortex water that was beginning to block out a good part of the sky.

Millions upon millions of gallons of water was swirling ferociously in that vortex of his. It was bearing down on us like a vengeful god looking to smite us away with a tidal wave.

Incredible.

But even this wasn't going to be enough.

"Naruto," Kakashi called for me in concern. It seemed like even he was giving a cause for concern about how powerful this attack was going to be.

My hand jutted out to stop him.

No. I would show him something even more powerful than what stood before us.

I sheathed the sword back inside me, sealing it away protectively before tracing my large black bow.

 **Trace On.**

I traced a black bladed sword that had a cross guard forged out of gold with a black handle and a white crystal jewel on its pommel. It was a traditional western longsword that had a simple elegance. It was a Noble Phantasm that once belonged to a king named Rhydderch Hael. Inscribed at the base of the black blade were fairy markings that I couldn't even begin to comprehend nor understand. It was a sword that was not made by human hands, but rather of esoteric beings that I had little to no knowledge of.

On the ranking scale it was only a B-Rank Noble Phantasm. It received a B-Rank for the fact that it could change; depending on how worthy or "well-born" a person was, it determined how strong the blade would blaze with fire. If one had a rather weak soul and constitution, the flame would either be so weak akin to a match light or not even spark a flame at all.

But for me?

My soul shined the brightest compared to everyone

My soul burned the greatest amongst anyone.

If given a physical form my soul would illuminate brighter than any star in the night and through this sword it would represent it.

My hands gripped the sword before gravity could take effect on the object. As soon as my hands touched the handle, the black blade of the sword lit into a burning inferno. The heated radiated out so much that Kakashi and his team took a step back from it. But I didn't mind it at all. It didn't affect me one bit.

After all, I survived that hell all those years ago being in the middle of that fire.

This?

It couldn't even compare to what I survived fourteen years ago, it was child's play.

I glanced at the massive vortex of water that had been building up. It grew even larger then when I first saw it. I'll admit, Zabuza was an impressive warrior to be able to manipulate such an outrageous amount of water. Did I say it looked like millions upon millions of gallons? I meant hundreds of millions.

Zabuza was going for broke. He was going all in and banking on this attack that it would win him the fight. The monolithic water construct swirling above us had completely blotted out the sun. The only thing that illuminated the area was the fire blazing from the sword. The winds were howling and raging all around us with water pelting everyone from all sides.

I smoothly nocked the blade, pulled back on the string causing the blade to change into a more aerodynamic form and aimed at the center of the swirling vortex. I began forcing as much chakra into my traced weapon causing the bright red flames to turn into an intensely hot white-blue flame. I fed enough to break the Noble Phantasm, but stopped short before it reached critical mass. Bright blue energy lanced and arced around me as I readied my shot.

"DIE YOU BASTARD! DIE AND BE SWEPT AWAY INTO THE WATER BELOW WITH THIS BRIDGE!" roared Zabuza at the end of the bridge.

" **SUITON: DAIBAKUFU!"**

The colossal vortex of water swirled furiously before surging forward towards the bridge.

In the midst of the chaos I serenely breathed in and out before my voice projected outwards for everyone to hear.

 **My Soul Blazes In The Dark Night**

The blazingly hot sword in my hands began shaking as if eagerly wanting to be released. To show its might against the dark vortex of water bearing down us. It was ready to be released! This was it!

 **Dyrnwyn**

The broken phantasm streaked out of my bow like a shooting star in the night sky. It travelled so fast and with such force that it made my eyes squint ever so slightly when I released it.

In under a second, it flew and met the colossal vortex of water head on in its center.

I lowered my bow in my hands coolly as I watched the sword tackle the water construct.

A blink later and Zabuza's attack had disappeared into an enormous cloud of steam.

 _Dyrnwyn, the White-Hilt of Rhydderch Hael_ , tore through my enemy's technique with almost utter ease. The concussive force from the blade speeding through was enough to disrupt the technique and blow it back up several kilometers high into the sky. The white-blue flames that coated the blade evaporated all of the water by merely passing through as it continued along its path travelling into the sky uninterrupted.

The back blast was so strong that it pushed all of the equipment and supplies back to the middle of the bridge. Team Seven had fallen on their butts while Kakashi had stood his ground but looked pressed trying to do so.

I took a moment to appreciate my sword as it continued upwards blasting away all the clouds above ensuring a clear blue sky.

Beautiful.

Absolutely beautiful.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deep. Throughout my body and my circuits, they felt extremely hot as if a hot rod had been inserted everywhere. With my built up tolerance over the years I've learnt that there were far more painful things to endure. This was only a small hurdle compared to the fire fourteen years ago and when I was in that cavern last year.

Twice this body of mine has failed me when I needed it most. The fire was more first true experience of being in pain to where I was knocking on death's doorsteps, but the second time it failed me was when I truly experienced agony.

That day when my body failed it had cost me the ultimate price. I lost a part of myself and then some. The burdens were too great to bare and I would never forgive myself for what happened. I lost so much because I wasn't strong enough that someone else had to take my place. They made the ultimate sacrifice while I could only look on in my pathetic broken form.

Never would I allow that to happen again. Any suffering I would experience would be incomparable to that night in the caves.

Opening my eyes I gazed upon Zabuza's sunken form as he stared in disbelief and exhaustion on his knees. His fingers twitched his he tried comprehending what just happened. One moment he was on the verge of being victorious. The next?

Gone.

Slipped right through his fingers like an eel.

I brought my bow up and aimed at his stunned form. I traced several normal arrows, pulled back on the strings, and shot them in non-lethal spots towards Zabuza.

Two arrows struck him on both sides near his shoulder.

Two more flew onto either of his thighs disabling any form of movement.

The last arrow shot barely above his right lung just under the other arrow.

I ensured that all of my shots would only temporarily disable him and not kill. I didn't want them dead. If I did I would've killed them straight off the bat instead of carousing around with them for so long.

The bow in my hands released and dispersed into bright blue particles of light before they disappeared. The fight was over against Zabuza and Raiga. I released a tired breath before walking sedately over to the swordsman's defeated form. My face contorted and I gritted my teeth as I winced at the spasm shooting throughout my right arm.

' _Shit come on, not now of all times.'_ I refrained from drawing attention to my arm and did my best to try and not grab onto it. The sounds of metal grinding against each other and the feeling of my circuits being on fire was excruciating but I held fast so far. I couldn't let any know or draw suspicion to my right arm. Steeling my face, I hid my discomfort and continued on.

I considered myself lucky when it finally stopped before I got near Zabuza.

As I got closer he coughed up globs of blood staining his pristine white bandaged mask. I unsealed the journal, flipping through to the last entry before taking a knee down to his level and laying the book gently onto the ground for him to read.

"W-where did you get this?" he asked as he read the journal's entry.

"I was out looking for where you guys were based on this island when I came across Gato's building. To my surprise it was completely empty and I looked around for anything useful. It was also the same time that I realized that you and your team were at the bridge," I replied as I willed the arrows to disperse. I flipped the page over to allow him to read the last pages.

He looked confused and bewildered as he finished reading. "Why?" he coughed up some more blood. "Why didn't you kill us all? What's your reasoning for… for sparing us?"

I looked away from him to appreciate the view of the sky and water below before replying. "Because I don't believe in killing for the sake of killing. I know your story Momochi Zabuza. Your motives for defecting your nation. Your reason for gathering funds and power. I don't know all of it, but I know a good bit and can fill in the blanks from simple deduction."

"But… we're enemies. I worked for Gato and you for Hatake," he said it as if it were that simple. "We are Shinobi. We're supposed to kill each other."

"Correction. You," I pointed at him. "Are Shinobi." I pointed back at myself. "I'm not. I haven't considered myself one in over four years and even then I never really wanted to be a Shinobi. That's just not me. I'm not out here to kill people on someone else's orders, I'm not a killer for hire like you. I'm here to help and save people even if it means if I have to knock some sense into people."

"Then you're a god damn fool," he tried laughing at me, but began coughing up some more blood. "How do you expect to save people without killing? It's impossible to not kill in this world that we live in."

"I never said that I didn't kill, that's just your assumption. I made it my mission to save innocent lives from others who would try and take advantage of them. Don't presume that just because you've lived longer in this world that you know more than me Zabuza." I began walking around him. "I'll gladly dip my hands and drench them in blood so that others don't have to. I'll hold the weight of the world by myself if I had to. The only reason why I spared you and your team was because you are simply misguided and out of the loop about the situation in your village."

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "Misguided? Out of the loop?"

I stopped my pacing right in front of him. "The Yondaime Mizukage has been dead for a while you idiot. You were so zealous in your endeavor to gather power and funds to overthrow him you forgot to pay attention to the news. The despot was removed from power less than a year ago by a good friend of yours and since then has been recalling all those branded as traitors of the state to come home."

"I- I… what?"

You've got to be shitting me.

I closed my eyes to and resisted the urge to smack my face with my hand.

"You seriously didn't know?"

No way. Absolutely no way in hell, did this numbskull not know about the open recall for all former Hidden Mist shinobi.

He seemed to be at an absolute loss for words.

He really didn't know. Lord Almighty. By all that is holy and sacred of the Root and Akasha. This idiot here was so engrossed in getting support and funding for his second coup d'état that he missed the recall.

"You're an absolute idiot did you know that? There's nothing that comes to my mind right now to describe how utterly stupid you are. In fact it would be insulting for all stupid people to call you stupid, stupid."

Seriously the only reason why this guy was considered a rogue shinobi along with Raiga were the fact that they attempted to assassinate the former Mizukage but failed and fled before they were killed. The recall was heard from the farthest corners of the world parading around with the dead body of former leader for all to see to let everyone know that it wasn't a trick or a trap. What was worse is that this guy probably operated in and around the area.

I would've said that he was a paranoid bastard, but by how confused he sounded and his face contorted gave it away that he really _didn't_ know about the recall.

"Remember when I said _"even if it means I have to knock some sense into people"_? I have half a mind to knock some sense into your head right now into the pavement." I stared blandly at him as he was slipping into a catatonic state that everything he was doing was all for naught. "Go home you idiot. Take your team and go home."

Akasha almighty, I was definitely ranking this up there in the _Strangest and/or Dumbest Things to have Occurred_ list.

* * *

Team Seven stood stock still or rather Kakashi stood there while his team and Tazuna were on the ground staring on ahead trying to make sense of what just happened.

"What the fuck?"

Kakashi turned to Daisuke and chastised him. "Language Daisuke, you're still in the presence of our client."

The client in question coughed and repeated the same thing.

"W-what the fuck?!"

The white haired shinobi rolled his eyes as before processing what happened so far. It was fairly enlightening to see Naruto in action and studying his new skills and abilities.

His swordplay was, simply put, beyond his now at this point with how he took on both of his enemies with nothing but a single sword. _'Though that invisible cloak he has around his weapon is interesting,'_ he noted. It certainly wasn't an illusion as his left eye would've been able to see through it completely. _'From an observation stand point on the small distortions around the blade and how it moved similar to wind. It's most likely a high-level wind technique coating the blade to hide it from view.'_ He narrowed his eyes as he wracked his brain of wind techniques that allowed a person to do that. The closest thing he could come up with was the blade of wind technique, but even then it came up short compared to the thing that Naruto was wielding.

' _Then there's that sword he used as a make shift arrow. That was definitely intriguing, especially that incantation that he used. That was definitely the Far West language that he spoke in… I know he travelled around a lot, but to that extent? What business did he have over there?'_

No one from the Main Continent ever travelled to the Far West for a multitude of reasons. The simplest being the rather exorbitant cost to travel from here to the other side of the planet. There weren't many ships that made the trip to cross the ocean and even then sailing was a perilous journey as it was constantly fraught with hurricanes and freak storms that could capsize a ship.

Another way you could possibly travel was through land, but travelling eastward you would only find yourself with a seemingly never ending desert and wasteland. There was a very good reason why the Land of Air and Rock were nothing but desert and rocks respectively. It just wasn't feasible nor worth it.

' _But there's also an unspoken ban too…'_ He had only heard of it in passing when he was in Black Ops and the few conversations he had with Kiritsugu. One of the major things blocking trade and travel was due to the conflicting interests of the ruling caste of this continent and the two organizations that made up the ruling body of the Far West.

One was a widespread religious organization called the Holy Church.

The other was the apparent international, self-preservative and self-defense organization composed of three main branches.

Kakashi had definitely came across the Holy Church in the past during his Black Ops days. He had met travelling priests in passing that had somehow made it onto the Main Continent. _'In all honesty I never really got the whole mumbo jumbo about religion, but maybe in hindsight I should've now that Naruto's speaking their language.'_ How they made it all the way over here was a mystery to him.

Then there was the other ruling body. It was quite possibly one of the most clandestine organizations that he had ever heard about. Kiritsugu had mention them now and then in passing conversation, but never truly delved deep into it unless it was with Naruto in private.

He sighed before rubbing his eyebrows. _'The more I think, the more questions are popping up.'_ He casted a look on Naruto as he circled Zabuza's form chastising him and calling said rogue shinobi an idiot. _'What have you gotten yourself caught up in in that year you went missing Naruto._ ' Kakashi vowed to find out when they got back home. All of this was starting to give him a headache as he delved deeper in thought.

There was going to be a lot of explaining to do, _'and maybe a stiff drink to help digest it all'_ he thought tiredly.

Kakashi took a glance at his team to see if they were alright.

His team had finally gotten off the ground and Sakura was making her rounds with her teammates and the client. It was comforting for him in a way to see a diligent student of his that was well on her way to becoming one of the finest medical personnel in the country. In a way it tugged at his heart as he was reminded of a former deceased teammate that also had the same aspirations as Sakura.

Maybe that was why he tended to expect the most out of her compared to the rest of his team. The comparisons between her and Sakura were uncanny and quite frankly frightening if he admitted to anyone.

He scratched his head and sighed softly. A quote came bubbling up from the back of his head _'History tends to repeat itself'_ wrung true. How cruel to see similar parallels of people he used to know and the ones who were living among his students.

Moving his attention to Sasuke and Daisuke, their reactions were one of shock and awe while the other full of incredulousness respectively. It were almost as if they were catatonic with how they just kept staring at Naruto. In Sasuke's case her eyes were flitting back and forth from Naruto and to where the massive water vortex used to be in the sky and Daisuke's jaw kept opening and closing slightly having trouble comprehending the power he witnessed.

For one Uchiha Sasuke her head was currently wracked with questions and internal argument. Her pretty face being marred by her scowl and furrowed brows. Throughout the entire fight after Naruto had inadvertently saved both her and Daisuke by simply crashing through the doom, into the shinobi and shattering all the mirrors by speed alone.

The speed he showed was pure insanity, _'One moment he had his back exposed and was about to be hit by that lightning technique… then… then he just turned and swatted it away like it was a fly. My Sharingan couldn't even keep up, it's supposed to be able to predict and see everything with the utmost clarity and yet… everything was just a blur.'_

In fact, the more she tried concentrating during the fight; her eyes began to bleed and a sharp pain began prickling the back of her head before she stopped the flow of chakra to her eyes.

Then came the sword fight which left her in complete awe, in fact her jaw dropped at the intensity of the fight and the sheer amount of sparks flying when the blades met each other. Not to mention the power of his summoned weapons. She couldn't make heads or tails of what he said, _'It looked like a summoning technique… I think. Maybe just a different language?'_ At first when she saw it, she stared at it and him skeptically and thought he was insane. What was a simple sword going to do against a swirling mass of death?

Her opinion immediately changed as soon as he took hold of the sword and then it suddenly combusted with the hottest flames she had ever felt. _'I was a good ways from him and it still felt like I was getting cooked.'_ Then as if he felt to surprise them even more he actually _nocked_ the blade onto his bow before, to what she guessed, gathered chakra and causing the flaming blade to leap to another level of power. When he pulled back the string the sword had actually changed to an arrow-like form before he said something in another language again and shooting it.

In one second there was utter darkness encroaching upon them. The next? Gone in a cloud of steam.

For one Uchiha Sasuke, this was the level of skill and power she needed to attain. This was the level that she aspired to be at. They were essentially the same age yet he was light years ahead of her.

' _I-I have to,'_ she resolutely thought, _'I have to ask him to teach me… even if it's just a few pointers with my swordplay it'll still go a long ways for me…'_

 _He won't like tha-at~._

The voice in her head whispered softly in an almost sing-song like tone.

At the resurgence at hearing her "second" voice she tightened her grip on her chokuto causing the knuckles on her hand to go white. She squeezed her eyes shut to block it out, breathing in and out methodically. _'I think… I think I need help.'_

From the back of her mind it sounded like it giggled before disappearing.

If someone were to ask her how life was going on right now she could sum it up in four words, _like a sinking ship_.

She gave a depressed sigh. Daisuke turned to her about to ask what was wrong before they all heard a boisterous laugh and loud clapping resounding throughout the relatively quiet bridge.

* * *

Everyone turned around and directed their attention to the person that was laughing like a pig while clapping like a cymbal monkey. What greeted their eyes made Kakashi's students step back and Tazuna scrambling away to get behind them for protection.

Kakashi simply narrowed his eyes to the new additions to the fighting.

' _Right on time you fat bastard,'_ thought Naruto. With Gato's hired shinobi all incapacitated and Team Seven looking generally worse for wear the business tycoon took the bait and brought out his forces to finish them off.

Gato had brought with him a decently sized private army composed of thugs, disgraced or lord-less samurai, and shinobi rejects that didn't make it out of the general academy from wherever they came from.

' _All in all they probably add up to around a hundred at least.'_ It was a rough estimate, but from the fact that Gato's compound was completely empty save for the two guards, he took a gander that this was him going all in to make sure the shinobi on the bridge were deader than dead.

An assistant came up to Gato with a megaphone to help project his voice.

"WELL WELL ZABUZA! YOU AND YOUR TEAM HAS DONE A SPLENDID JOB! BUT I'M AFRAID WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO TERMINATE OUR CONTRACT EARLY! THE DEALS OFF! HAHAHA!"

Naruto began making his way back over to where Team Seven were and gave Gato and his private army a blank bored stare.

"YOU SEE, YOU SHINOBI ARE QUITE EXPENSIVE AND SEEING AS HOW YOU'VE TECHNICALLY FAILED AT ELIMINATING GATO AND THOSE SHINOBI FROM KONOHA! I TOOK IT UPON MYSELF TO GET THE JOB DONE! LIKE MY FATHER ALWAYS SAID! "IF YOU WANT IT DONE RIGHT YOU HAVE TO DO IT YOURSELF!" AND HERE I AM! WITH ME AND SOME FRIENDS TO FINISH THE JOB!"

The blonde haired hero rolled his eyes, _'Here we go with the monologue, then he's going to explain his grand plan, what he's going to do, something about betrayal, was never going to actually pay, something something I'm so great, something something now you all die.'_

And Gato did just that to the tee by raucously shouting and sending spittle into the megaphone about how it was all a set up and how he in the end he was going to be the one on top.

' _I deserve a pat on the back for that,'_ mused Naruto. _'Now, was it the twentieth or twenty-first time someone gave me a monologue? I think I lost count at…. Shit I can't remember…'_ He'd had to consult with his record keepings later as Gato finished boasting.

Naruto took a few steps toward Gato still leaving a relatively sizeable distance for the enemy to cross. He pointed a finger lazily at the suit wearing man out in the front. "You are the one who's been driving this island into poverty correct?"

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU IF I AM HMM?"

"I'll ask of you this once: surrender and repent."

At that Gato laughed obnoxiously along with his army.

"ARE YOU FUCKIN' DUMB? I AM GATO. ONE OF THE RICHEST MEN IN THE WORLD! I COULDN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THE PEOPLE WHO LIVE ON THIS ISLAND! I'LL RAPE AND PILLAGE THIS TOWN AND NO ONE IN THE OUTSIDE WORLD WILL EVER KNOW BETTER!"

Naruto withered through the taunts and jeering, being calm as ever. "Then this will make it easier for me."

The corporate leader lowered his megaphone, "Kill them all, but don't hurt the three girls too much. They'll fetch a nice price out on the slave markets." That was their signal. Gato's army roared and yelled before charging altogether. They all raised the weapons high into the sky believing it to be an easy fight for them. That with sheer numbers they could overwhelm the small group of shinobi.

Oh how they were so foolish and wrong to believe that.

Kakashi and his team got into ready positions with him starting a chain of seals before they were stopped by Naruto holding his hands out to stop them for doing anything.

"What are you doing Naruto?!" They all looked at him as if he were insane as a veritable wall of men were charging at them.

He didn't respond except raising his right hand in the air just above his head.

 **Trace On.**

A massive amount of chakra spiked from Naruto as his form was surrounded by blue-green light energy swirling around him. _'Begin projection.'_ He intoned to himself. Gato's army was fifty meters out he had plenty of time before they reached them. Against this enemy, Uzumaki Naruto would not have to use any of his Noble Phantasms.

No.

Against this rabble, simple swords would suffice. It would be insulting and degrading for his collection of high-tiered crystallized mysteries to be stained with the blood of filth and trash.

En masse his projections began appearing above him filling the sky with blade weaponry. Swords of all classifications materialized in white-blue light particles.

Broadswords. Long swords. Short swords. Bastard swords. Great swords. Full-bladed swords. Side-swords. Dual-bladed swords. Two-handed swords. One-handed swords.

For anyone witnessing this for the first time, it was mesmerizing and amazing all at once, yet equally terrifying as the particles took shape into weapons.

Gato had brought an army.

Uzumaki Naruto would match that with his swords and then some.

 **Roll Out. Bullet, Clear.**

The sky was filled with swords as he finished projecting them all out into the real world.

The mercenary army was now thirty meters out.

Team Seven and Kakashi could only look on in pure wonder above them. The enemy encroaching upon them already forgotten as they stared up.

As one they all turned and aimed at the army that was charging at them blindly. It would be too late for them to retreat. They were too far gone at this point. There would be no regrets in this. This was the only path.

 **Freeze Out.**

' _Processes completed. All projections stand by… ceasing decompression.'_

They were now only twenty meters out. Naruto casted his gaze upon them all. A feeling of pensive sadness welled upon inside him. All these men. All one hundred of them were charging to their deaths.

He would make it swift.

He would make it painless.

Only a monster would indulge in delight upon seeing their foes wither in pain and suffering before being released unto death's grasps.

He was not a monster.

Just before Naruto released the swords, for the briefest of moments he hesitated. In his heart, he could feel it clench at what he was about to do. His eyes narrowed and he steeled his face and his heart. These were people who would rape and pillage the town if they weren't stop. Gato would simply continue to commit more atrocities after this. He had done this many times, but after what occurred to him the last year he couldn't help but think for a fleeting moment: _Was he any different from Him?_

No. He closed his eyes before opening them staring straight on at the army.

He swore to himself and others that he would never be like _him_.

 **SWORD BARREL FULL OPEN**

He brought his hand down swiftly.

' _All projections successive fire.'_

The swords in the air briefly glowed blue before shooting towards the charging men. Each and every one of them shot out faster than a bullet. The force of the swords accelerating faster than the speed of sound obliterated the charging enemy.

A great many of them were skewered into the concrete of the bridge.

They didn't even have time to scream or register the pain for very long before they were silenced by more swords.

Like a scythe reaping through a field of crops they all fell. The easy battle that the enemy had sought was actually a massacre in disguise.

No.

One could not be able to constitute this a battle. It was far from it. A battle meant that each side had a modicum of chance at winning. This was the complete opposite of a battle.

It was like watching lambs charging headstrong into the slaughter.

When the last man fell, all that stood was Gato unharmed and untouched in a catatonic state. Naruto had purposely made sure to not let any of his swords near him. He wanted the people of this island to get their justice.

From behind Naruto stood Team Seven and their client. For Daisuke, Sakura and Tazuna they had never seen such carnage and bloodbath on a large scale before like this. They were at a loss for words at how to piece together what happened in front of them.

One moment there was an army charging at them. The next they were all dead impaled into the ground by hundreds of swords.

Sasuke was looking a little worse for wear as memories that she buried long ago began crawling back up to the forefront of her mind. The night that she discovered her clan slaughtered in the streets and strewn about, was one of the most horrific things that she had ever experienced as an eight year old. When she walked through those bloodied streets it was like stepping further and further into hell itself.

As she stared at the carnage before her, her fractured mind began to subtly superimpose her deceased clan's faces unto the dead army in front. The whole clan was her family and being slowly transported back into her own hell began to show its effects on Sasuke. Her breathing became heavier and her hands began to clam up and began to involuntarily shake.

It was starting to become hard to breathe for her. Her vision began to swim and her legs shook as they had trouble supporting her weakening resolve. And then like a house of cards she dropped to her knees and upchucked the contents in her stomach onto the bridge.

"Sasuke!"

Sakura dropped next to Sasuke checking up on her. She felt her teammate's body convulse again, "Its ok… its ok." She brushed her back to calm her down. Sasuke began to involuntarily cry due to past trauma resurfacing and not being properly healed and counseled. "Shhh Sasuke it's alright… shhh I'm right here for you." The medic-nin was trying her best, but she hadn't delved too far in to the realm of psychology as she would've liked too. She turned her attention towards Daisuke and saw that he was just standing there staring at them. Her eyes narrowed at him in disdain, _'Some kind of boyfriend you are Tsubasa.'_

It would be some time before Sasuke fully composed herself.

Naruto sighed loudly enough that everyone heard him redirected their focus to him. His red holy shroud billowed in the sea wind softly before he walked sedately towards Gato. The field of swords impaled into the corpses were oddly angled towards him as if begging for their master to wield them. He waded through the field of bodies, along the way he pulled out a sword from one of the corpses and flicked the blade to his right shaking off any blood on the sword.

By this point Gato was proverbially shitting his pants as the visage of Naruto encroached upon him closer and closer. The man back pedal before tripping on himself and feebly tried crawling away.

"I-I'll pay you! H-How much do you want? Name your price!"

His response was merely an eyebrow ever so slightly rising in question.

"Fifty million?! How about a hundred million yen! Or! Or! How about a quarter billion yen!"

Naruto cracked a smirk. It was always interesting how people with an exorbitant amount of wealth would always throw money at a problem. That any and every thing could be solved with money and money alone. The tyrant before him started begging and sobbing for his life but he ignored it all. Twirling the sword in his hand he gripped it in reverse and brought it down onto Gato's knee impaling him into the bridge.

"GAAHHHHCCCKKK! YOU SON OF A BITCH. I HAVE POWERFUL CONNECTIONS. POWERFUL FRIENDS ACROSS THE WORLD. Y-YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE FUCKING WITH!"

And when you denied their pitiful pleas for mercy they showed their true colors.

"THEY'LL COME AFTER YOU. YOUR HEAD WILL BE ON A PIKE HAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE FUCKED KID! EVEN IF I DIE I'LL HAVE THE LAST LAUGH!"

Naruto simply stared at him impassively as he ranted and raved. It was starting to get annoying so he pulled the sword free, the shipping magnate screamed as he did so, and brandished it towards him. Gato flinched back and silenced immediately albeit his whimpering could be heard.

"Oi – Tazuna!"

"Y-Yes?"

"You're the de facto leader of this island correct?"

Tazuna wracked his brain before answering, "Y-yeah! I'm the only one left that's able to manage this town."

"Good… good. Then as the leader you now have two choices," he brought up one finger in the air. "The first one is I execute him right here, right now. We get it done and over with." He brought up another finger. "Or the second one… he stands trial and _then_ he hangs."

The first choice was purely for Naruto. A selfish choice as he would gain the satisfaction of the blow and sating his conscience for the atrocities done by the man to the island. It wasn't the most glorious path and neither the most heroic, but many times you weren't able to avoid bloodshed for the greater good. It just wasn't worth the risk to allow a criminal to run amuck again.

The second choice would be the most heroic and noble. It would allow the villagers to hold the reigns to Gato's life and allow them retribution for the aggressions made by their oppressor. It would be justice in its purest form. Justice that these people have longed for many years. Justice that these people _craved_.

Tazuna looked visibly shocked, it was the first time he held someone else's life in his hands. The power to save or kill. He looked conflicted with himself before his shoulders sagged. "Trial… as much as I want that bastard to die right here. The people need to speak their grievances and see him on trial then executed. The people of this village need their closure. Please, spare him so that he may go to trial and then hanged as you said."

Naruto turned and gave Gato a smug grin. "You can consider your days numbered."

He gritted his teeth, "Who… who the fuck are you?!"

Across from where the uncompleted side of the bridge. Zabuza's voice echoed through the area with realization, "You're… you're the Wrought Iron Hero!"

After witnessing Naruto's signature style of what essentially was a mass sword spam, it was fairly easy to connect two and two together. The wandering hero whose sole power was swords and his archery skills were known far and wide. A feared individual whose stories spoke of being able to blot out the sun with his swords.

From there his tale was spread.

A legend had been born.

It was not a name he had given to himself, but by foes whom he had conquered and lived to tell the tale and those whom he had saved by the blade. They all had a part in fueling his story. The tales of how he saved villages, towns, and even countries were renowned by people all over.

The governments of the hidden villages and their respective ruling lords had their curiosity piqued and covertly sent in black op agents to investigate. It was all done secretly as they didn't want to bring any more attention to the individual that was upsetting the status quo of the minor nations and villages. Each and every team that was sent, came back fruitless in their endeavors to find Naruto. All they had were reports and hearsay of his deeds by the local populace that he had saved.

After months of sending in teams and coming back empty handed. One nation ordered their own groups to spread the word of how a town had been under oppression from a ruling local lord to draw him out. They laid in the bait, but somewhere down the line it had gone all horribly wrong and the orders had become jumbled up in the mix. Instead of masquerading the town of crying wolf, the group of individuals had down the complete opposite.

The black ops team had slaughtered the entire populace to garner his attention and told any fleeing survivors to spread the word of the incident. They were quite successful in doing so, but also drew his ire and contempt.

They had killed every single person: man, woman, child, and elderly. It did not matter who, they had killed the people living in the town indiscriminately all for the sake of trying to find Naruto's identity. The absurdity of the lengths that the shinobi team had gone to catch his attention angered him beyond all questioning.

Suffice to say, they did not acquire a name nor a face to the individual going around the continent playing hero for the people.

So in-return he had slaughtered them when he questioned if they were the ones that committed such barbarism. In the end he had spared one and when that individual retreated back to his village, all he could mutter to his superiors about his traumatic experience was one word on repeat.

Swords.

Those who had met him would always ask why he was doing this, he would reply that all he wanted to do was to save people and make them happy. That that was his only wish in its purist form. He wanted to do it not for fame or glory, but for the sake of making others happy.

It was from there with his association with swords and wanting to save others that his name was born.

 _The Wrought Iron Hero_

He had never given his real name to anyone. He didn't sought the praise and glory for his name. It wasn't what he was there for. For the nameless hero who no one could identify, the shinobi and the people ordained the name for him. Those who knew his signature power and style would immediately recognize who he was.

Naruto paid no attention to Zabuza blurting out his given moniker. Flipping the sword in his hand he used the hilt to knock Gato out. It felt a little anticlimactic for now, but he was going to enjoy watching Gato squirm in the trial against the people of the island.

The blonde magus winced as a sharp pain shot throughout his arm, this time he wasn't able to hold off the urge to grab it and breathed in sharply hissing at the feeling of hot rod being shoved down his arm. He was going to have to look into it after he got home and into his workshop. This was going to be a problem later on down the road if he didn't look into it in time.

For Kakashi it only heightened his suspicion about the red clothe that was wrapped around Naruto's hand he had seen almost a week ago. He narrowed his eyes at Naruto grabbing his arm. There would be indeed many questions that needed to be answered once they all got back to Konoha.

* * *

Across from the bridge, hidden away in the thick foliage on the island a small snow white rat, with red eyes, a tiny golden crown sat upon its head, with a checkered brown/light brown cape and a red ruby gem held in its arms, watched on from its secluded spot. (2)

It had the perfect view to record the events on the bridge. From start to finish it watched it all. As soon as its target had finished knocking out the man known as Gato it scurried off, retreating from the general vicinity.

The rat had achieved its assigned objective, there was no need to be in the area until its target was on the move again.

' _Emiya-kun has been found.'_

* * *

(1) Hope I did justice with structural analysis through gradation air.

(2) A dead giveaway to who it is and what's going to come.

Author's Note: I'm a bit nervous about this chapter for the fact that I re-wrote this a total of three times. I even got to the point where I completed the chapter then after reading through it I deleted everything and started over. The first iteration was a standard brawl, there was nothing flashy or spectacular about it so I deleted it. The second version was Naruto struggling then having Kakashi jumped in but after a while I needed him to provide exposition and thoughts about Naruto's new abilities and language. So this is the third iteration with him viewing it all to try and understand his powers and then to hint to the reader about the expanded world.

The goal for this chapter was to present to the readers and characters Naruto's abilities, strength, and power. This also shows how broken Sasuke is, Kakashi's suspicions about Naruto and his involvement with the far west, a small introduction to two very important factions, and the presence of someone very important watching from a far keeping tabs on Naruto.

One reader asked is this going to be a "Naruto in our world but hidden away?" So this is going to be for everyone else that's wondering. Nope. The Naruto-verse takes precedence among all else, but shares a similar timeline with our Earth elements thrown into the mix to explain other things. To try and imagine what it's going to be like, search up "Strangereal" and you'll understand. The world will be very similar and yet very different. This becomes important later down on the plotline and which I'm excited to expand on.

Another reader asked regarding to Naruto's strength/power. He'll be fairly strong that he can handle himself against a lot of opponents though he won't be cruising through the story if that's what you're asking. There'll be drawbacks to him using his magecraft and I got something in store about his shinobi abilities.

Also if you're wondering I do update the status of the story on my profile, feel free to PM me if you have any questions/concerns about the story!

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I had some great difficulty in typing this one out and I did my best! Please leave a review on what your thoughts/critiques are so I can improve as an author! And wow thank you all for the responses last chapter! You guys blew me away with such a warm response! Thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story! Also sorry for the rather long A/N.

Word count before A/N: 9764


	4. Summer Days, a Fateful Homecoming

_Chapter 4_

 _Summer Days, a Fateful Homecoming_

* * *

Sakura Haruno looked on at the scene unfolding before her on the bridge. With the bridge completed and order restored back to the people living in the town of Wave, her team and Naruto had prepared for the trek back home to Konoha. What greeted her eyes was the entire town greeting them to send them off at the bridge.

At first she thought it was for them and she noticed that Daisuke next to her had puffed up his chest in pride at the thought of the townspeople coming to see them. His chest quickly deflated as they all clamored for the hero in red that was behind them. She gained an odd satisfaction at seeing her male teammate disappointed.

Everyone turned to get a gander at Naruto being surrounded by the local populace. For her watching it all, it was amazing. She had never seen people treat someone with such reverence before. They all continuously thanked him for what he had done for all of them.

For freeing their home from Gato's clutches and providing them a future.

For giving back their hopes and dreams that was violently taken away.

They all bowed in veneration to him. It didn't matter who. Men, woman, elderly, and children alike all bowed to him. One in particular stood out amongst the people that was bowing. It was a little girl that was carrying with her in her arms a small stuffed plush lion. Yoshino, if Sakura remembered correctly.

She had noticed that Naruto would try to visit the orphanage as much as possible. The way he treated Yoshino and her elder sister reminded her of a tender, caring, and loving father would be to his daughters. How he would smile and hug the youngest sister. How he would tell her stories of his travels and the places he had been. How he would listen carefully to what she said and gave his undivided attention to her.

For Sakura? It melted her heart completely. She had happened upon it when she had volunteered to help out with the local makeshift hospital and orphanage. It was hard for her to believe that Naruto was the same age as her being eighteen. He had acted well beyond his years that belied everything about him.

Comparing to her fellow colleagues back home and similar aged people, they all focused on enjoying the finer things of life. Things like making a name for themselves, partying, sex, and being the best "shinobi" they could be for their country. In a way she was considered a black sheep in that she was interested in being a doctor and to save people's lives. The only reason why she was a shinobi was to have the military branch fund her education for a medical license and be transferred off later.

Fourteen years ago she had lost everything in the freak fire that occurred in the summer.

Her home. Her parents.

Everything gone over night from the fire that spontaneously came from nowhere.

Her life in the orphanages sparked a fire in her after the incident. In a way it was similar to Naruto's wish of wanting to save people and become a Hero of Justice. That day when he introduced himself to her team resonated something deep within her.

How he had so resolutely believed in his dreams of being a hero to save everyone. That he would do any and every thing he possibly could to save people. To make them happy.

It was why she wanted to become a medic. To save lives from being needlessly loss. She had the power, knowledge and intelligence to do so. That Sakura Haruno would do everything she could to save a person. Because of that, it separated her from her peers that were too busy enjoying other things and themselves.

While others would go out celebrating and partying. She would be at her own meagre apartment studying medicine and practicing healing techniques. Day in. Day out. The pink haired girl would take as much notes as she could from the books and hand guides written by the legendary Tsunade Senju and practice them. Fitting and molding them to her own style piece by piece.

In the beginning it was agonizing and painful. There were many times she wanted to give up. Where she fell down and there was no one else to help her back up. But time and time again she got back up and steeled her resolve to chase her dreams. It was the dream to make sure no one had to cry if she had anything to say about it.

Her eyes softened at the sight of Naruto smiling to everyone especially to Yoshino. He closed his eyes and vibrantly smiled before bowing back to everyone.

"You all… you all don't have to bow to me. I should be the one bowing to you all!"

Sakura tilted her head slightly at that. That was another thing she had noted about Naruto's character.

' _He seems to have… a distorted sense of values where he only finds self-worth from helping people without any compensation. Like the act of just helping them was its own reward.'_

In her mind it begged the question. How scarred and broken was Naruto? She knew enough about herself that she was wired differently compared to everyone else, but Naruto took that a step further and then some.

It didn't make him bad or off putting, but for Sakura; it made her want to get to know him even more. In the past weeks of being around him and observing his actions, her admiration of him had grown into a budding crush.

A small blush formed on her cheeks before she softly shook her head. Sakura didn't know what was causing her to react to Naruto in such a way. She had never paid much attention to the opposite sex until now.

' _Maybe it's because we're similar? Geez Sakura… you're almost an adult and you're thinking like a pre-teen.'_

She mentally stuffed her thoughts towards the back of her head and shelved it for later, she would cross that bridge at another time.

Looking around, everyone was looking at Naruto oddly before the little girl berated him saying that's now how things are supposed to be and that he was being completely silly. She smiled at that. Yoshino was such a cute and vibrant girl after meeting Naruto.

He looked sheepish and scratched the back of his head still giving them his smile.

"I-I'll miss you big brother Naruto," the little girl said softly. She had walked up to him holding the lion in her right arm. The look on her face was a sad one, as if she didn't want him to leave.

Naruto's features softened before kneeling down to her level and opening up his arms inviting her for a hug. The orphaned girl ran into his embrace and hugged him as hard as possible with her tiny arms.

"Don't worry… when you miss me just remember this lion ok? I'll be sure to write to you and your big sister as often as I can."

Yoshino looked to be on the verge of crying before smiling. "Ok! Make sure you tell us more about your adventures big brother! We're all going to miss you! Especially Shirley!" At this she gave a sly look to her elder sister who immediately blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

He laughed softly like a father would and rustled her hair a bit gently. "I'll miss you too Yoshino-chan!" he smiled fondly. "I promise you that I will. I'll even try and send gifts to you and Shirley!" He got up and walked Yoshino over to Shirley while holding her hand.

"If you ever need help, write to me and I'll do everything I can, you hear me?"

Shirley nodded, "I'll be sure to write to you as well… and umm… also keep up with the flower you potted!"

During Naruto's stay he had gifted her a potted plant that was blooming into a beautiful white flower. It was a simple gift that he made out of an aluminum can with her name taped on it. He had apologized profusely for not making something better, but Shirley had loved it and promised at the orphanage that she would do her best to care for it as it would be a reminder of him. (1)

It was a gift not bought, but rather made from the heart and for Shirley it made her cherish it all the more. Her first gift from her savior when he didn't had to gift her anything at all. It should've been the other way around, but would adamantly refuse any type of gift or payment for his actions. For Shirley it made her love him all the more.

Sakura watched the two hug before separating and allowing the rest of the crowd to yell out there thanks and gratitude for Naruto.

In her mind, when she looked on the interactions between the little girl and him had permanently landed Naruto on top of her list of people she would look up to and respect. Not to mention her increasing affections for him.

* * *

From over where Kakashi stood, he was reading Sakura like an open book. Picking up on the subtle nuances her face would make, how she would shift her feet ever so slightly, and her gloved fingers would slowly rub against each other.

' _Ahh… the wonders of youth and its romances.'_ Underneath his mask he smirked knowingly at the sight. _'It seems like Naruto is able to bring out Sakura out of her shell bit by bit.'_

He was an experienced man who had lived and seen through very much the world had to offer him. Spotting a budding crush that could be seen a thousand miles away was child's play. In a way it was a good thing that was happening.

Kakashi scoffed lightly at that. Usually romances and infatuations were frowned upon in the early stages of development as it would normally be a distraction and detriment. But in this case? Sakura, in Kakashi's opinion, needed this to grow as a person and be socially active amongst a fellow peer. _'Although I would say Naruto is a whole lot more intrinsically distorted than Sakura in all of the cases.'_

Naruto's hero complex and ideology to save everyone alienated him from the general shinobi demographic. Most people were usually in the business of either being famous, collect power, wealth, patriotism, or the factor of being shinobi was _cool_. Kakashi's eye slightly twitched at the last thought.

It reminded him of the state of Konohagakure was in. His nation had not only survived through three world wars, but somehow came out on top in each one. The Third World War had greatly benefited the country and set an unprecedented wave of peace, prosperity, and wealth. Contracts were plentiful, trade was plenty, and resources abundant.

Because of that Konohagakure at its heart had festered a disease that was rotting at its body.

Complacency. Laziness. Smug. Conceited.

Those were a few words that could describe the state of affairs back home. It filled his stomach with disgust at the thought of it. He who was once so proud of his country now could only think of it in disdain. There was an old saying that used to be preached to all of the students in the academy.

" _After victory, tighten the cords of your armor."_

Konoha had done the exact opposite over the years and loosened the cords of its armor. Its people had become complacent with their new found wealth and sat on its laurels fully intent on reaping the benefits.

For almost over two decades Konohagakure and the Land of Fire reigned as the supreme super power on the continent. Its ability to churn out beyond exceptional individuals that dominated the battlefield surpassed every other nation and hidden village. Whatever the Land of Fire did, the other great and lesser nations had a tendency to follow in its footsteps.

Because of this and the third world war, it had set an unprecedented period of peace. _'In-fact… in a couple years, we will have about three decades of peace. No major wars or conflicts with any other sovereign nation,'_ he noted.

Definitely bizarre.

If you excluded the fact that Naruto went traipsing through the continent with his crusade on being a hero then he had unknowingly prevented any upstarts sparking a war amongst the nations.

Although with Naruto showing up out of the blue with strange new abilities and a foreign language that was primarily used by the people from the Far West. Kakashi had felt in his body that the cogs of fate were starting to spin up again and that a tide of change was brewing in the horizon in the form of Naruto. With his reappearance and homecoming, Konoha would be the first among many to experience it.

Simply put?

The chickens were coming home to roost.

Kakashi knew Naruto too well as a person and as a friend. He knew all too well of that sinful manner of living. Naruto was the living embodiment of change and revolution. Everywhere he went he had left his mark and shook the establishment to its foundations. _'Konoha has been long overdue for one. With Naruto coming back, things back home are certainly going to be a lot livelier and well…'_ he huffed a bemused breath to himself. _'Entertaining.'_ With his rank and seniority he would be granted with front row seats to the storm that he would be bringing along home with.

By this time, the people of Wave had gotten their fill in giving their well-wishes to Naruto and his group had started their way in-land on the road towards home. He noticed as Naruto bowed deeply once more before they finally parted ways. Kakashi gave a small smile, it was quite refreshing for him to see such a character compared to what he had to deal with back home.

At the thought of some of the people back home, in particular junior jonins, made him heave an irritable sigh before brightening up. _'Buu-uut, now that Naruto is back I'll finally have my retribution,'_ he thought evilly. _'Ohhh yesss… those snot-nosed, green-ass, punks are going to get their just desserts. After all… revenge is a dish best served cold.'_

Kakashi Hatake was not above being petty.

Kakashi Hatake was _definitely_ not above using other people to enact out his vengeance.

The sharingan wielding shinobi was a very, very adolescent person deep down, but he would never act on said pettiness himself. Oh no that would ruin his image of being a relaxed, indifferent and almost boring person that didn't care too much what was said about him.

Just some comments here, timed meetings, a nudge there and voila.

Retribution. Sweet, sweet retribution.

He was a horrible person, but no one had to really know did they?

A cough to the side of him broke his chain of thought and he rose an eyebrow in question to the offender. It was Zabuza, Raiga, and the other ninja named Haku. _'I thought they would've skipped town by now and on their way back to Kirigakure.'_

"Huh? What the hell are you three still doing here? You idiot I said go home and you're still hanging around here!" said an irritated Naruto.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes in annoyance, but Haku responded before he could. "Ahh, well you see we just wanted to thank you for sparing us. We never had the opportunity, but we thought it best for when we both would split ways." She bowed deeply in respect and gratitude to Naruto. (2)

The blonde hero clicked his tongue in response. "Sheesh come on give me a break here. Please you don't have to bow to me! And well… any sensible person would spare you, I think…" he finished lamely. Consequently he scratched his cheek and looked away as if unsure with that statement.

The two swordsmen beside Haku stared at him blandly with the look that screamed "are you serious right now?"

Haku wasn't deterred in the slightest. "Even then, with the funds we were able to gather from Gato's building we're now able to secure an almost guaranteed acceptance back into Kiri. What you've given to us is a gift we'll never be able to pay in return to you." Zabuza was too prideful as a person to admit it himself and Raiga was simply indifferent about the whole thing. In the end it was up to Haku that did most of the talking.

Naruto tisked in annoyance. He didn't handle well with people thanking him for his actions. To him he was simply a man on a mission to save everyone if possible and that he didn't needed to be thanked. In his skewed values, he was simply repaying a debt for surviving the horrific fire all those years ago. His life was empty, if not meaningless if he didn't try to help people. (3)

"Please. For my sake alright? Take care of yourselves, I hope the next time we meet is under better circumstances and maybe we can get to know each other ok?"

She smiled and nodded, "That would certainly be most agreeable. Before we part ways, we'd like to at least repay-"

"Stop."

The black haired girl recoiled in reaction to being interrupted.

"I don't want or need anything in return. Just go home already. Take care of that idiot to your right and use that money to sweeten your deal to return to active duty."

"Oi – asshole I'm right here."

He was promptly ignored by Naruto. "Go home and take care of your business first alright? And again. There's no need to repay me alright? You got me? Do. Not. Repay. Me." He was stressing the point of not having to pay him back in anything. It made him feel incredibly guilty as if he was somehow taking advantage of them.

Haku blinked a couple times in response before acquiescing and smiling. "Ok… if that's how you want it to be. We have no problem with that." She bowed again. "Thank you for sparing our lives. We'll be sure to repay you greatly some day in the future." At that she pursed her lips together before smirking at him. As if on cue they all disappeared before their sights, surely on their way home back to Kiri.

For Naruto he was left there standing with his mouth slightly open before it slammed shut with an audible click. "That…. That woman I swear," he started grinding his teeth together. She got the last word in before he could shut her down.

 _She had got the last word before he could say anything and knew it._

"The next time I see her she's going to regret pulling a fast one on me I swear it. I'm going to skewer her into the ground alright and enjoy every bit of it."

Kakashi laughed playfully at Naruto before padding him on the back. "Come on Hero-san! Let's get going back home already. You can evilly plot away with your vengeance later!"

He received a grumble in response in which he chuckled before moving onto the trail. His team all too eager to get back home followed in earnest.

Tazuna at the other end of the bridge was talking with his fellow construction workers and villagers before one of them asked what they would name their new bridge. He hummed in thought for a moment then scratched his scruffy goatee before smirking and snapping his fingers. Even though Naruto had explicitly told them they didn't have to repay him in the slightest, he wasn't here to prevent them from doing so behind his back.

"How about… _The Great Naruto Bridge_?"

As one they all roared in agreement before going on their merry way to properly celebrate their new found freedom and completed construction project.

Too busy to care nor notice, not a single soul noticed a white rat scurrying pass them in the direction of Naruto all the while grinning in bemusement.

' _Oh Emiya-kun, you never cease to entertain do you?'_

* * *

It would be several weeks before the four finally made it to the main gate of Konohagakure. Along the way back Kakashi and Naruto made small talk about what has been going on since he left with Sakura chiming in now and then. She made it poignant to stay close with them the entire trip and stuck particularly close to Naruto, though he hadn't minded the company Sakura had brought.

On the other hand, Daisuke and Sasuke stuck together like white on rice and kept their heads down. Sasuke in particular had become reserved and quiet since the battle on the bridge. The psychological wounds left in her had reopened leaving a marked change to her personality. It was enough that it had taken an edge off her usual haughtiness and replaced her demeanor with a pensive mood. Daisuke had been the only one that could still dig up her former self, but if left alone she would slink back into a more reflective state.

Naruto had made several attempts to converse with Sasuke, but each try was shot down by either her staying silent or avoiding him outright. It annoyed him a little bit, especially with Daisuke trying to muscle him out, but he genuinely wanted to know if she was well. After failing, he had stopped trying for now and kept to Sakura and Kakashi after a weeks' worth of attempts. He'd maybe try again after they got over their teenage melodramatic troubles, he couldn't understand it and he honestly didn't want to.

When they arrived at the green wooden gates, it was a quiet and tame affair. For Naruto it filled him with bits of nostalgia as he vividly remembered the first steps to his adventures around the continent. While Kakashi had checked them in, he took a moment to take a gander around himself and he couldn't help but smile to himself and chuckle.

It was loud enough that it brought attention to himself. Kakashi brought an eyebrow up in question wondering what was humorous.

"It's been over four years since I stepped back through these gates and not a single thing has changed since." He placed a hand on his hips as he kept looking around. "Same old bland green gates with the big ole welcome sign painted on there. I remember some talk back in the meetings about upgrading the gates, but I guess they never got around to that huh?" He was softly musing to himself and had an air of open conversation allowing anyone to chime in, but no one did.

"Well I finished up the paperwork check-in for all of us." He turned to his team. "You three can take it easy, head home and unpack. You all deserve a bit of rest, I'll make the mission report with Naruto over here." Kakashi jerked his thumb over to his side.

His team looked at him funnily in response. It was out of character for him to be enthused to do his work in front of them. Usually he was fairly laid back about his job as a teacher, but it seemed like he was personal investing in this.

"Me? Seriously? Come on, I wanted to see if the house is ok and stuff," complained Naruto. "I haven't cooked in ages and I gotta check the gas line and pay off any bills that's probably been piling up." From there on he started droning on about his newfound chores and listed every single one of them.

"You can play housemaid later Naruto. Besides, Sandaime-sama hasn't seen you in ages. I'm pretty sure he'd be pretty happy to see your ugly mug again."

Naruto looked as if he was offended and scoffed. "Housemaid? Really? Kakashi if I remembered your apartment was a literal piece of shit except for your shitty bookcase filled with shitty porn novels. You're just as bad as Anko-nee when it comes to cleaning and taking care of yourself." He started listing things off from what he remembered with his fingers. "There was the garbage, which I took out for you a lot of times, the piled up paperwork on your desk which I would file away for you, your dying plants, your expired dog food that was piled up, dusty ass old scrolls, boxes filled with junk trinkets that you're too lazy to throw out, piled up dishes, and a refrigerator that hadn't been cleaned out in ages."

Through it all Kakashi's eye smiled and he took it all in stride. "My apartment has never been cleaner since then! Thanks to you now I just chuck things out the window if I don't need them!"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Well that's somewhat a step in the right direction I guess."

"Alright you three. Scram already! You have today off before we have our next team meeting."

Sakura bowed before heading back to her apartment, while Daisuke sneered and Sasuke merely looked away and followed her lover back his house.

"What a great team you have here. Are you sure you aren't a babysitter Kakashi?"

"Shut it Hero-chan and let's go."

Naruto merely smiled and flourished a salute, joking around with Kakashi before being body flickered with him to the administration building.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, God of Shinobi, and the scholar of Ninjutsu colloquially known as The Professor was a tired and aged man. He had survived through countless battles in his long life; ranging from the end of the warring state period to all three of the world wars. One could consider him incredibly fortunate to have been long lived in a lethal profession that guaranteed death. In reality, the reason living so for so long was sadly built upon a foundation of thousands of bodies both friend and foe. The elderly shinobi had seen allies sacrifice themselves to protect the ideals of his home and personally slain a thousand more to defend it.

For over forty years he has guided the village under his vision. His reign would be remembered as one of the longest and perhaps the most tumultuous. In his opinion he was no longer fit to lead the village in its stead. There was a reason why he had the Yondaime Hokage take over to allow a new generation to lead filled with new ideas and bright dreams. They didn't need an old relic like him that came from a bygone age leading the village anymore.

He tapped his pipe emptying the contents before refilling and lighting it. The aged leader coughed a bit before lightly puffing on the pipe. His physicians had warned him to not smoke too much in his advanced age, but he couldn't be bothered to give a damn. Turning towards the window that gave him a perfect panoramic view of the bustling village, he gave an old man's sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"I'm getting too damn old for this." He chewed on the pipe while drinking in the sight before him. "Minato-kun… it should be you that's sitting here while I retired spending the rest of my days playing Shogi and smoking. I need to find another successor soon… someone more competent and youthful compared to this bag of old bones…"

That was a headache itself trying to find a suitable individual to take up the mantle for him. There were only a handful of people that were qualified for the job and all of them didn't even want it. Shimura Danzo, both his longtime friend and rival even declined the position citing that his management of the Black Ops division was too time consuming and finding a replacement for that would be a nightmare.

Sarutobi had known how long his old friend had coveted the position and even for him to decline astounded him. After he had mulled it over, he saw the other reason why he had declined.

The Ministry of Economy, Trade, and Industry, or METI for short. (4)

First let's take a step back to see the fundamentals and foundations that formed the basis of the government of Konohagakure no Sato.

When the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama, first established the village. It was initially a relatively large military village that was under the protectorate of the feudal lord of the Land of Fire. Over the years it had grew well beyond the concept of a village and into a bustling city that had massive walls and was able to protect from marauding threats such as bandit warlords and piracy.

As the chapter closed on the Shodaime Hokage's reign with his untimely death; the Nidaime Hokage was chosen, being his brother, Senju Tobirama. He enacted reforms and officially placed a constitutional monarchy in which the Daimyo still had effective power over in his capital, but they had replaced, by in large the military, legislative, and judicial branches of the government with shinobi over in the village.

The system wasn't perfect and had started out rough, but as years progressed into his reign it changed and adapted to meet the needs of the people under its protections and became the model in which other "villages" used. Some nations like Kumogakure opted for a more rigid stance on being militaristic and installed a military junta instead. Each of the five great nations and the lesser nations took what they could from Konoha's model and molded it to their needs and purposes.

The Kage's over the past century or more had effectively became the representative military commander of its respective nation akin to a Shogun. While the Daimyo directed the general economy, settled disputes with other lords, communal with other nations dealing with international matters, and other ceremonial duties that he was entitled to for being the ruler of the lands.

There were two main cities that each side ruled. The traditional capital that the Daimyo occupied with his contingency of Samurai, Ashigaru, and select shinobi to protect him. And the walled in military city where shinobi trained and made the bulk of its respective nation's forces in which it's respective Kage would command with.

Now with the bulk of the government located in Konohagakure and with a large civilian population to fuel its recruits into the shinobi sector. There were parts or ministries where there was a mix of shinobi and civilian or strictly of civilian or shinobi.

There was the aforementioned METI. They were by far the largest along with the Ministry of Defense in terms of employment since it dealt with both civilian and military matters. METI has jurisdiction over a broad policy area such as containing Konoha's industrial/trade policies, energy security, and control of arms export, human resource, general politics, business, and academia. They especially took an investment in the health of the shinobi military force and how they should generally operate.

Then there was the Ministry of Justice, or MJ for short, held the responsibility for the judicial system, correctional services, law enforcement, and household, property and business registrations. They also served as the government legal representatives.

The Ministry of Defense, MD, was charged with coordinating and supervising all agencies and functions concerned with national security and the shinobi forces. General recruitment of potential recruits for the academy, operating both internal and foreign intelligence departments, logistics, threat reduction for both internal and external threats, and advanced research projects.

And lastly the Ministry of Foreign Affairs, MFA, handled the state's diplomacy, provided support for the country's citizens who maybe abroad, improvement of the profits of Konoha and its nationals, maintenance of peaceful and safe relations in other countries, and its international diplomacy and policies.

METI was one that was initially purely civilian that later phased out with more retired shinobi. At first they were a centrist in which it was neither liberal nor conservative but with the induction of former military individuals had slowly swung it over to the conservative side. With the long periods of peace since the ending of the third world war, had begun advocating reforms to the education and academic system.

They argued the time for child soldiers had passed; that they were no longer in the warring state period and with the advent of them being the top political and military power after the third war, pushed for reforms in the academy system. Mainly in terms of raising the minimum age requirement to graduate from fourteen to seventeen. From their point of view, since they were in a time of peace, there wasn't a need to rush out recruits and that they should take the time to cultivate their students.

It was a sound argument which had been passed after a years' worth of talks and meetings.

The Sandaime munched on his pipe before breathing in and blowing out a perfect smoke ring. _'It would be fine if they kept it at that, but they keep pushing for more reforms and gathering power to the ministry and party.'_ The thought flittered about in his mind if he should stomp down on them and use his executive powers as the Hokage to restrain them, but he honestly had better things to do like finding a replacement. Someone young that had vitality in them and ideas to grow the state should be the one to lead the charge.

Simply put? The Sandaime Hokage didn't give a shit about what they were doing.

He was here only to keep the seat warm and maintaining the infrastructure making sure things ran smooth.

"Hokage-sama, Jonin Hatake is present to report for his mission. He's also followed by another person that he says is also here to see you."

The secretary's voice interrupted him from his thoughts. He sat back down behind his desk and tapped his pipe clearing out its ash before responding. "Send them in and thank you."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

A click from the intercom was followed by the door opening.

Kakashi Hatake's familiar spiked up white hair and covered sharingan eye was the first one at the door. He bowed customarily before walking in and standing at attention in front of his desk. _'Now who's this guest that Kakashi brought?'_

The person that appeared in his door frame was the last and least expected person he thought he would see.

His jaw lowered as he took in a very familiar sight, he had almost dropped his pipe if he didn't clamp his jaw down.

Sarutobi blinked.

Taking the pipe from his mouth he looked at it, as if it was causing him to hallucinate the appearance of the man in front of him. He even gave it a little shake.

There were very few people that had short blonde hair. There were even fewer that had spiky hair that bore a resemblance to the Yondaime Hokage. Especially the eyes, the pure ocean blue eyes that peered back into him. _'Those eyes…. They've aged so much. They've seen and experienced too much.'_ Hiruzen had lived for many years to be able to read someone from the look of their eyes.

After all, your eyes are the windows to your soul. They shout out to the world what and who you are.

And for Sarutobi Hiruzen? It reeked of sadness and sorrow. Loss. And what was that? Guilt? Regret? He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly to get a better read, but the man in front of him caught on and blinked once and hid behind a mask belying his feelings.

He bowed politely and walked up and stood next to Kakashi. In his small stride to the other man's side, the Hokage noticed, even though his eyes told him of pain and sadness; walked tall and proud. There was a small smile that adorned his face as he stood there like a knight beside the other man.

"Naruto-kun?"

* * *

I gave a soft smile in response when I heard him speak my name. Looks like the old man Hokage has aged considerably the last time I saw him. He should well be in his seventies if I remember correctly. This job must be taking quite a toll on him by how tired he looks.

I'm fairly sure that at this point he must be desperate to find a person that's willing and able to take up the hat for him so he could retire already.

Sad really if you looked at it from a certain point of view. Hiruzen Sarutobi was once a powerful and ambitious man filled with hopes and dreams. His power and skills demanded absolute respect; it such that his infamy was spread across the continent being named a God of Shinobi of sorts.

I never saw the old man in action and only heard of accounts of his exploits in his youth. Many alike said that he was able to command all five elements simultaneously and shape the surround environment to his whim if he so chose to. Others spoke of his unyielding endurance being able to go on for days if not weeks of constant fighting. All of them also reported of supreme battlefield dominance being able to subjugate lesser beings and weak-willed men and women by sheer chakra presence alone.

One of them wrote vividly at how he had appeared at a battle during the Second World War. The shinobi of Konohagakure had been essentially sandwiched between Iwagakure and Kumogakure. If I remembered correctly they were outnumbered by the thousands, 20 to 1 or some odds like that. Old Man Sarutobi had showed up to allow his outnumbered force to retreat and reposition themselves while he would take on both armies. There were many sources detailing the fight and how long it lasted. Some scholars argued it lasted a whole minute, while others said it had dragged on for much longer.

But all of these eyewitnesses and accounts had agreed on one thing. Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, had immediately knocked out over half of the forces from each side by simply letting loose his chakra and chakra alone. After that it was a one-sided battle with him absolutely trouncing the armies into smithereens and crushing them under the heels of his sandals.

And that was how he would become to be known as the _God of Shinobi_.

The person sitting in front of me was undoubtedly one of the most dangerous individuals to have been born onto this earth.

But… that was decades ago.

And here he was now. Old, growing frail and weak every year. It was only natural really, there was no greater enemy than time itself and the old man knew it.

I'll be honest, I'll probably bust a gut if he offers me the hat right here and now.

Doubt it.

Besides, I'd rather not be stuck in an office and dealing with politicians and learning how to manage a country. I love my freedom and being able to travel anywhere I wanted to thank you very much.

"It's been quite some time since we last spoke huh old man?"

He gave a grandfatherly smile in response and a suppressed laugh. "Indeed it has been." He inhaled a bit from his pipe and breathed out the smoke smoothly. "How long has it been since you've been out travelling the world hmm? Four years? Or was it five?"

"Somewhere around there."

"And you didn't even bothered to send a postcard along with the meagre check-in letters that you would do."

I gave him a smirk, "Well I'm sorry to say that postcards aren't on the list of things to make and sell in the shinobi world."

"You could've at least sent a gift from the local area," he countered.

"At least I wrote back to home, isn't it the thought that counts?"

The old man blew out a perfect smoke ring. "Can you fault an old man for wondering what the world looks like nowadays? I haven't been out of the village or the country in years!"

"Have you considered retiring maybe?"

"Is that you being interested in taking over for me then? I'm looking for candidates you see and I see a splendid and fine young gentleman in front of me that would be perfect for the job." He looked at me dead in the eyes. Shit. Was he being serious or was he just messing with me?

"I do have to say as a word of precaution that the job details aren't too glamorous. Long hours, stressful environment, lots of paperwork, government leadership, long meetings with idiots, and oh? Did I mention lots of paperwork?"

"Haha…. Hahahaha. HAHA-HAHAHA~HAHAHAHA!"

I laughed uproariously and uncharacteristically of me at him. He really was trying to pass the hat onto me and make me Hokage. I was laughing so hard I actually threw my head back and grabbed the front of my head. It was so much that I actually started to shed tears. It was a genuine hard laugh and response at my own prediction at how right I was.

Composing myself back into order I looked at him and saw that he was smiling, just waiting for an answer patiently.

I placed a hand on my hip and gestured with the other. "Sorry to say, but I'm going to have to politely and respectfully decline. Sorry… you see I sort of enjoy my freedom and I'd rather not be tied down by a desk job."

"A shame then really. Such a strong, strapping young man full of vitality and youth. Not to mention many connections with the minor feudal lords and ladies, you would've made a fine Hokage." He took another puff from his pipe before pointing it to Kakashi. "How about you hmm Kakashi? Since you seem to find this quite humorous. Could I interest you in taking the hat?"

Kakashi gave the man his patented smile from his eye. "No-no Hokage-sama! I possibly couldn't! I'm only a mere lowly peasant and could never take up the holy and grand position of Hokage!"

The Hokage clucked his tongue in feigned annoyance. "Sheesh this generation. No ambition at all. What a disappointment I tell you. Why… back in my old days…" he stopped right there and grinned. "Did you two think I would go on some long-winded story about the days of my youth like some old man?"

We shook our heads with a benign smile.

He harrumphed in response, "Looks like I still need work on my old man skills."

"Yeah you do old man. It sucks. For an old man you don't really do the whole old man thing well."

"How rude, it seems like you've developed such a sardonic personality," he noted.

"Oh? With how old you are I thought you wouldn't notice. Guess you're not that old huh?"

"And being an annoyingly sarcastic punk to boot," he responded dryly.

A pause fell upon the three of us before we laughed in good nature. I was the first to stop laughing before my face fell into a pensive look. It's been a while since I had a good laugh. Sort of makes me happy that I came back to my old home. Besides… I haven't checked on dad and the house in years. I hope everything back at the house is ok.

Eagerness and excitement welled up inside me at the prospect of stepping back inside the house again.

"Well that's enough of that. Let's get to business shall we? Kakashi, report."

My former teacher snapped to attention and began giving a summarized verbal account of the mission. He recounted how a few days into their trip they were ambushed by two rogue shinobi whom were easily dispatched. Followed by his student's vote to continue on, their first encounter against Haku, Zabuza, and Raiga, and then him sending out a runner to contact back home to send reinforcements. How by pure chance that I had come across Pakkun and came to assist, liberating the town, killing the mercenary army hired by Gato, his subsequent trial and death, the completion of the bridge and pledge by the people of Wave to support Konoha in any way possible.

Throughout it all I listened in here and there, but I noticed Kakashi had left out a few rather peculiar details such as my abilities. I didn't raise an eyebrow at that, but I guess he wanted to talk privately about that I suppose. He probably has a crap ton of questions. I know I would.

I also noted that Kakashi made comments about Sasuke and Daisuke particularly. Oh I could tell this was going to get juicy. From what the conversation that I had with him, those two were a special project being schemed behind closed doors by several people.

Tsubasa Daisuke was the son of a prominent retired shinobi that was a part of METI and that he was to sway one Uchiha Sasuke to their side for political power. The wealth and prestige of the now almost extinct Uchiha Clan was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Coincidentally since Daisuke was a guy and Sasuke was a girl, it made it all the more easier.

' _Also doesn't hurt the fact that that girl is a basket case of problems. Geez Itachi, did you really have to screw over your sister that bad?'_ I sort of felt bad about her predicament, but her attitude grated on my nerves a lot.

I made attempts here and there to talk to her, but I would usually only get a cold shoulder. I definitely could tell she wanted to talk to me or wanted something of me the very least, but it seemed like she was too scared to do so or something was holding her back at the last moment.

At the back of my head I felt a headache begin to bubble up just thinking about it. _'Why does things have to be so complicated back home?'_ Now I sort of regret coming back home. Sort of.

Nah not really.

I might as well try and fix whatever is going on at home. Set things straight and… well prepare to head back to the west.

Akasha help me when the time comes, because I'm a hundred percent positive that I'll be a dead man. Probably experimented on then killed, then resurrected, and then killed again. Give or take a couple dozen times depending on how mad she would be.

Then I remembered who and what kind of person she was.

Yeah… I might as well prepare my grave now then.

"Naruto?"

"Huh?" Was my intelligent response.

Smooth move moron, I was so lost in my head that I didn't even pay attention to anything that they said.

Shit.

How deep in thought was I?

"You tired Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

I rubbed the back of my neck tiredly. It was all starting to hit me and I hadn't had a good night's rest in a while now. "Yeah… been travelling for a long while now, sorry about that." I sincerely apologized. "You two don't mind if I had back to my house? My list of chores is building up quite a bit and I would like to get a head start on them."

Old Man Hokage nodded allowing me to go. "By the way, now that you're back. Would you like to be re-instated?"

My lips pursed together, my eyes looking around in thought before my head shook. "I think I'll have to decline on that, but thank you for the offer." I bowed formally to him. "I don't think I'll be able to pay you back for what you've done for me, but I've tried my best."

He gave me a smile, the type a grandfather would to their grandchildren. "It's alright. Go on and scram you. I still have a couple more things to discuss with Kakashi here. Do stop by and visit would you? After you're finished with your personal matters that is."

"Sure, I can visit whenever you're free." It wouldn't hurt and I could get a feel as to what's been going on lately. "Old man. Kakashi." I waved to them as I exited the room with my back to them.

Walking through the halls of the administration building I heaved a great sigh that I had been holding. I was tired, just so very tired. I felt drained both mentally and physically.

Bringing up my right hand I clenched it a couple of times.

Huh.

My entire right arm had went completely numb. The red holy shroud that was wrapped around it to seal it off was still tightly wound onto the limb. Clenching my hand some more and flexing my arm I couldn't help but grimace when I felt the familiar sensation of being cut and stabbed in the aforementioned limb. At first on the bridge it felt like it was burning and now it was getting worse.

Luckily this hallway was fairly empty so no one saw me lean against the wall for support. My breathing started to get heavier and I started to break out into a cold sweat at the pain. Closing my eyes I concentrated breathing to calm myself.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

I needed to get home pronto. I can't afford to waste any more time seeing as how my arm was getting progressively worse.

The pain was so much, that for a fleeting moment, the thought of cutting it completely off came to the forefront of my mind. But that would probably make everything a hell of a lot worse for me than it already is.

"Gah… this arm…" It was hard to even speak now. "Is a real… pain in the ass…"

I need to get into the workshop as soon as possible or else I'll find myself actually attempting to lop the damn limb off just so I could get rid of the hassle that it brought.

* * *

The two men that were still in the office waited before they felt Naruto's presence was out of the building before they resumed talking.

"Alright Kakashi. Give me the complete assessment. No bullshit or anything else."

The silver haired man mulled over the choice of his words and how he would bring it up. It was a delicate matter that went far beyond even his high-ranked paygrade. Because of Naruto he felt that he was now playing in a whole new ball game and stepping into another world that he didn't have much knowledge on. Quite frankly it frightened him a little bit at what he thought Naruto got himself into.

"Well… you see Hokage-sama. I don't really know how to tell you in all honesty. I feel like I just accidentally stumbled upon something that I shouldn't have."

All he got in response was a raised eyebrow.

"I think… Naruto has gotten himself tangled up in some serious and sensitive matters. On the bridge he uttered words in a foreign language. The one typical spoken by people that hail from the Far West. I've only rarely came across people who spoke that language in the form of priests from this… Holy Church?" Kakashi had brows furrowed in concentration. "Not to mention he's picked up a few abilities that I've never seen before in my life."

The aged Hokage had a pensive look on his face before he sighed. _'Of course Naruto would get himself mixed up in crucial foreign affairs.'_ He took his time to empty out his pipe before packing in fresh tobacco and lighting it with a match. _'I suppose it would only be a matter of time before he would fully delve into the arts of this Magecraft that Kiritsugu had written up about.'_

It was the deal that he and the adoptive father of Naruto had made. In exchange for asylum in the walled city, Kiritsugu had agreed to write up a comprehensive outline about the Far West and its intricacies. Suffice to say that he had written a large book that detailed everything Kiritsugu had memorized in his head.

The one thing that had unnerved him the most was the sheer versatility that thaumaturgy could provide. It rivaled, if not, surpassed Ninjutsu in a large amount of areas. From general intelligence gathering, day to day life utilities, to combat applications. It was _that_ flexible, but the downside was that only a select amount of individuals had knowledge of thaumaturgy. The main drawback was that if more and more people knew about magecraft, the less effective it would be. _'But, it also means that the less people that know about it are even more powerful than one could imagine.'_

Then there was the whole section detailing about other esoteric subjects. Phantasmal species were one thing. When he had read into it, he was filled with absolute disbelief. Kiritsugu had the gall to write that there were some beasts that had ascended to a level that was at par or simply beyond the scope of the tailed beasts. For a short while he had considered the man was pulling a fast one on him, but there was no other sources to collect from. Emiya Kiritsugu was his only source of knowledge that knew a great detail of the Far West inner-workings and otherworldly abilities that they possessed.

As he had delved deeper into his writings, there was one thing that had terrified Sarutobi Hiruzen to his bones that he had involuntary dropped the book in horror while reading. It was a short chapter as Kiritsugu himself didn't have as much information as he would've liked to have written, but it was enough that it frightened him down to his soul.

In the book he had touched upon another organization with power rivaling the Holy Church and Mage's Association. They were simply named:

 _ **The Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors**_

The aristocratic elite of the vampires, otherwise simply known as Dead Apostles. It wasn't the fact that there were actual vampires. It wasn't the fact that there was undead organization manipulating events behind the curtains.

No it was the simple fact that Kiritsugu had theorized the first ten on the supposed list couldn't be defeated by _normal concepts_ , as they, themselves, are something of a fantasy and therefore existed outside of nature.

' _And that the list meant the higher you go up, the paramount danger they pose to humanity increases.'_ He took a long drag from his pipe. _'To hell with it, my successor can deal with this when they come into office. I got other prominent matters to deal with first.'_ A traitorous former student of his came to the forefront of his mind.

"You're right Kakashi, you've indeed stumbled upon something that is greater than me and you. There are forces at work that are simply beyond me and my abilities to even comprehend. Even though I am of the scholarly sort, most of the things that I've been read about escape my grasp to be able to explain." With his free hand he rubbed his goatee while he smoked. "You'll have to ask Naruto on this personally as I wouldn't be able to give you a clear picture, but know this."

Kakashi straightened up at the change of tone at how serious the Hokage had gotten.

"You mustn't tell a single soul about this Kakashi. Whatever you and he discuss in private? No one must know at all costs. There are just some things the world and its people aren't ready to find out about. Truthfully they might not ever be ready."

At this moment, the twenty-nine year old shinobi knew he had irrevocably stepped into a whole new world. _'Just another day at the office I suppose huh?'_ he sighed internally.

"I'll leave it up to your discretion as to what to do if anyone else finds out Kakashi."

He bowed in response. "Yes Hokage-sama."

"Is there anything else you'd like to report?"

"No Hokage-sama," he said.

"Then you're dismissed Kakashi. I want your paperwork filed and the report by the end of this week." Kakashi bowed before turning around and heading to the door to leave. "Oh and you and your team can take leave for the rest of the week. You'll have your pay adjusted in accordance to the mission."

He nodded, "Have a good afternoon Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi grunted, he had more paperwork and two meetings later on today. "You too Kakashi."

When the jonin finally left his office he let out a long and tired sigh.

"I'm getting too old for this shit."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha stared blankly at the drink she held in her hands. It was a cup of chilled sake that she had been sipping every now and then. If she were honest with herself, she wasn't in the mood for drinking or celebrating with the group of people she was with currently. Daisuke had called up their usual group _friends_ that they would hang out with normally.

 _They aren't even your friends._

It was true. They were mostly Daisuke's friends that she had become acquainted with by just being with him. They were a group of junior Jonins that were starting to be fairly popular due to their high mission success rate. If she remembered correctly from their boasting, they had yet to fail a single mission that had been given to them since their promotion a year or two back.

Typically she would be enjoying the celebration at their first successful mission out of the village, but for some reason unknown to her she couldn't bring herself to do so. Bringing up the cup of sake she took a small sip. No, she knew why she couldn't enjoy what was going on right now.

That wholesale slaughter on the bridge kept replaying over and over in her head. The absolute power Naruto had exuded rocked through her soul when he performed that strange technique to create all those weapons. How he then, almost as if, casually raised a hand above his head, summoned a wall of steel and made it rain down upon the enemy with no mercy.

She should've been used to seeing such brutality. After all, when she was younger she herself found her clan massacred throughout the streets. But then again Sasuke had only found the aftermath of it. Witnessing it happening in real time was a completely different matter altogether.

"What's wrong with her?"

It was almost a whisper, but she heard it. They were starting to talk about her again.

"I don't know. She's been all weird since she got back."

Then one of them laughed. "Isn't she always weird though? Hasn't even talked at all since the party started."

"You think her and Daisuke are having another spat?"

"Maybe? At least it makes him free for the night though."

Sasuke could feel the smirk roiling off the one girl that had an interest in the person she was seeing. There was a total of eight, if you included Daisuke and Sasuke, which were celebrating in the room. An even split of males and females, with all of them huddled into their respective groups to chat and drink except for her.

The comments being made that usually brought a response fell on deaf ears. There was a new and pressing issue that she had to deal with currently.

' _Like working up the courage to ask him to tutor me or give any tips.'_ The dark haired teen felt stupid ignoring Naruto when he came up to try and converse with her. It would've been easy since he came to her, but now she had to go to him. In a way she lost home field advantage and would now have to venture out onto his territory to ask for a favor. _'Would he even consider it? And how would I bring it up? "Hey, I know I was a haughty bitch and irritated the hell out of you, but could you train me so I can kill my older brother?" Ughhh he probably doesn't even like me after I brushed him off all those times.'_

 _Don't forget about Daisuke ~._

She took a deep breath at the whisper in the back of her head. It was her logical side speaking up that seemed like it had a tendency to poke in at the times she was in deep thought and sadly it was right. _'He'd flip his lid if he finds out. He's already irritable as is and whenever a guy even looks at me or says "hi" he turns into… into such an asshole.'_

 _He even treats it as if it's your fault…_

Downing the sake that was left in her cup, she grabbed the bottle and refilled it. _'It's not my fault that people come and talk to me. I wouldn't mind making other friends of my own and do what I want to do sometimes…'_

Taking a peek at the assembled group they all looked like they were having a blast. She didn't liked them per se, _'But I guess it beats being alone and depressed. Then again it still sort of feels like I'm still alone and depressed… just a different type.'_ Heaving a morose sigh softly to herself, she took another sip before looking out of the window.

As she watched the people walk passed by she spotted someone amongst the crowd that caught her attention. Sasuke blinked a couple of times to make sure the alcohol wasn't playing hijinks with her vision, but it wasn't. The red shroud that was draped over onto the left side of his body was unmistakably him. There was only one person that walked with a sense of purpose and being tall and proud like a knight all the while.

Before he passed the building that she was in he stopped in the middle of the bustling street and turned towards her. _'No way… did he see me? But the blinds are closed and the windows are tinted.'_ His head turned up ever so slightly and blinked a couple of times before moving on. _'He did. He had to have known I was here… I think…'_ Now she was second guessing herself. _'Ugh damn it. What the hell is up with that guy?'_

From the second story of the building she watched as he walked away and turned the corner down the street disappearing from her sight. _'Well he's heading towards the northern end of Konoha so I at least know where he might live.'_ Strange, the northern end was a suburban area that contained old houses and traditional buildings. _'Not to mention expensive considering the fact they could be called antiques dating to the foundation of Konoha.'_

"Heyyy ~ whatcha doing be all beautiful and alone by yourself."

Someone plopping down right next to her almost made her spill the drink she had. It was Daisuke and from the looks of it he was drunk already. He kissed Sasuke's cheek and tried snuggling into her which she just allowed him to do so.

In a way it felt nice to be loved by someone. Daisuke filled a void that was created by her older brother. Even if it caused her a great deal grief and headaches, there were times where she was glad that she had anybody at all to give her company. The pain of losing everyone she loved and coming home at the end of the day to a desolate and lonely home was the worst.

No one could really knew how it felt coming back to a home dead silent after a long and hard day. No mother to hug you. No father to recognize you. No brother to cry your heart out to.

It was a personal hell that she suffered for years until a young boy had gotten the courage to try and hang out with her. From then on she clung to it like a lifeline. That someone had stepped into her life and filled the loneliness in her life.

Even if at times he would cause her pain, she would still be with him.

Even if at times he would be absolutely deplorable, she would still be with him.

Because deep down, she was still a little girl that feared being alone. That in her mind, it was better to have bad company than no company at all.

Anything was better than enduring alone in your own hell all by yourself she reasoned.

Why suffer alone?

When you could be among others and hide your pain behind a veil.

A diversion was the best thing one could use to hide the agony after all and Daisuke with his group of friends provided the most perfect distraction of them all.

* * *

Scurrying in the shadows, a small white rat skirted along the streets following the hero in red back to his house. It kept a large distance between itself and the human it was tailing after. All along the way, it communicated to the other rodents using its heroic and idol status to gather its powerbase and spread its influence upon the walled in city.

It was easy enough with it being popular with communities in narrow spaces underground, on ceilings boards, in drainage conduits, sewage systems, and even behind the furniture.

After all, what rat could deny such a kingly and beautiful rat with a crown and cape? By the time the day would be over, Konoha's rat population would be under its total control. (5)

As it traveled through the city following its target, it couldn't help but stop at moments to admire the location it found itself in. _'A charming and fascinating this place is. No wonder Emiya-kun is here. There's almost no pollution in the air. Everything here is natural.'_ The sight of the faces carved into the granite mountain side above the red capitol building was a wondrous thing to behold the rat's eyes.

The white rat made sure to take note of any and all possible routes for escape in the event things would go south if it was found by the local shinobi, but the probability of that happening were impossibly slim. The type of chance where you had a greater possibility of being struck by lightning on a non-stormy day.

Twice.

It took pride in above all else its abilities in subterfuge, espionage, and stealth.

From a distance it observed Naruto finally coming his destination being his home and unlocking the gate. Just as he did that, the King of Rats sensed a bounded field being erected over the property. It would have to keep its distance for now until the right time could be made to contact Emiya.

With no knowledge of what the barrier could do if it crossed into it, it would have to bide its time and examine what would happen if someone that wasn't keyed into the system walked in. Either way it gave time for him to explore the city and give time for Emiya Naruto to recover. There was a great deal of things to discuss, but it could take a backseat for now. No sense in rushing things when its master and his partner weren't here yet.

' _Looks like that arm of his is starting to become a great burden for him. I wonder Emiya-kun… if you are prepared for the storm that's brewing upon the horizon.'_

* * *

(1) Another nod to Fate/Zero.

(2) I don't care what anyone says, Haku was most definitely a girl and was fucking with Naruto.

(3) Trying to convey the survivor's guilt.

(4) My attempt at expanding the Naruto-verse starting with how things operate.

(5) If you don't know who this is hinting to by now, you're going to have to wait a long while.

Author's Note: So this was particularly difficult to plan and write out. It took me a while to figure out how to expand upon Naruto and its universe. In the series they don't really touch upon how things are ran beyond that the Hokage pretty much does everything and has a couple of advisers. I'm making an attempt to do some world building and took a lot of inspiration from how the modern post-1945 government of Japan works. Suffice to say, they have a shit ton of departments or ministries that make sure everything runs smooth so I narrowed it down to just four main ministries for the basis of the governments of the hidden villages to work off of. Hopefully it's not too much and adds a quality of life to the story.

The goal for this chapter was to conclude the Wave Arc, getting them back to Konoha, an insight to both Sakura and Sasuke with Daisuke coming up next chapter, a hint at the bigger world with the meeting in the Hokage's office, and hopefully, I'm doing this right, start building the suspense of something immense heading towards Naruto's way.

Before anyone asks because I know some of you will be rolling your eyes at the mention of a council because of its stigma used as some cheap trope to explain things. Such as "muh council has too much powers" and "duh council is the real power of the nation!" Nah, not in here. It's just here to flesh out Konoha and give it some life and not some 2-D flat as a board nation. The Hokage has the first, middle, and final word in all matters. If he wants you dead, you're dead and you'll be replaced. Welcome to a dictatorship.

Yes. I've depicted Sarutobi as a man that just wants to retire and couldn't really give a shit about what's going on unless something actually poses a threat to the village. Speaking of the village, I know I classified it as a city, but I'm going to keep using village for the namesake and ease. If you really look into it, Konoha is huge and is considered to be the most populous village in the world.

Also again, there will be no bashing in this story. Everyone will be fleshed out. There will be some characters that dislike other characters of course and as a reader you too share the feelings of either liking or disliking the person. But no one will be bashed. They will grow and they will mature over the course of the story.

I lied about making long author notes, can't help but want to explain some things and set stuff up. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I felt like I did my best to attempt to do some world-building and I hope you thought it was interesting at the very least! I do my best to try and respond to any and all questions sent my way as soon as possible, so feel free to PM me if you'd like to!

Please leave a review on what your thoughts/critiques/concerns are so I can improve as an author! And thank you all for the responses on the last chapter! Some of you guys/girls make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Seriously, thank you all so much for taking the time to read my story! I'm very grateful!

Word count before A/N: 11,275


	5. Summer Days, the Curtain Goes Up

_Chapter 5_

 _Summer Days, the Curtain Goes Up_

* * *

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

It was the sound of someone knocking on a door. A man was pounding his fists every now and then onto the door early in the morning trying to wake the occupants up to answer the door.

 _Boom. Boom. BOOM._

With each knock it was progressively becoming louder and stronger.

"This kid I swear. I'm going to knock down this door if he doesn't answer in the next minute."

He had one simple task which was to deliver a message to someone, but seeing how he was delivering it to a teenager there were bound to be complications in the process.

The man knocked again, "Wake up already you damn brat!" On his third knock the door finally opened revealing a naked and barely conscious Daisuke Tsubasa. His nose crinkled at the smell of sex that was coming off of the teen. The faster he could deliver the message and package the better.

"Your father has requested your presence at his office by nine o'clock in the morning. Do not be late. Here's a letter from him as well." He slapped the scroll containing the rest of the message onto the groggy teen's hand and walked off.

If he had stayed for a little longer he would've noticed Daisuke immediately sobering up and a frown set upon his face at the mention of his father.

Daisuke stared at the scroll in his hand a little longer with contempt almost as if he wished for it to spontaneously combust. "Fucking stupid messenger." He closed the door and walked to the couch in the living room plopping down and opening up the scroll. "Fucking asshole dad and his shitty fucking letters. The fuck does he want now?"

Skimming through the scroll, he rolled his eyes before tossing it into a corner of the room and muttered out more curses. Let it be known that Daisuke did not like his father at all and that was putting it lightly. Rubbing his eyes he glanced at the clock.

"Tch it's only six in the morning… fuckkkk come on." He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hands. "I've been doing what he's told me to do and he'd agreed to stay the fuck out of my life. What the fuck does he want now?"

Glancing at the clock, he took note that he had about three hours before he had to meet with his father. "Fuck me and I had a good night too." He and Sasuke had been going at it all night and had only fell asleep only a handful of hours ago. "Tch – I don't even feel like sleeping anymore. Shit, fuck you old man. Just to piss you off I'm gonna be late."

Heading back to the bedroom he grabbed a set of clothes to workout in. He had to burn off his frustrations somehow and Sasuke was still fast asleep to help him with anything.

"I hope this fuckin' day doesn't get any worse I swear."

* * *

Daisuke walked at a sedate pace towards the METI building with a scowl on his face. He was not looking forward to being berated and having his ear talked off by his father. _'I don't want another fuckin' lecture about the family or being a proper shinobi. Getting sick and tired of having to constantly hear his shit.'_

After his training, Sasuke had prepared breakfast for both of them by the time he got back. It was a simple meal of steamed rice, miso soup, and a rolled omelet. The black haired teen had to give his girlfriend some props as she knew how to cook a meal to brighten up his day. Home cooking was the best if it was done right. _'Although she could lay off the tomatoes a bit. I know she likes them and all but god damn does she put a lot.'_

The market street along the way was packed today as everyone was out shopping for groceries. It was one of many busy streets that had people bustling through the stores and stalls selling various goods.

Halfway through the street he immediately spotted a certain individual that had a familiar spiky mop of blond hair. His mood went from annoyed to shit in no time at the sight of Naruto.

"Oh just my fuckin' luck," he muttered. "This loser would be here of all god damn times."

Stuffing his hands into his pockets he kept a low profile and hurried his pace to his destination. Slipping by Naruto all the while stealing glances at what he was doing, Daisuke saw that he was buying something with his back turned towards him, he glared before deciding to get it over with and hopped onto the rooftops to travel faster.

It was just in time too as Naruto had looked behind him as if sensing someone was looking at him from behind. He shrugged to himself before going back to his list of chores he had to do.

Getting out of the growing summer heat, the black haired teen stepped into the building where his father's office was and walked up to the check-in at the front desk.

"I got an appointment with my dad."

The person looked up from behind the desk before opening a book and flipping through some pages. "Yes, although you are almost thirty minutes late to your meeting with Tsubasa-sama." They sounded annoyed at his tardiness, but he paid no mind to it, he was late on purpose anyways.

"Yeah, yeah tell that to someone who really cares. Can I go and see him now?"

"Here's your badge."

Snapping the item from the person's hand he clipped it on and made his way to the office. Arriving at the door he paused in front of it. There was a moment of hesitation before he shook his head and barged into the room.

"You're late. What have I told you about being punctual with your appointments? How many times do I have to go over this with you, you damn thick-headed child."

He rolled his eyes in response. "I didn't come here to get my ass busted by you. I'll just leave if you do, you got it old man?"

Seated behind his desk was the father of Daisuke Tsubasa and the Minister of METI, Toshiyuki Tsubasa. He was a man that looked to be in his late-30s if not early-40s. Black hair cut and styled militarily, he was of average height, with a grizzled face that had seen too much death in his life. As befitting his status as the Minister, he wore a plain black and white kimono with a small red crest emblazoned on his right and left side of his chest signifying he was the ministry leader. (1)

The first impression one would get would be that he looked like some sort of regent lord that was also a samurai. It didn't help the fact that he also had a katana next to him as well.

"Such insolence from my own son, where did I go wrong with you? I thought I disciplined you well enough when you were younger. If only your brother were here instead, at least he was a competent shinobi and son."

At the mention of his brother Daisuke's hands balled up into fists and gritted his teeth. "You leave him out of this," he seethed to him. _"You shitty fuckin' excuse of a father,"_ the black haired teen muttered under his breath.

Toshiyuki either didn't catch it or he ignored what his son said and continued on. "You must be wondering why I called you here. I read your team leader's report from your mission to the Land of Waves a couple weeks ago. I'm curious about some of the peculiarities that was written in there."

"Peculiarities? What? Like what do you mean by that?"

"There were things that were left vague in the report. It mentioned that there was a fourth individual that travelled along with you back home. Do you know who this person is? If so can you describe him?"

The bombardment of questions left him reeling and scrunching up his face as he recounted his memories. Fourth person? Was he referring to that blonde guy that seemed to be good friends with Kakashi? What the hell? Why was his father interested in him of all people? He despised that guy with every fiber of his being.

Who the hell was he to show up and play hero acting all chivalrous like some sort of knight? He couldn't explain it, but it pissed him off. Naruto was almost the exact opposite of everything that he stood for and believed in. I was only natural that their personalities would clash.

"Yeah some blonde guy with spiky hair came with us back from Wave so what?"

What was so god damn important about him?

"What was his name? I need a name boy." His father pressed on.

"Hell if I know? You think I give a shit about that guy?"

His father leaned forward on his desk. "Name. I. Need. A. Name."

"Naruto something, shit that's all I can remember! Why the hell are you so interested in this guy? He's some no name that came out of nowhere and helped us."

The head of METI leaned back in his chair with a contemplative look on his face. "Naruto…" he tested the name out. "Naruto huh?"

Frustration was beginning to build up inside him. "Yeah Naruto, are you going to tell me what's so important about him?" He was getting tired of having to talk let alone mention that guy's name.

"Mmm – no."

"No? What the hell do you mean no?"

"Leave. You're dismissed, the information you've given to me is enlightening and I'd like to reflect upon that in peace."

The rebellious teen tisked in annoyance loudly. "Yeah you're welcome you ungrateful asshole." He walked out and slammed the door on his way out, not giving his father time to give a response.

Too bad his father ignored his outburst and opted to focus on the familiar name. It was a thing that he hadn't heard of in years, almost eighteen years to be exact if the man remembered correctly. "Naruto and blonde spiky hair?" He had most certainly heard of that name before, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Why… I haven't heard that name since Minato-." He stopped. In his mind something clicked and the pieces started to fall into place. "No… No it couldn't possibly be… could it?" Reaching into a drawer he pulled out an old portrait that had four individuals smiling into the camera as their picture was taken. One was his wife when she was a child, the hulking man with white hair and red lines coming down their face was Jiraiya, and the other was a spiky blond haired kid with bright blue eyes.

Toshiyuki's body shook with mirth as it all started to come back together for him. "Of course – of course! How could I be so ignorant?" Later on he would have to check with the birth records and the academy registry to be sure. A smirk settled on his face as he remembered a fitting quote that he had read from a holy scripture called the Bible.

"And so… the prodigal son returns home."

* * *

I turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of the person that was staring from behind me. Huh? Was that one of Kakashi's students that was just there?

Hmm.

It was the male member of the team Daisuke. I could feel his glare from a mile if I wanted to. Didn't help that he radiated his annoyance with me like a neon sign.

Oh well, not my problem as I had other things to do on my checklist. Dealing with some guy that had a problem with me was not on it.

"Alright. I got the snacks and the groceries, time to make my way back to the house."

I've been a busy person since I got back sorting out my personal affairs and doing information research. The house had been kept tidied up by the Hokage ever since I left with the services of newly minted shinobi from the Academy. They did a fair job at keeping it clean and pristine while I was gone and thankfully they never entered the shed.

I should probably find something to thank the Hokage for keeping up with the residence. I'll worry about that later and figure out something suitable.

The paperwork was a pain to deal with trying to sort out the Emiya estate that had been left untouched for almost half a decade now. I couldn't imagine doing paperwork every day like the Hokage, I'm surprised he hasn't went insane from the amount he has to do.

My personal research on the other hand took up most of my time since I've been here. Digging through the government records was not something that I enjoyed. Reminds me every time why I'm not much of a bookworm. I had my own personal leads from the notes that I brought back with me, but even then trying to shift through over a hundred years' worth of information took some time.

It was only a matter of time before I found what I wanted, by then I should have everything tied up and can head back to the other side of the world. At most I would be spending a few months, maybe half a year, but no more than a full year to finish my business here.

As I walked up the street leading to my house I saw someone standing in front of the gate. It was Kakashi reading his book.

"Good morning Kakashi! Is there something that I can help you with?"

He greets me back in his usual lazy way. "Mind if we head inside first?"

"Suuuure…" It must be something important if he didn't want to talk out here… or maybe he's wanting to just leech off a free meal. "Wait. You just want a free meal don't you?"

Kakashi didn't even look abashed by my revelation. "Nope! Come on you! We can talk over breakfast!"

I sighed as he ushered me into my own house. I guess some things never change do they?

Situating ourselves into the living room I got to work on the meal. Nothing fancy, just broiled salted salmon, steamed white rice, miso soup, a little bit of pickles for the sides, small folded omelet, and steeped some green tea for drinks.

"So Kakashi, what brings you over here?"

"What? I can't visit a good friend at his house? Besides I haven't stepped foot in here in years!"

He was avoiding the subject until I brought the food. Of course. "Then you mind helping me out and setting the table?"

"Nah you got this! Besides I'm getting to a juicy steamy part of the chapter that requires my undivided attention!"

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Geez Kakashi, if you were going to freeload you could at least chip in. This guy, I swear, was worse than Anko. At least she helped out when she wanted food. Huh, speaking of her I need to go and visit her some time…

Shit… she was going to be pissed. Oh… oh no. I'd better stock the fridge some more food in preparation and prepare a crap load of dango for her and maybe I can avoid getting knocked out by her. Maybe…

"Meals ready you pervert," I said.

"Finally! I don't remember you taking so long all those years ago Naruto!"

"Yeah, yeah enjoy the meal you freeloader."

We both gave thanks before digging in. "So, what's so important that we had to be inside to talk?"

"The Chunin Exams are coming up soon a couple of months. I'm submitting my team's application to be included in this year's trials so I need some help preparing and training them."

Well I had to give it to him for being blunt and straightforward.

"But why do you need my help? You're a capable teacher, look at me for example."

He pointed me with his chopsticks. "Yes that's you Naruto, but they aren't you. You're an exception to many things and my team aren't a part of that. This year's contestants are going to be grueling and the most highly profiled to be hosted in Konoha in years."

Highly profiled huh? I suppose so. Apparently this year's batch of academy graduates come from a high pedigree being a lot of prominent families. Uchiha, Hyuga, Nara, Inuzuka, and Yamanaka to name a few off the top of my head. Yeah this trial was going to be intense.

"I got a lot of people breathing down my neck to have my team to blow the exams out of the water."

I gave a little sympathy to him, "That must be a lot of pressure than to have them perform well."

"No kidding," he snorted. "And not just perform well, but with flying colors Naruto. There's going to be a lot of dignitaries that'll be visiting us and they expect me to have my team put on the best performance for them. No pressure right?"

If I were honest I could barely remember my own trials. At that point in life I was fairly determined to get through the system to gain experience and knowledge, and then leave it. I wasn't trying to be a shinobi, it was never my goal in the first place. It only provided the tools and resources for me to actualize my dreams.

"I can help you to take off some of the weight on your shoulders. Don't know what I'll really be able to do, but I'll try my best."

"You remember that little stint back at Wave? That's what I need for the next couple of months leading up to the trials. We're going to have to prepare them to crush the other teams that will be participating."

Yeah… that's asking a steep price.

"Even the ones from Konoha?"

"Yes. Even those from our own nation."

Well damn Kakashi that's pretty brutal of you. Haven't seen this side of yours in quite some time.

"How come? Pride as an instructor? Rivalries with other teams? Got a point to prove or something? Maybe a bit of grudge?"

"A little bit of everything. This is my first team and I do have a name to uphold you know."

"What? A name of being an avid reader of porn novels, freeloading meals, and offloading work to others?"

"Yup! You got it down just right!" he said with a smile.

My eye twitched in response. He was agreeing to everything I said just to irritate me.

"Alright, but I need a couple of favors from you Kakashi. I mean it." The tone of the conversation shifted from being lighthearted to serious on the flip of a coin.

I meant it too about him owing me a few. There were going to be a couple of things that I need from him to continue my research. Information and records that I wasn't privy to for not being an active shinobi any longer. My privileges as a retired Jonin could only stretch so far, but Kakashi's rights extended passed mine by miles. Former Black Ops squad leader and senior ranking Jonin allowed him access to records that were stricken and blacked out that I could prove to be useful.

Kakashi took note of the sudden change. "Favors? What kind of favors are we talking about here?"

"Information. Records. Data. Anything on a certain person."

"And who would be this person of interest?"

It wouldn't hurt to share the information with him as to who I was researching up on about. I trusted him enough not to go blabbing to anyone else except for maybe the Hokage if he was ordered to.

"Orochimaru."

That caused him to narrow his eyes at me. "Any particular reason why? That's some sensitive information for me to dig up for you Naruto. People will get suspicious if I started rummaging for documents about a top international criminal out of the blue."

Now I'm a little conflicted if I should drag a friend of mine into the world of Magi. The abilities I showed on the bridge could possibly pass off as Ninjutsu, but this information was sensitive and was a whole lot bigger than me in the grand scheme of things.

I sighed. Damn it, why do things have to be so complicated?

"Look it's just a hunch of mine alright? It's nothing too concrete or anything until I get that information that's locked above my rank. I promise you I'll share what I find out with you if anything comes up alright?"

He wasn't satisfied by the looks of it. "Look what more do you want?"

"Quid pro quo. If I exchange the information you want about Orochimaru then I want some questions answered fully that's been going around in my head."

I agreed to his terms, hopefully they won't be much.

"After I get you your classified documents. I want to know your dealings with the Far West and its associations like the Holy Church and whatever the name is of that other group."

My eyes closed and blew out a breath. I should've seen this coming. One way or another he was going to get himself tangled in all this mess with the Mage's Association and the Holy Church. I might as well do my best and agreed to his demands.

"I'll see what I can do then to get my hands on anything that might seem useful for you. You'll have what you want in a month or so depending on how busy the ministry of defense gets leading up to the exams. Remember our deal; I scratch your back, you scratch mine."

I nodded and thanked him for his help. This should help immensely with my research into some sensitive matters and speed things up considerably.

By the time our conversation ended we had already finished our meals and had been sipping on freshly brewed tea. It was matcha green tea, one of my favorites for a meal to help settle the food in the stomach.

"Later on today I'll be breaking it to them during our meeting about their nomination for the trials. I'm positive that they'll take on the challenge so would you be able to start training them today?" he asked.

Besides the fact that I need to greet Anko-nee and avoid getting beaten into a coma, I had everything squared away now. "Yeah sure, what time though?"

"In a few hours, maybe around four or five. I still have to head to the instructor meeting and pick up the application forms for them to sign."

I gave him a blank stare as he got up to leave. Really Kakashi? I thought you already had done all that. "Kakashi, shouldn't you… I don't know. Maybe have done that already?" I said as I gathered the plates to clean in the kitchen. "I thought you'd be more responsible than this, geez. Here I am trusting you to get what I need."

"You say something Naruto?"

Rolling my eyes I washed the dishes ignoring his response. I'm not going to get baited that easily you lazy freeloader.

"Oh and before I forget, we'll be at the third training ground near the memorial stone at around five. Thanks for the meal! See ya later!"

Simply waving behind me as he left I continued cleaning and spaced out momentarily. As I grabbed another plate I noticed on the counter that I had actually made another plate accidentally. I stopped what I was doing and stared at the plate full of food.

Why had I made another plate when it was only Kakashi and I that would be eating?

What made me make another plate that I didn't even notice when I was cooking?

No... I knew why I made that another plate when I was cooking. It was out of habit that I made a dish that had extra servings without even thinking.

" _I love your cooking, Naruto."_

Yes, unknowingly I had prepared another that was meant specifically for _her_.

I've been kept so busy lately with settling back into the house that I really didn't have any peace and quiet to reflect to myself. A shaky hand reached out to the plate to hold it. There was no mistake that I had made this plate to how _she_ would've liked it.

An extra slice of salmon, a larger serving of rice and soup on the side for her insane appetite was all there for her.

" _Naruto… I will always love you."_

My breath hitched as I my vision started to lose focus.

I could still hear her beautiful voice in my head calling my name. I can still see her beautiful green eyes and immaculate golden hair if I closed my eyes. I can see her standing there in a field of grass and rolling hills with the wind softly blowing her hair and a delicate hand reaching out for me to grab.

Several tears rolled down my face uncontrollably and my heart clenched in pain. I bite my lips to try and control myself.

I miss her.

I miss her so much that it hurt.

" _No matter what, I will always be with you… Naruto."_

There was a connection between her and I that was simply indescribable. No words could ever be put into context about my bond with her. You could liken it to a fairytale at most, but for me it was something so much more.

Like two kindred spirits making a special connection by sharing a bond from an experience that drew us together to a higher state of being.

" _Who else but me who'll be your sword, Naruto?"_

When I open my eyes, the girl that I envisioned perfectly in my head is gone…

…and I'm back in my kitchen alone and a heart full of longing for her.

Setting the plate down, I wipe the tears off my face and set the plate aside for dinner later on. I shake my head and quickly finish washing the plates before heading out to my bedroom to lay down. Maybe take a nap before heading out to the training ground.

A heavy and depressed sigh escape my lips. There were still some things on my list of chores to do, but as of this moment I didn't want to do them, I'll just put it off for later. My body feels tired, I felt like the weight of the world came to rest upon my shoulders as I drag my feet to the futon.

Yeah… a nap sounds good right about now. I have about four or so hours before I have to meet with Kakashi and his team so I'm not pressed for time.

Hopefully I'll get a sound rest with this nap…

* * *

 _He dreamt._

 _He dreamt of a world that had an eternal spring that one could liken it to a utopia. It was a world that was cut off from the constant decay and destruction of the surface of the planet and although it is nestled in human history, has no connection to any other land._

 _Its daytime is filled with the warmth of spring's sunshine and the smell of summer; while its night is wrapped in the autumn air and stars of a clear winter._

 _Everywhere in the field, flowers of all kind bloom on gentle sloping plains. A forest could be seen in the distance, enveloped by the overlooking sky; its view evenly dividing the sky and earth._

 _There is no sign of human civilization that polluted its lands._

 _This was paradise in its given form that people could only imagine in their dreams._

 _In those perfect and beautiful plains of grass was a girl frolicking in the field with a serene smile. Her arms were spread enjoying the scenery. She turned towards him and looked at him. The girl was motioning for him to join her._

 _A hand reached out to him._

 _Yet he was nowhere close to do so._

 _There was a defined boundary made out of fire that separated her world and his world._

 _On top a desolate hill of swords he was on his knees; battered, bloodied, and broken._

 _His body was made out of swords._

 _He knelt there reaching out to the girl with his bloodied hands, desperately wanting salvation from the hell he found himself in. Countless swords grew out of him, but he took no heed of it, only concentrating on the girl in the utopia she was in._

 _He had survived through countless battles._

 _Not once did he retreat nor was he ever victorious._

 _He was alone atop a hill of swords_

 _His swords that he forged from iron scattered all around him._

 _His life had no meaning._

 _That body was certainly made out of swords._

 _A silent cry escaped from his mouth as he desperately made to grab her hand from an impossible distance as if she would provide his salvation from this nightmare._

 _He made to stand but it was no use as his body locked up from the swords that sprouted from his body. It imprisoned him alone atop a hill of swords, trapping him in his hell._

 _Truly that body of his was made out of swords._

* * *

I woke up with my body completely drenched in sweat and I gasp in air greedily. My heart was pounding so hard I could hear it.

I had that same dream again except that they were becoming vivid each time that I slept. Rubbing my forehead with my hand I check on the time.

"Shit," I cursed.

It was quarter till five o'clock. I was late by almost an hour now. Moving to get up, my vision swam causing me to fall back onto the bedding.

"Alright how about we just take it easy then and no sudden movements."

Getting into a seated position, I take off my usual ensemble and replace it the clothes that I usually wore back in Fuyuki City. A red and white long sleeve baseball T-shirt and a blue slim straight jean. I slid my gloves back on to mainly conceal the red holy shroud that was exposed on my right hand and the dark tan that blotched the skin.

Looking back at the time, I was definitely over an hour late now.

Oh well, Kakashi is a capable teacher with or without me there.

It wasn't far from where I lived so it shouldn't take too long to get there if I walked at a sedate pace.

My right arm grew hot suddenly and I felt the familiar pain coming back to it.

"Come on you stupid arm, don't act up on me now of all times."

After a few minutes of trying to keep it under control, it finally stopped and I let out a breath of air. "Phew… thank god it stopped."

One of these days this arm of mine is going to get me killed when I can't control the sheer amount of power that's flowing through it. I can't even begin to imagine how much power the Shroud of Martin was stymying.

I do know for one thing that if I released the shroud I could gain almost godlike power at the cost of dying from prana overload. The human body simply could not handle the amount that it produced before it would effectively shorten out the circuits and killing you. It would be akin to hooking up a nuclear fusion reactor to recharge a double-A battery.

In the distance I could see Kakashi and his team practicing on the river against each other.

Good they were still here and I didn't totally miss out on the agreed time. Wouldn't want Kakashi backing out on his deal with me as it'd make things a lot more difficult.

"Afternoon everyone," I waved to them as I got closer to the riverside.

They all stopped and looking at me, especially Kakashi with him raising a curious eyebrow. "You mean, good evening Naruto." He said blandly to me. "I know I'm pretty bad with being late and all." At this his team snorted at that. "But I didn't expect you to be this late."

"Ah sorry about that, I went to take a nap after you left but I guess I was a lot tired than I thought I was. Besides better late than never right?"

He shrugged in response, "Its fine, you owe me and my team dinner tonight then."

What.

"Um… you just freeloaded off of me earlier today."

"I can always back out of our deal you know."

Kakashi you're an absolute man-child underneath that exterior of a nonchalant and casual guy.

I waved him off, "Fine, fine whatever. Freeload off of me for all I care just don't renege our agreement." I'm starting to think this is a doppelgänger of Kakashi because I do not remember him being this infuriating.

"Hey what the hell? Why the fuck is this guy here?" It was Daisuke and he seemed none to please at me being here.

"Language Daisuke," chastised Kakashi. He turned back to me and stared at me as if I had something on my face. "Did you sleep well?"

Ah I must've looked worse for wear than I thought. I guess changing clothes didn't really help out much. "Not really, I've had better nights of sleep."

He shrugged, "I won't pry too much into then."

It carried another message: he'd simply find out later when he got his answers.

I'll add irritating along with being infuriating, he sure does love poking his nose in things he has no business in. Damn it Kakashi.

"Um – Kakashi-sensei, why is Naruto-kun here?" meekly asked Sakura. "Not that I mind or anything."

I look over to his students and the first thing that caught my eye was Sasuke staring intently at me. I take a step to the right slightly and her eyes follow with my movement. I take another step back to where I started and she's still staring. What the hell? An eyebrow slightly rose up in response, but I'll just mostly ignore with what's going on.

Kakashi clapped his hands together and one could feel a smile being radiated underneath his mask. "Well you see I spoke with Naruto earlier today and he so graciously volunteered to assist me in training you three for the Chunin exams in the coming months! Aren't you all excited at that prospect?"

My attention shifts back to the leader of Team Seven and I couldn't help but give him a weird look at how strange that sounded coming from him.

They all cringed and looked away from me.

I guess they still remember what I did to them back in the Land of Waves. A grin formed on my face as I remembered fondly training them. The three of them grimaced when they looked at me again.

Apparently Daisuke wasn't having any of it tonight. "But still! Why does _he_ have to be the one? If you need fuckin' help then I'll just ask my other friends to help train us! They're jonin level shinobi too you know! Plus they're actually shinobi! Not some… hack or whatever the hell he is."

"On the contrary, he is actually the most qualified to train you all. Isn't that right Naruto?" He turned towards me as if expecting me to pick off where he left, but I held my hands up as if motioning for him to continue. Kakashi shrugged, "You see Naruto here currently holds the record of being the only person to date to have passed not only the Chunin exam, but also the Jonin exam in under a year!"

The look of disbelief on Daisuke's face was gratifying for some reason. "No fucking way. I call bull shit on that on so many levels."

On the other hand his two teammates disagreed with his sentiments. Wait what? Sasuke was disagreeing with him? Huh… well that's new.

Kakashi had a smug on look through his mask. "It's true, you can look it up yourself at the public records office." He crossed his arms together. "In fact he entered in both exams by himself and crushed the opposing teams in one sweep. Out of that entire years' worth of candidates, Naruto was the only one that came out of the trials successfully."

They all were looking in awe at me now being fully regaled by Kakashi's description of my trials for promotion.

Looking back on it, I was merciless when I fought the other teams. In both instances I solely used my archery skills to pick off opponents from afar leaving them no chance to even engage me at close range. Some would call it unfair that I didn't give my enemy a chance to fight, I simply called it being pragmatic.

It was one of the most important lessons that Kiritsugu gave to me. Unless you had to, always seek the path of least resistance, and to end it quickly and efficiently if possible.

Those people ridiculed and called me a disgrace when I sniped them from hundreds of meters away before they could close the distance. Pathetic really, I guess it's why I hold a certain amount of disdain for shinobi in general except for a select few.

A great many shinobi and kunoichi alike are a bunch of inveterate hypocrites.

These people demand honor like the proud warriors they are when they fight yet stylize themselves as assassins.

Don't get me wrong, they practice in many things that could align them under the Assassin Class if it were under the Fuyuki Holy Grail system, but at the heart of it they were far from it. In my honest opinion, they all paled in comparison to Hassan-i-Sabbah.

Now _that_ was an assassin if I ever met one.

"No way, absolutely no way," said Daisuke still in disbelief.

"Wow… I'm not sure if I'm supposed to be surprised after the whole bridge fight," Sakura reasoned. "If he could summon a flaming sword and hundreds of swords I shouldn't be surprised he dominated the trials."

For Sasuke she kept on staring intently at me. Ok now I'm starting to get a little freaked out.

"And I'll let you all on in a little known secret." He leaned in for effect. "Not a single person was able to touch him let alone get close enough to breathe on him. Every single person he went up against got sniped and disabled with great efficacy. Because of that he gained a little ol' nickname out of it pinging him simply as _Archer_."

My eyes twitched and I grit my teeth at hearing that last word.

I held a considerably unhealthy amount of contempt for that word. There were two other individuals who held that title. They were also two individuals that I disliked a great amount.

One was a contradicting and insufferable bastard that tried to kill me to cause a paradox. The fact that he also tried destroying both my heart and soul, kidnapped both girls that I loved, and was a complete dick to me whenever we spoke left me with a terrible opinion of him.

The other was arguably the worst person I've ever encountered. He was the most arrogant and selfish asshole that no other person could ever compare period. Past, present, and future there would be no individual that could match that man in terms of his arrogance. Hell he makes arrogant people of all kind look incredibly modest in comparison.

I think I can still hear him cursing at me and yelling mongrel somewhere in the back of my head.

"You know as much as I love hearing you butter me up, which is very little, maybe we should start training?" I asked feeling a little bit uncomfortable about being talked about. I like to think I'm a modest person at heart and having Kakashi boasting about me to his team felt weird.

"The floor is all yours then Naruto-sensei!"

"Yeah how about not calling me that alright?" I said blandly.

Well looks like I'm being thrown into the pit again, I didn't even have a lesson plan. Might as well wing it as usual I suppose. "Alright I'm just going to take a wild guess and say that Kakashi here has had you all running team drills. That's all fine, but I'll be taking a more direct approach just like last time."

Moving to the middle of the field I project my bow, drive one end into the ground and start making a huge circle in the dirt and a smaller one inside it. The larger circle should be about a hundred meters in diameter while the smaller one inside it should be around five meters.

Standing in the middle of the circles I turned to them to explain. "Tonight we will be doing a simple exercise. From out the border of the circle to where I'm standing now should be about fifty or so meters. Your goal is to make it into this circle," I tapped the ground with my foot.

"Sounds easy enough," Daisuke said with bravado.

"Ah – there's a catch sorry to say. With my bow I'll be firing, non-lethal of course, arrows at you to prevent you from entering the inner circle. Bonus points if you can land a hit on me," I smiled at him. "But I doubt you will." It was a challenge to not just him either, it was meant for all of them. "You may attempt this as individuals or as a team, it's your choice. You may also use anything in your arsenal to accomplish your goal."

They all stuck together and didn't budge. Good, Kakashi must've been beating it into their heads to stick as a team and fight as one.

"Then you may now begin."

As one, Kakashi's team dispersed from my view and into the surrounding foliage. Seems like they were going to try and plan this one out. Sadly it would be futile, pushing chakra to my core to convert into prana I flood my circuits to my eyes and arms. Settling into a basic archer stance, I scan the area slowly and await their next course of action.

So far they were doing a decent job at remaining somewhat concealed. It wasn't fair for them since every time they changed positions or moved my eyes would pick up on the rustling of the leaves and bushes like a hawk. They still need improvement in the stealth area, then again I wasn't quite proficient at it either.

I preferred a more direct approach that involved being loud and causing mayhem all around.

The spiking of chakra from three different directions sent me into readiness. Bursting out of the foliage came dozens of shuriken and kunai that were whistling through the air at high speeds.

I take my time to count them all. There were 36 objects cutting through the air at me. Twelve of them in respective from their respective directions in which they were thrown.

The calculation in my head for how many arrows I need and where to fire happen simultaneously.

All I would need is four arrows to be fired in each direction. One half drawn to push the projectiles to clump them together while the other three would be quarter drawn to knock them all out. The ricochet will deal with the rest for me.

In the span for a regular human being to blink, I knock back my projected arrows and fired all twelve in rapid succession.

They all hit their marks and the field became silent once more.

' _Ah, so they were just testing the waters eh? At least they've improved a bit since the last time.'_ That meant they were workable and could be trained.

Another volley came and I shot them all down once more. It was followed by another set before someone came blasting out of the trees racing towards me.

"WAIT STICK TO THE PLAN!"

Daisuke came at me like a bat out of hell all the while throwing shuriken and kunai at me to force me from my spot.

A fool's gambit.

"SAKURA! COVER DAISUKE AND RAIN IT ON HIM!"

Interesting. It seems like Sasuke was the one coordinating their efforts.

The two of them tried throwing some more to force me to turn my attention to them but it would be for naught. They didn't have the strength to propel them at faster speeds for me to prioritize it as a threat.

Before I knocked another arrow I reinforced my thigh and jammed the arrow head to blunt it. I wasn't supposed to be killing them after all.

Without even looking I fired the arrow straight into center mass of his body, sending him careening into the river. He didn't even have time to yell before he crashed into the water.

I paid no attention to it though before I twisted my body and fired off more projected arrows to deflect the oncoming barrage.

"Sakura! Split to the right!"

They were trying to flank me. Basic tactics. Time to make them dance.

Only quarter drawing the bow I let loose several arrows in front of Sakura to impede her path. She skidded to a stop before trying to backtrack. More arrows block that way too. The pink haired girl faced me before charging forward to enter the outer ring.

Sorry not going to happen.

A blunted arrow, this time at half draw, crashed into her; it rocketed her body into a tree and Sakura's back met trunk causing her to elicit a cry of pain and crumpled to the ground.

I cringed, _'Okay maybe drawing the bow at half wasn't so much a good idea then.'_

The arrow that I hit Daisuke with was at a quarter draw and that alone was enough to send him flying. I erred on the side of caution against Sakura since she could take a beating, but I guess even that was too much for her.

" **Katon: Gokakyu!"**

The name of the signature technique of the Uchiha clan wrung throughout the field as Sasuke bellowed a mighty orb of roaring hot yellow flames the size of a bus at me.

Not bad.

I'll have to actually use a prana-infused arrow this time to dispel her technique. The arrow glowed blue and this time I did a full draw on my bow and aimed at her technique. Letting it fly, it struck true dispersing her attack into a swirl of flames that carried itself with the projectile into the wind.

It was only a distraction.

Sasuke kept her momentum and charged forward. She surprised me by how fast she was moving, high speed movement was undoubtedly her specialty. I could tell by the look in her face that she was in her element. I was going to let her in close to teach her a lesson.

Feigning shock onto my face, she noticed and smirked at the small victory she gained. Poor soul. I feel bad for what I'm about to do to her.

Sort of.

Not really.

Yeah I can be a downright bastard when I wanted to be.

The raven haired girl was only a step away from entering the inner circle.

Did you know bows could also be used like a bat?

Twirling the bow for effect my stance widens and grip the bow with both hands before tensing up the muscles in my arms. Her sharingan eyes saw this and she did her best to fully stop but her momentum continued from the speed she built up. Sasuke's mouth opened as my make-shift baseball bat smashed into her abdomen batting her away like a baseball out of a stadium.

Homerun.

' _And the crowd goes wild! Emiya Naruto wins the World Series for the Fuyuki City Tigers!'_

A small smile made its way on my face.

The sound of clapping caught my attention, it was Kakashi. "Nice moves you got there Naruto, would you like to give an explanation to how this exercise applies to actual combat?"

"Well to be honest it's just something that I came up on the spot really." I scratched the back of my head and look away sheepishly. When I looked back Daisuke, Sasuke, and Sakura were limping towards us in pain. "What I had in mind in this session is for you all to be able to work on your speed, agility, and reflexes. In a fight speed will be one of the most important attributes that determine the outcome of a fight."

I automatically assume a lecturing pose with one hand on my hip and the other in the air with my index finger pointing up as I talked to gesticulate along with my speech. (2)

"From what I've learned over the years is that whoever has the greatest speed generally dictates the fight. It allows you to get the first hit, reposition yourself, and retreat if you feel like you've bit off more than you can chew." God, I'm winging this so hard right now. I thought I'd help Kakashi with his lesson plans but really he's just dumping a majority of the work onto me.

I really hope they don't notice that I'm winging everything I'm saying including this whole training session.

"This focuses on you bursting your chakra to boost your speed to make it into the circle. When all three of you can make it in as a team then we increase the distance, so on and so forth. At the same time your reactionary senses and agility will be honed by the arrows that I shoot out from the center of the formation."

They all looked fairly roughed up from the first round, I guess I wouldn't mind making dinner for them as a treat after we're done. Not for Kakashi of course, but for this students.

"This… is some… bullshit, you're just doing this to get cheap shots at us," accused Daisuke.

' _Eh – partially true I guess, they do make great for target practicing with my bow even if I don't really need it.'_ But no one has to know that either, I'm fairly confident he'd blow a gasket if I told him I was somewhat enjoying this.

"No. Pain is a great motivator to improve. It's better to bleed blood here than be dead in an actual fight. In here it's a controlled environment but out there any and everything goes, you can't predict what happens."

The fellow teen in front of me grumbled some more when I saw something move behind him. My eyes narrow at the sight of a bush to his back rustling near the bottom.

Expanding my senses throughout the field I felt another life signature near the vicinity of us that was sitting in the foliage, almost as if it were observing us. Knocking an arrow onto my bow I shot it towards the bush, barely missing Daisuke by a scant few inches which caused him to dive to the left by the time the arrow hit its mark.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" he yells at me. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND YOU FUCKIN' CRAZY ASSHOLE? YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME! FUCK."

Tuning his incessant yelling out I concentrate my vision towards the general direction waiting for anything to happen. A second later a rat popped out, stood on its haunches before scurrying off back into the forest.

"YOU FUCKING ALMOST KILLED ME FOR A SHITTY RAT?" Daisuke continued his rant. "YOU EVEN MISSED, GOD WHAT THE FUCK!"

That only caused me to furrow my brows in suspicion. _'What was a rat doing all the way out here from the village? Let alone hiding in a bush. Who knows how long it's been there watching too.'_ It was too coincidental for a rat to be here of all things. _'Rats tend to live near man-made structures, so it doesn't make sense for one to be here. Unless…'_

Unless _Crown_ was here in Konoha with me.

It sounded crazy, honestly it did, but it was the only logical conclusion. What gave it away was the fact that it stood upon on its hind legs and looked at me straight in the eyes before running off. Most natural animals had the tendency to vacate the area when there's fighting going on, but that little guy had stayed there.

There wasn't a single bird in sight or any of the general fauna.

It reaffirmed my thoughts about who was here in Konoha with me.

' _What could he want that he travelled across the world to find me?'_ I'll just have to ask that question when I confront him directly. _'Might as well knock two birds with one stone and do it when Kakashi's around. He can help answer any questions that Kakashi might have. Later on when I'm at the house I'll lower the bounded field around to draw him in.'_

Lowering one's boundary field around a complex was a universal sign for any mage that they were welcomed in an establishment. _'Hopefully he won't take too long to notice and will introduce himself soon.'_

"What is it Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

"It was nothing, just a curious little critter that was watching." I replied. _I'll tell you later._

He nodded his head, "Getting a little rusty with your aim eh Naruto? Daisuke is right, you missed!" _I'll be eagerly waiting._

"In your dreams," I scoff at him, "as if I would ever miss; was just a warning shot." Turning back to the three. "Since Daisuke here is cursing up a storm, I'm guessing you're all ready to go for round two. We'll take it up from the top again. You all know the drill."

As they disappeared into the surround forest to plan their next attempt I blew out a breath of air.

"Seems like trouble follows me everywhere," I mutter to myself. The thought of Crown following me across the world was unsettling.

It didn't bode well for the future.

* * *

"Welcome to my home everyone," he said plainly as the team behind him walked in tiredly.

All of Team Seven collapsed once they reached the living room of the Emiya Residence. They were sore, hungry, and thoroughly exhausted from the gamut that Naruto had them run through.

"Dinner will be ready shortly, shouldn't take too long."

A simple Hainan Ji Fan dish for them, Hainanese chicken rice, poached chicken breast in chicken broth, with a garnish of cucumbers, coriander and a side soup made out of the same chicken broth that had sliced daikon in it.

It should be a hearty and filling dish that should serve well enough as a post-workout meal.

As he cooked in the kitchen the members of Team Seven, sans Kakashi, were in a daze trying to process their training session with Naruto.

Imprinted into their minds was the sheer volume of arrows that he was able to fire from his bow without a single fault in his stride. No matter how many times they had showered him in shuriken and kunai they were all plucked out of the air by his arrows. No matter the amount of jutsu they shot at him they were struck down all the same.

At one point they had tried throwing everything they could at him for a solid minute from all around him.

It should be impossible for a human without assistance from a bloodline to defend against.

It should've been too much for him to handle against an unreasonable amount of attacks coming in all around him.

Yet he stood there in that circle countering and shooting down their futile attacks. They couldn't even manage to make him take a step to reposition himself. His feet was planted in the same spot throughout the night, it was like a bird trying to move a monolithic statue with the beat of its wings.

They couldn't even budge him a single inch.

And when they attempted to enter the circle, they were promptly blasted back out with no remorse.

"You all shouldn't beat yourselves up over tonight," he said from the kitchen. The trio picked up their heads off the table and looked over to him. "You all have significantly improved since the last time we've met. Don't think about it too much. By the time the exams come around, I give you my word that you'll be able to breeze through the other teams as if they were air. Just give it some time and the results will appear when Kakashi and I are finished."

"Ah – thank you Naruto-kun for assisting in preparing us for the upcoming exams." Sakura replied. "I'm sorry if we're taking up your time when you could be doing something else."

"Think nothing of it really. Kakashi and I exchanged some favors and worked out a deal so we both sort of benefit from it. Although he seems to be stretching the deal so he can freeload off of me for meals," he replied blandly at the last statement.

"Ahh~?" Kakashi perked up. "Did you say something Naruto?"

Naruto simply rolled his eyes, it was best to ignore it as it was Kakashi's signature bait.

"Anyways, it gives me something else to do instead of being cooped up in a building all day gathering notes for my research."

"Research?" Sakura's curiosity was piqued. She didn't expect him to be the type of person to stick his nose in a book.

"Historical research really if you're wondering. It's nothing big, just a personal interest as a hobby." He was lying with some truth sprinkled about, but they didn't need to know.

"T-That's pretty cool still! I haven't really met anyone else that's into doing a lot of reading and researching." For her it was admirable that someone like him had an interest in something that was similar to her field of study. The medical field required an extensive knowledge and insight with the human anatomy and physiology, even if it was a different subject must surely still require almost the same amount of effort she had to put in for her study.

The blonde haired man thanked her and walked out of the kitchen carrying four trays of food. "Bon appétit!" he said while laying out the trays in front of everyone.

The people at the table looked at him funny, "Um – excuse you? I can't tell if you just spoke gibberish or called us stupid." Naruto cocked an eyebrow in question at Daisuke before he snickered.

"Ah, sorry – slip of the tongue you see? I forgot that you people tend to not be multilingual."

Daisuke narrowed his eyes affronted, "What do you mean by _"you people"_ huh?"

"If you can't tell, then there's no need for you to worry," he held a contemptible smirk plastered on his face.

"You-you!" He slammed his hands onto the dining table in anger. "Kakashi we don't need to eat here! We can go to Yakiniku-Q near the market district and I'll buy for us so I don't have to fucking listen to this asshole thinking he's all smart and shit!"

Kakashi snapped his book shut. "Quiet Tsubasa. It'd be rude for us to leave after Naruto has prepared a nice home cooked meal."

"You're just siding with him every time! What the hell is this favoritism bullshit?"

"Siding with him? No, not even close. I'm simply holding you accountable for whatever comes out of that smart aleck-y mouth of yours. Calm down and enjoy the meal Tsubasa. I don't want to hear you throwing another fit again tonight."

Naruto was back in the kitchen waiting for the leftovers from the morning to reheat. It was fun once and a while to poke at someone to elicit a reaction. He especially had it out for anyone that he generally perceived as annoying and Daisuke fit the bill to a tee.

Plus in his opinion it was just too easy sometimes.

"Oh? Did you not make any for yourself Naruto?"

"No, I accidentally made too much this morning when you came by. Besides I don't like wasting food."

He sat down next to Sakura and muttered thanks before digging in.

"Mmm – anyways, that was absolutely fantastic as always!"

Jabbing a pair of chopsticks at Kakashi he asked, "With how fast you eat, do you even get to fully enjoy it?"

"Yup! Every little morsel of food was greatly appreciated and enjoyed!" He was already back to reading his erotic novel.

"Of course you did."

As they ate, the team couldn't help but take notice at how well the food was prepared. It had the many hallmarks of someone who had perfected their craft for years. Everything was cooked to perfection and Daisuke, the person who disliked Naruto the most, could not deny that Naruto knew how to work the kitchen.

"Um, Naruto-kun," he looked over to his right to Sakura and found that she had cleaned her entire plate. "If you don't mind me asking, but where did you learn to cook so well?"

"Self-taught actually," her question started to make him reminisce about living with his father Kiritsugu. "It's a pretty long story actually, but I'm not sure if you'd like to hear it."

"I would like to hear it actually."

"Really?" He looked at her. "Heh – alright, I'll try and shorten it." And so he regaled her how he first forayed into the culinary world, starting off with how his new adoptive father Kiritsugu almost burnt down the house. In the beginning of the story he was smiling at how happy he was to live with his adoptive father after the fire, but as it went on it became more and more somber.

It came to a head when he started to talk about recent events.

"Yeah… I got to experience a whole different culture and its culinary arts. I especially enjoyed making this one type of… food… f-for…" He was blanking out again.

Just even referring to _her_ was enough to cause his mind to stop to a screeching halt.

"Excuse me who?"

"…her…"

It was barely a whisper.

And then he stared passed them all blinking every so often with his mouth slightly open.

"Naruto?"

No response.

 _Uzumaki_ Naruto was no longer here, but _Emiya_ Naruto was.

In his endeavor to share a story he had accidentally tripped and stumbled himself into a proverbial mental corner.

The past that he had tried to distance himself from was creeping up on him no matter how hard he tried to keep ahead.

 _She_ was the representation of his failure to uphold an ideal.

 _She_ was the manifestation of his hypocrisy and weakness.

And yet…

 _She_ was part of the key to his salvation from his own nightmare he found himself in.

"Naruto-kun!" Someone touched his arm and out of reflex he flinched away.

It was enough to break him out of the spell that he was in. Rubbing his forehead tiredly he apologized, "Sorry, seems like the training today took a lot out of me more than I expected it to."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, _'No, you were perfectly fine on the way back here Naruto.'_ He was lying through his teeth, but his students seemed to easily accept that answer. Like flipping a switch Naruto's entire personality flipped. _'His episode triggered at the mention of this person. What happened to you over the course of the years that you were gone? What tragedy befell to cause you to have so much mental scarring?'_

The man in front of him reeked of posttraumatic stress disorder that anyone with a modicum of medical knowledge could spot from a mile away. From the way Sakura was holding onto Naruto she had caught on to his symptoms as well.

"I think I'll be going to bed early tonight, maybe some sleep will help me recover right?" He wasn't speaking to anyone in particular, but more so to himself.

"Yes, it does sound like you need some rest after today," she spoke softly. "Here allow me to help you wash the dishes while you go prepare to sleep alright?"

"No! I mean - please don't worry about it, I can handle myself."

Sakura acquiesced allowing him to do his thing without obstructing him. It was a silent affair and somewhat awkward for some as they began shuffling out and wish him well as they left his house.

"Thank you, I hope you enjoyed the meal tonight!" He bowed as they left. "Goodnight!"

"Goodnight Naruto and remember same time, same place," said Kakashi as he bowed back. A nod was more than sufficient as the blonde haired man closed the door.

As Team Seven walked away from the residence, Daisuke felt like he had to make some sort of comment on the situation.

"Geez what in the fuck just happened there? Dude you guys see how he fucking turned on a dime and went all emo!"

"DAISUKE! How dare you!" It was Sakura and she was riled up. "How dare you belittle someone that's suffering from PTSD?! Especially if he was our host for the night! Maybe if you weren't such a peacock asshole then maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't be insufferable; too bad you aren't!"

Mount Haruno erupted onto Daisuke as she grilled into him which devolved into a shouting match between the two.

"How dare me?!" he said incredulously. "The fuck you mean _"how dare you"_ you _bitch_! You've been trying to ride his fucking dick the entire time!" Daisuke was already annoyed from having to meet with his father to start off his day and then having to deal with Naruto topped it off, he was a ticking time bomb that was just waiting to blow up.

Sakura coming to defense the person he despised was the thing that set him off.

Before things got out of hand Kakashi stepped in between them. "Tsubasa," gone was his laidback tone, replaced with an assertiveness of authority and power. "Go home and cool off. _Now_. I'll be talking to you personally tomorrow when we meet up. You too Sasuke, take him and head home. I don't want to hear anything you might have to say right now."

"Tch – whatever like I give a fuck," he grabbed Sasuke's arm and together they walked away.

A sigh escaped from Kakashi's mouth as he scratched his head. It was nights like this that he felt like he wasn't cut out to be a teacher of all things. The ironic thing was that his team back when he was younger was just as dysfunctional as the one he was mentoring. _'Sensei… if you were in my place, what would you do?'_

"Sakura," he called to her tiredly. She was fuming about what her teammate had said, to be precise it absolutely made her livid. "Go home and take it easy. Don't get yourself too worked about it, I'll handle it ok?"

A frown crept its way onto her face before she nodded and wished her teacher a goodnight.

"Thing's never get easy do they?" He gave a glance at Naruto's home before hopping onto the rooftops to make his way back to his apartment.

The months leading up to the Chunin Exam was going to be tough and not to mention there was a funny feeling in his stomach that a storm was coming.

It was a type of feeling that didn't bode well for Konohagakure, he just hoped whatever it was – wasn't catastrophic.

When the time came Kakashi would have his answer.

It would be far worse than he could ever imagine.

* * *

 _When Naruto fell asleep that night, his mind was exhausted and ragged. His past was catching up quickly to him. The memories that he left behind was creeping back to the forefront of his mind and there wasn't anything that he could do._

 _They were equal parts good and bad memories, but even then it pained his heart and soul to think about them._

 _He dreamt kneeling down atop a hill of swords; broken and bloodied._

 _He had lied to himself and to others for coming back to his birth place._

 _In the end he was nothing but an inveterate hypocrite and coward who ran away from one person because he couldn't handle the shame of locking eyes with her even if she repeatedly forgave him._

 _There was no point in him coming back to this part of the world. There was a reason why he had left it in the first place and vowed to never come back._

 _Yet. Here he was, playing hero to a group of people that desired no heroes. They only wanted killers and murderers to carry on their name; for glory and power._

 _He dreamt of a lonely and desolate world filled with nothing but swords._

 _In the beginning he had_ her _and many others, but as time grew and the battles they fought increased._

 _He was left with nothing but his swords and a lonely hill to stand upon._

 _Those hands of his held nothing which allowed him to use those swords that surrounded him._

 _But it was not what he wanted._

 _It was not what he desired._

 _He wanted his precious people to come back._

 _He wanted_ her _to save him from the nightmare that he was soon finding himself to be in._

 _Slowly but surely he dreamt of being turned into a future self that held nothing but contempt and anger for the world._

 _This was the nightmare that Emiya Naruto found himself in._

 _The bearer lies there alone._

 _Forging his iron atop a hill of swords._

 _Thus, his life has no meaning._

 _That body of his was certainly made out of swords._

 _And so Emiya Naruto dreamt salvation from the world of swords he was imprisoned in._

* * *

Author's Note: First and foremost I'd like to apologize for the last chapter that was simply abysmal to my standards, I'm really sorry please forgive me. Looking back, the pacing was off and well one reviewer said the grammar was shot to hell which I wholeheartedly agree. I took my time with this and revised a lot of things so it hopefully doesn't sound too choppy.

The goals for chapter five was to give the original character some spotlight and get a peak of his predicaments. The Chunin Exams are coming up quickly and the stage is being set. The main focus really in this chapter was to lay in the foundations of Naruto's problems and why he's here in the first place through his dreams. That nothing is what it seems like and there are other reasons as to why he's back in Konoha in the first place which will be explained later on.

Things are heating up and with it the story to get to juicier bits that I got planned for later on which I can't wait to start writing on.

Also I'm looking for a beta-reader to keep me in check and help flesh out the story, so if anyone has an suggestions I'm all ears for it!

As always thank you for reading my story! Please leave a review if possible on any thoughts/critiques/concerns so that I may improve as an author! Again thank you for the responses and reviews you guys gave to me on the last chapter! I'm very grateful to you all!

Word count before A/N: 11,651


	6. Summer Days, a Dead Apostle Ancestor

_Chapter 6_

 _Summer Days, a Dead Apostle Ancestor_

* * *

In the following weeks since its arrival in Konohagakure, the Demon of the Left Arm of Merem Solomon was a busy little rat scouring the entire village with the help of its local rodent community. It was relatively elementary for the King of Rats to gather power and influence with its royal status and an alien beauty that left its fellow kind enamored.

Over the course of its stay it had managed to infiltrate almost every single building that could have possibly existed in Konohagakure. It was utterly thorough in its zeal to gather information of its current location and sought the secrets that the government held.

No place was secure from Merem Solomon's left arm as the shinobi populace had simply ignored the multitudes of rats that scurried in their buildings at night rummaging through their files.

Who would suspect a single rat here and there would be gathering information? It was just a simple rodent that happened to be there and it was an inevitability that a stray critter would venture forth to find scraps of food or anything worthwhile in a building.

In record breaking time the King of Rats had successfully accomplished a feat no person could ever possibly achieve.

Crown took its time to leisurely process the information it was being given to by its loyal rodent subjects and kept a passive surveillance on Emiya Naruto.

Speaking of which, it hadn't been too long ago that it sensed the Emiya residence boundary field be powered down signaling an invite to the household.

The Left Arm had considered introducing itself to Naruto when he sensed the boundary field being powered down but just before he did. One of his rats had reported an anomaly that piqued its interest and decided to meet with the blonde magus later.

One of the rats that was investigating the mountain that had faces carved into it found a massive super cavern underneath it. Since then it had been sending rats in droves to scout the cave and the reports that it got back was rather unsettling.

As the rats would venture deeper into the underground system there was something malevolent emanating at the bottom of the cave. The furthest any rat had gone before it ran off in fear was reaching an enormous open area in the cavern that seemingly stretched on endlessly on all sides. The rodent that had reached it felt an indescribable amount of evil oozing out from the center, it was so much so that the rat felt like drowning itself by the corrupting presence.

From there Crown solidified its decision to explore the massive cavern by itself. It had questions that needed to be answered and whatever was coming from that area had its answers.

When the King of Rats descended it could feel the ridiculous amounts of prana running through the area. The air of the cavern was practically saturated with pure magical energy from the earth. That confirmed one thing, there was a major prana ley line that Konohagakure no Sato sat directly on top of.

The people that lived in the area had no idea that they were living on a spiritual land that magi would absolutely kill for to be able to practice their thaumaturgy. There were very few places in the world that had major ley lines that formed in an area let alone intersected at a point to be labeled as a spiritual land.

Travelling deeper into the caves it finally reached the massive cavity of darkness.

Malignant and malicious intent in the area was palpable you could almost cut it.

In here it was absolutely pitch black, but for a Dead Apostle Ancestor as himself it had no problem being able to see through it all.

If Crown was in its human form then it would've whistled at the sheer size of the place. By its own estimation the ginormous cavity of the cavern could fit an entire town in here that was several kilometers big. Maybe three or four kilometers, possibly more, it was stunning how gargantuan the place was.

Taking the first steps into the opening, Crown was immediately assaulted by a wave of vile and corrupt prana that was permeating through the open space. It was oppressive and filled with evil as it continued towards the center of the formation.

Along the way there were several small pools of stilled black mud that radiated curses.

"Interesting… what's this mud doing all the way on the other side of the world in a cave like this?"

Questions began filling Solomon's head at the excessive amount of mud that surrounded him. Without a doubt it was residue from the Holy Grail that was spewed forth in the form of a corrosive black mud. He had seen it once not too long ago and he would be a fool to not take notice.

As he neared the center of the massive cavern the level of prana increased tenfold. "Amazing, the only thing comparable to this would be… Fuyuki City. The amount of untapped and raw energy in here is simply staggering."

Finally reaching the center, it saw there was a rock formation that looked suspiciously like a pedestal that seemed to be the keystone of the ley line. It was here that the earth's latent energy had reached its absolute peak and where one could manipulate the prana flow in the ley line.

The King of Rats paused before transforming into its human form, he took the shape of an elderly man in priestly clothes with glasses.

"Better… now then let's see what we can learn from you shall we?"

Placing his hand onto the formation, Solomon concentrated and expanded his senses along with activating his magic circuits to poke at the ley line. Almost immediately he jerked his hand away from the rock almost as if it were scalding hot. It caused him to furrow his eyebrows as the cursory activation left him with many questions.

In the briefest of moments when his hand made contact with the wet stone, Merem Solomon was able to theorize several things from connecting with the planet's magical current.

The first and foremost was that he theorized that Konoha and Fuyuki City quite possibly shared the same ley line that fueled the Heaven's Feel ritual. The one Konoha sat upon, unknowingly, shared similarities in its nature with Fuyuki's.

The biggest evidence that supported his theory was the grail's residue in the form of black mud that pooled all around him. It was simply unmistakable, there was nothing in this world that could produce such a vile substance that corrupted anything that wasn't shielded from its curses.

Konohagakure no Sato and Fuyuki City were located on opposite ends of the planet from each other. It didn't make sense for a place devoid of thaumaturgy to suddenly have the remnants of the failed ritual to obtain the Third Magic appear out of nowhere.

The second and quite possibly the one that intrigued him the most was a second energy signature that came from the tainted ley line.

No, he shook his head. It more than intrigued him, it made him outright confused.

 _Something_ that bore similarities to _Emiya Naruto_ had been spat out of the ley line.

 _Something_ had used the ley line as a track and rode it all the way over into this part of the world before being birthed unto the world.

Just the thought sent a cold chill down his spine of _something_ being birthed from the veins of Gaia that powered the unholy artifact known as the Holy Grail. From his encounter with the Heaven's Feel ritual when he accompanied Naruto's merry band it left a lasting impression on him.

It was repugnant.

It was revolting.

It was simply put, pure evil.

On that night almost half a year ago, the Greater Grail attempted to bring forth something wicked unto the world.

Merem Solomon had believed Emiya Naruto was successful in preventing its birth. If he had never tailed Emiya back to his ancestral home, Crown wouldn't even begin to have suspect that there was something that survived the destruction of the Holy Grail.

In his mind, he couldn't help but think that it was foolish to believe that the Holy Grail System of Fuyuki was fully erased. He, who had lived for over a thousand years on this planet had made a mistake to not check on the validity of the Grail eradicated for good.

The taint in the ley line was so prevalent that even a third-rate magus would have been able to pick up on the corruption, but in his arrogance had not done so. His inaction had inadvertently allowed _something_ to fester and manifest onto the physical realm of existence.

And whatever it was had, from what he could tell, bits and pieces of Emiya Naruto.

Taking a look at the massive chamber that he found himself in, the dead apostle couldn't help but narrow his eyes at the darkness.

What was once a simple search mission for Emiya Naruto; had given way to something much, much more complicated.

A grin eased its way onto the old man's face before a baritone laughter escaped from his chest. "Of course Emiya-kun… nothing is ever simple with you! In all my years of living I have never met a more interesting _human_ than you."

The tides of change were coming to the place known as Konohagakure no Sato.

The people who lived here could not possibly be prepared for the events that were to come in the near future.

It was the only path.

With Emiya Naruto's arrival, he was its herald of change.

The future did not bode well for the ones who considered this place their home.

Something wicked this way comes.

* * *

It was a little over half past noon that Uchiha Sasuke found herself meandering about through the streets of Konoha's market district.

Today was one of the few and rare days that she would be able to get some time alone to herself. Daisuke had been hanging out last night with his jonin friends partying at their usual hangout so he would be out for the majority of the day allowing her some freedom.

The past few weeks after the first session had been hell for her and Team Seven. All over her body felt incredibly sore and fatigued from the constant workout and exercises that Kakashi and Naruto would impose on them.

At first she thought Kakashi a considerable taskmaster, but Naruto was a thousand times worse. The amount of arrows that could be fired from his bow was mind boggling, in fact she would freely admit that over the course of their training leading up to their trials they all developed an innate fear of arrows.

' _I think I lost count after the third day of getting pelted by those stupid arrows.'_ Her coveted Sharingan, even at its second stage, couldn't keep track of the arrows that were launched from Naruto's black bow.

It spoke volumes of Naruto's abilities and strength. It was the thing that _she_ needed to avenge her clan by killing her brother. But she found that her usual confidence and social skills seemed to completely break down whenever he was around.

There was always something that came up that stopped her from asking, usually in the form of Daisuke, or that whenever there was a moment she would clamber up and shrink before Naruto. She sighed, _'There's just… something about him that seems so untouchable. I don't get how Sakura is able to talk to him so… casually and… easily too.'_

It frustrated Sasuke. For her, Sakura was that one individual from her graduating class that kept her head low and rarely spoke unless spoken too. _'God… even Hinata of all people talks more than her! Her and Naruto just… they just click so easily! How the hell does that even happen?!'_

The developing relationship between Sakura and Naruto was a noticeable one that even a blind man would be able to take notice. Over the weeks she had caught the two casually hanging out with each other in various places. They led from the local tea house, to Naruto visiting the hospital whenever Sakura was at work, to both of them volunteering at the orphanage, and just walking around town with each other.

The raven haired girl's hands balled up into fists as she walked. A frown formed on her face as she thought about the two.

She was envious.

No.

There was another aspect to what Sasuke Uchiha was feeling.

She was also jealous.

Uchiha Sasuke envied the attention that Naruto gave to her teammate and in-turn she was jealous of Sakura being more liked than her.

It was irritating really.

How did Haruno Sakura, some no name orphan, manage to befriend Naruto so easily?

Why did those two hit it off so easily?

What made _Sakura_ so much more preferable to talk and hang out with than her?

 _Ohhh~ maybe it's because you came off as some haughty bitch when you introduced yourself?_

Sasuke's eyes narrowed that her consciousness. It was that damnable voice of reason rearing its ugly head again.

 _Mmm~ Sasukee-chaaaan you know I'm right._

She could practically picture the smug grin that was formed inside her head.

As much as she didn't want to admit that it was right but…. _It was right_.

Their very first meeting she came off as someone that was highly conceited, egotistical, vain, and arrogant. Something that obviously didn't sit well with Naruto's type of personality.

But after their first training she had a begrudging respect for those who wielded a considerable amount of strength and Naruto had it in spades. The overwhelming dominance he had asserted cowed any thoughts about him being weak of any sorts.

His strength was unquestionable.

Uzumaki Naruto had everything that she needed to grow as a shinobi and achieve her goal of avenging her clan.

Too bad she didn't know that Naruto was a magi and no longer associated himself with the shinobi arts.

Her stomach rumbled. "Maybe some lunch first? Then if I hurry up I can find him… hopefully… and not mess this up." But knowing her luck, she felt like there was a high chance that at some point she was going to shoot herself in the foot again.

Taking a moment to look around to see which street she wandered off to, Sasuke sighted a familiar ramen restaurant bar. "Mmm – ramen doesn't sound so bad I guess."

Moving the flaps of Ichiraku Ramen, the owners greeted their new customer warmly. "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! Please have a seat!"

The chef's voice was tuned out as she stared the person's back in front of her. There was no way that she was this lucky.

Sasuke gasped in disbelief at her luck.

Huh?

* * *

The sound of someone gasping behind me was more than enough reason to turn around and have a look. Pausing from eating, what was possibly my ninth miso ramen bowl, I take a look and the person standing there staring at me was enough cause for me to raise an eyebrow in reaction to her.

It was Uchiha Sasuke.

Snorting a bit of air through my nose, I close my eyes before opening up one and giving a smirk to her.

"Afternoon Uchiha-san," I greeted her.

No response except for her averting her gaze from me and a light blush growing on her cheeks before she sat down next to me.

' _Oh please, why are you even blushing? That was nowhere close to flirting.'_ I couldn't help but let loose a small huff while rolling my eyes. _'What an idiot geez.'_

"Just one bowl of pork tomato ramen please," the girl next to me ordered quietly.

"One tomato ramen with pork coming right up!"

How rude. She didn't even bother to greet me in return.

Whatever, not like I cared much anyways.

I turn my attention back to my half-finished bowl with gusto. Honestly? It's been ages since I've had ramen and Ichiraku's proved itself to be one of the best.

Hmm… I'd probably rank this little restaurant near the same level as the Copenhagen in the Shinto district of Fuyuki City.

Glancing at the neatly stacked bowls in front of me, I made a note to add in a few extra exercises tomorrow to burn off all this excess fat and calories that I'm taking in right now. This couldn't possibly be healthy for me with the amount that I've eaten so far.

"How…"

Her voice grabs my attention. A bored glance in that direction is my response.

"How what?"

"How… did you become so… strong?"

What a strange thing to ask all of a sudden. Should I respond seriously or mess with her just to gauge a reaction?

The girl was staring intently at me like how she would always do whenever I was training them. _'Alright then… let's see how well you take this.'_

I steeled my face and tried to look as serious as possible.

"Do you really want to know how I became so strong?"

Oh dear lord, I sounded absolutely ridiculous right now. Rin would smack the ever living prana out of me if she was here.

"Yes! I mean… y-yes."

That sudden eager and jump for my answer was hook, line, and sinker. Poor girl.

Straightening up my posture and leaning forward for effect, I listed out the most ridiculous and basic regimen I could come up with on the spot.

"Every day from sun up and sun down I would do…"

I paused for effect.

This made her anticipate my answer even more, she almost seemed excited at the prospect of uncovering some secret of mine.

Poor, poor girl.

"One hundred push-ups. One hundred sit-ups. One hundred squats, and a ten kilometer run. Every. Single. Day. And of course eating three meals a day without ever using the air conditioner!"

"Huh?" Was her intelligent response. "Every… single… day?"

I wanted to smack my face at how gullible she was being right now. Honestly, I'm amazed at my self-control at not busting a gut and laughing in her face right now, but I had to go on and finish it.

"YES! _Every. Single._ _ **Day**_ _._ "

She blinked a couple times. Maybe she caught wind that I was bullshitting to her face? Maybe she saw right through everything and couldn't believe the boldface lie I told her? Maybe –

"Of course!" She pounded her first into an open hand as if finally getting it. "I haven't been training as hard as you and that's how you've become so strong! The discipline and sheer will to continue your training day in and day out with no rest must be strenuous on both the mind and body!"

What?

N-No…

O-Oh no….

No way was she this foolish to actually believe in such a ridiculous and mundane workout.

That look on her face said otherwise and at how she rambled on at finally making some headway to becoming stronger.

"Thank you! You're an absolute genius! I can't thank you enough for sharing your secrets to me!"

Ohhh the absolute inhumanity at this situation.

That's it. I couldn't hold it in anymore. My hand met my face in an audible smack.

"No you moron!" I interrupt her. I couldn't bare it anymore this was just all sorts of cringe. Normally I'd find it amusing but how she was gushing to me felt so wrong.

"W-what?"

"I'm kidding!" My finger poked her forehead. "You dumb moronic idiot! How could you actually believe such a stupid training program?!" I kept poking at her all the while.

"I – You- I mean – I –"

She was stumbling over her words with every poke.

"You're supposed to be a kunoichi," I drily state with another poke. "How do you expect to get strong if you couldn't even see through the bullshit I was spewing out?"

Poke.

"I expected better from you of all people since you have Kakashi as your teacher."

She tried swatting my offending hand away to no avail. Poke.

"First basic rule he teaches you. Always look underneath the underneath."

Poke!

Sasuke's face started brightening up into a spectacular shade of red, especially at the spot that I came jabbing my finger at.

Why was she blushing of all things seriously?

' _Maybe she's one of those masochists and likes pain?'_ My hand stops midway to her forehead causing her to miss.

Poke.

"W-Would you quit with the poking I get it already!"

"See? All you had to do was just ask you moron."

"Really?"

Her answer came in the form of me flicking her in the forehead.

"You liar…" she rubbed her forehead. "Geez…"

Phew, well at least that broke the silence and got her to talk.

"So what brings you to this part of the town?" I didn't notice it at the time, but her shadow wasn't here either. "And uh… where's your ball and chain?"

"I… was just spending some time to myself walking around and he's sleeping right now."

I made a face. Who the hell sleeps this late? Even Rin, who absolutely hated the mornings, was a fairly early riser even if she stayed to the dead of night working on a project.

Eh – I shrugged, it wasn't my problem anyways.

"I'm surprised," a snort came from me. "You two are almost inseparable, like you're conjoined twins or something. Kind of weird if you ask me, but to each their own I suppose."

"Y-Yeah… I guess…"

Ok, thing's went from slightly ok to really weird and awkward.

Nice going Emiya.

Well time to do what I'm best at and jump ship. I stacked the empty bowl along with the others and waved for my check.

The check that I received made me wince and reminded me how much I ate. Everything totaled out around 13,500 Yen. This was one of the reasons why I preferred preparing my own food, but then again the ramen was almost perfect. Given if time I think I could probably imitate it if not make it even better.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Sasuke called out to me as she hurriedly finished her bowl and haphazardly slapped down a couple notes to pay for her bill.

"Uh –"

Honestly this girl was confusing, when I first met her she was a total… bitch I guess for lack of better terms. But after the bridge mission, she completely mellowed out.

"Home I guess? I have a couple-"

"CanIcomewithyou?!"

What?

"Say again?"

"I mean… um… will you train me?"

Uh…

"I already am?"

No seriously, I already was training them six days a week with the seventh being their day off to recover.

"NO! I mean training me personally, like one-on-one!"

She was stepping into my comfort zone which caused me to lean back. What was wrong with this girl?

There wasn't much for me to actually teach her first off. The abilities that I used were exclusive to me and only me without counting reinforcement. My projection skills were also tailored to me because of the reality marble that I held.

I had little knowledge of Ninjutsu in terms of actually putting it into application. While I still had chakra coursing through me and being pumped out. All of it was being converted into Od which was then mixed with Prana to finally make Magical Energy. I was an incredibly unique case, probably the only one in the world, which could properly use both chakra and magical energy.

Although I tend to lean heavily on thaumaturgy and not so much on Ninjutsu.

I had a shinobi's body, but the soul of a magus. I do my best to separate myself from the shinobi way of life and matters. It was a personal statement if anything really and it spoke volumes.

Uzumaki Naruto had abandoned his roots to become Emiya Naruto.

Emiya Kiritsugu was a magus, so it would only make sense for the son to follow in his father's footsteps.

"Look I'm sorry to say, but I wouldn't really be able to teach you much of anything."

"What do you mean? You have plenty to teach! I've seen your power and abilities! You're so… so strong and-"

I raised a hand to interrupt her.

"Let me put it in simpler terms for you then: I am an utter failure in the shinobi arts."

"It doesn't matter!"

I quickly thought up another excuse which was sort of true. "My house is dirty and I have to clean it today."

"Then I can help you clean your house!"

She was adamant in having me train her. _'Sorta reminds me of… well me when I'm thick-headed and stubborn as a bull. Still am, but that's beside the point.'_

"I'm a busy person and I have a lot of things to do. I'm already training you guys, isn't that enough? Besides I'd rather not have your boyfriend hound the hell out of me. You won't believe how much restraint I have to not bash his head in every time he opens his mouth."

"I can fit your schedule and make it work! Daisuke doesn't have to know. Who cares alright? I need to get stronger! Please!"

God bless this girl's soul. What the hell did the Root record and spat out that made the being known as Uchiha Sasuke?

I scratch my head trying to find any other excuses to come up with.

"I'm a horrible teacher, I wouldn't be able to teach you any Ninjutsu."

Which was true. I wasn't even joking about that, the total amount of shinobi techniques that I could utilize was a grand total of three. _Kage Bunshin, Henge, and Kawarimi._

And you could probably knock out Henge and Kawarimi for the fact that I barely use them at all. Same with the clone technique, except that it carried the same principle as my tracing in a way so it was easier for me to perform.

Other than that I didn't bother with anything else that was shinobi related.

I only had with me the bare essentials of what constitutes a ninja. I was more tuned for magecraft and even then you could say I was an utter failure.

Reinforcement and Gradation Air was the only two magecraft arts that I excelled in. _'Man… the look on her face when I told her that those were the only two things I was good at was priceless.'_ Needless to say Tohsaka Rin grilled into me about other and higher applications of thaumaturgy.

There was a caveat to only excelling in the two most basic and mundane areas of magecraft. With utmost confidence and surety, I can safely say that I am the only person in the entire _world_ who can project a Noble Phantasm in its full form.

 _That_ was the thing that I could pride myself in at being best at.

"It doesn't matter! Anything helps please! I-I beg of you to teach me!"

My face cringes before my shoulders slumped and I let loose an audible sigh.

"Alright fine! Have it your way!" I throw my hands into the air in exasperation. There wasn't going to be a way out of this unless I just dipped out, but she knew where I lived so it would be pointless to do so.

Sasuke's face brightened up and for once I actually noticed a genuine smile from her. Not some haughty, arrogant smile or a bitch-y one.

A real honest to god smile.

"BUT!" Time to lay down some rules. "Not a word to anyone about this. If I get bugged by your friends or your boyfriend, I'll drop your training in a heartbeat and wipe your mind." Ok I was bluffing really, I wasn't as proficient as Tohsaka and it was all a big bluff, but I had to put the fear of god into her somehow. "I'll only be able to help you with physical attributes such as combat and swordsmanship, so if you don't like it then you can leave whenever. Doesn't matter to me. Lastly, training will start at 6 A.M. Monday through Friday."

It was ridiculous of me to put such outrageous rules, but it would prove whether she was dedicated or not.

"When can we start?"

Which she pretty much proved right on the spot…

Well since she's so eager to start, might as well now.

"Now."

"W-wait now? But I have to-"

I shrugged, "Then I guess that means I'm not training you."

"NO! I mean… ugh fine let's just go. I'll deal with it when I get back."

I had a sneaking suspicion she was referring to her boyfriend, but hey – that's not my problem now is it?

* * *

"Sorry about the mess around the house," I said as we walked into my house.

She looked around and saw that it was mostly spotless. "You're a liar."

I slid the door open to the living room which revealed a bunch of scrolls, books, and paper strewn about the table.

"This is still pretty clean…" she said walking in. "Is… that a summons by a ministry head?" Sasuke picked up a bright red scroll on the table.

I deftly swipe it out of her hands in an annoyed fashion. "Didn't anyone teach you, not to go picking up other people's stuff?" As soon as it was in my hands, I chucked it to the corner of the room that also had a pile of red scrolls and immediately forgetting about it.

"Uh… that's pretty important you know."

"And?"

"You… you have a _whole_ pile of them."

"And?"

"You're going to get in trouble."

"And?"

"Uh…"

"Yeah – that's right. I don't care. If someone wants to meet me so bad they can come and knock on my door. I'm so glad that you've taken interest in my responsibilities and wellbeing, but I'm fairly certain that you'd like to get to training. So shall we?"

Her cheeks flushed and simply nodded.

' _Ugh – please for the love of all that is thaumaturgy, I hope this girl doesn't start developing some weird crush on me.'_ How the hell do I get myself into these types of situations?

"And here we have the dojo," I slid the door open and allowed her in first.

There were a lot of memories in which I held dear in this place. It was the place where Kiritsugu started my training and where I was first exposed to thaumaturgy. In a way, it was where it all began.

Where I made the first steps to becoming a magus. To become strong just like Kiritsugu was.

The dojo was fairly sizeable so it would allow us some room to move around in and observe her sword techniques.

"I don't have much to teach except for my abilities with a sword. Like I said to you all, I'm not much of a teacher so the way in which I impart lessons and skills to you will be unconventional."

We were sitting across from each other and as usual she was staring intently at me. God that's so weird, I'm going to have to get her to stop doing that. Those onyx eyes seriously unnerved me with how they tried piercing into my soul.

"So, going forward we'll start off with a couple of duels. Just so I can get a feel for your style alright?" Grabbing two shinai from the rack I toss one over to her and we both assume our respective stances.

Already from the beginning I notice several mistakes.

Weight was distributed incorrectly.

Foot placement needed work, it was causing her to be slightly off centered.

Her grip on the handle was too tight.

Her hands were too close together.

Her form was too tense, too tightly wound up.

For our first bout it would only take three moves to land a hit on her.

A crucial aspect of sword fighting was playing mind games. The ability to get into your opponents head would pave the way for one to emerge as victor. They ranged from feints, false blows, and leaving openings to lure your enemy's attacks to predict where they would strike for next.

In fact, Archer's whole style focused on leaving crucial openings to bait an opponent. As long as he knew where they were going to strike next, he would always hold an advantage over his opponent. In fact, it was because of that style that it allowed him to survive against Lancer, a superior opponent that outclassed him in many combat abilities.

I let the silence between us grow a little longer, it was beginning to unnerve her. Good. She was over-anticipating for the coming blow.

It was going to cause her to slip.

Barely lifting up my left foot, Sasuke sprung to action and immediately went into a guarded position.

Smart, but unwise.

She expected for me to try and reach in by stepping in forward, but that wasn't the case. With her taking the bait, I planted my left food back onto the floor and stepped forward with my right foot.

I swung at the same time causing her to block with her sword, but I expected it to happen. Sasuke made the mistake of thinking that I was aiming for her body when I was actually going for her sword.

First move.

Her eyes widened at the staggering blow that came from me causing her sword to simply bounce off of mine, leaving her open.

Second move.

My stance shifts forward and I go for her neck. She flinched ready for the sharp pain, but it never came as I stopped just before I hit her.

"So what went wrong?"

"I- I wasn't strong enough when I tried blocking-"

I conked her in the head with my sword.

"No you idiot, not everything is about strength sheesh. Now tell me again, what was wrong?"

"I… don't know?"

Oh this poor soul, for some genius she was a real idiot. Was this really the so-called prodigy and last hope of the Uchiha Clan? My tongue clicked in distaste at how unknowledgeable she was with swordplay. Whoever taught her basic sword fighting was going to have my sword ram straight up their ass.

"C'mon you, put that prodigy level intelligence of yours at work. I'm not going to hold your hand and walk you through everything."

"I think my stance was off and… well maybe my grip was too tight? Also could be my grip was a little too close together so when you hit my blade it made me stumble a bit so that could also factor in how things played out." She rattled off trying to think of what was wrong.

Good, that meant she was acknowledging herself and the mistakes instead of covering it under the guise of not being "strong".

Sasuke got three out of the five mistakes that I observed before we fought.

"You got most of them right, but there's also two other things. Your weight wasn't distributed correctly causing you to be too heavy on one side instead of the other when you tried meeting my strike. The other thing is that you're too tense. Relax your body a little bit, but not too much or else you won't be able to react in time."

Her head nods in confirmation.

"There's one thing I can fix for you right now. Get back into your normal stance."

Walking up to her I began setting her into a proper form for her to work off of. I poked my sword here and there all over her body. A little bit of height adjustment here. Bending the knees a bit there. Separating the feet and straightening out her back here. I was all over her critiquing and changing her form to what I would think that suited her type of style.

Uchiha Sasuke was the type of person that liked to get in up and personal to an opponent. She preferred flashy plays with her sword and fast movement. She also liked switching in between from using her jutsu and quickly swapping out with her sword. A combo move type of person really.

So I modeled it after Kojirou Sasaki's style. It was rough, but from here on out it would be up to Sasuke to expand upon it and mature from there.

"There. You feel a bit more comfortable and confident with this stance now?"

"Y-Yeah, it feels a lot more solid than the one I was taught from."

' _I wonder… who taught her? Should I bother even asking? Ah screw it, might as well so that on the off chance I do come across them I can break a sword over their head for being inept.'_

"Do you mind sating my curiosity for just one moment?"

"Uh… sure?"

"Who taught you?"

"One of Daisuke's friends helped me out, he gave me a few pointers about sword fighting… why?"

"Nah – unimportant. Don't worry about it." Well I guess that narrowed it down a bit. If I find someone that's hanging around with Daisuke and is carrying around a sword, I was going to have some choice words to say to him at how utterly inept he is.

Maybe give him the good ol' Tohsaka Rin routine to break him down.

No one ever survived an onslaught of insults from her, she was the best there is at dismantling a person's self-confidence and self-esteem.

 _No one._

"O…kay?"

"Anyways, let's resume the lesson shall we?"

We both slip into our forms, time to see how well she adapts to some changes that I made to her stance. This time I want to see how well she performs in a protracted fight. Since I've been training them, I've never allowed them to actually get more than a couple hits in before I sent them sprawling to the ground.

I'll give her five strikes before I make a move on her.

Her body moves, it feints to the right before changing directions and going to the left. I ignore the bait and hold fast.

She throws a wide right swing to my head. In response I deftly tap the underside of the blade causing it to miss.

First strike.

Correcting the path, she brings it back down for a left swing. I stepped forward with my left foot into the attack and knock it up high with an underhand slice.

Second strike.

This time she tries crashing her practice sword with an overhead swing, but with how I last positioned my blade, it would be blocked and our swords clash. A resounding knock of wood reverberated in the dojo.

Third strike.

' _Damn she's got some strength in there.'_

The blow actually made my arms tremble a bit. Impressive.

Immediately backing off, she goes for me intentionally exposed right side of my torso. Sadly the girl wasn't fast enough to beat me to it. I successfully block her attack and swat her blade away from me.

Fourth strike.

Sasuke kept her composure, to my utter surprise she actually took a step back but kept in range of me.

What was she doing?

I see her let out a breath of air as if concentrating before settling into a familiar stance, held her sword and twisted her body as if preparing for something.

Wait a god damn minute. Is she attempting to do **Tsubame Gaeshi**?

She is.

I couldn't help but stare in bewilderment.

Uchiha Sasuke was attempting to perform the intrinsic skill of Kojirou Sasaki.

I'd actually be a little worried if she was able to momentarily tap into the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon, but obviously since she didn't know a lick of thaumaturgy I was safe.

In all honesty it was highly amusing that she was copying from a faker. _'Hmm… so what does that make her then? A fake-faker? Or a copy-faker?'_

I'll let her make that first swing just to see what'll come out of this.

The first strike came from the left. A wide swing that I could easily block in my sleep, _but_ then came _another_ blade over my head that was quickly followed by _a third blade_ coming from my right!

Oh shit. Did Sasuke somehow defied all logic and sense, and somehow manage to recreate the technique? Most importantly how did she do an ass pull of out nowhere?!

I'm the one that does the ass pulling out of nowhere on people! Not the other way around!

How dare she try and copy something from me with her red eyes-

WAIT.

WAIT JUST ONE DAMN MOMENT.

HER EYES.

RED EYES.

UCHIHA.

SHARINGAN BLOODLINE.

GENJUTSU.

Emiya Naruto you are an absolute moronic idiot that got dropped on his head as a baby.

A small burst of prana through my body quickly dispelled the illusion leaving only one blade that was coming in from the left. Apparently she hadn't realized I broke through the genjutsu as I parried her attack easily catching her off guard. Wasting no time I stepped into her guard and smacked my blade onto her chest causing it to crumple to the ground.

Fifth strike.

"Not bad… honestly not bad Sasuke. If your illusion and swing was a tad bit faster you would've actually landed a hit on me, so it looks like you need a bit more work on it."

I had to give her credit to being that brazen enough to attempt a poor man's version of that technique. While she couldn't even begin to understand the mechanics and concepts behind it, she attempted to recreate it with an illusion to make it appear as if three blades had simultaneously been swung at three different directions. It was to buy time for the _real_ blade to come in from one of the three directions.

"I'm not sure what compelled you to even attempt that, but then again I've done stupider things in life than that."

"Really? Like what?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I deliberately took a blow from a massive axe-sword that was wielded by a heroic spirit which consequently gouged out my entire midsection to save someone?"

"Uh…?" She didn't know how to respond to that. I didn't blame her really, no one in their right mind would try to do that.

Except I did.

"You don't need to answer that." I held a hand out for her to grab from the floor and just like the first training I did with them at Wave she hesitated. "Oh you moron, I'm just trying to help you up." My hand grabbed hers and pulled her up. "Geez what is wrong with you huh?"

As usual I conked her head.

"Ouch! Will you stop hitting me in the head? I'll probably end up have brain damage at the end of this."

"Maybe you should try dodging or oh… I don't know? Blocking? Sheesh. You'd think they'd learn by now."

Sasuke didn't give a response as she nursed her head.

"Anyways, you're picking up on things fairly quickly. Nice follow through on your strikes, that determination of yours to commit to a strike is noticeable, and surprisingly has a lot of strength behind it. A lot of sword fighting is built of intuition and instincts which builds over time." I point my sword at her. "It is up to you to hone that craft of yours and sharpen it."

That girl in front of me was a slippery one. It was subtle in how she wove her genjutsu onto me during the fight. If it weren't for how blatant the illusion was with her trying to copy Tsubame Gaeshi, she might've actually gotten a hit in.

Maybe…

Sort of?

Eh – not really I would've dodged it either way.

The shinai wasn't long enough so I could've simply stepped back and let it miss. Or simply duck underneath to the right and swung from down under to disable her. There was a fatal flaw in the technique in that if you didn't have the Monohoshi-Zao with you to enact the technique then its effectiveness would be halved if not diminished to a considerable amount.

Either way, she was getting better at sword fighting quick.

"BUT. There's still a lot of things that you need to improve on. You're telegraphing your next strike along with unnecessary and wasteful movements. Your eyes, arms, and feet gives off too much information on when you'll be attacking. Although that's another thing that comes with time in which you'll learn how to stop showing what your next move is going to be."

Even though there was a lot of good there was an equal amount of bad that came with the complete package. Uchiha Sasuke was still relatively new to swordsmanship and it showed, but as always with a point in the right direction would allow her to go fairly far.

But that wasn't going to be for a long while so until then I'll just enjoy bashing her head in, in a one-sided duel that's under the guise of training.

Hey – I have to have some fun once in a while and I never labelled myself as a saint.

It was going to be fairly interesting training her at the very least.

"Alright you, let's go again. We'll stop when you can barely get up anymore."

And so Uchiha Sasuke groaned at the ensuing onslaught.

I think I'm starting to get the hang of this teaching thing.

* * *

It would be almost towards the evening that their impromptu training session finally finished.

There on the polished wooden floor of the dojo lied one Uchiha Sasuke panting and soaked with sweat. Her body was sore and littered with bruises from the continuous bouts with her new personal teacher whose name she knew as Uzumaki Naruto.

Not too far from her, the blonde haired man stood there vigilantly like a knight as he watched the girl on the ground suck in air greedily and groan at the pain that was spread all over her.

A small smile found its way on his face as he took in the sight.

"We'll call it here for the day. You've done admirably well for your first lesson. If you're still up for it, then I'll be waiting for you at 6 AM Monday through Friday. If you don't show up then I'll simply take that as you giving up and no longer wish to continue training under me."

Her hand shook as she raised it off the ground in acknowledgement.

From her spot on the ground she took note of how Naruto hadn't even broke a single sweat from training her, in fact he didn't even look winded at all. _'How… the hell. What is this guy made out of?'_

The smile the raven haired girl saw was slowly turning into a frown. _'Did… I do something wrong? Should I ask?'_ He looked awfully melancholic and dejected all of a sudden, as if he was being reminded of something.

What Sasuke didn't know was that she, unknowingly, was in the same exact position as he was when he was being trained by another person. That years ago, he was being trained by a girl that eclipsed over him in strength and speed. That he was being taught to survive against heroes and villains that etched their names into history. Immortalized by tales and stories that were told to children when they went to sleep.

And as soon as it came, it was gone.

"You're dismissed for the day. Get some rest. I'm fairly confident you can find the way out yourself right?"

The overly worked body of hers groaned in protest at getting up. Nonetheless the girl powered through it and racked her practice sword in its respective spot. As a sign of begrudging respect and to stay on Naruto's good side she bowed deeply.

"T-Thank you for today's lesson… master."

When she came back up, what greeted her was Naruto's face twisted in mild disgust.

"How about… not calling me master ok?" he blanched.

"Yes sensei!"

He rolled his eyes, "Egh… I guess that's somewhat better. Now get going you, I have to clean this dojo up for tomorrow." He looked around before complaining. "Sheesh why'd she have to sweat so much? It's all over the wooden floor and now I have to wax it again."

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment. It seemed like the man was simply talking to himself as she was already at the door. _'Geez what a guy… it's like he doesn't have a filter for what comes out of his mouth. Doesn't he know he shouldn't insult a girl like that?'_

But she held her tongue and left his residence with a hastened pace.

It was around six in the evening and seeing how she hadn't bothered to leave a note in the apartment that was shared with Daisuke, she was guaranteed to receive an earful by him.

Her shoulders slumped and her walk slowed before she let loose a loud sigh. _'Might as well take my time, no sense in rushing to get nagged on.'_

* * *

"Where the hell have you been all day Sasuke?!" roared Daisuke.

Sasuke didn't even bother holding back her sigh.

"What part of, _I was training by myself,_ do you not understand?"

"But all day and by yourself? I was around town and asked everyone if they've seen you, but not a single person saw you today!"

Daisuke was determined to get the real answer out of her, but Sasuke refused to budge and kept to her story.

"Yes I was training all day! _By myself_! Is it so wrong of me to just have some time to myself?"

"Yes! I mean no! It's not wrong! But it's so suspicious of you to just up and disappear!"

The girl was taken aback from the accusation levied against her. "Are you suggesting that I'm going behind your back and cheating on you?" It was absurd and hypocritical of him say that to her. She who had been unwaveringly loyal and faithful to him was be questioned for perceived deception.

The thought to rub it in his face that she had indeed been training, and technically hanging out, with Naruto was tempting. It was fleeting really, but she remembered the agreement. No mentioning about it at all or else he'd drop everything. With great self-control, she squashed the feeling in her head and buried it.

"No! Not anything like that for fuck sakes! You're putting words into my mouth! That's so fucking wrong of you to do that, what is wrong with you Sasuke?!"

She was tired. She was sore. Her body hurt all over, as Naruto was a harsh teacher. He rarely pulled back on his swings and let her bare the full force of a sword striking down her. As of now all she wanted was to relax and have some peace and quiet to herself after a long day of getting her ass kicked and served on a silver platter.

"Look… I'm exhausted and my body is aching after my workout. I really pushed myself extra hard today, so I just wanna take a nice long hot shower and relax." She gave a tired sigh to all of this. _'I really don't want to deal with this right now, please just back off.'_

"Aww baby come on, I'm sorry for acting like a total dick." He came up close to hold her. "Please forgive me, you know me and my mind. I can't help but think stuff sometimes when I'm not around. You know I love you right?"

The man holding her was kissing and buttering her up. It was wrong. It was bad. It was like flipping a switch, he changed personalities on the spot and was now caring and affectionate because he didn't want to lose her.

Somewhere in the back of her mind, there was a voice screaming at her at how wrong this was. He was only appeasing and play with her emotions. That he was manipulating her to stay with him and only doing it to ensure her faithfulness towards him.

It screamed that everything was a lie. The voice in her head repeatedly yelled at how much of a hypocrite that man was. That he was a twisted person to poke and press at her buttons to get a desired effect.

Sasuke and her inner consciousness both knew that he had cheated on her multiple times already. It was blatant, even if he thought he was being covert and secret about it. The parties that they went to with his friends whenever they became drunk was obvious enough. Particularly when she was left alone and he was nowhere to be found.

But…

Why couldn't she pull away?

No, the better question was why didn't she pull away?

The voice that screamed to get away was squashed by her need of someone that cared for her in anyway. Even if he cheated, at least he came back in the end.

That was all that mattered right?

It was a weak argument.

A pathetic one.

Put it simply, Sasuke was scared of moving out of her comfort zone. Why tread onto that dark and unknown path when she had one that was known and lit for her to walk on? Who else could she turn to for comfort and warmth when she was alone?

And then that voice came slithering back in. Whispering softly into the back of her mind.

 _But... Sasuke-chan, you do have another option._ The way it said it, you could assume there was a smile that followed along the statement.

The girl knew who that voice was referring to. After all Sasuke had just finished training with him less than an hour ago. But the question was could she do it? Her teammate, Sakura, appeared to be smitten with Naruto.

 _You're an_ Uchiha _. You can take and claim whatever you please. You needn't care for what anyone else feels or thinks. He is fair game in the end~._

Would she even attempt to? No, it was more like could she even do that to Sakura? Her pink haired teammate who had been nothing but kind and caring to her?

 _Yes. Yes you can!_

It would hurt her teammate though. Sakura was a considerate and kindhearted person. And for her to tear it all up even after her pink haired squad mate helped her with traumatic experiences would be monstrous. It was a vile thing to do.

 _But do you really care in the end? After all you need this more than her Sasuke-chan~._

She did.

She did care for her teammate. Sakura had cared for her when she was at her weakest point, her all time low after the bridge ordeal.

 _You're making a mistake._

Uchiha Sasuke knew she was making a mistake.

"C'mon, go clean up. Our friends will be waiting for us at our usual hangout spot." He took her protracted silence as acceptance when it was far from it. The girl that he held onto didn't return his embrace, but had paid no mind to it. He was confident that he still had her heart.

While her subconscious voice had failed to influence her decision it had managed to lay a seed for her to mull over.

The idea had taken its place in her head.

The man known to her as Uzumaki Naruto was a viable, if not ideal, candidate to be with.

As she made her way to the bathroom to clean up for the night, her mind would replay the question over and over from here on out.

Would she stomp over the friendship that she had with Haruno Sakura to selfishly take Naruto for herself?

Who knows?

* * *

I gave a loud yawn that broke the silence in the living room.

"I'm starting to miss that TV back in Fuyuki. The whole quiet and silent thing going on in the house is starting to become a drag."

Seriously that TV was the best thing to have ever been made in the existence of man-kind. While I mostly liked to watch the news, from time to time whenever it came on I loved watching the F-1 Grand Prix motor race.

Flipping through the book that I was casually reading through I was reminded of that time where I had asked Tohsaka to record a major F-1 race for me when I was out and wouldn't be able to watch it.

"All she had to do was just power it on and press the record button." I scoffed to myself. " _Yeah, yeah. No problem at all_ , she tells me. Pfft. Then she goes and records that ridiculous show _White Moon Princess – Phantasm Moon_ of all things." (1)

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit, "The show was in the competing time slot too."

"Ah… those were some good times weren't they?" I said to myself.

I would do just about anything to be able to live in those simpler times. A huffed out a bit of air before shutting the book in front of me. It was time for a break anyways with dinner coming up soon.

Just as I was about to head into the kitchen a series of heavy, raucous knocks banged against my door repeatedly. "Who the hell?" They became louder with each passing second. "I'm coming! I'm coming! Jesus Christ hold the phone I'm coming!"

Seriously who the hell was banging on my door like a madman? I have half a mind to knock whoever it is up the side of their head. They better have damn good reason bashing their fists into the door.

"I SAID I'M COMING HOLD YOUR HORSES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Unlocking the door I slid it open furiously with an annoyed expression.

"What the hell is your prob-"

I stopped midsentence of what I was saying as I lost my words because of who was standing in front of me.

"Oh shit."

They smirked in response. "Oh shit indeed Naru-chan!"

In the doorway stood one Mitarashi Anko along with Kakashi.

"Uh…" Nothing was coming up for me to say.

"Kaka-kun here told me that you've been back for quite some time now and yet you haven't even tried to say hi or anything to your big sister that took care of you!" The way she said it sounded so sweet yet insincere.

My face cringed in return. It was true. I've been putting off meeting with Anko and Gai for no particular reason. The excuse I had was that I was swarmed with research, but that's a paper thin alibi at best.

I was so screwed.

"You are so screwed."

Oh boy.

I glared at Kakashi as if asking him the silent question of why he brought Anko along. The white haired man next to her tried looking apologetic. Keyword tried.

"Kakashi. I hate your guts."

I said it just before Anko punched me right in my chest that sent me flying back into the hallway of the house.

* * *

"Mmm! Naru-chan!" Anko called to me. "Your cooking is even better than before! This makes up for you hurting my fist aaaand not saying hi to me since coming back home!"

"How is it my fault that you punched me?!"

"You provoked me of course!"

My eyes rolled before I went back to my dinner. I wasn't going to bother trying to argue with another person that was on the same wavelength as Kakashi. They were two peas in a pod I swear.

For tonight's dinner I went with something easy and quick. A Chaliapin Steak Don that had rice mixed with little bits of pickled plum paste, beef sirloin, pan fried onions, and a red wine and soy sauce topping. (2)

And from how much they were eating with gusto, I can proudly say that my dish went above and beyond their expectations.

"I got all the relevant information you need Naruto." He was already finished with his food and placed a thick folder that seemed to be neatly organized.

' _How nice of him to actually be considerate for once.'_

Wait – Anko was sitting right next to him. My eyes narrowed at him. Why was he talking about this right next to her?

"Ahem. I think you mean Anko got all the relevant information."

"Kakashi spill it, now. I told you this needed to be kept private."

He simply shrugged of all things. "I was almost finished compiling all the necessary documents and reports before Anko got curious and started snooping around. Considering she was also a student of Orochimaru I figured why not?"

Did I not stress to him how important this was that it must be kept under wraps at all cost?

"Of all the bone headed things, I told you this needed to be kept secret! This is beyond you and Anko! If word gets out and someone picked up on it then there'd be too many prying eyes and ears!"

I was peeved if not a little pissed.

"Whoa, whoa hey there now. What do you mean by beyond me and Kakashi? Kakashi is an elite jonin that's a candidate for the Hokage position and I co-lead the Intelligence Department. So I'm pretty sure there's nothing beyond us brat."

Anko was so wrong due to ignorance. It wasn't her fault at all though. The things they could be stepping into was a whole different realm for them. Completely foreign on all accounts with subjects and matters they had zero knowledge in.

In the Shinobi System those two were undoubtedly one of the strongest in it, but compared to one under the Thaumaturgical System of the Moonlit World they were fodder at best.

It was frustrating at how determined they were to bud into a world they couldn't even begin to comprehend let alone understand. There were multiple things such as the Dead Apostle Ancestors, the Swirl of the Root, Gaia and Alaya, the Reverse Side of the World, and most importantly the Counter Force of the World.

I couldn't even imagine trying to explain to them the principles of True Magic.

They had no reason to bother with the greater world. I didn't want them to. Like the saying goes that ignorance is bliss rings true.

"Naruto," Kakashi's voice was sharp. "What are you so desperately trying to hide and keep us out of? Anko has just as much right to know why you're trying to find information on Orochimaru. I'm not too fond of being kept in the dark so I'd like some answers right about now."

Rubbing the side of my head I couldn't help but let out a frustrated groan. They were waiting for me to answer them from what I can tell by the ensuing silence. Should I really expose them to the world of magi? I mean I sort of already did with Kakashi and his students, but they probably think it's just some weird summoning technique.

Plus I wasn't going to be staying here for much longer once my research has been completed. There were problems that had been put on hold overseas back at the Mage's Association… even more so in Fuyuki City.

Emiya Naruto had ran from his problems and stumbled into more in his hometown.

"Naru-chan…" it was Anko. Her voice was unusually soft and she was tapping into that big sister persona of hers that she had when she'd look after me. "Please… you've been gone for so long and changed so much. We're just concerned about you. Kakashi might not say it, but he cares about you more so than you think."

"For over four years you disappeared and almost half of that you dropped off the face of the earth completely. Naruto… there's people, no, friends who consider you family that you left behind. Don't forget you've built bonds here in your home."

Ugh – they were pulling this card either unknowingly or intentionally and god damn was it working. I know they mean well, but is it wrong of me wanting to keep them ignorant so they didn't get hurt?

For some it had been over four if not five years since they've last seen me.

They simply wanted to know what happened since then. They wanted to know how I've grown up and how different I was now. But most importantly they wanted to know what I've been up to.

I'll tell them what they want to hear and… omit several things. There'll be several important things that I'll leave out. Basically a half-truth really, but they didn't need to know that now did they?

I sighed loudly and rubbed my forehead in defeat. "Promise me… promise me that whatever I say or answer you won't go running out of the house screaming your head ok?"

The Mage Association was going to kill me.

The Holy Church was going to kill me.

And several others were going to kill me for being so reckless.

If they found out that is.

"You have our word. Right Kakashi?"

"Yes – you have my word Naruto."

I took a sip from my drink to prepare myself. My right arm started to act up again of all times. It nearly crushed the cup but I set it down quickly enough to hide it. Hopefully they didn't catch it.

"I guess to start things off…" I took a breath to calm myself. "I have…"

They leaned forward.

"I have a secret that I haven't told you- I'm a Magi."

Huh?

* * *

The Demon of the Left Arm, Crown, made its way to Emiya Naruto's residence in the cover of the night with haste. It had spent the better part of the entire day investigating the caverns underneath the Hokage Mountain. The information it had been able to uncover necessitated its meeting with Emiya immediately no matter what.

With ease the King of Rats entered the house and made its way to the living room.

' _Looks like Emiya-kun has friends hmm? Let's see what he's talking about shall we?'_

"I have a secret that I haven't told you- I'm a Magi."

' _Ah – it seems I just made it in time. Careful Emiya-kun… you shouldn't spill too much now.'_

It was paramount that thaumaturgy was kept secret to the public, particularly those that lived here.

A thought crossed its mind. Maybe it should intervene and control what can and can't be said? If Emiya believed the other two that were in the room with him was safe to talk about magi business then maybe it would be ok to be a little lenient on the rules? Although it did seem like they were about to have a heart-to-heart moment so maybe it wasn't a good idea?

And then it remembered.

The King of Rats was effectively the representative of Merem Solomon, a Dead Apostle Ancestor. They were one and the same thing. _'Besides I usually deal with the social matters for me anyways.'_

Dead Apostle Ancestors such as himself that had lived for thousands of years ascended beyond mere simple human pleasantries. They damn well did as they pleased.

And so it was decided.

Merem Solomon was going to crash the party and formally introduce itself.

It quickly found a way into the ceiling above the dining room before opening it up to get a view below it. The rat hopped down and landed on the table with a soft thud surprising everyone seated at the table.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

* * *

Everyone at the table froze at the sight of a rat wearing a crown on its head landing on the middle of the table. My jaw was unhinged as I stared on while Kakashi and Anko had both jumped out of their seats with their weapons out.

And then it spoke.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

Of all the time and places that it had chosen to make itself known to me. It decided _now_ would be the perfect time to do so.

The rat turned towards me. "Good evening Emiya-kun! I must say you are a rather difficult person to track! You gave me quite the challenge trying to find you but with time and patience I was able to find you!"

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. This was going to hell in a hand basket fast.

"What the hell?"

Merem turned around. "Oh! In my excitement I almost forgot that you had guests Emiya-kun! Would you mind introducing me to them?"

"Kakashi. Anko. This is Merem Solomon. Merem. This is Kakashi and Anko." There short, sweet and simple.

"Aww… no fanfare? No titles? Nothing? How awfully drab of you Emiya-kun." It sounded disappointed in its squeaky voice. "Then I'll do it myself – ahem." The crowned rat stood on its hind legs and bowed.

You know if there was a circus act for rats Crown would be its star for sure.

"I am Merem Solomon or in your language Solomon Merem. I represent as a special Inquisitor of the Holy Church and mediator of the Mage's Association as well as being the number twenty of The Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors. Nice to meet you all!"

 **SMACK!**

My hand met my face as hard it could.

He did it. He dropped the god damn bomb in one fell swoop.

What happened to tact? What happened to being cautious and keeping secrets? Merem… what the hell are you doing?!

"And does that mean you're rather high up?" asked Anko.

"And what is a Dead Apostle Ancestor?" followed Kakashi.

Oh Alaya please kill me right now. Please just show up and let me sign that god damn contract of yours to turn me into a heroic spirit. Anything but this right now please!

"Hmm," it tilted its head cutely. "Indeed. I'm at the top of the pecking order. And as for what a Dead Apostle Ancestor is? Well I'm an undead vampire of course!"

 **SMACK!**

The other hand came up to smack my face. _'How is this being secret? How in the world is this being covert? He's breaking so many rules!'_

Emiya Naruto forgot one important fact about the small aristocrat cadre of vampires: they marched to their own tune.

All I was going to do was give them some half-truths, a tweaked explanation on magecraft, and a heavily edited version of what I've been up to for the past couple of years since I've been gone.

"Does Naruto have any association with the two organizations?" It was Kakashi. Of course it was Kakashi. He of all people would be zealous enough to find out more about me.

"Oh yes indeed! Emiya-kun here is a well-known enforcer and executor for both the Mage's Association and Church respectively!"

That's it. I'm done for. He threw everything I had prepared out the window and burned it to the ground.

" _Crown_ ," I seethed. "What are you doing?!"

"Answering questions obviously." He said it as if it was simplest thing in the world.

"Well you're answering too much! You're endangering both the association and Church!"

It took a moment before it finally realized why I was so concerned. "Ohhh – you're simply worried that I'm giving out too much information huh? Don't worry about that my boy. I hold all the cards here so it doesn't matter what I give out."

"What? Wait… Solomon… you didn't… did you?!"

Please say it isn't so Crown.

Please!

"Infiltrate and find out every dirty little secret Konoha held? What you take me to be a fool to idly sit around and babysit you? Emiya-kun you insult me greatly!"

I'm dead.

Konoha was going to put me on a god damn operating table and dissect me open like a lab experiment.

"Did… you just say you infiltrated all of Konoha?" Anko asked shakily.

"Oh yes! You Shinobi have some interesting defense and security mechanisms… for a human that is."

Kakashi and Anko looked at each other. There was a pause after his statement and I didn't like how the two jonins in front of me were sliding into an offensive posture. Just before they were about to spring into action they were frozen in place.

"Ah – I'm sorry, but it seemed like you were about to start a fight. I'm afraid I can't let you do that. So how about we all sit down and talk things out shall we?"

Crown had easily enthralled them easily submitting their wills to his. They were no longer in control of their bodies.

"Merem you're making things so much worse…" my voice was muffled from how my face was covered in my hands. I couldn't bear to look at the scene unfolding before me.

The two jonins looked like they were trying to fight it but it was no use. It was a small taste of what a dead apostle ancestor could do.

"Now when I let go, you won't attempt to attack me ok?" he was speaking to them as if they were children. "I'll be happy to answer more questions as it's only fair since I know so much about you all and yet you know very little of me or Emiya-kun. Blink once for yes. Blink twice for no." Crown turned towards me. "By the way if they blink twice I'll be wiping their minds."

"Yes. Because that'll make everything so much better," I rolled my eyes.

Both of them blinked once.

Thank the Root for small favors.

"That was…"

"Strange? Weird? Other worldly?" finished Crown. "Enthrallment is fairly easy to use on individuals who have not been exposed to thaumaturgy. If I tried using it on Emiya-kun here, he'll simply shrug it off with annoyance." At that he tried the same thing on me in which I picked him up and dangled him over my teapot. "Ah… Emiya-kun could you not leave me over a pot of hot tea? It's rather uncomfortable and it's messing up my silky smooth white coat." I simply moved him closer to the heat.

"What do you want an apology?"

A little closer.

"How rude!"

A lot closer now.

"Okay! Okay! I apologize for exercising my powers now put me down this instant!"

I held him over it just a little longer before setting him down beside it.

"Kakashi. Anko. I'm sorry really… I didn't mean for it to be like this or rather… introduced you to what I've gotten myself in."

The sharingan wielder was having none of it. "You've got a lot of explaining to do _Uzumaki_ Naruto."

I flinched.

"Uzumaki?" Merem tested out the name slowly. "Hmm… no. Sorry to say but Emiya-kun dropped that name years ago."

I flinched again.

"Wait-wait-wait. How about… we all go back to step one ok? We're getting ahead of ourselves and going all over the place with no structure or order. So… let's all calm down and start from the beginning ok?" It was Anko of all people that was trying to bring order. "As you already know I'm Mitarashi Anko and this is Hatake Kakashi. It's… a pleasure to meet you Solomon-san."

"Indeed it is! I have to say I'm quite excited at finally meeting you shinobi people that Emiya-kun would rarely talk about! We have much to discuss! As you said we should start from the beginning shall we?"

It was going to be a long night of answering a thousand questions.

* * *

And so for the rest of the night they effectively played twenty questions with Naruto giving them an introduction to the world of thaumaturgy and Magi, and what he had been up to for the past several years since he left.

The two Konoha shinobi felt as if they barely scratched the surface after hours of talking into the dead of the night. As they talked they picked up on subjects and topics that Naruto tended to skirt around or avoid altogether by bringing something else up.

It was an enlightening experience for the both of them. As the night grew, Kakashi couldn't shake off the feelings of hurt and sadness that welled up inside him. He had long come to the realization that this Naruto was an entirely different than the one he knew long ago, but not to this extent. It was disheartening if he were honest.

Surprisingly Naruto had been rather forthcoming with the questions that they gave him. Anko was more of personal question about his life in general while Kakashi had taken a more scholarly route trying to delve deeper into the world of Magi.

' _While the terms and information seem important to Naruto it doesn't mean much when you don't know the weight behind them. Enforcer? Executor? Thaumaturgical Theory? Circuits? Mysteries? They didn't go far into them just skimming the surface of it.'_ He sighed as he tried processing all the information that was being dumped onto them. _'One thing for sure is that it's going to take some time trying to sort this all out. I should take this to the Hokage immediately and-'_

"He already knows by the way."

The rat's squeaky tiny voice broke him from his thought. "Pardon me?"

"He already knows. That Hokage of yours. I took the time to search through his desk and found a curious little book written by one Emiya Kiritsugu. He's known for quite some time now."

Kakashi blinked, "Tell me… how many people know about this?"

"Mmm… a grand total of… four I believe. The leader of this village, his friend and now you two. I have to say they've been sitting on that information and have yet to do anything noteworthy. You'll be wasting your time really trying to talk about this to anyone else. My advice? Keep it to yourself."

"Crown…" started Naruto. "What'd I say about threatening them?"

"I am simply giving advice Emiya-kun! Nowhere did I even hint of threatening them!" it cutely crossed its arms and looked away. "Besides no one would believe them. Magic? Pssh. They'll automatically assume it's something about a card trick or pulling a rabbit of a hat."

"But Ninjutsu and magecraft do share some similarities though," noted Naruto.

"You're right! But it's the core of each system that makes them intrinsically different Emiya-kun! Remember. People like you," it pointed a paw towards Naruto, "must adhere to the boundaries emplaced by the Swirl of the Root. The people that live in these lands," its other little paw pointed to Kakashi and Anko. "Follow a completely separate and different foundational theorem compared to ours."

"Uh… you totally just lost me," spoke a confused Anko.

Everything that was being said was soaring over her head. The purple haired ninja was starting to feel the need for a stiff drink to digest everything that was being said.

"I think it's best if we… took a pause here for tonight and come back later." He turned to Naruto. "And don't think you're off the hook just yet Naruto."

The man in question simply scratched his head and sighed. He felt as if he was being chastised by an older sibling. "Yeah… again uh… sorry about tonight. Was just some misunderstanding and I got a little carried away about with some things."

"Mhm – suuure. I'll be back for more along with Anko and maybe Gai." He didn't buy it. That furious look Naruto had on his face when they started prying too much into his business gave it away. "Come on Anko let's go."

"Uh… right! Thanks for dinner Naru-chan! I'll be sure to be back for more and next time I'll be looking forward for some dango! Hopefully you'll be prepared!" She waved to them. "Goo~odnight~!"

"Y-Yeah… g-goodnight… you two…" Naruto's face cringed at how loudly Kakashi closed the door.

* * *

It was late in the night when Kakashi and Anko left the house. The streets of Konohagakure were unusually quiet at the moment as everyone was preparing for the Monday hustle and bustle. For several minutes neither one of them spoke to each other. It didn't matter too much as it allowed them to take in at what occurred at dinner.

"Kakashi… I hope you're not too mad at him… are you?" Anko broke the silence between them. But she didn't receive an immediate response to her question.

In a way, one could say that Mitarashi Anko represented as the soft and understanding elder sister to Emiya Naruto. While she certainly felt hurt that she wasn't trusted enough to be told personal details. Anko knew enough to let someone have their boundaries and sooner or later they'll come confessing.

Hatake Kakashi came in the form as the relaxed and carefree older brother that became stern and harsh if provoked. He was the one that enforced the rules and met out the punishments if need be. He was the one that usually had the final say in matters.

"I don't know. I started cooling off after he answered some questions our questions but… it just rubbed me the wrong way about the whole thing. He's just… so… so…"

"Different? Changed?"

"Yes… quite so…" his voice was quiet and soft.

"You know… I was excited to finally meet him after all these years. I expected to still see that kid with bright hopeful eyes and a face that seemed so innocent and honest. But when we sat down and ate. Everything that used to be there…. Just wasn't." She sounded glum and dejected. "He does his best to hide it. You've noticed right?"

Kakashi nodded. He had experienced it first hand on Team Seven's first day of training with Naruto. He reasoned and excused that it was simply because of fatigue but he saw through it easily.

"I'm impressed that he hides it so well. Being depressed and despondent that is. Whatever happened while he was gone must've crushed him… broken him… he looks as if he's seen and done too much. What do you think?"

What did he think? That was a good question that could only be answered by Naruto. Maybe a lost lover? Maybe he lost a group of friends on a mission? Maybe someone destroyed his dreams? There were so many possibilities he couldn't even bother narrowing it down.

"I really don't know…"

"And did you notice his right arm?"

"Yeah… I've noticed it for quite some time really. Makes me wonder if something happened to it; did it get cut off and replaced? Maybe he suffered some grievous injury and he hides it? Just… the more we try and find out about Naruto… the more questions keep popping up."

A pregnant pause befell them before they came across a fork in the road. It was here that they would part directions back to their respective homes.

"So… you're not mad anymore then right?"

"Not anymore after talking about it. Now it's just… concern." He chewed the inside of his mouth. "Makes me wonder if this is what Minato-sensei goes through at times when he dealt with me and my other teammates."

"We'll just have to be patient and slowly coax him out Kakashi. Whatever damaged him in the past… damaged him critically as a person."

The man simply hummed in response. He wasn't going to bother to get some reading time with his book. Tonight he was going straight to bed to mull things over.

"Goodnight Anko."

"Goodnight Kakashi."

* * *

"Well that was fairly entertaining! Don't you think so Emiya-kun?" No response. "Eh? Emiya-kun?"

Naruto was covering his face. "Merem… I hate you."

The boy sounded exhausted after the disorganized and chaotic conversation that just took place. "That... was just… the most jumbled up and cluttered discussion I've ever had." It was giving him a migraine just thinking about it. "And then… you had to enthrall them? I was about to stop them and then… oh god I'm so screwed."

The King of Rats didn't respond allowing him to continue.

"God this whole night went downhill so fast…"

"But it was an entertaining night don't forget that!"

He glared. "For you maybe. You know what? Why are you even here in the first place? Why did you follow me all the way to the other side of the world?"

"Because… you ran away from your responsibilities Emiya-kun. You ran away from a person that loves you. Did you know she too is hurting? Did you know that _you_ hurt her by leaving?"

"I- I'm trying to conduct a mission! For the association and the Church!"

"Is that what you tell yourself at night when you go to bed Emiya-kun?"

Naruto's mouth felt awfully dry at Crown's counter. He looked away in shame. He couldn't even bother to make a response.

"Did you believe that you could come back out to this part of the world to play hero for these people? So that you could feel better about yourself maybe? That if you think you can save these people it'll be better in the end? Hmm Emiya-kun? Are you trying to find an early death by coming back here? Huh Emiya-kun? Answer me."

It was grilling into him harshly. He was met with no response.

"Emiya-kun. You need to accept that losses occurred that night in the caverns. You need to accept that you couldn't save her and-"

At the mere mention of her he stood up.

"You can stay at the house Solomon. I'll be going to bed now… goodnight." And just like that he left to head towards his bedroom.

Crown sighed loudly. "Well… that went as expected." It looked around the room. "And it seems like I was a tad too earnest in messing with that boy I forgot what I came here originally to tell him."

And then it shrugged.

The Dead Apostle could wait a few more days before it shared what it found underneath the mountain. They had time for now but first he would need to get through the damaged individual known as Emiya Naruto.

* * *

 _When Emiya Naruto crashed onto his bed that night, the entirety of his being felt like it was being weighed down by a thousand anchors. The words that Merem Solomon spoke to him stun deeply into his bleeding heart. It was akin to pouring salt into an open wound._

 _He wanted to say it was false._

 _He wanted to say they were lies._

 _But they were all true._

 _He left a grieving girl that also loved him back in the Clock Tower for selfish reasons. He hadn't bothered to ask or stay to heal. He had upped and left to go lose himself in a place where battles occurred daily._

 _A coward's way out one could say._

 _He dreamt again that night._

 _It was a dream of when he had first met her. When she had saved his life from a man that had already killed him once._

 _The thrust from his spear was of lightning. The man's spearhead thrust to pierce his heart once more._

 _But…_

 _The lightning that tried to pierce him is repelled by the moonlight that saves me._

 _A resound clang resonates through the quiet area, a beautiful sound._

 _No – the sound before him was heavier than steel itself._

 _It's just that the knight was beautiful enough to turn it into a charming sound like a ringing bell._

" _I ask of you. Are you my master?" Her voice lights up the darkness surrounding us._

" _Servant Saber has come forth in response to your summons. From this time forward, my sword shall be with you and your fate is henceforth my fate. Now, our contract is complete."_

 _Yes, the contract he had unknowingly made had been completed. When she chose him as her master he was sure that he swore to help her too._

 _Time stilled. The scene last less than a second._

 _But…_

 _The boy was sure he'll remember that scene vividly when he's gone to hell._

 _Her face slightly turned._

 _Her vibrant green eyes looks at him as if peering into his soul, judging him._

 _The instant becomes an eternity._

 _The girl before the boy was garbed in armor and blue. Her stance, her demeanor, her manner was that of a king. Her golden hair shines unearthly in the moonlight as her hair and outfit swayed in the wind._

 _In that moment the boy known as Emiya Naruto became enchanted of his savior._

 _Of his Saber._

 _And so Emiya Naruto dreamt of memories long past wishing that he may live them once more again._

* * *

(1) Carnival Phantasm reference.

(2) Shokugeki no Soma recipe.

Author's Notes: So I'll apologize now for being rather late with this. I've been battling depression lately and trying to write this was a lot more difficult than I realized. Plus with university breathing down my neck I tend to not find that much time to myself. I have to admit that I feel a bit in over my head at this project that I've started. I'm a novice writer and it really shows at time when I'm just staring at my screen blankly not knowing what to do. Again I'm sorry for the tardiness of the update and the possible quality dip. I haven't been myself for the better part of 2016 and it's starting to bear down on me, but I'll try my best to provide a quality reading experience for you all to enjoy.

Some of you are wondering if this story is going to be dark or angst-y so I want to address that now. It won't be dark or anything like that all the time and it'll have its fun moments but at the same time be one of regret and sorrow. This story is mainly one where the main character has to find himself again with his ideals.

I won't spoil the ending, but I think it'll leave most of you satisfied when this story runs its course.

The goals for this chapter was to formally introduce the twentieth dead apostle ancestor, a deeper interaction between Naruto and Sasuke finally, the faltering relationship between Sasuke and Daisuke, finally meeting introducing Anko, and setting up the final characters for the Chunin Exams.

I hope you enjoyed this update! Please leave a review on what your thoughts/critiques are so that I may improve your reading experience and as an author! Thank you very much for taking the time to read my story and especially those who submit a review. I really appreciate every single one of you. Again, Thank You.

Word count before A/N: 14,813


	7. The Distance Between Them

_Chapter 7_

 _The Distance Between Them_

* * *

 _The bright light in the open barren desert filled his vision as he looked around himself. Howling winds and clouds of dust blow at him. In the distance he could make out monolithic black gears leisurely gyrating in the distance._

 _As he turned his head all he could see was an endless expanse of dirt and rubble littered with countless swords anchored in the ground like grave markers in a wasteland._

 _ **Crack.**_

 _It sounded like a sheet of ice being slowly broken. The high pitch noise drew his attention to his right arm._

 _He marveled at his unblemished arm for a moment._

 _The Holy Shroud of Martin wasn't covering his arm for some reason._

 _His head tilted in curiosity at it being naked and unmarred._

 _ **CR-ack! Pop!**_

 _This time it sounded as if glass was being shattered. He closed his eyes for a moment. When he looked back his face morphed into utter horror and dread._

" _Ha…ha….haa-"_

 _The entire arm starting from the wrist to his shoulder had countless blades sprouting out of it. The sound of the blades creaking and groaning like ice cracking was terrifying to his ears._

 _A pause took place as he couldn't tear his eyes away to his now mutilated arm that had swords growing out of it._

 _ **CRACK! POP! CRACK!**_

 _His left arm followed in suit of his right arm._

" _AGGGHHHH!" he yelled in pain._

 _ **CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! POP!**_

 _Blades everywhere began popping and growing in his body. They stuck out of him in a gruesome appearance._

 _His body was made out of swords._

" _GUUUAGGHHHH!" he couldn't help but cry out in pain._

 _It was enough that he was sent sprawling to the ground on his knees as the blades continued their uncontrolled growth._

 _ **CRACK-POP-CRACK! CRACK! POP!**_

 _There wasn't anything that he could do except endure the pain and hope that it ended quickly._

 _Looking up from the ground he could make out a girl that wasn't too far from him. It was a petite girl with beautiful blonde hair and the most stunning green eyes he had ever seen._

 _She looked so sad._

 _Her hand went out to him._

 _Salvation._

 _It was out of control by this point and he could barely move an inch. The boy struggled as much as possible to move to her outreached hand but it was all for naught._

 _The steel that invaded his body was shutting his mind down. Everything was so painful, a mind of steel slowly encroached him._

 _He could almost touch her hand._

" _S…Sa…SABER!"_

* * *

I woke up slowly. The sunshine of the morning had made its way into the room bathing me in its warmth.

Moving the heavy cover off of me, I sat up and pulled back on my right sleeve exposing the tightly wrapped red shroud. I gave it a couple once overs, moving it around and clenching my hand a couple of times.

Beads of sweat rolled down my face. "A dream... Right?"

I wasn't sure who I was speaking to when I said that out loud in my empty bedroom. A glance at the clock near my bedside told me it was six in the morning.

The house was eerily quiet and for some reason Sasuke hadn't arrived yet. My shoulders shrugged, "Oh well… it's not like I'm ready or anything." That girls lucky that I'm giving her some extra time to be here.

Walking into the bathroom I turned on the showerhead to heat up the water. "A nice hot shower should do me some good… hopefully."

Stripping in front of the mirror I couldn't help but stare at a patch of hair at my bangs that was white. I couldn't help but sigh at the sight while shifting around the hair to see if I could hide it. Standing there messing with my hair I noticed another thing that made me pause.

A deep dark tan was encroaching outwards from my arm. It was in a similar shade to that of Archer's skin tone from his extensive use of projection magecraft that caused a rebound effect. "At least it's not spreading towards my neck first," I mumbled trying to make myself feel a little better.

There was a good reason why I wore gloves most of the time. It wasn't to look cool or anything like that, but mostly to hide the fact that my right hand was a completely different color compared to the rest of my body. So to draw suspicion away from it I started wearing a pair of gloves to conceal the rebound effect from projection magecraft.

I gave it a good long look at myself before I jumped into the rather warm shower. I'm not sure how long I'm going to be able to hide it from everyone. It was only going to get worse from here on out.

I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

The shower provided some great relief to alleviate some stress and before long after cleaning up I was standing in front of my stove preparing a simple breakfast of rice porridge, salmon and assorted fruits. With my soon to be meal slowly cooking in front of me I looked at the time and it was a quarter until seven. "Sasuke's still not here huh?" I said to myself.

I found it odd that the girl that I've been helping with for the past couple of days was late. Ever since then she's been dutifully showing up right on time if not early. Hell she even offered to make me breakfast time to time when she was early.

My hand scratched the back of my head as I clicked my tongue. "Geez – why am I all of a sudden getting worried about her?" I guess you could say she sort of starting to grow on me with how diligent she was at her training. At first I thought her as some typical haughty bitchy teenager that was a general annoyance and pain to talk to. But with how hard she trained and well… for lack of better words, how respectful towards me, my opinion of her was changing.

I viewed her in a better light than when we first met but there was still something that I greatly disliked about her. There's probably only a small amount of people that I don't like and for one reason or another the person she was dating somehow wormed his way up my list. At just the thought of him my face is set in one of disgust.

Daisuke reminded me too much of a rotten purpled haired womanizing bastard named Shinji. They shared too many attributes and morals that were antithesis to my own. They were vain about themselves, gossiped about things they had no knowledge of, a pretentious and otherwise smug aura, and were all around detestable when you talked to them.

The metal handle groaned as I unconsciously began to squeeze at the thought of him. "Tch – that rat bastard still gets me riled up to this day even if he's pushing up daisies…" I grumbled under my breath.

Moving the food onto the plate I carried it over to the dining table and muttered a silent prayer before digging in. The table was still a mess with various books, journals, folders, and papers strewn about from my research. It was more of a controlled mess to be fair as I had everything placed to my liking and sectioned off pertinent information from the useless junk.

"Guuwahhh~!" Which was promptly ruined by a small white rat waking up causing the stacks of paper to fall down. "Ahh ~ a glorious sleep! Oh! Good morning Emiya-kun!"

"Merem… why were you sleeping in my research?"

It stretched about some more even rolling around in the paper.

My eye twitched.

"I can't help it! I just love sleeping in a good mess and this is the finest of messes that I've slept in! So you should be proud that a _king_ deigned it proper for him to sleep in!" he spoke in a grand matter even throwing his tiny little arms up.

Hmm… I wonder if the real Merem Solomon would notice if I decided to cook his left arm for lunch.

"So where's that girly of yours that you've been training? Usually she's here already with those cheesy snacks that you're too stingy to buy for me."

Did I ever mention that this rat was as much of a freeloader like Kakashi and Anko?

Pointing my chopsticks at him I stabbed it into the air threateningly. "I don't know, must be running late or something. Or even slept for all I know. And how many times do I have to tell you to stop free loading off of people. If you're such a king then a king should be able to buy his own snacks no?"

"Ah but a king should be showered in gifts and treated like royalty! That girl certainly knows how to treat me accordingly to my status! Same with that pink haired girl, Sakura!" it crossed its arm before taking a whiff from my food. "You know you could learn a few things from them."

"I'm going to stuff you into the oven if you don't stop poking at my food with your grubby little paws. Did you even wash them?"

The thing scoffed at me. "Of course! What do you take me for? A lowly peasant? A groveling mongrel?"

I look the other way over my shoulder rolling my eyes. "Yeah you act like a peasant alright begging me for snacks constantly."

"I resent that statement very much!"

A snort escaped me, "I know that."

It shuffled around amidst the piles of folders and papers trying to find a comfortable spot to sit. "Ahh. There we go!" My jaw slowly grinded at the sight of him using my research papers as some sort of comforter. "So where's that black haired girl that usually comes by this time for training?"

Looking at the clock in the room it was a little past seven meaning she was a whole hour late now. I shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not her caretaker so it's not my problem." Even though I laid out some strict rules to her I didn't exactly mean them too much. Thinking back on it, I was fairly harsh to her in general about things, but can you blame me? The people she chose to hang out with weren't exactly the type that I'd converse with, much less be in the same area.

"How can a teacher not care about the wellbeing of their student?"

"For the last time Merem she's not my student nor am I her teacher."

"And last time I remembered she was calling you Naruto- _sensei_ ," it said coyly. "I can just imagine it now! A teacher-student relationship is in the works! Even if the teacher is a dull, single-track minded human being with a pension for throwing himself into danger at every opportunity."

Well I couldn't really argue with him about being single-track minded with a habit of throwing myself in front of danger since it was true and I was mildly apprehensive at the thought of Sasuke having some crush on me. I wasn't feeling up for the mild banter that Merem was putting out and just shrugged in response.

It huffed a bit of air before a peaceful silence fell upon the room. I even got it a block of cheddar cheese from the fridge for him to nibble on. _'You know… when it's not being annoying, you kind of forget that this little thing can kill me and everyone in the village in the blink of an eye if it wanted to.'_ It was a dead apostle after all, except that he was supposed to be one of the good guys.

 _Ding~Dong~._

The sound of the doorbell being wrung alerted the both of us. "It's about time she showed up Jesus," I murmured while getting up to answer the door. A pensive look rested on my face as I opened the door ready to find out why she was late.

Upon opening the door it was the one person I least expected to have come around at this hour.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!" She greeted while bowing to me.

It was Sakura.

"Oh? Good morning Sakura-san," I replied back. "I thought you were at the hospital working a morning shift?"

The girl in front of me shook her head. "Not anymore. I got a call earlier this morning that my shift had been moved to an hour before noon so now I found myself with a couple hours of free time!" She smiled while tilting her head. "Hope you don't mind or anything! Didn't really know what else to do or where to go in the meantime."

"Oh no! I don't mind at all ha-ha. Would you like some breakfast? I just started so I wouldn't mind making some for you," I offered to her kindly. Sakura was good in my books. She reminded me of a purple haired girl that shared the same first names. They were both kind and caring, well-mannered, soft spoken, and just… all around good persons in general.

"O-Oh no! I couldn't possibly impose on you like that!"

I gave a soft laugh. "You're not imposing on me. I offered silly. Now come on! Lemme feed you at least before you have to head into work!"

"Thank you!" She bowed before following me into the house.

I fired up the kitchen again making the same thing I made this morning except I added in some pickled plums, Umezuke, since she had a pension for sour things in general. Bringing out the piping hot food I laid it out in front of her before going back to my own unfinished breakfast. "Hope you enjoy!"

"Again – thank you for the food!" Sakura muttered a small prayer before digging in and complimenting on my work which made me smile softly.

"Oh? Good to see you Sakura! Fancy meeting you here this morning!" greeted Merem from underneath a pile of papers.

"Good morning to you too Merem-san," respectfully returned Sakura. "How are you?"

"Whyyy thank you for asking! It's going great so far!" it turned towards me. "Why can't I get this level of respect from you huh Emiya-kun?"

"I don't know maybe its cause you keep making a mess around my house?"

"Hmph – I call it rearranging the scenery to make it livelier."

"Uhhh-huhhh… suuureeee," I drawled finishing up my breakfast.

In all honesty I'm surprised at how well some people were able to take in the dead apostle known as Merem Solomon. While he revealed himself to Kakashi and Anko, he made an identity as a familiar or summons to the rest of Team Seven. Sakura and Sasuke took him in well except for Daisuke but that was a given really.

Hmm – speaking of Sasuke… where is that girl anyways? It's been about an hour and a half now, and she still hasn't shown up yet.

"Umm Naruto-kun?"

Hmm? I look to her.

"Where's Sasuke? Isn't she supposed to be here for her usual training with you at this hour?" she asked.

Ahh yes. It was quite the experience when they both met each other at my house some time not too long ago. Ever since I started their training as a team, Sakura had been visiting me whenever she could. It was pleasant to have her company in the house when I wasn't doing my research and tying up some personal matters.

Anyways it was rather tense between those two for some reason. It was a rather terse description but there were no other words to describe it really. They were pleasant to each other but it was sickly sweet and a little bit awkward. There was an underlying friction between the two from what I could tell. The cause of it? I wasn't able to tell in all honesty.

I just chalked it up as usual female things and did my best to ignore it. As long as they didn't try to blow up my house or anything of that sort then it was all okay for me.

"Emiya-kun doesn't really know," answered the white rat. I guess it took my silence as me being unsure and spoke for me. "I myself don't know either as she's usually poignant about being on time."

"Pity," she said simply.

It almost sounded as if she were happy about the fact that Sasuke was late.

How odd is that? The pink haired girl sounded almost like a certain purpled haired girl for a moment.

"Yeah… I wonder what in the world is she doing."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was having what was quite possibly the worst morning in her life ever.

For starters she had woken up late after having to spend the entire night watching her boyfriend getting drunk and partying rambunctiously with his usual group of friends. The old Sasuke about half a year ago would've happily joined in the fun with the drinking and partying, but after the whole fiasco on the bridge she wasn't quite the same any longer.

Naruto had unknowingly flipped a switch in her head.

So she sat there as usual just watching the group of people lose themselves to the alcohol and music while sipping lightly on her drink to keep occupied. Over the couple of days training with her new teacher had started to peel away from Daisuke.

It was a gradual and slow progress but progress nonetheless.

In her rush to get ready had woken her hung over boyfriend. From there it simply devolved into him interrogating where she was heading out early on a Monday morning. Of course she lied saying something about having to help Sakura at the hospital but he saw through it easily and grilled into her about it.

After what was probably a half hours' worth of arguing back and forth she simply upped and left making sure to slam the door on her way out.

The raven haired girl's ensemble was in shambles but at that moment she couldn't really care too much.

"Shit… I'm gonna get it really good when I get back to the apartment," she smacked herself in the forehead lightly. "You stupid, stupid girl! All you had to do was just be quiet and sneak out and you couldn't even do that… Ughhh," groaned out Sasuke.

That wasn't the only thing she had to worry about too. As of now she was almost two hours late with her appointment with Naruto. "He's… he's not going to be happy…" her pace quickened before she hopped on the roof and kicked it up into overdrive. "Better late than never showing up right?"

Crossing half of Konoha in record time she arrived at the front of the house and straightened out her clothes as best as possible. "Alright here goes nothing," she took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

The person that opened the door was the least person Sasuke expected to greet her.

"Oh? Good morning Sasuke-san," greeted Sakura.

The female Uchiha blinked.

And blinked a couple more times.

"Sakura? I-uh… good morning. Um… what are you doing here?" she asked trying not to sound rude.

"I had some free time before I had to head into work so I thought I'd stop by to say hi and Naruto-kun graciously invited me in for breakfast. We were wondering where you've been by the way."

Sakura had been with Naruto all this time? That thought made her frown a bit before she quickly hid it.

"Ah… alright. May I come in?"

"By all means. He's in the kitchen washing up the dishes currently."

Quickly taking off her sandals and moving to the living room she apologized profusely as soon as possible once there.

"SENSEI! I'm sorry for being late I-"

"Hey! Geez no need to shout in the house!" admonished Naruto. "And what did I say about calling me sensei?! Jesus Christ! Just call me Naruto!"

"Yes sensei!"

He palmed his face.

"That flew over your head didn't it?"

Sasuke had the decency to blush in embarrassment and look away.

A soft giggle was heard coming from Sakura. "As much as I'd love to stay and watch this comedy shonen unfold before me I need to start making my way to work. There's a bit of paperwork I need to do before I clock in."

"Ah – shame was hoping you'd stay for a bit longer. I guess we'll meet at the same time and place as usual before your team training then?"

"Yup!" She turned to Sasuke. "Have fun with your training session! See you later with the rest of the team!"

"Y-Yeah…" It was strange trying to adjust to a new Sakura. The entirety of Team 7's dynamics were changing with the inclusion of Naruto.

The pink haired girl that used to be so quiet and demure was gradually becoming the opposite. Her confidence had sprouted out of nowhere and a backbone to boot. Sakura began voicing her opinion on matters about the team and more often than not they conflicted with Daisuke's resulting in them butting heads against each other.

"So… you're rather uncharacteristically late today for some reason. Decide to take a page out Kakashi's book or something and get lost on the road of life?"

She sighed, "No. I was late cause of… well I slept in because of some stuff… and things that happened last night."

"Stuff and things? Well that's awfully descriptive," he replied sarcastically.

"Y-yeah… just… some private stuff."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "I won't pry into your business. Not like I cared much anyways." That last part was said in an almost offhand way that caused Sasuke to wince.

It must've been noticeable as the man in front of her scratched his head and apologized. "Ah – uh… sorry that was a bit of an asshole thing of me to say. Come on, I'll keep today's training a bit short so you can have time to rest before you train with the rest of your team."

Her head tilted, _'Did he just apologize to me?'_

"Yes I did apologize. I tend to sound like an asshole if I don't put a filter between my head and my mouth."

At that the white rat on the table guffawed loudly. "Well isn't that the truth? I'm glad that girl of yours had some sense to install a filter for the filth that can come out of your mouth."

That new tidbit of information made her curious which was evident on her face with her furrowed eyebrows.

"Oh? He hasn't spoken of her yet I take it then. Well if he hasn't then he must have his own reasons then I'm sure of it."

"Merem… what did I say about opening that big mouth of yours again?" seethed Naruto.

It simply shrugged in return eliciting a sigh from him.

"Whatever. Let's get to training already." He turned to make way to the dojo outside but stopped and turned around. "And Merem? Don't go causing too much trouble for my sake if you go out please?"

The rat looked affronted at the accusation of being a troublemaker. "Me? Trouble? As if!"

"Yeah… suuure. Come on, Sasuke let's go." He waved for her to follow with haste.

Sasuke nodded but couldn't help but think of who Merem spoke about going into that day's training.

* * *

Across the town in the market district of Konohagakure there was a small dango shop nestled in the middle of the area. It was currently bustling with customers that were happily consuming their food during the peak of the hour for lunch breaks. Two in particular were seated in a corner of the restaurant casually eating their servings with one of them practically inhaling the food off the plates.

"Geez Anko… you mind letting me have one at least before it disappears in that bottomless stomach of yours?" said Kakashi.

"Kaka-kun," she swiped another stick of dango before he could, "it's not my fault you're being slow on the uptake as usual." The purple haired shinobi was looking cheeky as usual but the dry look and glare she received warranted concern from her. "Alright Kakashi – spill it. What's going on in that head of yours? Usually you'll be merrily reading your book but you haven't touched it in a while since we've been hanging out."

"Naruto," he said simply.

"What about Naruto?"

"You're kidding me right? Please tell me you're just being your just joking right now." The normally laidback man was looking uncharacteristically irritated and wound up as tight as a spring.

Anko took a swig of her hot tea before talking. "No I'm being serious. What about Naruto that's got you so worked up the past couple of days?"

"Hmm – how about the fact that the Naruto that I've known all these years is vastly different to the Naruto that is currently with us?"

The woman's shoulder slumped, "I thought you said that weren't mad anymore?"

"I'm not at all, this is just me being concerned that's all."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah you're sounding like some overly concerned parent alright."

"I'm serious Anko and I don't want to hear your usual snarky banter. When he first showed up out of nowhere you won't believe how glad I was to hear from him again. It's been maybe four years? Bordering on five perhaps since we last saw him. Didn't even bother to say goodbye except a note he had written to the Hokage."

Kakashi took a deep breath while Anko leaned back to him rant it all out. It was best to let the man fully list all of his grievances for once instead of pandering and skirting the issue about. The man in front of her was known for his patience and levelheadedness but it seemed when it came to personal issues that were close to his heart he showed his frustrations fully.

"It was nice hearing that he was doing well while gallivanting around the continent but then it all just stops. It got quiet and we don't hear a single thing about him for the next couple of years after the whole debacle in the Land of Snow. Then out of pure chance Pakkun somehow comes across him and next thing I know he's in the middle of the town in Wave causing a scene."

It was interesting to hear all of this for Anko as the mission report submitted by Kakashi was as usual short and to-the-point with its descriptions. Meaning that there was information redacted or left out intentionally.

"You know… when I saw him he was just so… so…"

"Grown up?" she finished for him.

"Yeah at the time it sort of caught me off guard really. That quiet little brat that I taught had grown up significantly. Everything seemed great and all but when the fighting broke out on the bridge and he showed up I… well I decided to take a step back to get a read on him… and it was just… just…"

"Wait-wait-wait hold up a second. Are you saying that it was Naruto that actually fought them and not you?" interrupted Anko.

"Yes it was Naruto that did most of the fighting while I waited and observed with the rest of my team to see how well he developed over the years and… it was just so different and overwhelming Anko. You need to understand that everything that we taught him was practically thrown out the window."

A delicate eyebrow went up in question. "What do you mean like swordplay? Or his Kyudo? Or maybe the taijutsu taught by Gai?"

"Everything," he stressed.

"You're kidding right?"

His head shook in denial, "I'm not at all. Actually come by later this evening and see for yourself."

"Huh maybe I will then. Haven't seen him in action so that'll be interesting. Anyways continue yeah?"

And so Kakashi detailed out the fight from how Naruto had almost seemingly breezed through Zabuza and Raiga with ease, his summoning of a flaming sword to counter rogue ninja's elemental technique to finally describing how Gato's men had been mowed down by a literal rain of swords that were materialized out of thin air.

"Wait – hold up. Let me get that right again. You said he _'rained down over a hundred swords that was summoned out of nowhere?'_ is that right?"

"Yes you heard me right and well it's just a small detail that I've noticed, but he tends to nurse or draw attention away from his right arm. He must've slipped because it caused him to grab at it as if it were in pain."

"I don't think… I've ever came across that in my life before. Any ideas who could've taught him that?"

"No clues really. Maybe Kiritsugu taught him something of this… magecraft and Naruto took it from there? Or he learned from someone else when he disappeared off the face of the earth for all those years." It was ironic how close Kakashi was hitting close to all his questions; if someone told him the answer to his second question he would've met it with utter disbelief at the incredibly absurdity of it.

Out there in the Throne of Heroes the original copy of Archer was laughing his ass off.

"Well then I guess that means I am definitely coming by this evening to watch, but this still makes me wonder why you are being so concerned."

"How come _you_ aren't concerned about all of this huh?" he countered hotly.

Anko couldn't help but huff and cross her arms in return. "Because I know how to give him space and that he'll eventually come and talk to us when he feels like it. That's what you don't get Kakashi."

"G-Give him space?" he sputtered at the start. "I think I have the right to at least know what in the world he's gotten into."

"The right? Kakashi please you're being a bit thick here, but you don't have that right and neither do I. We all have our own secrets too you know. If you think that he should start spilling his secrets then should you start with yours with me then?"

The woman was met with silence in return.

"That's why I took it all in stride and I thought you did too after that night. I can only accept what's happened and try my best to support him even if that means just being in the background. I know him better than anyone else Kakashi and you know that." It started off sound harsh but tapered off to being soft and tender. "I know him almost better than anyone else here even if he's been gone for ages. I was there when he lost Kiritsugu. I was there to help pick up the pieces and get him to move on."

She was right. Anko knew it, so did Kakashi.

After the passing of the man known as Emiya Kiritsugu, the adoptive father of one Uzumaki nee Emiya Naruto, Mitarashi Anko was the one that took the time off to nurse the child back to stability. Like a big sister if not a mother, she learned how to give him his needed space and not incessantly bug him about any issues that he had. It would only cause annoyance at the very least along with stunted growth and healing at most.

Kakashi let out a tired groan and rubbed his face with his hands. "I just can't help it Anko. I just…"

"I know Kakashi… I know. Just have a little faith in me and more importantly him okay?" It was a rare sight to see as she held his hands and looked him in his eye. "Just promise me this time alright Kaka-kun?"

Underneath his mask he smiled a bit as his hand was being held almost lovingly by Anko. He took her hands with both of his and promised her that he would at least try to back off and settle down a bit.

For a moment the two of them holding each other's hands was touching. As if it were a hallmark moment with a couple finally reaching a common ground with one another. It was sweet and beautiful with how everything looked.

"Ahem."

Which was promptly ruined by a newcomer.

"As interesting as it is to see human interactions and love blooming in the air I'm going to have to sadly cut it short."

Utterly ruined.

The King of Rats was rather amused with the topic of discussion and situation but felt that it was dragging on for far too long. It had business to conduct on a very short schedule.

"You," they both said in annoyance.

"Yes me," it smiled in return. "It's quite touching that you two care very much for Emiya-kun even though he's been gone for years. Commendable really, then again for me a handful of years is relatively short."

"To… what do we owe the honor of you being here?" dryly spoke Kakashi.

"As amusing as it was that night to mess with Emiya-kun by sharing with you all tidbits of information. I'm only here to really clarify a couple things and maybe assist you," it pointed to him, "out of a certain hole you dug yourself in."

Kakashi pointed a finger to himself. "Me? And what do you mean a hole I dug myself in?"

"You remember the bridge fight correct? That's rhetorical by the way of course you do. While it was smart on your part to sit back and observe Naruto to discern his skills and abilities. It has inadvertently made him see you as a person to be protected at all costs even if it meant keeping secrets from you. In a way he's right yet at the same time wrong."

"So you're saying he thinks I'm weak?"

"Yes," it bluntly answered. "I chalk it up to his whole Hero of Justice mentality. Why else do you think he took over all the fighting and ushered you and your team to sit in the back. Did you think he was showing off? Not in a million years. He was doing all of the work because he perceives that you all can't take care of yourselves so he'll do it for you."

A sudden realization came upon Kakashi. The royally clad rat had been following them since the mission in Wave. "You've been-"

"Yes I've been watching since that whole ordeal on the bridge in this backwater of a place. And no I'm not doing it for the sake of trying to spy on you or anything. I'm here to make sure that idiot doesn't accidentally kill himself or anything like that. You don't know how much that boy tends to cause trouble."

The way it spoke the last sentence sounded as if it were exasperated and annoyed.

"Alright how do-"

"You fix it?" interjected the rat.

Kakashi's exposed eye twitched in annoyance at how people were finishing what he was saying before he could. That was his job to annoy people with and get under their skin, not the other way around.

"Fight him."

"Fight him?"

"Indeed."

Kakashi looked to Anko as if he were unsure if it were that easy. "Surely it couldn't be that easy."

"With Emiya-kun? It is. Oh and don't call me Shirley," it joked at the end.

Sadly it was lost upon the two shinobi as they never heard of the joke before causing the rat to sigh and mutter something about backwater ignorance.

"But I urge you to come into the fight with the intent to kill." And suddenly its normally jovial tone was gone, replaced with a far more serious, deeper baritone voice that didn't fit with its current body. "Not only that but when you do, I stress this as much as possible, to take the utmost of caution. Under that peaceful and easy-going guise is an absolutely terrifying monster that even I take measured steps with to handle."

Anko came to Kakashi's defense.

"I'm certain that Kakashi will do fine against Naru-kun. While he may be tough, Kakashi has probably over a decade's worth of experience and skill over him."

The King of Rats couldn't contain its giggles before it transformed into a full blown laughter.

"Little girl let me put it in ways that you'll comprehend the distance between them. To put it simply he is _the ultimate expression of overwhelming force_ when it comes to fighting. In all my years of living I have never came across a being such as Emiya Naruto." (1)

Indeed even for a being made of mysteries such as the King of Rats the other being that was known as Emiya Naruto was an anomaly. It was such an anomaly that it managed to garner the attention of several other high-ranked and powerful beings within his organization of Dead Apostle Ancestors.

Never before has there been a being that was born with both their origin and elemental affinity aligned to "Sword". The one true specialization of magecraft that Emiya Naruto held as a human being bordered on classification of a True Magic. Reality Marble users were by far the rarest specimens that walked the earth, in fact there were probably only a handful of recorded individuals who could actualize it and all of them were Dead Apostle Ancestors.

Silence ensued the table as the information was slowly being taken in by the two of them.

"Alright… I'll have to pick up a few things then before this evening's team practice then. I might as well have my team take notes under the cover as an observation exercise." Kakashi sounded anxious. From his observation of how Naruto tended to fight, it was going to be pushing his body to the ultimate limit. "So let me ask just for clarification – if I prove my worth by fighting him I gain his confidence in my ability to protect myself, ergo his trust."

"Emiya-kun hasn't exactly been a trusting person ever since he lost his arm but yeah that's how it should go."

They both froze.

"Hold up! Can you run that by us again?"

"Hmm? Which part?"

" _He lost his arm?_ " Anko looked as if she was about to gut someone.

The Left Arm of Solomon took it all in stride and spoke of it in a casual way. "Oh yes indeed, it happened not too long ago if I remember correctly. A simply horrible travesty occurred that Emiya-kun was tied up in that resulted in him losing his right arm. Shame really."

"But I've seen him use his right arm."

"Oh that? Well it's not my place to say as it's a rather personal and touchy subject that he doesn't like to talk about but in a way you can say that it is both his arm and _not_ his arm. And to be honest his new arm is… well it's definitely something else that's for sure."

Kakashi and Anko sank back into their seats. It was a lot to take in for sure. There was just so much that they didn't know about this new Naruto that it was almost impossible to find out where to begin. A similar thought crossed their minds asking what the hell he got himself into all these years.

As if sensing its time is up with the two veteran shinobi it excused itself away but not before leaving a few parting words.

"All I have to say is good luck then and that whatever you pick up helps you because well…" it chuckled ominously. "You're going to need it to fight a monster like Emiya-kun." The way it smiled unnerved the two at the table. "Well I'll be off then. I bid you two a good day."

Just like how it came out of nowhere it disappeared from there sight off to wherever it fancied.

"Huh… I guess it's a date then Kaka-kun." Anko rebounded fairly quickly.

"What?"

"You're usually at training ground near the memorial monument right? I'll be there to cheer you on then," she winked at him.

"What?"

"Hmm – well ya look at the time Kaka-kun! I gotta get back to work if I want to get off earlier in time to watch! You got the bill right? Thanks as usual!" Anko kissed him on his cheek before she left. "What a gentleman!"

Kakashi blinked trying to process what just happened at the last couple of moments.

"What?"

* * *

I yawned as I wrote in a couple of notes in my journal logging in some information from the books in front of me. Sakura wasn't able to hang out as there were some things that popped up at the last moment in the hospital leaving me stuck in my house.

God I'm getting sick and tired of doing this research.

Looking at the clock I noticed I had less than an hour before I had to meet with Kakashi's team to prep them for the Chunin Exams. Another thing I took note was that Merem's left arm was nowhere in sight meaning that he's been gone for almost the entire day now.

"Where the hell could that rat have gone? Actually better question what the hell is there even to do here?"

It was commonplace for that Rat nowadays ever since he showed himself up to disappear for great lengths of the day and reappear at the most oddest of hours. At the very least he could take me along with him so I wasn't stuck doing research hours on end. With how everything's been coming along I'll be finished up by the time the trials begin.

The training today went well without a hitch. Sasuke could now last a grand total of eight strikes before my practice sword would land a hit. Which is fairly impressive considering her initial foray into the art of wielding a sword was abysmal to my standards.

"Well… I might as well have a small snack before I head out."

I took a moment to somewhat organize the cluttered mess of papers that were strewn about before getting up and heading to the kitchen. Just as I was about to open the refrigerator a searing pain was sent coursing down my arm causing my left hand to grab at it in pain.

A hissing noise came from my mouth as I grit my teeth. "Oh for… the l-love of god why are you acting up all of a sudden!" And as fast it hit it quickly went away leaving me sweating in the kitchen.

"Ten years to live with this arm my ass… I'll be dead in the next five if this keeps going. I swear I'm better off being a one-armed magus than this," I grumbled as I reached for a bottle of water and some fruits.

At this point I might as well make my way to the field.

* * *

Walking onto the field I noticed a couple of things immediately.

One. Anko was here.

Two. Kakashi had a standard issue Black Ops sword holstered on his back.

What in the world is going today?

"Hello everyone," I waved to them all as I got closer.

"Ah – finally you're here Naruto-kun! We've all been waiting for you for some time now."

Wait they have? I was sure that I arrived here on time if not a little bit earlier than usual.

"Really huh? What's the occasion? And if you say it's a surprise I'm walking off the field." I don't really do surprises. Last time someone pulled a surprise on me it resulted in me losing my right arm in the most excruciating way possible ala having it ripped out of the socket.

"Nonono!" rushed Kakashi. "Nothing of that sort really. I'd like for me and you to fight so my team can observe some more high-level combat. They need a bit of a break don't you think? Besides I've been curious as to how well I'd stack up against you in a fight."

I looked at them all strangely with a raised eyebrow. This could go either very well or incredibly bad but it piqued my interest a bit. Kakashi was a pretty tough guy that could potentially go toe-to-toe with some of the top tier enforcers of the Mage's Association and executors of the Holy Church.

Shrugging my shoulders I agreed. Ah what the hell. What could go wrong?

"Great! Let's get to it shall we?"

There was a sneaking suspicion arising from the back of my head about this. Kakashi was awfully wired up and jittery. His form was taut as if ready to explode at any moment.

My eyes narrowed at him.

I don't handle surprises very well.

For this I was going to forgo using Saber's sword. It was overkill for a situation like this and totally uncalled for. It would be like trying to use a crate of C4 to blow up an ant hill.

No. Against Kakashi all I would need is two weapons.

Two reliable and trusted weapons that have stuck with me through thick and thin.

Two swords that represented me and my ideals.

" **Trace On**."

As I walked out into the middle of the fields a pair of twin swords were traced into existence. One sword was as black as charcoal while the other was white as snow.

Kanshou and Bakuya.

The married swords that represented the blacksmith Gan Jiang and his wife Mo Ye. The craftsmanship of the blades are extremely captivating and beautiful, and in a way they're best suited to my natural style of fighting even if her sword was leagues ahead of these.

These swords were created without vanity, and lack a sense of purpose found in other swords. They contain absolutely no fighting spirit to defeat its foes or the competitive spirit to challenge other weapons, and they do not have the desire to be famous nor the faith to accomplish tremendous feats.

A perfect set of weapons for the individual that reflected those beliefs known as Emiya Naruto.

Kanshou and Bakuya. These swords were the first Noble Phantasms I had ever traced in my life when before I could trace only paltry throwaway weapons that held no history to them.

It must've been an impressive sight with my back to them as I traced my weapons. The field had fallen quiet when I turned around. Only the wind and the rushing water from the river filled the area with its sounds.

If Kakashi wanted a fight, he would get one that would make him regret asking in the first place.

Slow the corner of my lips raised. I couldn't hide the excitement of fighting against someone I knew that used to beat the living hell out of me. It was only fair that I would return the sentiments back onto my old teacher.

Neither of us spoke a single word as we readied ourselves. There would be no need for words here.

Our blades will do the talking for us. From there we will communicate and convey our thoughts and emotions with each strike.

Off the corner of my eye I saw his team and Anko waiting with bated breath for the first move. Looking back Kakashi had moved his headband to reveal his swirling sharingan eye.

So that's how it was going to be huh?

I guess he's taking it very serious against me and not pull any punches. Well… that just means I have to return the favor.

Flooding my circuits with prana I reinforced my body to prepare for the onslaught. The thrill of the fight coursing through my veins as adrenaline began pumping.

One moment we were both standing apart from each other no more than 30 meters.

And suddenly the world became a blur as I vanished from my spot.

Our blades clash and I see Kakashi's iris's widen exponentially. His blade creaked and groaned under the pressure I was exerting from my twin swords. They were going to snap soon.

I grinned. It was those rare moments where I exuded confidence that bordered on being arrogant. He was trying to match me in a contest of swordsmanship.

It was only right that Emiya Naruto responded in kind.

* * *

Kakashi grunted as he was pushed back by a flurry of attacks sent by Naruto. _'Damn these dual swords of his,'_ he cursed. _'I was preparing myself for that invisible blade of his yet he decides to pull a fast one on me. Wonder what made him decide not to use it?'_

 **SWOOMPH!**

He ducked just in time to avoid getting his head sliced off. _'I know this is a spar, but this is ridiculous.'_ The little white rat was correct after all. Naruto was a monster in combat. Seeing it was one thing. Experiencing it was another.

Dropping low he swept his legs to catch his opponent off-guard but was met with air. Clicking his tongue in annoyance he bounded backwards to give himself some room which caused Naruto press on with his offensive.

' _How annoyingly incessant.'_

Since their fighting began Naruto had been pushing forward constantly. There was no such thing as retreating or going back, only forward.

If you asked Kakashi, he would say it was a boneheaded thing to do in a fight but for some reason it suited Naruto perfectly. The aggressive pushes and stances were causing him to backpedal more often than not.

There wasn't enough time to properly layout the next step to counter. Earlier he had tried placing an earthen wall between them to give him a second of breather. Naruto had decided to become a human wrecking ball and smashed through the middle surprising him.

' _Who the hell is that suicidal to even attempt something like that?'_

The son of Hatake Sakumo was not fully prepared to handle outlandish tactics that weren't used in conventional battles. Then again Emiya Naruto was far from conventional.

Kicking himself up into the air he quickly flowed through several hand seals and bellowed out his technique.

" **Katon: Hosenka!"**

A sizeable volley of small fireballs were spat out of his mouth in an unpredictable manner at almost supersonic speed towards his target. Some missed but a few hit their markers that stalled him just a bit. The way he was swatting the projectiles made him narrow his eyes.

' _Those swords are truly something else. Completely unblemished even though one of those fireballs has enough power to gut an entire room.'_

What kind of swords were they? Earlier before when they first clashed, it had easily snapped his standard issue sword easily and not a single scratch was made in return. He even tried applying his lightning chakra to reinforce the blade but it was for naught.

He would have to continue to poke and prod for more information. Emiya Naruto was most certainly a strange anomaly that did not fight conventionally.

Falling down after the last fireball was sent out he immediately heard two objects slicing through the air and the post-throw form of Naruto crossing his arms. The former ANBU Captain's eyes widened as the black and white swords spinning towards him from his left and right respectively.

Digging into his pouch he flicked a handful of shuriken to each weapon to hopefully deflect them. Instead to his shock they were sliced in half cleanly and continued on their path uninterrupted. Being forced to duck again he felt several hairs on the back of his head being shaved off by a close call. Rolling backwards he observed as the two weapons actually curved back towards their owner who deftly caught them and glared.

' _I'm getting real sick and tired of Naruto pulling one surprise after another on me. What's next is he going to pull out a sword that can blow up a mountain?'_ The momentary pause gave him some breathing room at least. He was going to have to be the first one to kick things up a notch. Higher level techniques were needed here.

The man who copied over a thousand techniques needed to find out the limits to the durability of his opponent's weapons. Conventional and low-rank elemental techniques weren't cutting it. _'Time to break out the S-Rank techniques now.'_

Grasping his right forearm the man gathered copious amounts of chakra and formed his signature technique.

" **Raikiri!** "

One could say it was overkill for just a spar but he needed to find the ceiling in Naruto's abilities. This was merely going to be the tool to gauge the height.

Clapping his left hand to his right the technique was evenly distributed so he could dual wield the technique to counter the two swords. Pumping as much chakra as he could into his legs without exploding his circulatory system. It blasted him off towards the man in front of him almost instantly.

It caught his opponent off guard at the audacity of it but responded in kind with his own attack.

' _Here goes nothing!'_

Two hands met two swords.

Two hands shattered two swords.

' _Success!'_

Now all he had to win was just touch him and the battle would be over! The shock alone from the amount of lightning chakra held in either hands would paralyze him momentarily.

Time almost slowed down as his hands reached ever so closely. Kakashi could practically taste victory in this bout.

" _Trace On."_

The two alien words that came out of his mouth spelled danger. Those two alien words spawned the same two swords he had just shattered momentarily not too long ago. And those two swords deflected his hands upwards when he was barely inches away from giving Naruto a shock of a life time.

Before he could do anything else Kakashi immediately snapped a kick into his abdomen sending the blonde man backwards crashing into the ground and doubling over.

He had to shake his foot a bit. _'Damn what the hell is he made out of? It was like kicking a sheet of metal or something.'_ His sharingan eye was working overtime assessing the situation and environment around him.

Just before he could claim victory his left eye caught what he said just before the same black and white swords came out of nowhere.

"To…race… on…" he tested out the words.

What did those two words mean? Obviously it did something as those two swords immediately came into existence. Was he summoning them somehow? How many did he have in stock? Where was he summoning them from? Did he have a summoning seal tattoo somewhere on his arms?

So many questions and so little answers.

Hatake Kakashi went through the motions of activating his lightning blade once more. More information was needed and he would have it one way or another.

* * *

Damn that man seriously. I took a moment to rub my stomach that would've probably been blown out through my back if I hadn't been reinforcing my body.

I thought this is supposed to be a damn sparring match not a battle to the death. What the hell Kakashi?

A part of me was a bit peeved and the other impressed. I had forgotten how much of a monster Kakashi was or rather still is. The man in front of me was definitely leagues ahead of the two swordsmen on the bridge. In the back of my head I got the feeling back in Wave on the bridge, Kakashi was playing hokey and stayed back just to observe me because with this level of strength and speed I have no doubt he would've crushed the rogue ninjas.

Then again he had a team and client to watch over so that must've factored in a great deal but whatever.

All I'm getting from this was that it was going to be a hell of a hard fight and I really didn't want to accidentally kill him by pulling out some more serious noble phantasms. But god damn was he tempting me to do so with how close he's came to lopping my head off a couple of times.

Kanshou and Bakuya were doing a great job anyways. I missed using these two swords as they felt like they were a part of me. It just felt good to hold them in my hands.

They were reliable. They were steady. They were dependable.

But most of all they were beautiful.

In a way I understand why Archer favored these twin swords the most. Not because of their short tracing time or the dual-wielding style, but because of the beauty it represented.

And that beauty was being a nameless hero of justice that desired neither praise nor glory for his efforts. Perfect for someone like me and him.

From the distance I could see Kakashi charging in once more with a righteous fury. Both hands being coated with lightning chakra.

I was going to need a little boost.

Kanshou and Bakuya can provide me that boost.

I sped towards Kakashi to meet him in the middle of his charge. My arms crossed my chest as I ran. A calm breath escaped me as I concentrated.

The first line should do.

"Spirit and technique, flawless and firm."

The twin swords of Gan Jiang and Mo Ye thrummed to life. I felt them through my hands eager to test their mettle once more against my former teacher's technique.

I was ready. They were ready.

My swords met his hands.

Once more the world exploded around us as our attacks collided with each other.

* * *

Mitarashi Anko's jaw was lift unhinged and kept blinking while she took care of Kakashi.

"Naruto will you quit fidgeting please?" asked Sakura.

"Haha," I laugh and apologize, "Sorry, sorry it just really hurts." Seriously it did, Kakashi knew how to kick and he engraved the sole of his sandals into my gut. Plus it didn't help that he knew how to spam elemental techniques out the ass like I would with swords.

Sakura, bless her, smacked in a sore spot. "Ouch! Geez – didn't you take like a Hippocratic Oath to do no harm?"

"A what oath?" Oh that's right. Different type of doctors and rules over here on this continent.

"Never mind don't worry about it." I quickly dismissed.

"Well apart from very minor lacerations and bruising here and there. You should be fine after some bed rest. I did my best so don't go off doing anymore crazy stunts like this one you just did."

Damn she was good at her job. Healing and all that stuff. I was never really into the whole medical sciences but it did peek my interest at one point. So for me it was rather impressive for someone like her to do all of this for me.

I nodded and performed a sloppy salute. "Yes ma'am! No jumping into a fight against Kakashi for a long while for me!"

The girl giggled and rolled her eyes. "Silly, take it seriously geez! Doctor's orders alright?"

"Alright, alright doctor's orders. Gotcha." I gave a small smile in reassurance so she'd stop fretting over me.

"Naruto." I heard my name being called out by one of his students. "What… were those swords? And how did you summon them so quickly?" Ah – it was Sasuke actually.

I'm a bit surprised they haven't asked yet but then again I usually up and leave before anyone could ask. It was better than making up some half-assed lie really. I was a certain that I could at least impart a little bit of knowledge to satisfy their curiosity.

"Kanshou and Bakuya are their names. Noble Phantasms that I projected and reinforced from my mind into the real world."

"Noble Phantasms?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes… I guess the best way to explain what a noble phantasm are that they are crystallized mysteries, powerful armaments made using the imagination of humans as their core. The embodiment of the ultimate mysteries of a hero that symbolizes his or her existence through historical facts and anecdotes." Really that was the best way I could explain it. I'm fairly certain that Tohsaka would've been able to explain it better than me but she wasn't here currently.

"So… like a weapon of a hero?" summarized Anko.

I nodded. That was pretty much it in a nutshell I suppose.

"And what hero wielded those swords then? Cause I've never heard of them in my life so they must've been pretty insignificant." The voice was dripping with derisiveness. I looked and saw it was Daisuke with his usual smug mug.

My lips were pursed together as if I had swallowed something rather sour.

"Far from it actually," I said hotly as I shifted my seating on the ground. This guy really knew how to push my buttons insulting Kanshou and Bakuya like that. Time for a history lesson.

They all perked up, especially Sasuke and Sakura.

The tale that I would tell will be of Heroic Spirit EMIYA's. Kanshou and Bakuya were his signature swords, so it can be said they are mine as well.

"The hero who wielded the twin swords was a nameless hero who believed in the concept of being a Hero of Justice. He desired neither glory nor prestige in his endeavors, while others may heap rewards onto him he would never ask for it."

I could feel Kakashi narrowing his eyes. Did I make the story too obvious already? It was too late, no going back now.

"You see he too only desired to save people, those swords he wielded represented that. They were created without vanity, without pride, and not a single desire to be famous… just like him." My eyes drifted off beyond them. His story mirrored my story. We were one in the same.

"And so he traveled the world with those two swords, saving people however he can. But then it came time when had to make a life changing decision." The right arm began shaking. I closed my hand to make a fist to quell it. "The nameless hero was faced with a calamity that had the possibility of killing over a hundred people before him. He had two choices: save as many as he could, which was only a handful, or save his own life. Which one do you think he made?" I asked them.

They were silent, it was a question directed to Tsubasa Daisuke really. His head turned away from as if he couldn't or rather wouldn't answer the question.

"…Neither. He made another choice instead."

"What was that choice?" earnestly replied Sasuke. Sounds like she was really getting into the story. Sadly for her, it was a tragic story.

"He called out to the world, asking for a miracle and the World answered back. He made a contract with it enabling him to produce a miracle that saved all those people's lives." The next line that I spoke just came out of my mouth. Something in me compelled me to speak it. " _If doing that means no one will cry, then… so be it._ "

For the life of me I couldn't find the reason why I was trying so hard to defend Archer. Maybe because I felt like he was insulting EMIYA so in a way I was getting insulted as well? Or maybe it was the fact that I cherished Kanshou and Bakuya since we shared a sordid history.

"And what happened after that?"

"He died."

Everyone recoiled in shock at the abrupt end.

"He… died?"

I nodded.

"Yes. The people he saved betrayed him, thinking him to be the mastermind behind the calamity. So he was executed just like that."

"That's… terrible," said Sakura.

"Indeed, ironically he didn't felt betrayed at all. In the end he was glad being able to save all those people even at the cost of his life."

"Is that it? No happy ending?"

My head shook. There was no happy ending for Archer. His decision to make a contract with the World to become a Counter Guardian would forever seal his fate unless there was another Holy Grail that could grant a wish to free him. "Some heroes… don't get a happy ending. Most of the time it's the exact opposite of what they want."

"Then… what about you?" Sakura asked softly.

I… I really don't know how to answer that. Looking away from them, I rubbed my right arm feeling unsure about myself.

"I," I had to choose my words carefully. "I don't know I suppose… with what I've done over the years… with the decisions I've made… I doubt I'll get the ending that I want…"

It was impossible. It would require two miracles to simultaneously occur. One had to wait, the other continuously pursue endlessly.

The world was a cruel place to live in.

"Well… enough of that story. Anything else your curious minds would like to know?" I changed the subject. I didn't feel like talk about this anymore, plus everyone was starting to look a bit dour.

Kakashi looked to be deep in thought. He was a genius. A once in a generation type. The connections in that story about Archer and me were obvious to the naked eye. A person just had to be able to connect the dots.

Thankfully Kakashi decided to steer the subject to something else.

"What's this… thing that you said? To-race-on? What kind of jutsu is that?"

"Not jutsu. Thaumaturgy. And well I guess you can say it's an incantation for me to give form to what's in my mind," I explained.

My version of projecting was a mistake through and through. It was something that I had done wrong but kept doing over and over until I was given results. Tracing was a byproduct of me trying to project an object in its entirety rather than a hollow object that was usually associated with normal projection.

" _Tracing_ allows me to… reproduce the shape and substance of an object or thing, but also the entirety of its history."

"Prove it. That has to be a joke you're pulling on us," challenged Daisuke.

Oh for the love of the Root. Was he going to just challenge me on everything?

An annoyed glare was sent his way as I huffed a bit of air. My pride was on the line here and I wasn't going to take shit from some haughty arrogant asshole.

What can I say? I'm a fairly petty person who likes to one-up people.

" **Trace On.** "

I traced a sword from Unlimited Blade Works into the real world. It was Uchiha Sasuke's chokuto to be exact with its sheath to go along with it. Standing up I took a moment to pull the sword out and brandished it to them all.

"Uchiha Sasuke's sword. No name given to it. This blade was first forged over a year ago, 19 months, two weeks, five days, and nine hours to be exact. Made by the Higurashi family with the usage of tamahagane and chakra reactive 1095-steel, it took them exactly seven months to forge and complete. It currently has not killed anyone and has been held by at least five people in total. Six if you include me. This sword was a gift on Uchiha Sasuke's birthday on July 23rd by Tsubasa Daisuke and is only one of its kind in Konohagakure."

It was robotic. I could feel my eyes almost glaze over as I listed out everything of importance.

That was the mistake of me attempting to learn how to project on object into existence. I mentally divided the process of tracing into seven steps.

Judging the concept of an objects creation.

Hypothesizing its basic structure.

Duplicating the composition material.

Imitating the skill of its making.

Sympathizing the experience of its growth.

Reproducing the accumulated years.

And finally excelling every manufacturing process as much as possible.

Due to this I had inadvertently created something new in the world of thaumaturgy that hasn't happened in almost a millennia. It was considered impossible to recreate an item one for one but little old me was a stubborn little kid that tried wading his way into a world of magecraft and stumbled along the way.

Somehow with absolutely pure luck I stumbled the right way and made something that worked.

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Language Tsubasa," automatically chastised Kakashi.

"That's… amazing Naruto-kun," complimented the pink haired girl.

I stretched while rubbing my stomach where Kakashi kicked me. Damn my former teacher kicks like a mule.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was a mistake?"

"Really?" she said in disbelief.

"Mhm – I was trying to do something else and ended up doing it wrong for the past oh… maybe… eight years? Something like that before someone finally told me I was doing it wrong but by then I was already set in my ways."

That was a kick in the ass to see Tohsaka's gob smacked face when I told her that. I smiled fondly at those simpler times.

"Yeah… anyways. Anymore questions? Or would you all like for me to show you some more tricks? Maybe pulling a bunny out of a hat?" I couldn't help but tease them all a bit as I felt like I was putting on a magic show the entire time.

"Oh? Can you Naruto? That would be great entertainment actually!" jovially said Kakashi. His eyes were smiling in their usual way.

Of course that jackass would say that.

"Would you like dinner to go along with that show?" I replied sarcastically.

"If you insist Naruto-kun! I'm very happy that you so willing offered free food!"

I walked right into that.

"Alright. Whatever. Come by whenever I guess." I threw my hands in the air in exasperation. No point in fighting Kakashi when it came to a free meal.

"Ah ha! Thank you, thank you! I'll be sure to come by as soon as possible!"

A yawn escaped me that stretched my stomach causing me to wince. "Well if we're all done for today then I'll be heading back home. Hope your team was able to take whatever notes they could from our… spar."

There was no way you could call it a spar. It felt more like Kakashi trying to release some steam and find out the extent of my abilities. It was plain as day as to what he was trying to do but I didn't mind it at all. I had a whole lot more underneath my sleeve that I wasn't going to part with.

"Nope!" His voice was awfully cheery. Almost like he was happy for me to be going. Maybe it was the prospect of free food? "Everyone! Say thank you as usual for Naruto-kun helping us out today!"

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" As always it was sincere from Sakura.

"Thank you se-, thank you!" Sasuke stumbled a bit but quickly caught herself. That girl I swear…

Daisuke sneered his nose at me and looked away. He gave a cursory glance at Sasuke, giving her a strange look.

Basically almost a typical way the training sessions usually end.

"Have a nice night everyone!" I waved my hand in the air as I walked off.

Home sounded awfully nice right about now.

* * *

The people that were left on the field watched as Naruto's back disappeared in the distance before Kakashi spoke up to address them.

"This was all incredibly informative tonight! So as much as my fight was more of a personal thing, there were several lessons that you can take away here."

"And what was that sensei?" asked Sakura.

"How to manage with an aggressive opponent that puts you on the back foot constantly," explained their teacher. "In here Naruto's style revolves in him putting pressure continuously to gain the upper hand. A… bold strategy that's not typically applied by shinobi but works in his regard. The first couple of times I tried creating space by placing obstacles in his way to stall for time to think ahead. As you saw he brazenly tanked it all and continued his charge. What did you all see me do when all other options failed?"

"You applied the same pressure back to stagger him," answered Sasuke. "With that lightning technique you were able to momentarily stun him to gain leverage. Although he was able to pull a fast counter by summoning those swords so you had to improvise with a kick albeit I feel like that wasn't what you were trying to do…"

Kakashi hummed nodding his head. "Correct. I tried stunning him to end the fight but when he knocked my hands away leaving me open for attack I had to kick him away to put some space between us. That created a lull in the fighting, allowing me to plan my next couple of moves to set the pace of the fight."

There was only so much that his team was able to gleam off from the fight. The objective wasn't to show his team high-level combat after all, more of an alibi to prove his worth to Naruto. Which was a partial success that Naruto had given some insight into the world of thaumaturgy.

Hatake Kakashi was more than satisfied with what he was given tonight. Hopefully it would lead from one thing to another with Naruto finally giving him a clearer picture of everything. The man wasn't a scholar by any means, his profession after all was a shinobi. It didn't mean he liked being ignorant about things though.

"Even if the fight was a stalemate since neither of us won, the match was surely informative. This gives you all a chance at observing and understanding high-level combat. By the time the Chunin Exam rolls around this should second-nature for you all."

The veteran shinobi was more than confident in his team to steamroll through their journeyman trials.

With that he ended that day's training, sending his team back home early.

"What? Not gonna have your team run a couple of drills maybe?" teased Anko. "Or under all that bravado of yours, you're just all tired out Kaka-kun?"

He let out a breath of air. "No. Not today… we got him to open up a little more. I think… besides that night, he's been the most open with us about his abilities so far."

"Yeah…" she followed up softly. "Did you see his face when he was telling that story? It looked so…"

"Contemplative? Sad? Reflective? Hurt?"

She shrugged as they walked back to the village side-by-side. "All of the above I suppose. There's just a myriad of emotions on his face when he was talking about I wasn't able to keep track."

"Neither was I," he agreed enjoying Anko's presence beside him. "But I feel like he left a couple things out… I can't quite put my finger on what it is though… never mind. We'll find out sooner or later right?"

"Right! Remember we just have to give him some time and space Kaka-kun!"

"Yeah… time and space…" repeated Kakashi.

The story about the nameless hero felt like a facsimile to the life of his former student. The parallels and similarities were glaring, he'd be a fool if he hadn't picked up on it. That story was spoken with such familiarity it sounded as if Naruto was recounting his own life.

' _Seems as if one question gets answered, a dozen more takes its place. Geez when did it get so complicated with your son Minato-sensei?'_

He would have to slowly take things one step at a time and unravel the mystery that was Emiya Naruto.

* * *

I flicked on the lights when I returned home.

"Merem?" I called out. "You in here?"

"I'm in the living room Emiya-kun!"

Well that's good to know he's back in the house. I made my way towards the kitchen to cook up a small dinner for myself.

"So what've you been up to all day?" I asked out of curiosity. Seriously what does it do around here to keep itself entertained?

"Waiting for you actually."

Huh?

I stopped my meal prepping and shot him a look. "What do you mean by that?"

"Emiya. There's something that I need to show you."

It only ever used that deep voice for when it was something serious. This didn't sound good at all.

"Follow me Emiya, bring a flashlight and keep up."

And just like that it made its way out the door with me tailing behind it.

A sneaking suspicion aroused from me that I wasn't going to like this.

Merem lead me to beyond the Hokage Mountain, into the deep forests that sat behind it. It was long before we were at a nondescript cave entrance nestled away near a small stream.

"Merem… what is this?"

The entrance zone of the cave was a tight fit at first before it opened up some more. "Follow closely Emiya else you'll be lost in this labyrinth." I ducked just in time to avoid getting smacked in the head by a low hanging stalactite, he doesn't have to tell me twice.

Venturing down deeper into the dark zone I felt a creepy chill being sent down my back. "Merem you better have a damn good reason for bringing me down here. You know I don't like being in tight spaces let alone caves," I groused.

"Concentrate on following me, I need you to focus," it chastised. "We're almost there."

My hands were starting to clam up, a feeling of nervousness was building up inside my chest.

I did not like this.

I did not like this at all.

"Emiya-kun… when we were back in Fuyuki City. Was the Holy Grail destroyed?"

What?

What kind of dumb question was that?

"Of course it was destroyed!" I sounded incredulous. "I was there when… when she destroyed it with Excalibur."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! My right arm would to think so as well!"

He didn't respond.

"I lost so much just trying to destroy that dumb stupid grail! So I think I can qualify to say that it was completely destroyed!"

"Completely destroyed?" it repeated.

"YES! I mean- what is this all about Merem?"

"We were wrong," it said with a grave voice.

We stopped at an antechamber of sorts that lead to a man-sized entrance to a greater area.

We were wrong? What was that supposed to mean? What the hell was he saying?

The King of Rats waved me forward, ushering me in to go first as if it would answer my question.

I gulped. My heart started beating faster.

I took a step forward, shining my light into the massive cavern.

Immediately I was blasted with a wave of malignant energy that almost made me drop my flashlight. "Im… impossible…"

All around me there was pools of the corrupted grail's black mud. Too many bad memories were starting to seep back in of that night.

"Something… came out of this Emiya." Its voice was chilling. This must've been the thing that had it preoccupied all the time. "When the grail was destroyed, it spat something out into the other side of the world."

I didn't want to hear that. I wanted to so badly ignore what the white rat was saying.

It meant that her sacrifice was all for nothing.

I stared into the abyss, the abyss stared back into me.

* * *

(1) Description used for Gate of Babylon

Author's Note: Last chapter before we finally get underway with the Chunin Exams. I apologize for the delay as I recently finished with university finals and getting sick at the end of it. Ended up being completely bedridden for a couple of days preventing me from typing.

First, thank you all for the kind words and support everyone sent me about last chapter. Really thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Secondly, wow I'm completely amazed that I have over 300 followers/favorites for this story. That completely blows my mind coupled with over 20k views along with breaking a hundred reviews. I never really expected my story to get that noticed, so this is a huge thank you to all who've read my story, favorite/followed and reviewed! I seriously appreciate it all and gives me a bit of boost to get better at crafting my story!

Goals for this chapter was to tie some things up that were left off in the last chapter, have Naruto discover what Merem found, and some more character interactions with each other. Chunin Exams starting next chapter has me pretty psyched!

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review on the chapter about any thoughts/critiques so that I may improve! Feel free to ask me anything, I try and send PMs as much as possible. So don't be afraid! Thank you all once more for reading my story!

Word count before A/N: 13,282


	8. The Chunin Exams - Part I

_Chapter 8_

 _The Chunin Exams – Part I_

* * *

The hand of the clock strikes midnight. Another night of tossing and turning in my bed. Another night of no sleep.

It's been like this for the past several months now ever since the King of Rats showed me the massive cavern that laid underneath the Hokage Mountain. Every time I close my eyes I can see the horrors that reached out from the dark abyss.

Every time I close my eyes I remember losing her in that dark expanse, only seeing a bright light that was quickly extinguished.

What secrets did Konohagakure held in its foundations? There was something more that certainly meets the eyes.

Over the course of several months, Merem and I were able to learn several things that would explain some unanswered questions. Questions that have gone unanswered for over a decade.

It explained how Kiritsugu showed up on this side of the world. There was suspicion but never any solid proof of why the Grail had chosen this place of all things. Konohagakure and Fuyuki City shared a two-way ley line connection between one another.

We shared several theories as to why these two places even shared a ley line. It was almost unheard of really, even for Merem.

One of them was that by pure happenstance that they both somehow formed a similar set of caverns that ended with a massive chamber coupled with a keystone in the middle. The odds of it being formed naturally were ludicrous really, but still a possibility nonetheless. Although if you looked on a globe Konoha and Fuyuki were situated opposite of each other, so maybe? But there were no recorded evidence of this happening anywhere else in the world.

The other was that maybe, just maybe, the ritual for the Third Magic was here as a prototype emplaced by Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, Matou Zouken, and Tohsaka Nagato. It was another possible idea that they had initially chosen this place as it was far from the reaches of the Mage's Association and the Holy Church. They would have free reign to do as they please to experiment with their rituals and magic, but with the rising presence of shinobi and their wars scared them off to find another suitable location.

Either one could be right, we'd never know unless we had a journal or diary to know what was going on three hundred years ago.

I took the time to go through Dad's old belongings and happened upon journal. After he passed away, I never bothered to go through his stuff out of respect but looking through it was rather informative of his own opinions on how he ended up here.

Kiritsugu shared the same sentiments that the Grail opened a connection to Konohagakure out of spite and to inflict damage on not just one location, but two at the same time. It took a dying man's wish to instill as much pain and death as possible in revenge against my adoptive father. Sending him here was just the cherry on top of everything.

I believed it.

I know on firsthand account on how vicious and wicked the corrupted Grail was. The thing was not something any living being should take lightly.

Never once I questioned the how's or why's of things. I never asked him how the fire started. Why he adopted me or how did he get here. Why he was a magus, not a shinobi like everyone. Nor did I ever ask him why he never tried going back.

I had merely accepted everything as is.

Surviving that fire was a miracle.

Being adopted by the man who saved me was a grace.

At that time I was too happy to question anything.

As I read through more and more of dad's journal, it was clear that he missed his homeland but more importantly. He missed Illya. He missed his biological daughter.

My step-sister.

There were tear marks that stained the pages. He cried while writing that. Never once had I ever seen him emotionally break down. Kiritsugu always seemed like an unbreakable person that kept his cool in all situations.

Dad's journal changed that.

It was heart wrenching just trying to read it all. Rolling over to my side, I grabbed the book and flipped it to an abnormally long entry that was made about a year after he adopted me.

* * *

 _October 10_

 _It's been about a year so since I've arrived on the other side of the world in the land of the shinobi. It'll also be over a year since I adopted a little boy that I saved from the fires named Uzumaki Naruto._

 _He's a bright and quiet little kid. Apparently he used to be a little troublemaker but so far I haven't had any trouble with him at all. It was far from it actually when I adopted him. In a way he reminded me of myself when I was a child with Natalia. A precocious, solitary child that seemed far more mature for his age._

 _But I wasn't complaining._

 _We celebrated his fifth birthday today. The Hokage had stopped by to visit to wish him a happy birthday although that wasn't the only thing he was here for. He was here for an update on the records that I was compiling for him about the "Far West." It was an agreement between him and me for my asylum here._

 _Anyways… that's not the only thing to mention. I… I love my new adopted son Naruto with all my heart but I can't tear my mind away from Illya…_

 _Irisviel's greatest gift to the world._

 _My precious daughter._

 _She is alone right now._

 _She is alone with that monster Jubstacheit._

 _There's an untold amount of things that I know he's doing to Illya. That monster is undoubtedly experimenting and torturing my precious girl._

 _It pains me to say that I am utterly powerless to do anything. My plight will go unanswered, to die quietly into the night. I would attempt to leave but even that is an impossibility. Trying to leave the village from its walls would prove difficult with my deteriorating rate of health along with no means to get off the continent and travel back._

 _The frustration is unbelievable. The pain is unreal knowing that my daughter is suffering right now. It is indescribable to feel so utterly incompetent to do anything._

 _I… I wish I could see my sweet Illya one more time._

 _I wish I could see her smile once more._

 _I wish I could hear her joys of laughter._

 _I write this knowing that I will never be able to see her again._

 _I pray that I will have at least the ability to take care of the boy who survived the fire which I invariably caused. I've already ruined one of my children's lives, I'll do my best to not ruin his._

 _I don't want my adopted son tangled up in my mess. It is my burden to deal with, the weight upon my shoulders are mine to bare. My sins are mine alone, not his. He's an innocent child that shouldn't have to witness his adoptive father lie in anguish._

 _I'll do my best to smile often at him._

 _I'll do what I can to be a good father to him._

 _I'll make sure that I can make that boy live a decent life._

 _After all… it's the least I can do for the atrocities that I've committed._

* * *

Snapping the book shut I rolled over onto my back, rubbing my forehead all the while. This coupled with everything else was the primary reason I can barely sleep nowadays.

I huffed, "It's not like I get any rest from sleeping either."

A thought crossed my mind if things would have played out differently if I had read his journal after he passed away. There were things he had written that would've helped immensely years before coming to Fuyuki City or at the very least gave me a heads up into what I was getting into.

"Ughhh," now my mind is venturing off to what ifs and other things. Rolling over to the clock near my futon, it blared in annoyingly neon red numbers 4:00 A.M.

Only another four more hours until I have to meet up with Kakashi's team for the first part of the Chunin exams. I wasn't going to catch any decent amount of sleep. I'll just read through dad's journal again.

* * *

"Hhaauwwhh!" A loud yawn escaped from me as I walked to the building where team Seven was.

I was late.

It wasn't by much, but it was enough to where I'll probably miss the pep talk that Kakashi would give. He'll do fine without me either way, I didn't have much of an input except maybe some tips about the things they do in the examinations to flunk people out.

The plain multistoried building came into view as I yawned once more. A part of me was regretting not trying to get some sleep. Walking into the building and going down the main hallway I immediately heard fighting that was going on in one of the nearby open rooms.

"What idiots are fighting before their exams?" I questioned. It better not be Team Seven, most importantly it better not be Sasuke being a moron.

My head peaks through the door way, low and behold it _was_ Team Seven. Daisuke, Sasuke, and Sakura were all down below with another trio of genin from Konoha. Thankfully it wasn't her that was fighting, it was Daisuke going up against someone that had quite possibly the funkiest hairstyles that I've ever seen.

It looked like a bowl haircut that was reminiscent of-

The train of thought stopped right there. That kid in the green spandex and orange leg warmers was a spitting image of Might Guy. Wait was this his son? I blinked and rubbed my eyes to be sure.

It had to have been. The kid was a spitting image of him.

A sparring match was going on between the two, but things weren't going so well for Daisuke it seems like. He was on the back foot from the Guy lookalike with his aggressive pressure. Everything that was coming from him was pure brute force.

The spandex wearing teen didn't bother trying to maneuver around a block, he simply smashed his way through it. In a way, his fighting style was reminiscent of my own except without the whole leaving glaring false openings to bait an attack. Everything was well guarded, keeping himself tight from all angles and preventing a hard offensive onto him.

Probably a tough opponent in close-combat, but abysmal at even medium or long ranges. An arrow around three or four kilometers out would take care of individuals like him.

An irritated sigh escaped from me.

Part of me says I should break this up, the other said to leave it as be and let the guy get his ass beat. But if he gets injured before the exams and somehow disqualifies them, then Kakashi's going to be breathing down my neck about why I didn't stop it. And if he starts breathing down my neck, then I'm going to breath down their necks for being a bunch of idiotic morons.

"Screw it, I'll stop it so I don't get an aneurysm from all of this." Moving from my position that overlooked the two teams, I jumped in between them. Just before they could clock each other's heads in I grabbed their fists and pulled it behind their backs, locking it into a hold where if they tried to move would serve to dislocate their arm.

"You morons," I started, "are you trying to get yourselves disqualified early? By the Root you two are a pair of idiots in a pod. Just thinking about how moronic your actions are gives me a headache."

"Ouch! Ouch! Shit! Let go off my arm you asshole!"

I gave him a scornful stare. "I bet you're the moron that started the fight didn't you?" My hold tightened causing him to yelp in pain. They both struggled equally to be free but I wasn't about to let go just yet.

"And you!" I rounded on the other person. "Why are you even sparring in the first place when the exams are about to start? Are you that excited that you have to fight someone? Did you know that you can be expulsed from the exams because of reckless behavior? What would your teacher think of you?"

The person I was holding stilled. Thank god, he was starting to become troublesome just to hold down. That kid's strength was monstrous.

"Jesus Christ you guys are a bunch of idio-"

I stopped midsentence half-way into calling them idiots. There was something that was making the hairs at the back of my neck stand on end. A rush of air was heading towards my head as a roar was heard behind me.

" **DYNAMIC ENTRY!** "

Shoving the two away from me, I barely dodged the kick as it flew overhead. Pivoting on the heels of my feet I traced Kanshou into existence to cut the person down.

To my utter shock the person who attacked me had stopped the blade by clamping two hands onto either side of the blade.

"N-Naruto?"

Huh?

The man who sputtered out my name broke me out of my combat mode sending me back into normality.

Shit. Was I really about to cut someone down because of a surprise attack?

Yeah… I don't really respond well to surprises.

Getting a better look at the person who tried kicking my head off from behind. I saw that it was Guy in all of his green spandex glory coupled with a flak jacket to distinguish himself from his lookalike.

Well you certainly don't see that every day now do you?

"Guy?"

He perked up immediately bring me into a bear hug that almost crushed my ribs. "NARUTO! IT IS YOU! MY VERY FIRST STUDENT! IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE I'VE SEEN YOU!"

"GUUAHHCKKK!" the hug from him forced the air out of my lungs. Holy hell I forgot how freakishly strong Guy was!

"What? Oh! Sorry Naruto-boy!" He let me down sending me to my knees as I gasped for precious air. "In my excitement I might've applied a bit too much pressure!" A nervous laughter escaped from him.

"Y-Yeah… h-hello to you too Guy!" I rubbed my sides trying to ebb away the dulling pain. "What the hell was that for? Trying to kick my head in and all…"

"Haha – sorry, sorry Naruto-boy! I saw a stranger manhandling one of my students so I reacted accordingly as punishment!"

I gave him a blank stare. Guy tried kicking me in the head as punishment?

"Oh I see you and Guy have finally met." Kakashi's voice came from up above sounding uninterested and laidback as usual.

"Kakashi? I got here pretty late, so I thought you'd be gone by now."

"Late? What do you mean? You got here just in time actually."

What? Really? I could've sworn I was late.

"Huh… alright then. Well the first stage is starting soon, so we should probably get going don't you think?"

Kakashi looked to Guy's team. "Don't you want to introduce yourself to Gai's team?"

A single glance was all it took to see Guy with his team as he used his patented smile along with the copycat of his. An awkward, forced smile formed on my face. "H-Hi?"

"NARUTO-KUN! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU! GUY-SENSEI HAS TOLD ME MANY STORIES OF YOU! MY NAME IS ROCK LEE!"

I winced at how loud he shouted. Wait – reverse that back a bit. Stories? About me?

"H-Huh? Say that again please?"

"GUY-SENSEI HAS TOLD US STORIES OF WHAT YOU WERE ABLE TO ACCOMPLISH WITH YOUR HARDWORK! EVER SINCE THEN YOU HAVE INSPIRED ME TO DOUBLE. NO! TRIPLE MY TRAINING TO CATCH UP TO YOU!"

Yeah. This can't be Guy's son. This has to be a clone through and through.

"Indeed. Our sensei has preached about your capabilities causing us to push ourselves to meet those standards. Excuse me, I've yet to introduce myself. My name is Hyuga Neji." Ah – well he sounds respectful enough. He even bowed which I returned. The man wore a white-kimono shirt with long, loose sleeves, matching pants, a navy-grey apron around his waist, and standard black shinobi sandals. A fair conservative look for a shinobi.

"Ah well… they might've been exaggerated a little bit-"

"Nope!" I was interrupted by their female teammate. "We all know Guy's not the type to do that since he's pretty much literal with everything. Hi! My name's Higurashi Tenten by the way!" The woman beside Neji sported a long-sleeved, high-collared white blouse with maroon edges, black fingerless gloves, low-heeled sandals, and a standard black forehead protector. She seemed easy on the eyes with her black hair stylized in two Chinese-style buns on her head with short fringe-bangs framing her face. "I like that sword of yours by the way! Is it some sort of falchion or dao? Maybe a mix of both? We should spar one day!"

There goes that, I tried putting what I did down as insignificant but I apparently forget Gai doesn't tell lies.

"Well then," scratching the back of my head to hide my embarrassment. "My name is Emiya Naruto, but you can call me Naruto. Nice to meet you all. And uh… yeah it's a bit a mix of both and… sure maybe one day?"

"Naruto and I will meet with you at the lounge once our teams are in the room Gai. Let's just forget this altercation happened between our teams alright?" Thank goodness for Kakashi playing peacemaker.

"AGREED MY ETERNAL RIVAL!" I winced. I _really_ forgot how loud Gai can be. "LEE! MY WONDERFUL, BEAUTIFUL STUDENT! YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO GET INTO A FIGHT WITH YOUR COMRADES! LET ALONE BEFORE THE EXAMS START!"

"GUY-SENSEI! I APOLOGIZE FOR MY ACTIONS! I WILL RUN A HUNDRED – NO, TWO HUNDRED LAPS AROUND KONOHA WITH MY BARE HANDS!"

"LEE! AS YOUR SENSEI I WILL DO THEM WITH YOU AS WELL FOR BEING NEGLIGENT!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI!"

My face slowly morphed into utter horror as I watch the spectacle play out. In my head, it was screaming to look away before any damages could occur but I was fairly sure it was too late. I don't think Avalon could ever repair the mental scarring from this.

"Hey psst – come on Naruto let's go before they turn to us. You know how Guy can get," whispered Kakashi as he grabbed my collar effectively dragging me out of the room. "Phew that's a close one… any longer and he'd drag me into that mess."

"W-When did… Guy…?"

"Oh no that's just a student he picked up that got enamored with the whole get up. Not actually his son but he might as well be really." Well that certainly explains it enough. I wasn't going to ask for any more details.

We arrived at the double doors that lead to the examination hall, their first stage to become Chunins. I wonder how they're feeling right now. Anxious? Apprehensive? I looked to study their faces.

They all showed confidence of themselves. Team Seven had made leaps and bounds over the course of three months. My relationship with some of them have been rocky at best, but it was a favor owed to Kakashi so I sucked it up to do my best. The information I gained from my research all but confirms who Orochimaru really was. Now I just had to close the house down, tie up some loose ends with the estate and I'll be on my way back home with Merem.

Hopefully Tohsaka won't tear me a new one when I see her again.

"Alright you three, I'm not one for speeches really, but I know you three will make it to the finals. Show the people in that room what you're made of. Don't be afraid to flex your arms a bit, that also goes to say to be mindful of how much attention you attract." That last bit was geared towards Daisuke.

His character was a braggart through and through so it was up to Sakura mainly to reign him in to keep a low profile when need be. I don't expect Sasuke to do too much since she's been keeping quiet to herself nowadays which was odd since it was unlike her when we first met.

"Remember, teamwork is key in here. Watch each other's backs alright? I expect to see every one of you at the finals, so does Naruto right?" he elbowed me. I guess he expects me to add something in to his little speech.

"Uh," I sounded so intelligent. "Yeah um… first part is no sweat really so every one of you should pass with ease. Last time I took my exams they had some ten question long test that wasn't really a test at all. Just an exercise to see how well you gather information and stuff. So really you can just sleep through the thing if you wanted," shrugging at the end.

Turning to my left, Kakashi was palming his face.

Oh… oops? I guess they're still recycling the old method since way back then.

"Um… yeah just pretend like you didn't hear what I said alright? I… probably shouldn't said that." I muttered while looking off to the side.

A tired sigh came from Kakashi as I looked at him sheepishly. "Alright you three, get in there and do your sensei proud. Also try not to step on too many people's toes ok? Come on, let's get to the lounge Naruto."

"Yeah good luck, don't sweat it. It's really easy trust me, they love to play mind games so just uh… yeah I'll shut up now. Good luck!" I waved to them as I caught up to Kakashi. I swore Sakura giggled on my way out and Sasuke smiling at me.

I huffed. I'm in need of some serious sleep.

* * *

We entered the private lounge area that was quite spacious and relaxing to be in.

"Jonin lounge huh? You know… I never did get the chance to come here when I got that promotion." I said it out loud more to myself than to Kakashi.

"Well that's because as soon as you got promoted you pretty much retired a month later, you didn't even get to receive any benefits from the rank," replied Kakashi as he lead me to a large sectional sofa that had three people seated.

I recognized Anko from her purple hair, but failed to know who the other two were.

"Oh? Kaka-kun! About time! I see you've brought Naru-chan here as well!" Anko waved to us. "Come! Come! Asuma and Nai-chan are excited to finally meet you!"

Nai-chan?

And is that the Old Man Hokage's son?

With how close they were seated to each other, one could make the assumption that they were dating.

"Yo," was Kakashi simple greeting accompanied with his lazy wave.

"Hello." I bowed slightly, somewhat formally greeting myself to Anko's friends.

"So this is the vaunted Uzumaki Naruto huh?" said Asuma. "Ouch! Geez woman, no need to dig your elbow into my ribs that hard!"

"Control yourself Asuma! You don't have to sound so rude greeting him!" chastised the woman next to him.

I coughed into my fist. "I'd actually prefer if you called me _Emiya_ Naruto, I haven't used _Uzumaki_ in a long while." Except for that time I introduced myself to Kakashi and his team back on that island.

"Huh – alright then, allow me to introduce myself and my partner. I'm Yuhi Kurenai, the man next to me is Sarutobi Asuma." She was a fair-skinned woman of slender build from what I could tell. Along with black untamed hair reaching her upper back, and very unique set of eyes that were red. Her outfit was a strange one as it was both revealing yet not. Must be a kunoichi seduction thing or maybe it was a fashion statement?

The man next to her wore the standard Konoha ninja uniform except that he had a sash with the kanji for fire marked on it around his waist. That meant he used to be a part of the Twelve Guardian Ninja, elite individuals who pledged their lives to protect the daimyo of the land. He appeared to be a tall man, with brown eyes, olive-tanned skin, short black spiky hair, and a beard.

"Sup," was all he said. He sounded rather laidback like Kakashi.

As we sat down, Anko resumed her conversation with them by including the two of us.

"Now with that out of the way, back to the betting at hand. How many do you think are going to be eliminated at the first stage?"

Huh? I didn't know Anko was a betting person.

"How many were there again? Wasn't it like… over a hundred or something for this year's exams?" asked Asuma.

"A hundred and fifty-three to be exact for this year, so a rather large showing this time around," Anko answered. "Since we have home field advantage, there's around 72 representing us for the exams along with teams from the Sand, Stone, Grass, Mist, Rain, and… well one team from _Sound_." She almost spat the last word with disgust.

I perked up at hearing that Orochimaru was fielding a team for this year's exams.

In front of me I saw Kakashi's exposed eye look towards me to gauge any reaction out of me. He was still interested in my business with the village's greatest traitor. Earlier on I had spoken with Merem about letting Kakashi know, but he was rather adamant in making sure they were ignorant of who his real identity was. So in the end it was decided to leave half-truths saying Orochimaru had some illegal dealings with the Far West, leaving it at that.

"Sound huh? Why's that traitor's genin team allowed in the exams?" questioned the cigarette smoking man.

"That's a damn good question," she bit out, crossing her arms. "What the hell was the Hokage thinking to allow that team in?"

Asuma took a puff from his cigarette. "I don't know what Dad was thinking. Maybe it's a trap to lure Orochimaru in?"

My lips pursed together. That wasn't a good idea. It was a terrible one, but I abstained from saying anything.

"Whatever the reason is, I hope Ibiki eliminates them on the first phase, else I'll do it myself if they make it to the second phase."

My eyebrow rose in question. Damn – Anko really, really hates anything associating with Orochimaru.

"Four out of the five great village's teams are here huh?" Kurenai was changing the subject to something else. "This hasn't happened in a long time if I remember correctly. Security is going to be a nightmare the next couple of months."

Kakashi looked up from his book. "Yeah… ANBU has been going nuts lately bolstering up security and defensive measure to take precaution for the sudden influx of foreign shinobi entering the village. Everyone's on edge about any of the participants stepping out of line."

A scoff came from Asuma. "Wait until the foreign dignitaries start piling in for the finals. All those lords and nobles are going to be annoying to keep track of. Especially with the summer festival happening right before the tournament."

I covered my mouth with my hand to hide the yawn as the conversation turned to gossip among the active jonin. I didn't really have much to add in, so I opted to stay out of their chat. Taking a moment to look around the room, I searched for anything that could bide my time until the first part was over.

Surprisingly the jonin lounge was rather well accommodated with a bar, fridge, snacks, and entertainment pieces. Seems like there were quite a lot of perks to being an elite shinobi.

Typical.

In the corner of the room, my eyes spotted something that grabbed my attention. For me, it felt rather out of place in a land where people learned how to kill rather than playing a musical instrument.

Situated against the wall was a piano. An upright piano to be exact. Looking at it made the corners of my mouth go up in a small smile.

Memories of learning how to play the piano with Tohsaka while Saber watched filled my head. They were good memories. Happy ones that I would love to live over and over again.

Seeing as how I wasn't contributing anything to the group, I got up and made my way to the piano.

Getting closer, I saw the golden stamped letters Yamaha. The piano's material was a black reflective material. There was a light film of dust coating its surface meaning it doesn't see much usage.

Lifting up the fall board to expose the keyboard. My fingers glided along the white and black keys. I couldn't contain the smile that was on my face. Lightly pressing down on the keys to test them, it resounded a miniscule off tune pitch from the strings. It was still useable but would be in need of servicing soon.

I could only imagine how Tohsaka would be comparing this piano to the Steinway grand piano she had back home.

 _"Ugh – Emiya-kun, you could've at least gone for a Kawai or a C. Bechstein or even better, a Steinway & Sons!"_

I don't know why but that made me laugh a little bit. Just the thought of hearing Tohsaka berating me for my tastes in brands.

I licked my lips, as a feeling of sadness and regret welled up in my chest.

I shouldn't have just upped and left, leaving her all alone. It was a coward's move. It was a dumb move.

A heavy sigh was released as I continued marveling at the piano. All I know is that once I got back, there was going to be a whole lot of apologizing and groveling to do.

"Oh? Do you know how to play?" someone asked from behind me.

It was Kakashi.

"A little bit," I shrugged, "the person who taught me is a lot better than I am really. She knows a lot more than I do."

"Then would you mind playing something to bide the time?"

I thought about it before answering.

"I'm a bit rusty, but I can give it a shot." Sitting down in front of the piano, I gave all the keys a test run while I decided on a song to play. All the keys sounded relatively okay, the piano would suffice.

"Whoa – someone's actually playing this hunk of junk? Always wondered why they brought this thing in when no one really knows how to play it," commented Asuma.

"Ooo – Naru-chan going to play us a little song?" Anko teased. "Going to serenade us Casanova?"

All four of them were now crowding around the piano. Great. I have an audience now.

Well… I might as well play them a piece that I knew fairly well from heart. "It's called a piece not a song Anko-nee. A song requires a voice, a piece is strictly instrumental." It was a common misconception for the public and uninformed. I made the same mistake as well when I started learning from Tohsaka.

She broke down everything for me to know about pianos and classical music after that.

The song I'd play was reserved for a duet, a quatre mains. Funnily enough the piece was simply titled as Quatre Mains. (1)

I breathed out to relax myself, readying my posture by sitting up straight. Setting my fingers down gently onto the keys, I pressed down and remembered how Rin taught me the first time with her holding my hands as we played together.

 _"It starts off like this Emiya-kun."_

* * *

"So… these are all the other participants for the exams huh? Doesn't look like much to me," said Daisuke as he scanned the occupants in the room.

"Shhh! Daisuke!" shushed Sakura. "Keep it down, we don't need to draw unnecessary attention to ourselves this early!"

Sasuke merely took the time to take it all in. Most of the headbands worn by the other genin were from Konoha, with a decent showing from the other great hidden villages. There were a couple of minor hidden villages thrown in the mix, but she doubted they'd get far into the exams.

Daisuke's boast caused most of the room to turn their attention towards the team. Everyone, including their fellow leaf shinobi, gave them a questioning look with some glaring.

"Oi! You guys signed up for the exams too?" In came another gruff voice from behind them.

It was Team Kurenai, a team that specialized in scouting that consisted of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino. They were also their fellow graduate classmates from the shinobi academy.

"Huh? What are you losers doing here?"

"Hey you bastard, I see you're still that snide cocky asshole from the academy," Kiba commented hotly to Daisuke. "Bet you still think you're hot shit amongst us huh?"

A smug smirk was sent his way. "Duh – obviously. I can see you're still smelling like dog shit as usual."

"K-Kiba-kun… w-we shouldn't cause a scene," Hinata said timidly as she grabbed her teammate's arm to hold him back.

"Yeah, you better tighten that leash on that mangy mutt or else he'll get hurt." It was a threat more than anything else, one that he could back up against his classmates.

Akamura, Kiba's ninja dog and partner, growled from its position next to its master. "Down boy, we'll get this cocky ass hat later in the exams."

"Oi – you guys are sure making a ruckus geez. Here I thought I could get some shut eye in before the exams start, but I guess not." Complained a person from behind Sasuke.

"What? Whoa Shika! When'd you and your team get here man?" Kiba rushed up to give him a bear hug.

"Gwuakh! O-Oi let me go!" Kiba let him down while apologizing for the brutish hug. "We got here like ten minutes ago or something like that. Then moron over here," he jerked his chin towards Daisuke, "thought it would be smart to provoke everyone in the room."

In typical fashion he sneered in response, looking away from them.

"H-Hello! Shikamaru! Ino! Choji!" greeted Hinata.

"Well, well the whole rookie nine is in this exam huh?" sauntered over Ino. "Hi to you too Hinata! Love the longer hair by the way," she winked, "trying to impress Kiba here huh?"

The girl blushed in response, pushing her fingers together. "No! I mean… I just wanted… to try something different is all."

"Aww I'm just teasing girl! It looks fabulous on you!" she turned to Team Seven. "So I haven't seen you three in a while. How's the… oh so perfect, prodigy, wonder team going huh? Especially the mister and misses perfect?"

It was directed to Daisuke and Sasuke. The black haired teen flinched ever so slightly but held her ground. Old habits die hard as she slipped back into her haughty personality that was infamous back in the Academy.

"It's like what you said you blonde bimbo," smirked Sasuke, "perfect in every way imaginable. We're going to stomp you and everyone else in this exam out of existence." At this Daisuke wrapped his arm around her waist giving an equally cock smirk.

As usual he was asserting his position at the top of the totem pole among them all.

"Is that so?" Ino placed a hand on her hip. "You may have been the best in the academy Sasuke- _chan_ , but a lot has changed since then. Don't cry too much when we knock you and him off that pretty high horse you've been riding on."

Sasuke's hands clenched into fists, but before she could return a scathing retort another voice cut in.

"Hey, you guys should really keep it down." The person that came up to the Rookie 9 was a bespectacled man with ash-grey hair. He wore a rather plain outfit consisting of a high collared dark purple shirt over a white t-shirt and dark purple pants. "You guys are the rookies that recently graduated in the spring, right?"

"Yeah? What about it?" answered an annoyed Sasuke.

"Well everyone's looking pretty green with how you're all just fooling around by causing a scene. You're representing Konoha here, its making the rest of us look bad." It was said with concern for not just him, but for the others participating as well.

"What?!" some of the rookies said in indignation.

Kiba muscled his way to the front. "Look here bub, who the hell are you?"

"I am Yakushi Kabuto," he flourished with a small bow. "Take a look around why don't you?"

And so they all did.

The occupants of the room that were participating in exams were either glaring or sizing the group up. A decent amount that represented Iwa held disparaging looks to the Konoha shinobi. They all felt like they were like hanging meats on display in a butcher's shop.

It was a dog eat dog world in this room.

"I just wanted to warn you guys to keep it down so you won't get picked on. Everyone here is tense since its right before the exams start." He was giving them a heads up, then he simply shrugged his shoulders. "Well… I guess it can't be helped though, since all of you are rookies who don't know anything about the exams."

The entirety of team Seven gave each other a funny look. Emiya Naruto had effectively given them a free pass for the first part of the exams so there was nothing for them to really worry about. It went unnoticed by the rest of their peers.

"Kabuto-san, did I get that right?" asked Sakura.

He nodded.

"So… is this your second time then?"

"Nope – this will be my seventh attempt!"

Huh?

The group stared on in shock. Were the Chunin Exams really that hard?

"The promotion exams take place twice a year, every year. One in the summer, the other in the winter. This will be my fourth year as a genin trying to be a Chunin."

That certainly placed it into perspective for most of the group with the exception of Team Seven.

Sakura pressed on to find out more about the exams. Any extra information would be helpful. "Then that means you should know the ins and outs of this exam, correct?"

"Indeed!"

"Whoa – alright! So you gotta be an expert at this for surviving every time right?" Kiba said excitedly.

"Eh-heh well… sort of I guess?"

"But… he hasn't passed any of them," lazily added in Shikamaru. "Oh man… that means the Chunin Exam really is difficult like Asuma-sensei said… damn it this is getting to be more troublesome than I thought…"

"Maybe I should give my cute underclassmen some information then? A sign of friendship and trust between us going forward to the exams!" He dug into his utility pouch before producing a deck of cards. "These… information cards should interest you a fair bit!"

"Information cards? What are those?" questioned Sakura.

"Well… in simple terms, they're cards that has information scanned into it using my chakra. I was able to nab some good information on people when I worked in the hospital!"

Right then and there Sakura narrowed her eyes. This person worked in the hospital? It was impossible as she too worked there and not once had she ever seen him. In all her time working for various shifts ranging from morning to night, Haruno Sakura had not once heard of a man named Yakushi Kabuto working in the general hospital.

"What's with that look?" he cocked an eyebrow at her.

She feigned innocence, "Oh nothing! Sorry just a bit jealous that I didn't thought about doing that really! I work at the hospital too so yeah! Haha-ha…"

"Ah! A fellow practitioner of medicine and healing! Good to know!" He smiled. Kabuto took a knee to place his deck of cards onto the ground. "Anyways, I have about two-hundred cards here that has information on almost anyone that you can think of. So for my first magic trick, I'll be taking requests on anyone in particular!"

Sasuke who was taking it in silently immediately jumped in first. "I got one!" she almost shouted it. "Er – I mean yeah… I have a request for a person in mind." Everyone looked at how out of character she was for a moment.

"Oh? So who is it?" he asked amusedly.

" _Uzumaki_ Naruto."

The group tilted their heads in confusion at the name. Why was Uchiha Sasuke asking for some random nobody?

"Who the hell is he?" asked Kiba. "Was he from our class or something?"

"Hmm…" Kabuto rubbed his chin, he started flipping through his deck of cards before finally landing on one and activating the card. "There currently isn't a… _Uzumaki_ Naruto but I do have information recorded on one _Emiya_ Naruto. Is that the same person perhaps?"

Sasuke looked confused for a brief moment, but nodded anyways.

Daisuke gave her an odd look, levelling a stare at Sasuke with a frown.

"Ask and you shall receive!" Flipping the card onto the ground, everyone gathered around to see the information written on it.

"Emiya Naruto, same age as you all. Oh? Retired at the rank of Jonin huh? That's pretty interesting. Mission experience, 89 D-ranks, 12 C-ranks, 11 B-ranks, 7 A-ranks, and 3 S-rank ones. Hatake Kakashi apprenticed him, therefore he had no teammates." Kabuto whistled at the next tidbit. "Man this guy was just plowing through everything. Promoted to Chunin and Jonin all within a year before retiring for some reason."

After that he rattled on other miscellaneous information about Naruto. "Apparently in both his promotional exams he came out of it completely unscathed, resorting to simply sniping his opponents from afar. There wasn't a single opponent that touched him. Man… what a scary guy huh?"

Sakura was frowning. It looked as if she swallowed something sour. There was something awfully suspicious about this. Some of the things he listed out were information you couldn't just grab from hospital records.

He was lying.

Yakushi Kabuto had to be a spy.

And yet no one was picking up on this. They were all too enamored of hearing someone complete an almost legendary achievement of dominating their promotion exams that was the same age as them.

"They called him the Archer because he used a bow to fight his battles. Now _that_ is just crazy. What kind of shinobi uses a bow nowadays?" He sounded skeptical, border lining derisive of it.

Team Seven grimaced together at the mentioning of a bow. They too shared the same sentiments as Kabuto on their first day of training with Naruto. He made sure to dispel any notions they had along with giving them an innate fear for arrows and a black bow. As one they rubbed their midsections, remembering the feeling of being propelled into the air from getting shot by one of his arrows.

It was an action everyone noticed.

"What's up with you guys?" asked Ino.

"Kakashi-sensei… called in a favor from Naruto-kun… and let's just say he knows how to use a bow," responded Sakura.

"Oh? How good is he then?" Ino inquired further.

"We… never touched him once." It was embarrassing to admit to a degree, but it wasn't without its merit to say they did get close to hitting him every so often.

Everyone's eyebrows rose up in surprise. The best team in their graduating year was beaten that easily by one man?

Ino looked back at the card on the ground. "Well at the very least he looks incredibly handsome, though he could stand to learn how to smile. The whole stern and apathetic face is a bit off putting." After a moment she shrugged. "Eh – who am I kidding I'd still date him."

Sakura shot an irritated look to the blonde next to her. "Geez, what is up with you and dating people you've never met before huh?"

"Hey what's the matter? Afraid I'm gonna take your man hmm? Don't think I didn't notice you adding that affectionate _–kun_ at the end of his name." Ino teased, poking and prodding at Sakura for information on her crush.

"I- I don't- I'm not afraid of anything! Besides Naruto-kun and I are very good friends! Besides you don't even know anything about him so I doubt it very much that he'd even date you! He's not that type of person to just date a person just because you asked him out on a whim."

"Whoa, whoa!" Ino backed up with her hands in front of her chest. "Calm down, I was just teasing Sakura geez! I didn't know he meant that much to you!"

In response the pink haired girl blushed, muttering an apology for raising her voice before looking away.

"We haven't seen you guys in months and look how much you've all changed! I guess that means-"

"Hey – why don't you try looking up some real shinobi huh?" A hunched back individual meandered over with two of his teammates. Sported on their foreheads were Sound headbands. "He doesn't look like much, some flaky blonde has-been sounds more like it."

"Ah, sorry shinobi-san, but I don't have any information on small fry like yourselves. I only carry information on people who are of note, you," he pointed his finger at them," and your teammates are pretty much insignificant."

The hunchback shinobi growled, "Why you… I'll show you what it means to talk down to shinobi of the Sound!" He pulled back on his right sleeve to show a metal arm brace that had several large holes in it. He reared his arm back to punch, but was stopped just in time by a door being slammed open on the other side of the room near the chalk boards.

A group of people dressed in a grey uniform filed into the room following a tall foreboding man whose face was heavily scarred. Everyone silenced immediately, turning their attention to the presumed proctors.

"My apologies for starting things late." He had a baritone, gruff voice as he addressed the room. "My name is Morino Ibiki, I'll be your lead proctor for the first phase of your promotional exams." His piercing black eyes scanned the room, it quickly spotted a trio of Sound shinobi looking ready to assault a Konoha shinobi. "You three," he called out, "from the Hidden Village of Sound, are you asking to be disqualified before the exams even start? Because I can do that right now if you'd like."

Immediately backing off, he placed his hands in the air in surrender. "Sorry, just the nerves and excitement getting to me in all those commotion."

The stony faced man at the front merely looked at him for a little while before accepting the obviously lame excuse.

"Everyone, please head to a proctor for your assigned seating. Once we have everyone situated we will distribute the papers for your first test.

The Rookie Nine of Konohagakure all breathed in to calm themselves with the exception of Sakura, Sasuke and Daisuke. They had nothing to really worry about for their first test as Naruto had inadvertently gave them a free pass.

All three of them walked confidently to their seats, yet for Sakura when she sat down. A pensive look had befallen on her face. There was something amiss with the new character Kabuto showing up out of the blue with rather sensitive information about Naruto.

It was all too detailed.

 _'There's just no way can a person have access to that type of information from hospital records and I work there. I've worked there for a good couple of years now, not once have I ever seen him too. Something's not adding up here… I should… I should tell Kakashi-sensei or Naruto-kun when I have the chance.'_

A sheet of paper was placed in front of her. She made no move to touch it, the loophole to passing the first exam was that you didn't have to do it at all.

 _'I hope this isn't a sign of worse things to come…'_

Haruno Sakura was preparing for the worst. A horrible knot was forming in her stomach causing her to furrow her eyebrows.

Sadly she wouldn't know what would await for their team in the next phase of the exams.

* * *

"Wow Naru-chan! That was absolutely amazing!" said Anko.

"ALRIGHT! MOST YOUTHEFUL OF YOU NARUTO-KUN!" In typical Guy fashion, he gave me a patented thumbs up and smile.

I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. "Well it's nothing really, the piece actually sounds better if there was another person to play with me. It's a duet piece in the first place so I just sort of… winged it with some parts."

Honestly it felt nice to almost zone out on the piano and letting my fingers dance on the keyboard. A small smile wormed its way onto my face when I finished. That piece would hold a special place in my heart playing with Tohsaka and having Saber as our audience.

"You're thinking of her I'm guessing?" asked Kakashi.

"Huh?" was my intelligent reply.

"That girl of yours I mean."

That damn rat telling them things about me again behind my back. I sighed, "Yeah… her name's Tohsaka by the way. Tohsaka Rin. If you were curious or anything."

"Rin?"

I hummed in confirmation. I looked at him strangely. "Is something the matter?" Kakashi had momentarily stared off into space when I said her first name.

"N-No, just some coincidences that doesn't really matter right now. Anyways how'd you get into playing the piano?" He waved me off, steering the conversation back onto me and her.

"Funnily enough I just happened to be in the right place at the right time when she was playing. I was so enamored by the sound and the way she played was just… magical." I winced at the unintended pun. Kakashi and Anko caught onto it and gave a little laugh. "She offered to show me how to play. It was frustrating at first, but well worth it once I got the hang of it."

"Ha – that girl must have an incredible amount of patience to teach you then," Anko teased to me.

My eyes rolled in exasperation. "Tell me about it, she's a… very demanding person and quite the taskmaster. It was great really. She knows how to teach really well even if she denies it. Although… she can be really bossy and stingy, but I think that's the main thing that I love about her."

"Sounds like you two were a wonderful couple, makes me wonder if something happened between you two for you to be all the way over here and not with her."

I looked away just in time to hide the flash of pain across my face. "Anyways Kakashi I got something to ask of you that's been on my mind." I changed up the topic. I really didn't want to go down that road just yet.

"Oh? Sure – shoot away."

"Do you know of any cave systems in or around Konoha? Besides the ones ANBU uses and the civilian shelters in the Hokage Mountain."

It was a question that's been poking at me for a while. Surely someone would've known that there was a ginormous cavern system underneath their feet. Especially one that had a massive chamber that stretched on for kilometers on end.

"Nope. Why? Thinking of going spelunking down into some uncharted cave?"

Another grimace. "N-No nothing of the sort really. Was just wondering, but thanks for answering."

Just more questions with very little answers so far. A contemplative look befell on me before I got up from the piano to make my way to the bar.

Maybe some tea would do some good? I wonder if they have any milk teas in particular. (2)

As I rummaged through the bar, the door to the lounge was opened. In walked six individuals, presumably of Jonin rank as the lounge was restricted as such, making quite a bit of noise as they did. I gave them an agitated look at their rowdiness. They looked to be maybe around my age if not a little older by a couple years or so. Early twenties at the very least.

Three guys and three girls of varying looks. I paid them no mind as I kept to myself. Unfortunately for me, they went straight to the bar of the lounge. My eyes rolled again in exasperation, I didn't appreciate the loudness coming from them.

I preferred being in peace and quiet.

Grabbing my bottle, I did my best to avoid contact.

"Hey you!"

Oh for the love of the Root and all that is thaumaturgy, why?

Maybe they were talking to someone else in their group? It would be best if I ignored them.

"Hey! We're talking to you blonde guy!"

From where I was standing I could see Kakashi and the other Jonin instructors looking towards my way in distaste at the group behind me. Rivals perhaps with each other? Conflicting interests within the ranks of Jonin?

I slowly turned around to address the person calling me out. A cocked eyebrow was my acknowledgement of whoever called for me.

"Are you uh… hey quit it! I'm trying to deliver a message for Tsubasa-sama!" One of the girls was poking at him playfully, acting coy when he admonished her. "Are you one Uzumaki Naruto?"

"No. Sorry you must've gotten the wrong person." I turned and walked away. That damn head of METI was trying to get in contact with me. I guess he got tired of just sending scrolls and decided to send in someone to actually get me.

" _But_ you are Naruto… correct?"

Damn. Looks like I'm not going to be getting out of this one so easily. They were more perceptive than I thought.

I could feel that smug grin on the man's face behind my back. _'Tch – how annoying.'_

"Yes. What of it?" I turned around to see all six of them looking at me. These were Sasuke and Daisuke's friends. People I didn't like to be around with or converse.

"I got a message for you." He threw a scroll with a bit of force which I deftly caught.

I looked at them with an apathetic and disinterested expression.

"It's from the Head of METI. You know who he is right?" His tone was condescending.

"And what does he want?" I replied evenly, leveling a stare at him.

The guy leaned forward, "Why don't you read the scroll stupid. It's why I gave it you." He was trying to futilely antagonize me for a reaction.

It's obvious that Daisuke has been talking to his friends about me. Typical gossip, trying to vent his pettiness to anyone who would listen that would agree to his opinions. Self-gratification really.

Shinji annoyed me with his gossiping back then and it still annoys me to this day. At least I got better at dealing with inane childish schoolyard talks. The first time when I encountered that two-faced bastard I broke his nose with my fist. I was suspended from Homurahara Academy for an entire week, but it was worth it.

And just like that I turned around to head towards the other side of the lounge.

Opening up the scroll, it was the usual message of the councilman expressing his wish for us to meet. Except this time, there was a threat that was slipped in subtly. It dealt with Sakura and how she would be unable to receive her proper medical license if I didn't talk with him. He had the power to influence the medical board if he wished to do so.

Of course.

Don't go for me, but go for others who would be defenseless in the realm of politics. Haruno Sakura was an orphan. Her parents were simple civilians who had perished in the fire. She didn't have the backing of a name, clan, or organization to protect her.

How typical.

The scroll in my hand crushed into chunks.

"Naruto what's wrong?"

"I have to go meet with a certain… meddling bastard." I tossed the remains of the scroll aside onto the ground. "It shouldn't take too long, I'll just get it over with and see what he wants. Anko-nee, the second part of the exams is at Training Ground 44 right?"

"Yup… there's about 45 minutes left for the first part."

"Naruto," Kakashi got up, "do you want me to come with you? The Head of METI isn't a person to take likely."

That made me frown, it looks like even Kakashi is wary of that man. I wonder why?

I shook my head.

"No. I can handle myself Kakashi, no need to worry about me. Just keep me informed if I happen to miss anything alright?"

He looked as if he wanted to insist on coming, but relented. "Alright then, just… be careful. He's not a person you want to stick around with for very long."

I nodded slowly. I'll have to play this one close to my chest.

"Gotcha… I'll be fine. Thank you for the heads up nonetheless. I'll see you all later."

Just as I was walking out of the room, I gave one last look at them. Kakashi looked to be glaring at the group of six that was situated at the bar area. That was strange as I've never seen him look at a group of people before as such.

Like a mixture of annoyance and contempt.

I sighed. Hopefully things don't turn complicated.

* * *

There were relatively few people out and about on the road to the government office building. Lunch break was still a couple hours away thankfully.

I had just reached the steps of the relatively large building when I heard someone call out my name.

"Emiya-kun!"

It was Merem that popped out of nowhere.

"Merem? Where've you been all day?" When I left the house I hadn't seen him in his usual spot on the dining table.

"Busy sorting out information. I presume you're going to meet with that human department leader correct?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Good, take me with you," It requested of me. "I'll keep an eye on your back for you."

I gave him a strange look. "Merem, I appreciate it, but I can take care of myself."

"No, it wasn't a request. It's an order. This human, Tsubasa Toshiyuki, is an interesting fellow. There was some inconsistencies on his files on some acquisitions he made years back. It deals with the church." Merem's Left Arm was being rather forthcoming in his explanation. Usually he liked to play things in riddles, but not this time. So it must be a serious matter.

"Alright, climb on and stay hidden. Enthrall people if you have to if they get suspicious and I can't shake them off." I looked around real quick before picking the small rat up, letting him scurry up my arm and nestling himself in my jacket unseen.

I entered the building, walking up to the front desk to check in. My visitation has been expected apparently for months, so I was let through with an ID clipped on as a guest to the Head of METI's office room.

Coming up to the double doors leading into the room, I knocked on the door out of courtesy.

"Enter!" the man had a rather gruff, commanding voice that was muffled through the door.

I stepped through the doors immediately being introduced to a surprising sight on my part. In my head I was imagining it was going to be some overweight, snobby minister. Instead it was a well-dressed man in a black and white kimono. He looked like some sort of samurai or a regent lord. From where I could see, there was the hilt of katana propped up against his desk meaning he was capable of fighting.

"At last… we finally meet _Uzumaki_ Naruto," he greets me. It sounded as if he were pleased at that prospect. "I was getting worried that we would never get to talk face to face."

A look of indifference was on my face.

"You've got your wish for an audience with me. Speak your terms." The pleasantries that he was trying to set up was brushed aside. I didn't have time to waste speaking with a politician. That was Tohsaka's forte, not mine. She was always the better of us with the usage of words.

"Ah – getting right to the business! I like that! If only my son were a little bit like you, I wouldn't have to be such a disappointed father." He clapped his hands together. "Please, sit down, make yourself comfortable."

"No thank you, I'd prefer to stand."

"Oh? Then can I at least offer you some refreshments? Tea? Coffee? Alcohol?"

"No thank you."

He crossed his arms, leaning back into his chair. "Suit yourself then. You must be wondering why I've been rather insistent in meeting with you. Don't you?"

I shrugged in disinterest. "Not really. It was more like getting spam mail than anything else really."

The man frowned. "How awfully rude of you. Ignoring your _biological_ father's best friend like that. Minato and Kushina would be disappointed."

An eyebrow went up.

"What's that supposed to mean to _me_?" I didn't care what type of connection he had with them.

He smiled leaning forward, thinking as if I took the bait. "Why I was a good friend of both Minato and Kushina. I had the fortune to be placed on a team with your father under the tutelage of Jiraiya, one of the three legendary shinobi."

That still didn't answer my question. He was just talking about himself at this point to inflate himself of importance to my eyes which wasn't working.

"Again, what does that supposed to mean to me? Am I supposed to be surprised that you knew my biological parents? Or was I supposed to be shocked that I am the son of the Yondaime Hokage and one of the last Uzumaki?"

"Hmph. I suppose so on both accounts. I bet you are eager to know about your true heritage huh Uzumaki-kun? I have a wealth of knowledge of them for you to get to know them better. They were-"

"No."

"What?"

"Not interested."

The Minister of METI recoiled in shock. I guess the man wasn't expecting that answer.

"What do you mean not interested? Your family's heritage stretches back for centuries, even sharing ties with the foundation of Konoha! You are practically royalty to this village boy!" He was doing his best to convince me of something that I didn't need nor want.

"And that means nothing to me."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Nothing? How can you say that Uzumaki-kun? You have the blood of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato flowing through you! You are-"

"I don't care." I can see what he is trying to do now. He's attempting to tie me down to the village. For what reasons? I do not know, but it's obvious what his intent is.

"What would your parents think of you treating them with such disrespect?!" he raised his voice in indignation.

"They're dead. Therefore, they're not thinking at all. They've moved on. I've moved on. It's simple as that."

It was cold hard logic.

I held no memories of them except for the pictures that Kiritsugu showed me and even then I gave him a detached shrug at them.

A normal person would usually be curious to know who their real parents were. Emiya Naruto was the furthest thing from normalcy.

"How… How could you discard them like that?" the man was visibly shaking as he glared at me. "You meant so much to them! Minato and Kushina were willing to give the world to you! Pushing them aside so callously like that is revolting."

"I apologize, but it's as simple as that. I am grateful for being born, but I am even more grateful for being _saved_." For all his faults and sins, I valued Emiya Kiritsugu over my biological parents. Even if he was seen as nothing more than an adoptive father, he was the person who saved me from that hellish fire.

" _Saved_?" He said with incredulity. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's just like that. Emiya Kiritsugu saved me from that fire over a decade ago. He gave me a home. He gave me a life. He gave me a second chance to live."

"So some stranger is more important than your real parents? More important than some fake?"

I frowned visibly in displeasure. "Kiritsugu was most definitely not a fake. He was as real, as real could be. Just because he wasn't my real father doesn't diminish anything of him. And yes, to me he is more important than them."

"Uzumaki-kun… I see you've been misguided."

I'm getting tired of him calling me Uzumaki. That wasn't my name anymore. "It's Emiya by the way. _Emiya_ Naruto. Not Uzumaki."

The man sent an ugly scowl. As if he was disgusted at the thought of saying that name. "Very well… then."

There was a moment of silence as we stared at each other down. Neither one of us backing down.

I was being defiant for the sake of my ideals that I was given.

He was being defiant for the sake of preserving his friend's image.

 _'Emiya-kun… do you sense what is emanating from his desk?'_ It was Merem speaking to me telepathically.

 _'No, sorry. What is it am I supposed to be picking up?'_

 _'His desk. To the right of him. In the top drawer. He has a Bible.'_

A Bible? Why does he have a Bible out of all things in his desk? More importantly where the hell did he get one?

 _'Only Executors and Burial Agency members are allowed here over on this part of the world. Not a single one of us has yet to contact a greater hidden village. We've only been able to communicate with the ruling lords of the land and maybe roam a bit about the land.'_

While it was a peculiar item to have, it wasn't anything special. So why was he sounding so concerned?

 _'Merem. It's just a Bible. A Holy Book yeah, but it's just that. A book.'_

The rat sighed. _'Emiya-kun, concentrate a little harder for me please. '_

Doing as instructed, I expanded my senses outward to pick up on anything. Right away I picked up on the natural holy signature that the book was giving off. As soon as I picked up on that, there was another thing that bleeped on my proverbial mental radar.

 _'Is… is he wearing a Holy Shroud Merem?'_

 _'Mhm – to be exact he's wearing the Shroud of Miki, the first saint to arrive on this continent over four hundred years ago.'_

 _'Shroud of Miki huh? Is there anything special to it like the Shroud of Martin?'_

It stayed silent for a moment before answer. _'Saint Paul Miki was a martyr that was canonized by Pope Pius IX. Therefore the shroud that was used to wrap the remains of the saint was imbued with whatever conceptual thought that was given at the time of death.'_

 _'So what you're saying is that you don't know.'_

I could feel him rolling his eyes. _'Of course that's what I meant you moron! Where's that Tohsaka girl when you need her to reign that mouth of yours in.'_

A grin tugged at the corners of my mouth. It must've looked strange as the minister in front of me looked away.

"Then it seems we are at an impasse Naruto-kun."

"I suppose so."

"Is there any way for me to convince you otherwise?"

"No."

He laced his fingers in front of his face in consternation.

The man in front of me thought I was nothing but a lost boy who had sought to regain his roots. What he met was a boy who had casted away those things for something else.

Emiya Naruto's desire was to be a hero like Emiya Kiritsugu.

Not a shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato like his birth parents.

"Very well then… Emiya." He spits out the name like it were venom. "I have nothing more to say to you."

Toshiyuki Tsubasa turns around. I have a feeling he can't bare the sight of me anymore.

To him I must look like a traitor.

I turned around to exit the room. As I gripped the handle of the door, I turned around to give him a warning. "By the way minister… just a friendly warning, but I'd refrain from threatening my friend. I'll hear about it if anything suspicious comes up with her… and you won't like my response."

And like that I left the room for him to mull over our conversation.

The man received his answers to his questions. They were just answers that he wasn't expecting nor wanted.

"He seems to hold your real parents to an almost… unreal level of fanaticism." Merem commented quietly. "It's quite disturbing how utterly devoted he is to them. Perhaps he's blinded from nostalgia of them and wishes for things to be how they should be. How he had once envisioned it to be maybe?"

"I don't know and I don't care, but if he thinks he can get away with threatening a friend by manipulating the system… then I'll just bring it crashing down on his head."

"Oh? You care for that pinked haired girl that much? You've barely known her for less than a year. You seem quite smitten with her Emiya-kun. I wonder what Rin would think."

"Ha – no you're reading into things too much again King of Rats. Sakura has proven to be a very good friend so far, so I'm merely making sure she doesn't run into any trouble because of me."

The ruby eyed rat crossed its arms. "Fine, fine. Anyways I'll be investigating this minister a little further. He's a crafty one I'll give him that. You should proceed with caution from here on out Emiya-kun."

"Oh?" It was my turn to tease it. "The great Left Arm of Merem Solomon, master of espionage, was unable to uncover this mystery of a simple human? How the mighty have fallen!"

It grumbled in response. "If you weren't such an amusing and peculiar human I would've grinded you into a fine red paste all over the floor."

"I'm so thrilled to be an entertainment piece for a dead apostle ancestor."

* * *

I stifled a yawn as I casually made my way towards Training Ground 44.

The first phase of the exams should be finished by now and Anko should be giving them the details about the second phase.

If I remember correctly this was to test one's survival abilities stylized in a battle royal to cull the number of prospects going into the final phase. In order to pass, one's team had to acquire a paired item that another team had to present to the proctor. This was guaranteed to cut down the number of teams in half immediately.

I passed a sign saying that I was about to come up on the "Forest of Death" which I rolled my eyes at.

"Forest of Death my ass. Apparently they've never heard of the Forest of Einnashe, now _that's_ a real forest of death."

Training Ground 44 was peanuts compared to the Disemboweling Sea of Trees.

Literally everything in there would try to kill you. From the trees to the grass itself, it was out for blood of any kind, be it human or non-human.

Although I will concede that Konoha's infamous training ground was rather foreboding if a person were to see it for the first time in their lives.

The chain linked fence that surrounded the training ground came into view along with the main gate with its booth. And sitting lazily in front of the booth was Anko chewing on a stick of dango.

Konoha's finest eh?

There was a telephone pole that had over a dozen bamboo sticks embedded in it that formed the symbol of the leaf village. Pretty impressive.

"Ooh? Naru-chan is that you?" she called to me while waving a stick of dango at me.

I looked around as it was completely desolate. "So… I'll just assume I'm late?"

"Mhm," replied Anko with a mouth full of dango.

"Did it just start?"

"Mmm mm-mm." That was a no.

"Uh… how late am I?"

She raised a single finger in the air.

"An hour? Are you serious?"

"Mhm!"

I gave her a dry look at how we were communicating.

"Ahh! Now that hits the spot!" she patted her belly for effect. "So how'd the meeting go with the minister?"

I summed it up in one word. "Annoying."

"Expected. The Minister of METI is a rather… unscrupulous guy once you peel back the layers. He's got a lot of clout for the things he was able to accomplish back when he was an active shinobi. Did you know he was also on-?"

"The Yondaime' genin team? Yeah he told me about that plus a bunch of other needless things," I muttered out annoyingly.

"Like what?"

So I explained to her how he had tried influencing me to stay in the village with the hinted promises of accessing the Yondaime Hokage's inheritance along with the Uzumaki family, or rather what was left of it. I neglected to mention that I had left an underlying threat to the minister.

Anko-nee didn't need to worry about my problems when she had to help oversee the promotion exams.

After that she filled me in on some more details about what I missed in the last hour or so. Out of the fifty-one teams that were present for the first stage, only twenty-four made it to the second stage. There was a small comment about how Ibiki did a poor job at culling the numbers and how it was now up to her to thin the herd even more.

I glanced to the side to stifle a laugh as she hasn't done much of anything except explain the objective of the second stage and munch on dango.

Apparently just after she finished detailing everything out to the remaining teams. Daisuke had made an offhand comment about something which I rolled my eyes at. Of course being Anko, she had almost made the boy piss his pants by throwing a kunai, cutting his cheek and at the same time catching it to hold it against his neck.

That must've been quite an amusing sight to witness as Anko was cracking up at describing it to me in detail.

A shame I wasn't there in time to see it.

"Mitarashi-san." A squad of Konoha Chunin appeared from behind me.

They looked apprehensive and nervous. All four of them were panting from exertion.

My eyes narrowed. What was so important that they sent a squad to Anko-nee?

"What is it?" she said seriously.

"There's… been an incident just outside of the training grounds. We need you to come look at this yourself."

"Spit it out then for crying out loud!"

"A genin team representing Kusagakure was found dead with their faces missing along with one of the proctors," he reported gravely.

This didn't sound good at all.

"Take me there now. Naruto, come along." And like that they body flickered out of existence.

This definitely didn't sound good at all.

I give the forest before me a parting look. An ominous feeling was starting to generate from that area.

As I sped off to catch up with them, I couldn't help but think back to what Asuma said.

 _"Maybe it's a trap to lure Orochimaru in?"_

I hope Asuma was wrong.

Because if he wasn't… everything's going to hell in a hand basket.

* * *

(1) Evangelion Q – Quatre Mains

(2) Tohsaka Rin's favored drink.

Author's Note: So… we finally get to the Chunin Exam Arc after like essentially 2 or 3 chapters of character building and interaction. If you haven't already figured out, this story is fairly dialogue heavy considering I'm drawing more upon from Fate/Stay Night then Naruto. But I'm super excited to finally get to this point in the story!

The highlights for this chapter was to introduce the rest of the Konoha 11 along with their teachers, setting up the reveal for the next chapter, and the start of throwing major characters under the bus.

If you have any questions, please feel free to ask them in the review or directly PM me! As always thank you for reading my story! If you can, please leave a review on the chapter about anything so that I can get better!

Word count before A/N: 12,796


	9. The Infinite Reincarnator

_Chapter 9_

 _The Infinite Reincarnator_

* * *

The three individuals that comprised of Team Seven sped stealthily into the forest. They made the barest of sounds as their feet lightly touched the ground like a feather.

It was only moments ago that the second stage of the exams had started. As soon as the whistles were blown they blurred from the gate catching their gatekeeper off guard from the sheer speed they showed off.

The objective for this part of the exams was simple enough. Each team were given a scroll that was half of a set that was needed to complete the course. If a team were given a scroll that was designated as heaven then they needed an earth one to complete the set. The parameters being that the team couldn't open the scrolls until they reached the tower in the middle of the forest.

Quite simply, it was a battle royale to thin the herd.

"We should lay low near one of the major rivers. It leads straight to the tower so there should be a high point of contention with the other teams," spoke up Sasuke. "If we get there fast enough we can lay an ambush on another team and hope they have an earth scroll for our heaven."

"Fine by me. Hopefully it'll be Kiba's team or some shit. That stupid mutt is gonna regret talking shit to me."

Sakura frowned in distaste, but kept her mouth shut. This wasn't the time nor the place to incite an argument with her rambunctious teammate so she settled with a nod to Sasuke.

As one they followed Sasuke's lead to one of the major rivers to lay a trap for an unsuspecting team.

In here it was every man for themselves.

No team was safe unless they had made alliances with other teams prior to the start of the exam and even then they were possibly tenuous at best as everyone was seeking the vaunted promotion along with the glory. Some teams went into it with the slimmest of margins for survivability. Others were placed in for sure dominance.

Team Seven were going to prove they were the latter of the two.

* * *

"Oi! Shigure! A team straight ahead. Looks like they're bickering out in the open!"

"Heh – what a bunch of morons. Let's close in and get a better look shall we Midare? Baiu?"

Team 21 formally representing Amegakure no Sato for the Chunin Exams silently crept along the tree line to encroach upon their targets. They were a veteran genin team with about a year of experience under their belt that specialized in traditional Ame-shinobi combat. Each of them wore the standard get up typical of a shinobi that represented the rain village sans the rebreather.

"I'M TELLING YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH THAT WE SHOULD KEEP GOING!" yelled a dark haired teen to his teammate.

"No!" the pink haired girl crossed her arms defiantly. "We stick with the plan here and wait! There's no need for us to move when it's a guarantee that a team will come across this area!"

Their third teammate was rubbing her eyebrows in an annoyed fashion. "Ugh – please can we not argue here of all places? Daisuke-kun please! Just for once can you-"

The three Ame shinobi ducked back down in cover to convene. "Holy shit this Konoha team is dumb. It'll be easy pickings here boys," said Shigure.

"He-heh yeah… those two girls look pretty hot. I wouldn't mind getting to know them after we… beat them." Midare said lecherously while constantly glancing at the team that was exposed in the opening.

"That pink haired girl is my type alright. She's got a set of lungs on her, I can just tell she's a screamer. What's the plan Shigure?"

Shigure, their team leader, thought it over. "They don't look too tough. Besides its two girls and a guy against three of us. We'll overpower them easily and maybe after we acquire their scrolls we can enjoy the spoils of war a little eh boys?" A cocky smirk showed on his face followed by his the other two.

"Let's do it boss!"

He nodded. "No need for tactics. Let's meet them straight on! An _honorable_ fight to prove our superiority against these trash!"

All together they leapt from their positions and appeared before the bickering Konoha team.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? A couple of green, wet-behind-the-ears genin team yelling in the middle of the forest."

On cue they all shared a menacing chuckle.

"You guys look like you're out of your depths. So here's how it's going to go: we're going to kill you first," he pointed at Daisuke, "and then we're going to have a little bit of fun with the girls before we go our merry way. No one's going to notice you scream in this forest."

For a moment a standoff had been made between the two teams that stood what looked like twenty meters apart.

The Konoha team at first appeared frightened at the Ame team. They even took a step back which caused the Ame shinobis to grin at their apparent easy victory.

They believed they had already won.

At that moment they assumed that they had it in the bag.

They were wrong.

The black haired girl's face morphed into a smirk.

"Now."

A soft hissing noise was heard.

Shigure's face contorted from confused to shock in a matter of moments. "What the-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence before an explosion erupted between the two teams. A wall of smoke quickly obscured his vision of the other team.

"IT'S A TRAP!" one of his teammates yelled.

He hesitated. For a split second he hesitated his next course of action.

Just as he made his mind up. Something pierced through the smoke. His mouth opened to shout a command to his teammates.

Too bad he never got a word out as a sword pierced straight into his mouth with such force that it decapitated his head. The body stood stock still as it twitched ever so slightly from the still active nerves before it finally collapsed backwards. All the while spurting blood from the neck like a water fountain.

The spray of blood from their former lead shocked the other two at how brutal the kill was.

"W-WHAT THE FUCK!?" exclaimed Midare. "BAIU! WE NEED TO RUN!"

Baiu to the left of him simply looked on in a catatonic state.

"FUCK THIS!" He made a desperate attempt to perform a jutsu. Midare was only able to make the ram seal before someone clamped their hand onto his and crushing them.

"AAGGGHHHHH!" It was followed up by the person smashing their fists straight into the sternum. The punch was so strong it ruptured the heart and lungs simultaneously turning them into a pulp. His body was sent flying back into the trunk of a tree.

It was a quick and morbid death.

The final Ame shinobi was helpless as his two teammates were quickly dispatched. All the bravado that he and his team shared was gone in the blink of an eye.

Where had it all gone so wrong?

A sound was made from behind him. It was the sound of someone stepping in behind him.

His breathing hitched as hot tears streamed down his face.

He was going to die.

Baiu, genin of Amegakure no Sato, was going to die in the second stage of the exams.

"I'm sorry." The person said. It didn't sound sincere at all. "It's either you or me."

He sobbed once more.

A gentle tap to the back of his neck severed his spinal cord from the head.

* * *

"Well that went better than expected," Sasuke noted.

"Yeah… and fast too. I didn't expect a team to show up that fast as well." Sakura added in.

"Pfft – these guys were a bunch of fucking idiots." He spat on one of the bodies. "Fuckin' thinking they're better than us and shit. Stupid fucks. Find their scroll already. I wanna get out of this shitty forest."

Sasuke was already on it as she retrieved her sword. "Lucky us. We got our earth scroll."

"Great! That means all we have to do now is head to the tower and we'll be done!" happily chirped Sakura.

The Uchiha girl nodded as she wiped off the blood that was on the blade. A satisfied grin was on her face. The plan went perfectly well. Almost too perfectly.

It was a simple plan of baiting a team by feigning incompetence and weakness and blasting it out as loud as possible. A stupid plan really if one were to ask anyone, but it worked somehow.

Sasuke pursed her lips together as she ran it all over again in her head. The plan should not have worked out so smoothly like that. The chances of everything going so perfectly to the T was abysmally small. It was starting to make her feel weary about it all.

"Something the matter Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

She looked up and shook her head. "No… just… well I didn't really expect it to work."

Her pink haired teammate shrugged. "It's just like what Naruto-kun said. Keep your plans plain and simple. You'll be surprised by the results they can bring."

"True… but I didn't expect it to work _that_ well."

"Hindsight is 20/20 after all. They took our bickering at face value and didn't stop to think if it was all a ruse."

"Well I mean… I guess so," Sasuke faltered at the end. To her it felt as if everything was fabricated. That someone was pulling the strings behind the scene for the desired result.

"Yo – can we like... not fucking stand here? I fucking hate hearing that guy's name. If you like him so much Sakura why don't you go suck his dick already? You're already practically riding it," Daisuke rolled his eyes.

This time Sasuke rubbed her forehead for real instead of acting it out. "Let's not start out here please! Sakura don't!" she held the other person back. "And Daisuke-kun please!" she pleaded to him. Silently begging him to not start an actual commotion between them.

He clicked his tongue. "Whatever. Let's get the fuck out of here then before more scabs start poking their heads in to see what's up. Pretty sure everyone heard that explosion we set off."

And just like that he hopped up to the branches to make his way to the tower.

Sakura huffed out a breath of frustration. "That man I swear is completely deplorable. I don't know why you're still going out with him Sasuke…" she grumbled out the last part before moving out of Sasuke's vision.

Sasuke gripped the scroll in her hand hard and bit her lower lip. That last sentence that Sakura said twisted the proverbial dagger in her heart.

It stung.

It stung quite a lot.

"I don't know myself…"

The girl heaved a sighed before moving on to catch up with her teammates. She'd figure this out later when she wasn't in the middle of a forest.

A chill went down her spine as she looked at her surroundings. There was just something so wrong about everything that she couldn't put finger on it. Her gut was telling her something was up.

Shaking her head she pushed it to the back of her mind, simply chalking it up to nerves getting the best of her.

The moment Sasuke left the area a white snake slithered out of a bush. It's forked tongue brushing the air in the direction of where she was heading to.

"Kukuku… simply splendid Sasuke-chan!" A man had been observing everything from the get go. The man clapped his hands softly and smirked in anticipation at the coming confrontation. "Now let's see how well you dance shall we?"

At that the stranger blurred out of existence to head them off.

* * *

"So what do you think our time is gonna be? New record probably don't you think? Man I can't wait to see that stupid mutt's face when I see him."

Haruno Sakura rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time at hearing Daisuke brag. "Sasuke. How far away are we from the tower?"

"Shouldn't be too far I think. Maybe a couple minutes at most before we get there."

"Well the faster we get there the better. For some reason this forest is starting to become more unsettling than when we first entered."

"What? Got a bad feeling or something? Sakura, there's no other team in this exam that is remotely even close to us," Sasuke said with assuredness. "We already encountered a couple more teams along the way and eliminated them with ease."

"N-No… it's just that I felt like we're being watched."

Before Sasuke could reply, Daisuke rudely cut in. "Bah you're being a pussy Sakura. We've smashed through like four teams already and burned their scrolls. Dumbasses weren't even paying attention to us when we were coming in. Who the fuck would be able to match us?"

" **Me**."

At the sound of another person's voice they all stopped atop a fairly massive tree branch to look around for the person that spoke.

"Grrr," growled Daisuke, "Where the fuck are you coward? Show your face!"

" **Right… HERE!** "

A powerful gust of wind that was indicative of a wind jutsu blew all three of them off the branch down to the forest floor. They landed roughly on top of each other and scrambled to right themselves to fight against their unknown opponent.

Standing in the middle of the clearing was a rather effeminate looking male with long black hair and black eyes. He wore the standard garb of a shinobi hailing from Kusagakure. A devious smirk played at his lips as he watched them struggle.

"My-my, what a messy bunch you are. I expected better of you all, especially you… Sasuke-chan." The man drawled out lazily to Team Seven.

"Who the fuck are you?"

The stranger merely licked his lips with an abnormally long tongue. "What an absolutely foul mouth you have boy… you should learn how to speak to your betters with some **respect**."

An enormous wave of what seemed _like_ chakra was released from his form causing everyone to drop to their hands and knees. All three of them began to pant and sweat as they desperately tried to regain their motor functions.

"Aww… it seems like you're not even able to handle just a smidgen of my paralysis. A shame really… I expected better of Itachi-kun's little sister."

A name drop.

Sasuke's eyes widened as she heard the man casually say his name.

His name.

Her older brother who massacred everyone that night.

' _Who was this man?'_ she thought.

No longer did she feel the unending waves of the man's intent of submission. It was immediately replaced by an unending hatred and desire to kill her brother. The man before her had knowingly flipped a switch inside her mind.

Sasuke looked up and stared at him straight on with her sharingan activated eyes. She glared at him with a burning fury.

"Beautiful. Absolutely gorgeous Sasuke-chan… and in pristine condition! Absolutely wonderful!" he was complimenting her eyes. "I can already tell they can surpass Itachi's own eyes!"

Her body was no longer shaking at that moment. It had long stilled at the mention of his name. "I don't know who you are… or what connection you have with him," she spat, "but I'm feeling awfully graceful right now. If you tell me what you know about him then I'll cut you down swiftly and painlessly."

The man only seemed amused. "And if I don't?"

Sasuke slowly stood back up. "Then I'll just beat the information out of you!"

"My-my! Bold words for a weak little girl who's still nothing but a mere genin!"

" _What the fuck are you doing?! We need to leave now!_ " Daisuke whispered furiously to Sasuke. " _Did you not just experience what happened a couple of seconds ago!? Don't be fucking stupid! WE need to retreat!_ "

Daisuke's whispers were anything but that. They were clearly audible as the man in front of them merely tilted his head in even more amusement. He had even chuckled at the cowardice of it.

" _Retreat? Daisuke! If you haven't noticed he's going to be following us nonetheless! We need to stand and fight!_ " Sakura responded back. " _We'll die running like cowards with our backs to him!_ "

" _Like I give a fuck! Do you not see how much stronger this guy is? Are you fucking blind you dumb bitch?!_ "

" _You're absolutely incorrigible Daisuke! You're a coward at heart aren't you?_ "

" _I'm not a fucking coward you bitch! I know when to fucking fight and when not to! Apparently you fucking don't!_ "

Sakura and Daisuke driveled on endlessly arguing whether to fight or to retreat.

It suddenly became all mute for Sasuke as she stood up straighter while looking upwards to the canopy of the forest.

" **You foolish little sister… if you have any hope of killing me then you should run… run… and hang on to that miserable thing called life.** "

"No…"

Uchiha Sasuke would refuse to run from this man. She would fight this man and overcome him. The enemy before her was merely a stepping stone on her path to kill her brother and avenge her family.

"I refuse to run like a coward!" she roared to the heavens above.

Unsheathing her sword, Sasuke blasted off towards her foe with an ungodlike speed. Her enemy's eyes widened at the ferocity of the impact as her blade was blade by a kunai.

"Yes! YES! Just as I would expect of the Uchiha clan! Show me more Sasuke-chan! Show me your true power!" The man spoke to her in an almost delirious like state.

"GRRAAGGHHH!" Sasuke yelled with all her might as her blade sliced through the flimsy kunai that her opponent was using.

The man flipped backwards to create some distance between the two while simultaneously spawning over a dozen earth clones to distract Daisuke and Sakura.

' _Sakura and Daisuke can handle the clones by themselves! This fight is between me and him!'_

Shoving as much chakra as she could down to her legs, she rocketed towards him to catch up. Just like she was taught from Naruto, she had entered into his guard and stabbed forward with the point of her blade backed up with her two hands. The blow barely nicked her opponent's neck as he dodged to the side.

She breathed in. She would let her eyes do the work and allow her body to follow suit.

A silhouette of Emiya Naruto was standing before her facing away. The man in her vision was set in his usual stern, if not apathetic, expression.

He looked back at her.

" _Can you keep up with me?"_

As if to scorn her, as if to believe in her.

Her vision fires up.

Uchiha Sasuke will catch up… and when she did.

" _You got it wrong! It's 'You keep up with me'!"_

Her sword slashed to the left causing the Kusagakure ninja to duck underneath. She stepped forward and snapped a sharp kick. The man vaulted over her head to flank.

She stabbed backwards to deter him away before pivoting on the left foot to turn around. They had a glimpse of each other before the man blurred out of existence.

It was a game of speed.

But her eyes. Her eyes could see it all.

' _I can see!'_

The man moved so fast he was kicking up a trail of dirt all around her.

' _I can see him!'_

It was all so clear for her at the moment.

Every movement.

Every action.

Uchiha Sasuke could see everything her opponent was doing!

The black haired man lunged out at her with a fist that she easily dodged before answering back with an angled upward slash. His body twisted at an inhumane like way at just the right moment from the blade as it kicked up rocks and pebbles that littered a tree trunk with holes.

Following through the strike, she struck back downwards vertically at his midsection. It was a chakra enhanced slash which her opponent had not expected.

He had no idea she'd follow through on her strikes.

"Tch – irritating," noted Sasuke as the man substituted himself with a mud clone.

Her opponent sped off again circling around her like a vulture with its prey.

" **Katon: Hosenka!** "

Sasuke spat out a fireball just ahead of her enemy forcing him to stop. Another volley of fireballs were shot out of her mouth, peppering his location.

" **Katon: Gokakyu!** "

A massive grand fireball the size of a truck was bellowed out, engulfing his location and consequently obliterating the trunk of an enormous tree.

As the raging inferno swirled, her eyes stared on into the flames looking for any signs of life. Just as the fire reached its apex into the air, it was dispelled by a gust of wind from within. A black figure burst forth from the center like a bullet.

The lone shinobi tried swiping at her ankles, but it was futile as she saw it coming a mile away and jumped backwards.

"Haah…" she evened out her breathing and assumed her standard posture.

Sasuke could see the grass shinobi narrow his eyes. He was contemplating something in his mind. She needed to be ready.

Standing up from his position he raised his hands up into the air before bringing them down violently. A massive vortex seemed to have been cannoned out as he finished causing Sasuke to jump to the tree branches above to evade it.

' _No it wasn't a wind cannon! It was a wind blade!'_

It brutally bit into the base of the tree before slicing all the way through causing it to tilt and fall.

"Shit!"

Once more, Sasuke leapt from the branch and pulled out her sword to stab it into another nearby tree to slow her descent. Gently landing on another large tree branch, she began to hurriedly scan for her opponent.

A series of footsteps clunked against the massive branch.

Turning around, her face was met with a fist causing her to stumble backwards. Another strike came from her left. She tried blocking it, but was instead struck from her left again. The grip on her sword slackened a bit.

A knee to the stomach.

It was becoming difficult to hold on.

An uppercut to her chin staggered her.

Her grip weakened some more.

Finally a snap kick to her celiac plexus sent her sprawling to the ground.

Her hand let go of the sword, leaving it to clatter against the ground.

"My-my… you seem to be quite attached to that sword." He walked up to her prone body. "That was too easy Sasuke-chan. The Uchiha clan must be rolling in their graves to know that their only survivor is nothing but a weakling." He breathed in before shrugging. "Oh well, I'm just going to slowly beat you and when I'm done playing. I'll kill you."

Slowly, her eyes opened. She wasn't staring at him. No, she was staring at something else. His words would not get beneath her skin.

"Just like a bug Sasuke-chan."

He raised his foot to stomp her chest. For a moment he allowed it to hang over her. The shinobi was relishing the moment.

A terrible mistake to make.

With a resurgence of strength, she pulled on something invisible as hard as she could.

"What the?!"

The blade that was behind him was tied to a thin ninja wire that was controlled by Sasuke's hand. It perfectly slid across the ground and sliced into the Achilles' tendon of the ankle.

A look of shock was displayed on his face at the action.

Although Sasuke wasted little time in flipping away and launching her sword at her now vulnerable opponent. The sword hit its mark in the chest which blew him back into a tree with the blade sinking deeply into the trunk.

There was a decent distance between the pinned grass shinobi and Sasuke.

" **Katon: Goryuka!** "

Sasuke compressed a large amount of chakra and released it into the form of a mighty dragon head-shaped fireball. The temperature of the fire was so hot, Sasuke likened it to when Naruto had summoned the flaming sword all those months ago.

In her mind, she had hoped that if he saw her in action now that he would be proud.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHHHHWWAAAAHHH!"

The screams of the shinobi burning alive from her technique was terrifying. It was the sound of someone being cooked alive while being helplessly pinned.

Sakura and Daisuke had finally caught up to their teammate after finishing off the clones.

"Sasuke! Are you alright?" asked Sakura. She knelt down beside her teammate for an immediate once over.

"Y-Yeah," she coughed. "A little bruised, but nothing permanent."

The screams had stopped by now. There was only the sound of the dying flames and charred wood cracking that could be heard.

"Man… you sure fucked him up good. Damn annoying bastard. All talk and no show huh?"

Sasuke tiredly huffed a breath of annoyance. "No… he was good. I was just… better… _I guess_." Her eyes glanced away not wanting to look at Daisuke. "Let's just get going alright? Before anything else happens."

"Alright, alright!" Daisuke threw up hands in surrender. "No need to bite Sasuke-chan! I was only complimenting you geez."

" **How bothersome.** "

Team Seven froze at the voice.

All three of them looked at where the supposedly dead shinobi was pinned. The man gripped the handle of the blade and slowly pulled it out of his chest.

" **No more games.** "

He inspected the sword, turning it this way and that before snapping the sword into pieces with his hands and tossing it away.

Before they could respond, he clapped his hands together and released another wave of chakra paralyzing the whole team.

They struggled.

They struggled as much as they could, but it was all for naught.

" **I was mistaken. You truly do live up to the name of Uchiha.** " His face was horrifically burnt off. If they looked closely there was another pale face that lied beneath the cream colored skin. With his right hand, he wiped off his forehead protector revealing another symbol.

Instead of a headband representing Kusagakure, it was one of Otogakure.

" **I do want you, after all.** "

Out of all of Team Seven, Sasuke was the one who struggled the hardest against the invisible pressure that be felled her.

" **Hmph. With how much you're struggling, you are definitely his little sister. Those eyes of yours hold even greater potential than Itachi's.** "

Once again, his name froze her body.

"W-Who… WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

The smile on the person was hideous.

" **My name is Orochimaru.** "

His hands formed an irregular seal.

" **And I hold the power to defeat your brother.** "

His neck elongated and crossed the distance in the blink of an eye.

His mouth opened revealing a pair of fangs. He hovered above Sasuke's exposed before biting in deeply.

"SASUKE!"

"W-WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Sasuke gurgled. Pain began to fill her body. A gasp escaped her mouth before she released a bloodcurdling scream to the high heavens above. Her hands reached up to where he bit her and began writhing on the ground uncontrollably.

" **Sasuke-chan… seek me out if you desire power beyond your wildest dreams.** "

"Y-YOU FUCKIN' SICK BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!"

Orochimaru merely smirked, but before he could say anything.

A red arrow smashed into his face.

* * *

A gruesome sight met my eyes when I had caught up to Anko and the other shinobi at the crime scene.

Four bodies were strewn about, three of them being participants from Kusagakure and one instructor. Limbs were torn about, some bodies had fist-sized holes punctured through them, and all of them had their heads ripped off.

This wasn't pleasant.

"How long have they been dead?" I asked out loud.

Anko shrugged. "From a rough estimate… maybe since the start of the exam?"

An eyebrow went up. "Almost two hours and no one noticed?"

She shot me an irritated look. "Yeah and someone's ass is going to be on the chopping block. Usually we have people making rounds to check on everything, but apparently someone neglected to tell us about Gate 15."

Expanding my senses, I reached out into the world with my Od to perceive anything that they couldn't. Through my nose I smelt something faint. It was there, but only of the smallest amounts.

A bounded field.

It was a meager field set up by someone to keep any curious bystanders from peering on. After a while it simply began to deteriorate and disappear.

A Magi was here then not too long ago.

"Ma'am. You should take a look at this one over here," called one of the instructors to Anko.

It was a head, except this one didn't have a face at all. As if someone erased their identity altogether. The sight of it made my stomach do a flop.

Anko muttered something that I didn't quite catch on.

"Uh… ma'am? What… did you say again?"

"Him… he's here, that traitor Orochimaru."

My heart almost skipped a beat.

"Anko." I stepped forward. "Are you serious? This was Orochimaru's work?"

"Yes. I'm a hundred percent positive that he did this. It has his signature all over it without a doubt."

That wasn't good.

This was beyond bad.

My head swiveled to the gate that was still open.

If Orochimaru was here impersonating a contestant and was in the forest then that meant… the thought trailed off. I connected two and two together to draw the picture.

Team Seven was in trouble.

"Oh no…"

Anko stood up and dusted her hands. "Call in the ANBU immediately. Lock down all the gates. No one comes in or out until everything is cleared."

The three shinobi saluted her before disappearing to follow her orders.

"Alright. Naruto we need to-"

I was already through the gate by the time she said my name.

* * *

Speed.

Speed was the main factor here that determined whether Team Seven lives or dies.

I was blasting through the forest, trees and all in my quest to catch up to Team Seven. It was fairly easy to tell where _'Orochimaru'_ had headed from. He didn't bother covering up his tracks very well.

Hopefully this allowed me to catch up quickly.

Breathing in to steady myself, I traced Archer's bow into existence along with donning the Red Plain Mystic Code. My eyes were scanning all around taking in everything.

I could see where the foot prints had disturbed the ground. There was only so much one could do to cover up their tracks, but a person would always leave a trail no matter what.

So far I was on the right path.

Everything around me was a blur as I bull rushed my way through the area.

"!"

" **AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!"**

A horrendous scream pierced through the forest that was quickly followed up by a massive burst of chakra.

It felt sinister and sickening all at once as well.

I was too late.

Shoving that thought aside I immediately homed in on the location easily and tripled my speed. There wasn't any time to waste. Any monolithic tree that was in my way were felled by a reinforced arrow.

I was going to cut a direct path to them.

A thousand meters out.

There was a bounded field similar to the one Caster had set up on Fuyuki Bridge. One could liken it to inverting the world upon itself akin to a Reality Marble. It kept everything out without anyone being none the wiser of having passed through the area.

Cancelling out the field the traditional way would take too long.

I'll just have to take a page out of Archer's handbook.

Brute force my way from the top where it was at its weakest.

Just as I reached the outer edges of the dome, I bent my knees and launched up towards the canopy of the forest. Flipping once in the air, gravity began brought me down as I pulled all the way back on my bow.

The metal was audibly groaning at how taut it was.

It was starting to vibrate.

I wasted no time and released over a dozen arrows at once.

The sound of glass shattering graced my ears. I was happy that it worked the first time. It made me wonder if Archer was taking his sweet time trying to rescue me, Tohsaka, and Saber when we were trapped in Caster's field.

I wouldn't put it past him.

With a morbid satisfaction I looked on as an arrow smacked Orochimaru right in the face as I landed in front of Team Seven. I made note that Sasuke was still screaming her head off behind me.

"N-Naruto-kun?!"

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

I didn't bother responding to them. All of my focus was on the pale skinned man in front of me.

An arrow was knocked into position.

He merely looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "And who might you be to crash in on my fun?"

Here goes nothing.

"How'd you like me to refer you to as? Orochimaru or…"

A pause.

His yellow snake-like eyes narrows at me.

" _Michael Roa Valdamjong_?"

He frowns in displeasure. Bingo.

"How?" he simply asks.

The gig was up, then and there. He wasn't even bothering to try to refute the statement.

I scoffed at him," Are you so arrogant in thinking that the Church wouldn't attempt to keep an eye on you? Or the _others_?"

This man before me was known to the Shinobi world as Orochimaru, the treacherous rogue shinobi of Konohagakure. A man who was once under the tutelage of the legendary Sandaime Hokage and former member of the Densetsu no Sannin. What they didn't know was that this was a reincarnation of a man who once went by the name of Michael Roa Valdamjong.

Michael was the founder of the Burial Agency. A group of special Inquisitors gathered by the Church with the sole purpose of eliminating demons and Dead Apostles. Some millennia ago after its founding, he deserted it with the intent on becoming a vampire to reach the Root.

In time with experimentation through magecraft he was able to achieve his goal to where he was not only unending through age, but also in death as well through reincarnation. Although he is a Dead Apostle, Solomon had told me that he was considered an outsider and therefore not a part of the hierarchy of the Twenty-Seven.

The gist of it was that he apparently stole the forces of all the other Ancestors and tried conquering his way up to the top ten without courting the right individuals first in the aristocracy. As punishment for being an upstart they casted him away and do not officially recognize him as part of the clandestine organization.

But just because he wasn't part of the Twenty-Seven didn't mean he was weak at all.

' _Orochimaru'_ clicks his tongue in annoyance. An ugly scowl adorned his hideous looking face.

" **You seem to be quite knowledgeable boy. Humor me. Who told you? Was it that crazed bloodthirsty whore Narbareck? Or was it that moon-worshipping idiot treasure hunter Merem?** "

His true voice came out. I refused to respond. Saying anything further would only be ammunition for him to use against me.

" **Tch – what an annoying brat. I'll just take a wild guess and say it was both.** " He shrugged. " **Oh well. How careless of me to be had by the jailer of the Kyu-** "

I released the arrow which he blocked effortlessly.

…Shit.

" **Touchy subject I see? Don't think you can fool me with that Holy Shroud you have on your right arm. Which one is it hmm? St. Peters? Clement? Or…** " A nasty grin was flashed to me. " **Martin's?** "

He was messing with me now. It was my turn to be surprised now. It was all he needed.

" **Of course it would be Martin's Shroud. Only it would have the potency to keep that power locked up. How's that arm of yours boy? Not going to be keeling over and dying in the next ten years will you? After all… you're only** _ **human**_."

How did he know so much?!

Was this the gap between me and a Dead Apostle Ancestor when I didn't have Saber with me? I was letting him monologue for too long. Enough was enough.

" **Tell me boy, are you-** "

Another arrow was shot to him.

That was blocked as well.

I followed it up this time with a stream of arrows that honed in on his position like a pack of wolves. He was countering my magecraft with his, but I made up for it by overwhelming him completely with an ungodlike amount of arrows.

Archer was able to unleash hundreds of arrows per minute casually. In-fact I think if he was ever serious he could've gone faster than even some machine guns.

The amount I could do was only a far cry to his performance, but it was enough to be able to deter Michael away from me. Each arrow was packed with enough punch to level a house down to its foundations.

" **HAHAHAHA! WHAT A THRILL TO FIGHT A MAGE ONCE MORE! IMAGINE MY SURPRISE WHEN HE USES A PROJECTED BOW AND ARROW TO FIGHT ME HAHAHA!** "

What an annoying prick.

" **TOO BAD YOUR MAGECRAFT PALES IN COMPARISION TO MY OWN BOY!** "

What an _arrogant_ annoying prick.

I inhaled calmly and kicked it up a notch.

My face winces as a searing pain shot down my right arm. It was starting to act up again. Luckily my aim doesn't suffer as I keep on mark.

The regular arrows weren't doing anything. I needed something that packed a hell of a lot more punch than prana-infused arrows.

"Trace On."

With my right hand, the palm facing upwards, I traced a Noble Phantasm into existence from Unlimited Blade Works.

It was **Caladbolg II: The Fake Spiral Sword**.

I fired enough arrows earlier to keep the vampire busy for a few precious seconds. It was all I need either way.

My feet quickly settled into a modified Kyudo stance and knocked the blade. As I pulled back on the string, the sword transformed into a more aerodynamic shape of an arrow. My body groans along with the bow. It took tremendous strength just to fire arrows let alone a Noble Phantasm of this caliber.

The hands holding it all together jammed as much magical energy as it could into the weapon just before it reached critical mass. Arcs of energy danced around me as I steadied my aim.

" **My core is twisted in madness.** "

The vampire made the mistake of being in mid-air. Easy target.

" **Caladbolg.** "

The back blast was so strong I heard a pair of voices scream as they struggled to stay on.

The Broken Phantasm flew true on its path to the reincarnated vampire. Just as I expected he would do, he twisted his body in an unhuman like way. It wouldn't matter. The sword that was once wielded by Fergus mac Roich had the ability to create a twisting distortion in space when fired. So even if he had evaded the projectile itself, the space that was distorted did its damage.

In a fraction of a second the world lit up in flames as the ground shook. The arrow exploded, razing a significant part of the forest to the ground and engulfing it in flames.

The epicenter of the explosion had turned the earth into molten rock. All the trees that were unaffected by the fireball were set ablaze if they were close enough with others being flattened by the blast.

My eyes that were reinforced scanned the area for any sign of the vampire.

It was too easy of a fight and if being in the Holy Grail War taught me anything, was that if it was too easy. Then you had most likely failed in your objective.

" **My-my boy. I would have never expected such firepower from a magi like you.** "

And there's the snake popping out. He looked in pristine condition as if he wasn't grazed by Caladbolg at all.

" **As much as I would enjoy killing and experimenting on your corpse. I'll have to take my leave here. But don't worry… you'll see me sooner than you would expect. Ta~ta now!** " The vampire receded into the ground to disappear. His scent quickly disappeared in a matter of seconds. He was fast to scurry off and hide.

Well… Merem was right. This guy was a huge annoying conceited prick.

I took a moment to survey the damage that was afflicted upon the forest during our fight.

A fourth of the forest was nothing but a smoldering crater now. The area that was once packed tight with towering trees that reached hundreds of feet into the sky had disappeared along with the explosion. It probably took hundreds of years, maybe even thousands, for it to have grown before a quarter of it met its demise.

"I… am going to be in so… much… trouble."

The sudden realization dawned upon me before I casually shrugged it off.

Whatever.

I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.

"Hey. Are you guys ok?"

Daisuke twitched. "O-Ok?" he started off. "O-fucking-K? I don't know if you got shit in your eyes dumbass, but I think we're far from fucking OK. What the actual FUCK was that?!"

I rolled my eyes, and ignored him to turn my attention towards Sasuke and Sakura.

Well… Sasuke was still writhing and twitching ever so often with Sakura trying to help heal her teammate.

"What happened to her Sakura? There was an enormous wave of chakra that was released not too long ago." I crouched down to inspect Sasuke.

"He… he bit her and now there's a seal on her neck," answered Sakura.

I moved Sasuke's collar out of the way to get a better look at it. The girl in Sakura's arm groaned in pain as I touched the area around it. Tender still I suppose.

Daisuke shoved me away from her when I tried to get a better understanding of it.

"The fuck do you think you're doing touching my girlfriend like that?"

I clench my fist.

I can't stop myself.

I punch Daisuke square in the face.

I honestly couldn't hold myself back anymore. This guy kept pushing his luck every single time. So now he was on his ass holding a broken and bleeding nose.

"I'm just going to make this short." I towered over him. "Shut up and stay out of the way you stupid idiot."

Of all the times for him to be a true and through moron. He chose now when Sasuke could be dying for all I know.

I truly resent the person that was on the ground before me.

My eyes glared into his. It was a cold glare that made him look away.

He was subdued… for now.

I turned back to Sakura. "Do you think we'll be able to transport her to the tower or no?"

"Uh… I-uh yes!" The pink haired girl fumbled momentarily. "Yes. It'll be best if we move quickly to get her medical help fast. We also have the uh… needed scrolls to pass the second trial too. We were just on our way to the tower before got ambushed."

I didn't really care about the exam. I was more concerned about their wellbeing.

Well… two of them at least.

"Alright. Tsubasa, carry your girlfriend. I'll take point. Sakura, make sure you keep an eye on Sasuke."

I turned my head to make sure the other male complied.

He did so without complaint.

Good.

He gingerly picked up Sasuke in a bridal style. At least he was being careful with her.

"Stay close. Let's move out."

* * *

The trek to the tower was traveled in relative silence. Aside from the occasional whimpering and groan from Sasuke, not a word was spoken among the group as they followed Naruto.

Tsubasa Daisuke had resolved to glare at the back of the man who saved him.

There was enmity between the two males. Bad blood that will not be washed away so easily as they both held each other in the lowest common denominator.

' _Look at that stupid fucking getup he's wearing.'_ Angrily thought Daisuke. _'Who the fuck does he think he is wearing some prissy ass red clothing. Fucking touching up my girlfriend and shit. I'm gonna get him back for punching me in the face. Just you wait you bastard.'_

As if the man had sensed that he was being watched, Emiya Naruto turned around for the briefest of moments to glance at Daisuke.

The man in front of him gave him a bored and disinterested look before quickly turning around.

Daisuke tisked and looked away to take a peek at the girl he was dating.

Uchiha Sasuke was beautiful in his eyes, but had some major baggage that tagged along with her.

' _I suppose it's worth it if I can get to keep you as mine.'_

She shifted in his arms and he repositioned them to get a better hold.

" _Naruto…kun."_

His heart stopped.

The black haired teen's breath hitched.

' _W-What… the fuck did she just say?'_

The hands holding her gripped tighter. His teeth started to grind and gnash against each other.

Sasuke's breathing started to get heavier. She was starting to sweat.

"She's getting worse. Naruto-kun, we need to pick up the pace!"

Naruto looked back at them and nodded. He doubled his speed as well as tracing his bow to clear a more direct path to the tower.

Daisuke felt his body tremble in anger.

Hate.

Jealousy.

That was what his heart and mind was feeling.

' _Emiya Naruto… I_ _ **hate**_ _you more than anyone else. One way or another… I'll make you suffer for what you've done.'_

The status quo of Daisuke's life had changed with the introduction of Naruto and from here on out he was going to push back.

* * *

Author's Note: First off, apologies for the incredibly long wait. A couple of factors played into the delay such as loss of interest, writers block, and the decision to take a break until I got my muse back to continue the story on again. Honestly this whole making a story stuff is a lot harder than it actually seems. How naïve of me right? Well I'm glad I was able to type this up in under five days.

Anyways the focus for this chapter was being able to see Team Seven take over for a better part of the story along with Sasuke being the main protagonist for it. At the midway point is when Naruto's perspective takes back the story again. The whole Orochimaru thing is finally revealed and this is the point where the story picks up even more.

I know a decent amount of you addressed the lack of focus on perspective and well I'm still learning as it goes on how to do with first person and third person to flesh out characters. I'll probably look back on this and comment how much an idiot I was when I get better at well… story crafting, but I hope I've made enough of a distinction between the perspectives.

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review of your thoughts on the story and chapter! Feel free to message me at any time, I'm usually quick to respond! As always thank you for stopping by and reading my story!

Word count before A/N: 7733


	10. Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained

_Chapter 10_

 _Nothing Ventured, Nothing Gained_

* * *

"Hmm… that's rather unsettling to say the least."

I was in one of the rooms in the tower, giving Merem a recap of what had just occurred less than a day ago.

The moment Caladbolg had been summoned, he had made his way over to my location as fast as he could. It took a decent chunk out of me to trace the weapon, let alone trying to sustain the Noble Phantasm.

Michael, the founder of the Burial Agency, was a terrifying opponent to fight against from what I could tell in our short fight.

"Nonetheless, you're a bullheaded moron Emiya-kun confronting him by yourself."

Huh?

"Don't give me that look boy. Even if Michael is considered an extra among the Dead Apostle Ancestors, he is still a formidable foe that once had the power to challenge the top ten." The rat sighed tiredly on the table. "You should consider yourself lucky that he was just playing around and not actively seeking to try and kill you. Otherwise I'd be making a trip back home to explain to that girl of yours why I had to transport what's left of you back in a soup can."

I frowned as he grilled into me. My arms crossed in front of my chest.

"Merem. I think if I can handle Louvre, I'm more than positive that-"

"That pathetic incestuous sycophant Louvre is nothing compared to him. The only reason why he _had_ that tenth position was because of Nrvnqsr's death and Ortenrosse _giving_ that his lackey the tenth position." The white rat looked annoyed now. "Damned White Wing Lord thinking he can just _give_ a spot, let alone the tenth, willy-nilly without courting the rest of us first."

I looked away.

"Alright, alright. I get it already." I didn't feel like hearing anymore of it. "So what can you tell me about his powers? More importantly what the hell did he do to Sasuke?"

A part of me was a little curious as to how he survived the twisting distortion that Caladbolg makes. I was fairly sure that I saw his body twist and coil away in the same way Caster had been when Archer shot his arrow.

"Numerology."

"What do you mean by that?"

"How should I put it? Michael specializes in the Thaumaturgical Theory of applied numerical values to mysteries. In essence he has the ability to change the values of a person's magecraft to whatever he sees fit."

That sounded ridiculous.

"So you're saying he can either increase or decrease the power of a spell with his Numerology?"

Merem nodded. "Indeed. He can multiply or divide whatever magecraft that comes into range whether or not it belongs to him."

My hand rubbed my chin. That would explain how he came out completely unharmed from the distorting effect of the Noble Phantasm. As soon as it entered range, he must've set the value of the attack to where it was virtually useless or the upped the value of his defenses.

"Not to mention his own Reality Marble," he commented offhandedly.

"He has one?" I said with mild shock.

"Of course. Most if not all Dead Apostle Ancestors tend to possess their own Reality Marbles that they can utilize."

Reality Marbles were no joke. The ability to invert and force one's inner world unto Gaia's reality was a scary thing to behold. If a person were trapped inside another individual's inner-world, there was nothing they could do to escape. They would be fighting on their opponent's home turf. Literally.

"Hmm, would you happen to know his by any chance?"

The rat shrugged. "Not exactly, but if I had to guess it would have to do something with his Numerology."

That was a silly question that I asked.

It was a no brainer that if the vampire had activated his world he would've killed the person in it a thousand times over. At least it gave me something to go off of.

"Alright then, how about that seal on Sasuke's neck?"

Again he shrugged. Damn it. Trying to seek answers from Merem was proving to be useless.

"I honestly don't know Emiya-kun. It's been almost half a century since we last heard his whereabouts. If he had reincarnated into a magi's body then we'd be able to place safer bets. But under the chakra system? We're pretty much flying in the dark."

Another silly question I asked.

I began to rub the temples on my head to alleviate the stress that was building up.

"Why? What boneheaded idea do you have to rid her of it?"

When I had brought Sasuke to Kakashi, Anko, and the medical personnel, they had deduced that Sasuke had been implanted with a cursed seal by _Orochimaru_. In short it was a corruptive agent that was attempting to subjugate Sasuke's body to his will and at the same time give her a boost of power while eroding her mind.

It didn't sound pleasant at all.

"A seal is… basically a contract in one way or another. And well…"

"Nooo." The white rat moved forward. "You're not thinking of using **Rule Breaker** are you?"

I gave him a look.

"I don't know whether to smack you upside the head or encourage you for the sake of advancing thaumaturgy," he said.

A pause ensued as he seemed to be thinking it out.

"It could work," the rat's headed nodded left and right to show he was unsure of it. "What you speak does have its merits, but it's without basis for us to stand on for sure. On one hand, it might work brilliantly well. On the other, she might die."

That's not what I wanted to hear. I was hoping for something far more concrete so I could go ahead and present a way to Kakashi and Anko to deal with the seal. Maybe going Kakashi's route would be more ideal with just applying another seal on top of Michael's to negate it.

But we all knew that it was a temporary fix at best.

I audibly groaned in frustration.

"I wish Tohsaka was here," I muttered offhandedly.

"Hmm, yes well, if you hadn't ran away after we told you to stay put and rest. We wouldn't be in this situation now would we?"

I grimaced at his statement and moved my eyes away to avoid contact.

I hate it when he brings this up.

"I thought I said I was sorry?"

He scoffed at me. "I could care less about your apology. The only person that you should be groveling at the ground for forgiveness is her." There was something that he muttered to the side, but I didn't quite catch it.

It was just one thing after another.

The stress must be getting to me as a sharp pain flared up in my right arm. I winced at how strong it seemed to be getting after the passing months.

"We're going to have to get a look on that soon Emiya-kun. How many times does the pain occur in that arm of yours?"

"M-Maybe… maybe once a day I think. More so after I use projection and reinforcement." I grit my teeth in pain as I waited for it subside as usual. I rubbed my arm as it slowly faded away.

"The offer still stands by the way."

"No." I shut it down immediately.

He seemed disappointed as usual. "It'll solve most of your problems, if not all. Your body will be able to withhold all that power if you would just let me-"

"No! I said no Merem and that's _that_." I stomped my foot down on the subject he was trying to bring up again.

Merem clicked his tongue in annoyance. "That tenth spot that you and Saber left vacant isn't going to fill itself." He was adamant on pushing the issue. Why now of all times damn it? "You're the best candidate that I know of that I would like to have the spot. You have the ability to fully actualize your reality marble, the power to back it up, and the nomination from me and possibly several others. All you would need to do is allow me to perform the process on you!"

I let him finish. It was best to let him run through the whole speech as usual.

He was _really_ adamant on converting me.

The whole thing was starting to wear on me at this point.

"Let's just deal with one thing first ok? I'll make that decision when… when I feel ready for it."

There was a momentary pause between us.

"If that's what you wish for Emiya-kun. Is there anything else you'd like to discuss?"

"No. I think I got everything."

"Alright then. We'll meet again after you decide what to do with that seal on that girl's neck. I'll be snooping around as usual. Remember, nothing ventured, nothing gained Emiya-kun."

I nodded and he took his cue to vanish into the air ventilation system.

A tired and stressed sigh was released.

"I hope I'm making the right decision here… God knows I haven't been making them lately."

* * *

The room was dimly lit as I stepped in to check on how Sasuke was doing.

Walking up to the bed, I pulled up a chair to sit down next to her.

The girl that I've been mentoring the past few months was fast asleep. It didn't look like she was in pain anymore at this point.

"At least one of us is getting some sound sleep." I mumbled.

I sat there staring at her contemplating on the decision that I'll be making.

" _Trace on_."

The dagger of Caster is projected unto the world and in my hands. The dagger was jagged and held an iridescent purple tinge to it. The blade itself was woefully thin, brittle and blunt. The thing was practically ineffective as a combat weapon.

But to my knowledge it's the single greatest thing that could break down thaumaturgical contracts.

" _All spells must be broken_ …"

Should I wait for her to wake up or throw caution to the wind and stab her with the dagger?

The power that I sensed behind that seal was staggering, so the moment that **Rule Breaker** is invoked and the blade pierces her. I can only imagine the chaos that will ensue thereafter.

I stared at the noble phantasm.

The last time I used it led to some utterly disastrous results.

My hand began to tremble as my mind wandered off onto events that led me to where I am.

When it was first used, we had assumed it would break the contract and free her from the grasps of the corrupted grail. Instead all it did was serve as the catalyst to completely merge them together.

The sight of her violet hair bleaching white and her eyes turning into a demonic red haunts me to this day. Everything went out of control after that. All the precaution and planning that went into it went up in flames in our hands…

…in my hands.

My stomach was starting to churn the longer I held the dagger.

Was this the right idea? I was only trying to save Sasuke and potentially others right? That was my sincerest intention.

To save her.

To save Sasuke from Valdamjong's cursed seal.

I am doing the right thing…

Aren't I?

Matou Sakura's face flickers into my vision reminding me of my mistake.

I only had the best intentions that night to save Sakura.

Just like tonight, I only have the best intentions to Sasuke.

It's that same feeling as before. I'm trying to desperately rationale my thoughts together to provide an excuse for me playing with the scales of balance. It was all for the greater good right? I was just trying to be pragmatic about it.

 _So was Kiritsugu._

 _So was Archer._

But this was the only sound way of getting rid of the seal! I was sure that I-

The door behind me opened as someone stepped into the room.

"Oh? Naruto? What're you doing in here?"

I quickly dismiss the projection away and turned around to see who it was.

The faces of Kakashi and Sakura greeted me as they turned on the light for better visibility.

"I uh… was just checking up on her to see how she's doing. It looks like Sasuke's doing better at least so that's good."

"Well that's nice of you Naruto-kun!" said Sakura as she came around to inspect Sasuke's vitals.

Kakashi gave me a suspicious look. Did he see the projection that was in my hand?

"Mah well, you saved me the trouble of having to go look for you. I've been meaning to talk to you about some matters along with other things." He knew. He definitely knew I had just projected something in the room.

"Yeah I'm free," I said tiredly. "Let's just go and get it out of the way."

"Good!" His eye smiled at me sweetly. "Sakura, keep us informed when Sasuke-chan wakes up now will you?"

"Yes Kakashi-sensei!" she bowed as we left the room.

I'll just lay it all out to Kakashi. Maybe a second opinion is needed here. One that'll tell me that I'm insane.

* * *

Kakashi hummed as he thought everything over.

"It might just work, I think…"

No way. He was actually agreeing to it.

I came clean to him with everything about the noble phantasm that I held along with its powers. I told him about my plan of using it on Sasuke to free her from the cursed seal, but also my worries about the potential backlash that can happen.

"Well. It sounds a lot more concrete than the **Evil Sealing** method at least."

I sunk back into my seat as I quietly mulled it over. The sealing method Kakashi had mentioned was only effective if the applicant was able to use his/her will to suppress the corrosion effects brought on by the cursed mark. But **Rule Breaker** removes the possibility altogether. The thing is, is that I don't know whether the seal will be broken by the noble phantasm and dispelled or cause something much worse.

"You don't seem very confident in that idea of yours Naruto."

"I'm not. Not at all. Thaumaturgy isn't an end all be all. It's highly reliant upon a give and take system. Equivalent exchange if you will. These things can have disastrous effects that can lead to a person's death when one practices magecraft."

 _To be a magus is to walk with death._

Damn that quote for ringing ever truer right now.

"You seem to be an avid practitioner of that magecraft of yours and you seem perfectly fine to me," he commented. "I don't see how-"

I shot up from my seat.

"That's because you _don't_ Kakashi." He didn't. I did my best to hide the rebound effects that were afflicting me from my usage of projection magecraft. I guess I was doing too good of a job that he didn't notice a certain spot on my hair that was bleaching white, the tanned skin, nor my eyes subtly going gray.

So I showed it to him.

Hair, eyes, and skin. "Everything has a price Kakashi, some more so than others."

I refrained from showing my arm. I was far from ready to ever discuss about that topic, let alone showing it to anyone.

His eye softened as he continued looking on.

"My apologies. I don't understand enough of your thaumaturgy to get a clear picture of what you mean, but you must understand that in a way this sounds better than my idea. The sealing method will only go so far and serves as a temporary fix rather than a permanent fix. It's better to be safe than sorry."

Better safe than sorry huh?

"Besides Naruto… I have faith in _you_ that it will work!" Kakashi beamed a smile at me. A genuine one this time. "You seem to have lost a little faith in yourself, so I'll do it for you. After all, I still believe in your dream to be a hero."

Faith.

Hatake Kakashi believed in me that hoped for a better tomorrow. He still believed in my dream of being a hero.

A melancholic look settled on my face.

"Thank you… Kakashi."

It was tough. I wanted to believe in that as well, but what Kiritsugu had said all those years ago rings true.

" _When you become an adult, it's much harder to call yourself a hero."_

Damn it all to hell. Why was everything starting to become so damn complicated? Were these the types of decisions Archer and Kiritsugu had to agonize themselves over and over? Back then it was so much easier, bad guy was doing bad things. Eliminate bad guy and help the innocent.

That's how it's supposed to be right?

But what happens if a neutral, or even good, person becomes harmful to others that were outside of their control? Was it still the right thing to do?

" **Was killing Matou Sakura the right thing to do?"**

I frowned. The shroud was starting to become ineffective rather quickly which was unsettling. I haven't heard from the tailed beast that resided within me in a long while.

As in years, if not almost a decade.

I pushed it to the back of my mind to ignore it. I don't need any more on my plate as I have enough to deal with as is. I'll have to tighten the shroud to squeeze every bit of its power of suppression.

"Come on, let's head back to the room and check up on them. We'll run it by Sasuke first so she at least has the decision to make. We either do it your way or my way. Though I think I would hope she would go your way if I were honest."

I inhaled deeply. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan."

I was praying she would choose Kakashi's method over mine. I don't think I can handle have any more innocent blood on my hand.

Especially one that I had been mentoring for the past few months. That made the feeling in my gut all the more worse.

* * *

Soft chatter could be heard going on in the room when Kakashi and I neared the door.

"Seems like she's up." Kakashi opened the door and entered first. "Hello! Glad to see Sasuke is up and about chatting lively with you Sakura-chan!"

An eyebrow was cocked up in question giving Kakashi a dry stare. The raven haired girl was still lying in bed looking exhausted. It could be likened if she had just ran a marathon back to back.

Sasuke merely grimaced in annoyance and pain as her hand shot up to her neck.

"Ah! I'll go and grab some hydrocodone to take the edge off for you. I'll be right back! Kakashi-sensei, Naruto-kun, would you two watch over her for a minute?" she asked.

"Yeah, no problem! We need to have a little chat with Sasuke-chan here anyways! Take your time!"

Sakura nodded and bolted out the door to grab the pain medication.

"So do you want me to explain or you?"

I waved my hand, signaling for him to take the lead.

"I'll cut to the chase Sasuke. Orochimaru has implanted a cursed seal on your neck that's slowly corroding you away. I'm sure you can already feel the taint in your chakra system, so we've devised two ways for you to choose to deal with the problem."

"A-And what are they?" gritted out Sasuke in pain.

"There's option A. You go my route and we seal it away with the **Evil Sealing** method to control the cursed seal. It's a short term fix, but it's a guarantee to put you back in working order to continue on in the exams."

"O-Option B?"

"We go Naruto's route. He has the capability to rid you of yourself permanently, but at the same time there's a lot of risk that you'll be taking."

I was staring at her, silently pleading with my eyes to side with Kakashi.

"How r-risky is it?"

"Fifty-fifty at best is what he was able to garner."

"What'll h-happen if it… fails?"

I bit my lip. "I… don't know. I've never really attempted to see how prana and chakra would interact with each other. It'll either work miraculously or… disastrously."

"Ah… I see then."

Silenced ensued the room as Kakashi and I waited for her decision. My heart was starting to beat faster as I waited in anticipation. The anxiety was starting to kill me. Please don't pick me. Don't go with option B and opt for A!

"Naruto-kun has yet to ever really hurt me. So I'm sorry to say Kakashi-sensei, but I'll go with Option B."

I closed my eyes as I felt an invisible weight settle on my shoulders.

"Are you sure that's what you want Sasuke?"

She nodded.

I clench my hand.

"I-I believe in him, that it will work. I trust him."

"Aww," cooed Kakashi. "Isn't that cute Naruto! My student sounds like she was a little crush on you!"

I stared blankly at him with my arms crossed. I was not amused right now.

Kakashi had the decency to cough into his hand. "Ahem – moving forward. We'll proceed with our plan after you receive your pain meds from Sakura."

For the first time in a while, I actually began muttering off a prayer to God that everything goes without a hitch for once. I'd appreciate not having someone's death on my hands again, especially one that could have been easily avoided.

* * *

"Sit down here."

I directed Sasuke to the stone floor in the sealing room.

A glance to Kakashi's way and a nod in return told me he was ready to go.

"I'll need you to take off your top." My hands were starting to sweat. I was nervous.

Sasuke did so as instructed and I was given a clear view of the **Cursed Seal of Heaven**. It was a simple three tomoe seal that shared resemblance to a fully developed sharingan.

" _Trace on._ "

I projected unto the world once more **Rule Breaker** , the Noble Phantasm of Princess Medea.

The dagger was positioned just above the seal. Its tip was hovering ever so closely ready to cancel out the seal. Nothing ventured, nothing gained right?

"Forgive me."

Sasuke closed her eyes in anticipation of the pain.

" **Rule Breaker!** "

The girl wasn't ready for it at all.

I wasn't ready either.

The moment phased through her skin as if it were nonexistent and attacked the cursed seal. An enormous wave of pure refined _prana_ burst forth from the rift created by the contract being broken.

"AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke began yelling her lungs out. She started to flail and thrash about and I struggled to keep her under control.

Kakashi immediately jumped in to hold her down.

The cursed seal was actually trying to push against **Rule Breaker** to prevent the contract from being broken. With both hands I met the challenge and grit my teeth as I pushed the dagger down further. The girl screamed harder until her throat went hoarse.

My eyes squint at how much prana was actually in the seal. There was a column of vile energy surrounding us as it struggled to withstand the might of the noble phantasm.

"Just! A little! More!"

I pushed further and further. I could feel the seal cracking and withering away. There wasn't much more to go!

I fed the noble phantasm more and more of my own magical energy to where it was on the tipping point of being turned into a broken phantasm. The dagger in my hand started to vibrate violently to where I was struggling to hold it.

Magical energy was leaking everywhere from the broken seal.

" **NO YOU FAKER! HOW DARE YOU BREAK THE CONTRACT! HOW DARE YOU DEFY THE SERPENT OF AKASHA?!** "

It was Michael's voice. He had implanted a little bit of himself inside the cursed seal! I was going to need a little boost to expel him! We were almost done!

I willed as much magical energy as I could into the projected noble phantasm.

" **NOOOOOOO!** "

A rapid buildup of prana bubbled at the focal point where the blade met the seal and exploded. It blasted me straight into a pillar. I reinforced my body just moments before impact to bear the brunt of it.

Medea's dagger faded from my hand.

The light died down and the smoke cleared. My vision swims momentarily before I get a clear view of Sasuke and Kakashi.

"It worked!" Kakashi rushed over to help me up. "You did it Naruto!"

"I-I did?"

"Yes!"

A wave of relief washes over me.

From what I can tell, Uchiha Sasuke was knocked out cold on the floor. She was in an almost comical position with her rear high in the air.

"We should get her back into bed. She's going to need the rest after all that."

"Can you walk?"

I nodded. I was fine now.

All that worrying. All that fussing earlier was for nothing.

* * *

I was feeling dead as I carried Sasuke's sleeping form back to her room. My eyes were starting to droop and the struggle to keep them open was real. Terrible sleeping habits coupled with being stressed out for the past day or so was taking a toll on me.

Michael was right about one thing. I was only human.

As we neared the door, I let out a tired yawn which caused Kakashi to give me a look.

"What? Don't give me that look. I've been up for like two or three days now with no rest and a lot of stress. I'm tired as hell Kakashi. Now move your ass and open the door."

Yeah – I was being a bit moody with him.

He simply chuckled and waved me off before opening the door.

Sakura greeted us as we came in. "I'm guessing everything went smoothly?"

"Yeah," my yawn interrupts me, "went… really perfectly." I went straight to the bed to lay her down before crashing onto the seat where Sakura had just been sitting on.

"Ah! That's good to hear! I'll just hook Sasuke-chan back up to the medical equipment and…"

Whatever Sakura was saying was slowly going mute as darkness encroached my vision. I think I deserved a nice long nap after everything.

* * *

"There all finished!"

Sakura turned around and was met with the sight of Kakashi giggling like a child while he poked away at a sleeping Naruto who had his mouth slightly open.

"Oh geez, Kakashi-sensei will you quit that! For him to just knock out so quickly he must've been completely exhausted." The pink haired girl chastised here teacher.

"Maa – maa Sakura-chan, I've never seen him like this before so it's quite funny." He dusted his hands off. "Let's just leave them be. Throw a blanket on him if you want. I think he deserves a bit of rest as a small reward for getting rid of that cursed seal."

"There's a spare bed right next to Sasuke." She pointed out to behind the man. "Shouldn't we- I mean you move him so he's at least a little more comfortable?"

Kakashi waved his hand. "Nah – a little crick in the neck never hurt anyone before. Besides! He looks pretty comfy to me don't you think? Now come on. These two need their rest. Let's go see if there's any other teams that made it yet." He hastily pushed Sakura out of the room and shut the door behind him.

It was relatively silent as they walked to the general meeting hall where most teams would check in after they completed the second task.

"Sensei?" Sakura broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Do you happen to know where Tsubasa is?"

The man hummed. "I don't know actually. After he dropped off Sasuke, he just upped and disappeared. I'm sure he's still in the tower as you can't exactly just up and leave, but what got you curious?"

"Well," she crossed her arms in irritation. "It's just that he hasn't visited Sasuke at all to see how well she's doing. You'd expect that boisterous arrogant idiot to check on his girlfriend, but no! The nerve on that asshole…"

"I didn't expect you to be so heavily invested in Sasuke and Daisuke's relationship," he teased a little.

Sakura huffed and turned her head away. "That man I swear. Naruto seemed more worried about her health than Daisuke was! Hell that jackass didn't even seem like he gave a damn!"

Kakashi's exposed eyebrow raised slightly. "Naruto he… takes the hero thing very seriously and I'm very certain that he cares about you three- well more like just you and Sasuke very much. Outside of Anko and me, he doesn't talk to many people besides the two of you."

"Really? Considering he has an endearing personality and um… does very well in the looks department, he'd have no problems in making friends."

Kakashi shook his head. Sakura didn't understand Emiya Naruto very well then. "True, but he's far from it. Very far. Have you looked at his psyche profile from when he was on the active roster years ago?"

"Can't say that I have really, why?"

"Well… you'd understand a lot more why he doesn't tend to go out and socialize with others."

It only fueled Sakura's curiosity. "Is there something important that happened? Something traumatic like that?"

Kakashi wanted to laugh. Naruto and trauma went hand in hand together. A man such as himself who had also experienced many pains was easily able to discern the horribly fractured person that was the blonde haired hero. The man exhibited all the major qualities of a sociopath to an extent. Everything was geared towards replicating his adoptive father's smile through saving people.

"I guess he never told you then… ah well I suppose that's his business." He shrugged. "You'll have to ask him or look for yourself in the dossier."

Sakura went silent after that. From her face it looked like she wanted to know more, but refrained from asking as it would lead to nowhere. Later on she would resolve to have a look to sate her curiosity.

"And we are here." Kakashi opened the door to reveal an empty meeting hall. "Ah – well then…" he deadpanned. Not a single soul was in sight. "Let's go see the check-in."

Nothing.

"Are you kidding me?" He flipped the single page that currently only had Team Seven scribbled down on the front page. "I know you guys finished fast, but… this fast?"

Sakura had the decency to look abashed. "Ah – you see Kaka-sensei, we may or may not have gone a little overboard with some of the other teams and burned their scrolls. And uh… well there's a giant crater in the forest now and Naruto-kun may or may not have picked off a couple of teams that tried attacking us."

"How about we keep the whole Naruto taking out other teams between me and you alright?" It took a moment. "Wait – wait. Did you just say… giant crater?"

She scratched the back of her head and nervously laughed. "I take it that he didn't tell you about that?"

"No…" he drawled out. "…he did not."

"Ah…"

An awkward silence.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Y-Yes Sensei?"

"Naruto was never there. He never showed up."

Sakura gave him a bewildered expression. "But-"

"He was never there. _Got it_?"

The medic of the team fumbled over her words.

He emphasized again. "Never. There. _Got it_?"

"I-I uh… I see. Never there."

"Good! Glad we have an understanding between us!"

She could hear Kakashi inhale deeply through his nose.

The Chunin Exam was an international event that was used as a sign of peace and cooperation between the great five nations. If word had gotten out that Naruto, albeit a former ninja of Konoha, had inadvertently stepped in to save his team. There would be accusations of blatant cheating and would quickly devolve into a mud throwing contest between the politicians and village leaders.

Kakashi palmed his face. "Naruto… you're killing me over here."

* * *

My eyes slowly opened from the irritation of the bright light being shined on them.

That was the first thing I noticed. The second thing I immediately noticed was the huge pain in my neck from sleeping in an awkward angle. My hand rubs at the spot to ease the pain.

"Crap I fell asleep." I yawned as I slowly gained my bearings. "Geez what time is it?" I muttered to myself. How long have I been asleep? Obviously it was long enough that I feel like someone took a baseball bat and practiced their swings on my neck.

I take stock of my surroundings and notice someone was staring.

"Sasuke?" Has she been watching me sleep this entire time? "Were you watching me sleep?"

Sasuke blushed and stuttered. "N-No! I swear I just woke up too!"

"Uh huh sure you did." I rolled my eyes. "That's what a creep would say."

Her whole face turned red.

I smiled benignly with my eyes. I could tell the hamster in her head was running the wheel full speed.

"Nah – I'm joking. I'll take your word for it."

"Grhk… you're, you're just messing with me."

A tiny smirk crept onto my face.

"No, you don't say?" A small playful grin was on my face.

A quick glance at the clock read that it was a quarter until ten. I was knocked out for a good while then.

"Well I suppose I'll be going now." I made my way to exit the room.

"W-Wait! I- uh… I just wanted to say um… ergh…"

Either she was trying to thank me or confess her interest in me. I sincerely hope it was the former and not the latter.

"Yes? Come on, out with it."

" _Thank you._ "

The Uchiha Sasuke before me was a completely different person from when I first met her all those months ago. A lot less boisterous, haughty, and arrogant. She matured as a person from what I could tell.

Speaking of him, I haven't actually seen hide nor hair of him ever since we first arrived at the tower. I internally shrugged, the less I see of him the better.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

I close the door and made my way to find a room to crash in.

My neck was killing me.

* * *

"Preliminaries?" I whispered to Kakashi.

The second stage of the exam had run its course and so the ones who stood in the main hall at attention had met the objective therefore passing. It was actually a sizeable group to the one that I remembered when I was moving onto the third and final stage.

"And hey," my elbow nudged him, "I don't remember there being this many moving on when I had my exam."

"If you remembered correctly Naruto, you went above and beyond and took out almost all of the candidates in the second stage back then. There was barely any for the finals!" he whispered back to me. "Plus we need to cull the herd a bit more down to ten so we have a proper final."

I nodded in understanding.

"Well that sounds exciting," I said sarcastically.

Kakashi shrugged.

Everyone separated themselves with their teams up to the catwalk that overlooked the hall to await the match selections on the screen. I noticed as everyone waited with a baited breath for their names to appear on the board that there was a person missing for Team Seven.

"Oi – Kakashi, where's that moron of yours? Shouldn't he be here? I didn't see that idiot in the crowd either."

He simply pointed to my left to where the stairs were. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Along with an entourage as well.

The sound of metal groaning filtered into my ears. It was Sasuke gripping the railings hard. I'll just take a wild shot in the dark and guess that she didn't like them.

"Hey!" It was that same girl from two days ago. The one that sounded sickly sweet and fake. "You guys don't mind if we watch Daisuke-kun with ya right?"

How annoying. Even if one of us protested they'll stay nonetheless.

Ignoring them would be the best thing to do.

"Aww what's with that sour face?"

"Yeah man, we're just here to watch the prelims and support our boy Daisuke here!"

"Hehe, Dai-kun is right, he does look like he's got a stick up his ass."

Very annoying.

I stuff my hands into my pocket and kept looking forward, not giving them any bit of attention. The screen was still randomizing names. How long does it take to pick two people to fight in the damn arena?

 **Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi**

Huh. A Konoha match up.

My eyes glance around and pick up on Sasuke's opponent. The man's appearance was rather concealed by a mask that hung around his neck and wore sunglasses that obscured only his eyes. There wasn't much to garner from him at first sight except he wore a rather standard outfit that was uniformly to his teammates.

Kakashi and Sakura had already wished Sasuke good luck as she leapt down from the railings. Where her sword usually hung from her back was missing. It was probably lost in the forest before I had arrived.

Pity. What I heard from Sakura, the girl down below had performed admirably well against Michael to the point where she had managed to draw blood. That is until the vampire decided to stop playing around and thrashed them all.

The snickering and whispering from my left was starting to test my patience. So these were her "supposed" friends huh?

I sigh. Just this once. Sasuke deserved at least that.

"Oi – Sasuke." My voice calls out to her. All the soft muttering is quieted as they turn their attention to me. "Heads up."

I trace out Sasuke's chokuto and toss it over to the railings. She deftly catches it in her hands, marveling at the newly projected sword.

My arms cross my chest.

"Win. So these imbeciles to the left of me can shut up. The excessive stupidity is starting to hurt my head."

I could hear Kakashi giggling to my right. He knew I tend to not have a filter for my mouth, so he waited for me to say something. Damn it. If I wasn't already on their radar now, I sure am now.

A look of determination formed on Sasuke's face; she nodded towards my way and faced her opponent.

"One."

Kakashi looks at me. "Five what?"

"One minute. In fact she'll beat him in under a minute."

"That's a bold statement coming from you Naruto. Where's that coming from?"

I didn't say anything back and focused on the two down below.

The other person, Yoroi, had a certain movement in his steps that reeked of arrogance. He looked like a veteran genin, so he must've assumed that going up against a relatively new genin was going to be easy. Hopefully she takes advantage of that and lures him in.

"Begin!" The proctor's hand comes down initiating the fight.

Sasuke initiated the fight by throwing the scabbard at her opponents head.

He dodged it. The makeshift projectile impacted the wall causing cracks to spider out.

Fifty-five seconds.

They both charged forward at each other. She thrusts her blade out to his neck causing him to duck. Her opponent goes to sweep her legs. With an incredibly display of dexterity and acrobatics. Sasuke nimbly vaults over him.

There's about five meters of distance between them. The mask man closes it under a second effortlessly. His hands glow blue and he jabs forward with his left fist to her head. It misses, only brushing against her hair, but she falters for a split moment allowing him to land a solid punch to her midsection.

My eyes narrow. For chakra to be radiating off his hands to the point that it was visible to the naked eye meant he had a jutsu activated. By Sasuke moving sluggishly for just a moment probably means he had absorbed her chakra somehow. What a dangerous technique to fight against close combat. If he was smart he'd keep it a secret.

"That's right. I can absorb your chakra!" Yoroi brags to Sasuke.

Never mind.

Instead of letting his opponent try to figure it out, he'll just tell them. Typical.

Sasuke doesn't reply. She evens out her breathing.

Forty seconds to go.

Her next attack is another thrust to the heart to destroy the body. It was easy to dodge, but she closes the gap by a little bit.

The follow up was a slash to the right. Everyone gasped as the man had the audacity to grab the blade. Foolish mistake.

Sasuke kept her composure and taps the pommel with a bit of force. The action cuts into his hand. The move surprises him.

Idiot.

His eyes must've been wide open by how high his eyebrows went up. Another foolish mistake to make when going up against an Uchiha.

"Checkmate…" I said to myself.

Her eyes flash red. The bloodline trait of the Uchiha clan is activated.

The stance is shifted. She rears back her blade, ready to strike.

"Ha – how cheeky of you." I knew what she was about to do. I couldn't help but allow myself a small chuckle.

Her red sharingan eyes spin locking Yoroi in a genjutsu. It was an incredibly subtle one that wasn't actually performed on the victim, but rather on the user. When she had tried it out on me, it almost fooled me. Almost.

But for Akado Yoroi? It must be a terrifying sight to see three different blades coming in from three different dimensions. Top, left, and right.

In reality there was only one blade coming at him from one side. A poor man's version of **Tsubame Gaeshi**.

He futilely tried to block the first two strikes that came in from his right and above. He looked like a fool blocking nothing.

" **Hiken: Tsubame Gaeshi**!"

I snorted. Very cheeky indeed.

Her slash connects to his chest and blood spurts everywhere onto the stone floor. A solid hit that caused the man to stumble backwards onto the ground. She goes in to finish the job, but the proctor immediately steps in.

"STOP!" The blade is halted just before an inch to the man's neck. "The first match winner is Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Told you," I smugly said to Kakashi. "Twenty seconds left."

He threw his hands up in front of him. "Hey! I wasn't doubting you at all."

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura calls my name. "How'd you know Sasuke would win so fast?"

"Hmm… Yoroi tried compensating his short of reach against Sasuke's sword by closing the gap to where the blade can be considered negligible. For a moment there, he got the drop on her by leeching a good bit of chakra just from grazing her and then landing a solid hit. Luckily she recovered fast enough." I take a breath and move into the Tohsaka Teaching stance number two with my index finger in the air.

"He _might've_ had an advantage had he not disclose his ability. Yes she may have figured it out sooner or later, but that dumb idiot decided to be a braggart. From then on she just played a bit of keep away and waited for a moment for him to make a mistake which was grabbing the blade thinking his chakra coated hands would save him." I gesticulated with my hands mimicking the hand movements of Sasuke's blade work.

"The blade sliced into his hand, stunning him momentarily. If you noticed she kept her sharingan deactivated until the right moment. After that it was checkmate. Although still sloppy footwork on Sasuke's part. Terrible handling on the blade and effectively using the reach to its full potential. Also what a terrible waste of a move to throw her scabbard. Would've been better to use it as a secondary on her offhand and-"

I stop and blink. I was ranting.

Everyone in the hall began to stare and whisper at me. Especially among the Konoha candidates that seemed to be in my age group.

I scratch my head in embarrassment. "Oops – ah… sorry about that. Went off tangent about that, but yeah…" I finish lamely.

Sakura was wide-eyed. "Amazing! That's incredibly in-depth for such a quick fight! Not to mention spot on about the timing!"

I waved her compliments off. "Bah – it's nothing special." Archer could do better and Saber could've gone beyond that.

A slightly pained exhale came out of me. She was a better teacher after all.

"Congratulations Sasuke-chan!" Kakashi says behind me.

I shake my head a bit. No sense in getting emotional right now.

Turning around, I was greeted with a slightly haggard Sasuke. We shared a look at each other.

"Good job."

A smile begins to work its way to her face. I lightly conked her on the head dispelling it.

"But still sloppy all around. What in the world was that? Throwing your scabbard like it's some kind of kunai, you numbskull. Next time don't waste such a valuable secondary. That's a potential weapon for anyone to use against you!"

"Sorry! Sorry!"

I could hear Sakura and Kakashi having a bit of laugh from behind me. "Oi – what's so funny you two?"

"Haha, you look like a true teacher caring about his student," said Kakashi.

"Yeah! I'm just imagining you trying to teach a bunch of kids." Sakura was giggling.

"Mhm, yeah laugh it up." I stuff my hands into my pocket.

"Aww Naruto-kun, we're just teasing! Come on! Besides, you got any tips for me?" The pink haired medic smashed her gloved fists together.

"Punch the floor."

A pink eyebrow raises up. "That's it?"

"Mhm. That's it."

Over to the left of me I could feel Daisuke's ire simply roiling off of him. I duly ignored it. Actions spoke more than words.

As soon as Sakura's match was finished I was out of here to go find Merem.

 **Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino**

Huh. Well you look at that.

I gave her a smirk.

"Gotcha. Punch the floor."

She won in under ten seconds. No one ever expects the unorthodox tactics.

I flashed another smug grin to Kakashi.

"Luck," was all he said.

* * *

High above in the top floors of the tower. Merem sat in the communication's room that had wires and satellite dishes arrayed above the canopy of the trees.

The shinobi assigned to the room were completely enthralled. None of them being able to control or process a single thought.

"I apologize for the tardiness of the call. I was a bit hung up on several events that took priority for the time being."

The person on the other line spoke.

"Yes, yes I know. I already found your boyfriend, no need to threaten me. I swear it was important."

Merem winced at the description.

"Now, now no need for violence! Emiya-kun and I have been investigating what appears to be remnants of a prototype Holy Grail system. We believe-"

He was cut off by them yelling into the phone.

"Geez, quiet down or else these shinobi people will catch on and then I'll have to enthrall some more of them! Yes, there appears to be a similar set of caverns just like Fuyuki City's. We can talk about this later when you get here!"

A huff could be heard.

"Yes! I understand, we'll show you it as soon as you and the real me gets here. Now I don't have too long so I'll wire you the information on how to get through the customs and immigration department. It'll take a month-"

He was interrupted.

"Yes! A month woman! Now will you let me finish?!"

A mumble.

"Yes, yes apology accepted moving on. The paperwork and red tape bureaucracy will take the most amount of time for you to officially be here. Smuggling you in my way won't do and it'll get the Church in a whole heap of trouble that I don't need. After that it'll be a short trip for you to travel down south to the province of Konoha. Happy?"

The woman responded in a tired voice.

"I know, I know. You must've been a worried out of your mind when Emiya-kun just upped and disappeared. You two will meet again I give you my word. I'll keep him safe and out of harms away as best as I can."

She thanked him.

"No need for that. I owe you and Emiya-kun a few favors. The both of you have done a tremendous amount for the Church and Association."

A pause.

"I'm going to have to cut this short. I'd rather not have someone notice our lengthy international call. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would we?"

A light laugh could be heard, they bid their farewell to Merem.

"I'll see you in a month… Rin."

* * *

Author's Note: Apologies for the delay, I wanted to release on Friday, but went back and reworked the middle and last part of the chapter.

So uh… that was quite the load of reviews that I received last week when I posted the new chapter. It's only natural that there comes a certain point where you'll receive negative feedback, but damn I didn't expect for some individuals to throw that much vitriol and hatred my way. It was to the point that I actually started getting spammed in my mail and the user spamming my reviews anonymously. Oh well.

This was a more Naruto-focused chapter, I think I'm starting to get the hang of changing scenes and picking up the pace of the story. So hopefully this picks it up faster and is more direct with things.

As always, thank you to the people who take a bit of their time to post a review. It means a lot to me! I'm leaving a special mention to the user _ChaosRune_ for his reviews that he has left on my story! I greatly appreciate them!

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! If you can, please leave a review of your thoughts on the story and chapter! Feel free to message me at any time, I promise I won't bite! Again thank you all for stopping by to read my story!

Word count before A/N: 8,192


	11. The Fate to Zero

_Chapter 11_

 _The Fate to Zero_

* * *

My face frowns as I read through a folder of documents on the dining table in the living room of my house.

"This is quite the… match up we have here." I commented softly to myself.

Five Konohagakure candidates made it to the finals. Followed by two candidates representing Kumogakure. Along with Sunagakure, Iwagakure and Kirigakure each having only one candidate making it into the finals.

This was going to be a nightmare for security trying to handle delegates, dignitaries and tourists coming in from all corners of the continent to view the spectacle. Something like this hasn't occurred in years if I remember correctly. All five great nations having candidates in a tournament was a rare thing.

I flip the page to find the match list for that day.

"Featured finalists for the Chunin Examinations hosted by Konohagakure no Sato…"

 _Uchiha Sasuke (Konoha) vs. Omoi (Kumo)_

 _Haruno Sakura (Konoha) vs. Hyuga Neji (Konoha)_

 _Tsubasa Daisuke (Konoha) vs. Karui (Kumo)_

 _Nara Shikamaru (Konoha) vs. Hayami Saori (Suna)_

 _Ai Fubuki (Iwa) vs. Ishikawa Akiko (Kiri)_

"Huh. Six girls and four guys. Looks like it's a female dominant tournament this year."

"Mmm… you know. For an ethnic group that styles itself as being silent, stealthy and all that jazz. There sure is a lot of flair and hoopla going on," Merem said sardonically. "Makes me wonder if these people just put on the title of ninja for show and aren't something else."

Which was true. Shinobi people tend to act more like samurai than they do being… well ninjas. There were more expectations of open combat and flashy elemental techniques. A lot more shouting during fighting and all around mayhem. Although I suppose the upper echelon of shinobi were particularly stealthy and quiet. Those were the ones you had to watch out for.

"I mean… it's also to grab the attention of businesses to secure exclusive contracts for the respective nation. More contracts equals more money. So the better and flashier the fights helps cement the confidence in the buyer to support the nation knowing that there'll be a secure investment."

Merem scoffed. "There's other ways to secure a contract that doesn't need to be determined by senseless barbarism. I often forget how backwards this part of the world is. On one side you have people embracing modernity like the Land of Snow while others are stuck in some sort of feudal era."

His remarks were rather scathing.

"You know Magi are just as backwards if not more so than these people. The population is ruled by royal magi bloodlines with lords and ladies. Along with everyone still trying to kill each other here and there with sealing designates cropping up every so often."

The rat nods its head agreeing with me. "But at least we have the decency to keep out of the eye of the mundane and allowing them to forge the path best fit for humanity. Magi, while still prominent, has faded considerably ever since the Age of Gods ended."

True.

The feudal lords of these lands and shinobi have held onto power since time immemorial or rather when the revered mythical sage had emplaced the chakra system to diverge from thaumaturgy. That was probably thousands of years ago when it happened.

"Anyways we're getting off track here. I believe Sasuke will win against her opponent, but Sakura's will be considerably difficult to overcome."

It was a Hyuga. They thrived in hand-to-hand and close quarters combat. Their bloodline was specifically tailored for that, that they have an almost unfair advantage against other opponents. It was considered suicide for people to try and challenge them in their field.

Unluckily for Sakura, she was chosen to do just that.

"Indeed. So what's your plan for her to beat him?"

My fingers rub my forehead as I tried formulating different scenarios. Most of them ended up with Sakura causing extensive environmental damage in order to get the upper hand on Neji. Getting in close was out of the question. She would have to play outside the range of his influence.

A single touch or even glancing blow from his hands would spell doom for Sakura.

Medium, if not, long range combat was needed her.

I would suggest to do the same thing that she did against that blonde girl Ino, but I'm fairly certain he's expecting such a thing now. He would be more than ready to evade the ruptured earth that was heading his way.

Not to mention his speed was considerable. He was deadly fast. More so than Sakura.

"His ability is anti-chakra, but that's only applicable if he's able to touch his opponent. Realistically, all I can see her is playing keep away and destroying the field to work it in her favor. Create uneven terrain so he's not allowed decent footing to execute his techniques."

Merem gave me a funny look.

"Recycling old ideas eh?"

I shrugged. If it isn't broken, don't fix it. "It's better for her to play to her strengths."

"Ha – her strength." The rat chuckled. "So it'll be causing as much damage as possible and hope for a miracle then? Or is there more to save her hide from being turned into another Kayneth?"

I cringe a bit.

He was referring to the story of where Dad had used his Origin of **Severing and Binding** to completely destroy the magic circuits of the Master of Lancer in the Fourth War. From what I heard, it was a gruesome death of having your circuits fried and body slowly crumbling as it hemorrhaged to death.

To a point, the Hyuga's ability to stop chakra points was similar to Kiritsugu's.

"I'll need some time and talk with Kakashi and Sakura to figure things out. Not like we need anything complicated to win. Besides we also have to keep in mind the following rounds as well."

He nodded his head. "Well I'll leave you to that. Anyways there's something interesting that's turned up. It concerns about that minister Toshiyuki."

I set the folder down to give him my full attention.

"He's a crafty fellow that knows a decent amount of magecraft believe it or not. It's been increasingly difficult as of late to snoop around the ministry building. My usual pathways have either been blocked or lead in loops. _He knows_."

My lips purse together. "Were you able to get a read on his motives?"

Merem shrugged. "Not really. All I've been able to gather so far is that he has a fair amount of contacts with some individuals from the Sea of Estray."

"Sea of Estray?" I murmured.

"Mhm – they're known for body alteration. The former tenth apostle Nrvnqsr Chaos was originally a magus affiliated with them before he was slapped with a sealing designate and became a Dead Apostle Ancestor through magecraft."

I've only heard stories from other magi and from Merem about the former tenth. He was an individual who had experimented on his own body had somehow made an inverted reality marble with the ability to absorb creatures. At one point he had gathered 666 beasts into himself and made up the chaos that was his body.

Long story short, he was a terrifying being that could absorb anyone and anything.

"So should I do anything about this?"

He shook his head. "No. Absolutely not. Bringing you in would only serve to pull the trigger early. I want him to feel secure in his little bubble he's created for himself. Confidence begets complacency. Hopefully I'll be able to find out what's going on behind the scenes before anything troublesome occurs."

I frown a bit.

Things were becoming even more worrisome since the exposure of Michael. The Head of METI conveniently stalling Merem in his investigation is incredibly sketchy. There was a sneaking suspicion in the back of my head that maybe Tsubasa Toshiyuki and Michael were in league with each other.

But why would he be in talks with Konoha's traitor? Let alone possibly be allied with?

What were his goals? Was he aiming for a coup d'état? Or maybe to simply gain a boarder reach of influence with the western continents?

"So many questions… so little answers," I muttered out with a hint of annoyance.

"Such is life Emiya-kun. But fear not, there's no need to lose sleep over it. We'll find out eventually," said the Left Arm of Solomon reassuringly.

"I just hope it's in time before anything bad happens."

Hopefully I won't be eating my words any time soon.

Hopefully.

* * *

After my discussion with Merem, I decided to take a breath of fresh air by walking around town. It's been a while since I actually went about to explore what has changed or stayed the same.

I breathe in deeply. The air over in this part of the world was amazing. Everything was largely in part untouched by exorbitant usage of fossil fuels and little pollution. These were some of the things that held an upper hand compared to the west. But there's always a trade off somewhere for it all.

"Well… it's good to know that nothing has changed too much since I last left. Although I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Looking around I can still remember walking the streets with Kiritsugu on our time off. Everyone was busy preparing the streets for the coming festivities of the tournament.

Streets were being cleaned.

Stalls being refurbished.

Stores stocking their shelves to the brim with goods and products.

The people of Konoha were all working diligently to impress the tourists and visitors that would be coming in less than a month.

My feet finds me near a popular and famous onsen near one of the upper end market districts. They say that it was the very first one established here, dating back less than a decade after the founding of the village. It was famous for developing something called the balneotherapy. Something about bathing treatment to maintain health, control dysfunctions and prevent illness.

Or so they say.

All I know was that they were incredibly relaxing.

A thought shot through my mind about maybe popping in for an hour or so, but a twinge of pain shooting down my right arm made me strike that idea immediately.

I shake my head disappointingly at myself.

I'm still insecure about showing it publically. I need to get over it, but… maybe later?

My ears pick up a perverse giggle that was coming from the back of the establishment.

"What the?"

Was that the sound of someone peeping into the hot springs? I peek around the corner and find a long white haired middle-aged man peering into a hole.

"Oh man, the Konoha babes are the finest around I swear! This is great material for my next book!"

I listened in closely and I think I can make out Sakura's voice in there.

As he was too distracted by the sights inside, I was able to walk up behind him. He was still furiously scribbling into his notepad. At a glance it's filled with nothing but measurements of hip, waist, and bust.

Of course.

I rub my chin. Should I do this the respectable way or the fun way?

A devilish grin forms on my face.

Sucks to be you old man.

I inhale sharply through my nose.

"HEY YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING PEEPING ON THE WOMEN INSIDE THE HOT SPRING?!"

"Huh?"

The man turns around just in time to see the sole of my shoe plant firmly into his face, kicking him through the wooden wall and into the hot spring.

That was oddly satisfying.

He flailed about wildly in the hot water as the women stared at him. As soon as he stopped and realized the situation he was in, he laughed nervously.

"N-Now now ladies! I have a perfect and reasonable excuse as to my circumstances… you see there was-"

"P-PERVERT! GET HIM GIRLS!"

"O-Oh shit…" his voice going small.

A grin adorned my face as I heard his screams of mercy and forgiveness.

They didn't give him any.

* * *

The absolute thrashing they were giving to the peeping tom was an amusing sight to behold. A few times they even made me wince after a couple kicks to the man's gonads.

A couple running punts here.

Some well thrown punches there.

And… and I think at some point Sakura performed a German suplex!

A couple of times the man tried to pitifully escape, but was dragged straight back into the hole in the wall for another round of beating. After what was most likely the third or fourth, I stepped in before they actually put him into a coma or worse kill him.

No one deserved to die over something trivial like that.

"OK! OK! Ladies I think he's learned his lesson by now! You've all had your fun in beating the man up for the past five minutes." I clap my hands loudly to grab their attention. "He's already been beaten black and blue." His body twitches and gurgles something out. "And probably almost in a coma." One of the ladies kick him once more in the back and I hear something snap.

My face winces in pain with a part of me sympathizing for the poor fellow.

"Enough! Come on now, you're better than that." I chastise to the lady. Her face flushes in embarrassment.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

She had her body wrapped up in a small white towel that did very little hide her figure. I'm feeling thankful for the steam obscuring a bit of vision as I feel my cheeks go a bit rosy.

I divert my attention away from it as best as possible and stomp down my hormones with a certain viciousness.

"Sakura." I greet back.

"What are you doing here?"

"After finishing up some preparation for the matches I decided to walk around town for a bit when I came across this perverted idiot peeping." I tap his bloody and beaten form with my foot. He twitched. "Figured it be slightly amusing to expose him and well… here we are."

Sakura beams a smile. "Haha – it's always work for you Naruto-kun!"

I shrug and send a playful smirk. "Well someone has to pick up the slack for you."

They both giggle. "Of course, what would I do with you? You're such a hero!"

I let out a small laugh. "Ha, very funny you. Well I'll be off and take this idiot off your hands. I'll make sure he doesn't try anything funny. Catch you later this evening!"

Grabbing the man's ankle, I drag him out while sending a parting wave to Sakura behind me.

Up ahead there was a small bridge that went over the hot spring water that fueled the onsen. As I crossed over it, the limb that I was holding onto suddenly disappeared from my grasp.

"What the hell?" I turn around and immediately duck down as the man flew overhead with a flying kick.

"Ho! Ho! You're awfully quick on the uptake! Very well done!"

Wait. Just a moment ago he was beaten black and blue to an inch of his life.

"How the hell are you back up? You were barely conscious just a moment ago."

"Ha…" a low rumble emits from his chest.

"Ha! Haha!" it picked up speed to a chuckle.

"HA! HAHAHA!" and finally to a blown out laugh.

I looked at him with a strange expression as he began to cackle madly.

"Do you even know who I am boy?" he questions me.

I look to my left and right with a clueless face. "Uh… no?"

The man gasps in horror. "Look at my face boy! And answer me again!"

My eyes squint in focus on his face. "Oh!" I smack a fist into an open palm with sudden realization. "You're just another dime a dozen old pervert that likes to peep into women's baths!"

There was a smug grin on his face at the beginning that immediately faltered and broke down into utter incredulousness.

"Ignorant brat! I am Myoboku Mountain's Sage of the Toads! I am the purveyor of woman across the lands! The savior and hero to men of all ilk! The great and gallant Jiraiya of the **Sannin** at your service!"

He summoned a horse sized orange toad to perch himself up on while holding a ridiculous kabuki pose.

Silence.

I blink.

A smug smirk plays on his face.

"You're a loony."

The man now known as Jiraiya makes a gagging noise.

"Geez – when did it get so hard to impress young folk these days?" he muttered to himself.

I stood there staring at him. "So you're _Michael's_ former teammate huh?" I said under my breath.

"What was that kid?"

"Nothing. So you're the author of that one book that Kakashi loves to read huh?"

His eyes widen in excitement. "Oh are you a fan of my best selling work? My books are renowned all around the world by critics you know! It's got action, love, drama! Everything in it! Plus the juicy bits hehehe!"

I gave him a blank stare.

"No I don't read shitty porn novels."

A look of horror crosses his face.

"H-How dare you! HOW DARE YOU!" He quickly went off on a rant about how much he poured his soul into the books and how I should be appreciative for his hard work.

My hands shoot up to cover my ears from his shouting. "Oi – use your inside voice you lecherous old bastard. You're going to blow my ear drums with your shouting!"

Geez – what was up with veteran shinobi and their eccentricities? Kakashi has his with reading erotic novels in public. Guy with his youth antics. And Anko with her unhealthy obsession with dango. Actually, she's been eating a whole lot more nowadays ever since I removed her own cursed seal. Someone should probably stop her or else she'll start putting on weight.

Scratch that – I'll let Kakashi handle that department. It's his job anyways.

"Oi kiddo, stop staring. I know I'm amazing and all, but you're seriously creeping me out. Besides, who are you?"

"Emiya."

"Emiya?" He parrots. "Emiya what? Don't you have a first name or something?"

"Just Emiya is fine. And no I wasn't staring, I was just lost in thought."

"Oh about what? Maybe it could be my winning complexion? Or basking in the glory of my manliness?" he gloats in good nature.

"You have none of those you pervert."

I wonder why Jiraiya of the Sannin was here. It was too coincidental that he shows up a day or two later after Michael. Was there something going in behind the scenes that I don't know of? Quite possibly so.

From what I could garner, Jiraiya was the foremost expert in being a spymaster. He had spy rings and organizations under his control all over the continent. So maybe there was something being worked on in secret.

Looks like another topic to bring up with Merem.

"Why you disrespectful brat!" His voice brings me out of my thoughts once more. "I could kick your ass six ways to Sunday! Right here! Right Now!"

"Wow. I'm so scared."

His eye twitches. "You sarcastic ass! This one's for ruining my research!"

He throws a half-serious punch to my gut. I blur out of existence and appear several meters behind him, whistling a tune while walking away.

"Huh?" Jiraiya turns around and yells. "HEY YOU ASSHOLE! GET BACK HERE!"

I smirk and kick it into high gear as he chases me. This should be fun.

* * *

It would be an hour so before I made my way home after messing with Jiraiya by stringing him along through the entire village. The entertainment wore off after thirty minutes of him fruitlessly chasing me. In the end I pulled a fast one on him being causing him to accidentally crash into the same bath house he had peeked on not so long ago.

Apparently they patched up the hole fast. And apparently there was another group of ladies enjoying the hot springs. Suffice to say this group of women hunted him down like a dog forcing him to abandon his chase on me for the preservation of his life.

As I walk up the streets to my house, I notice there was someone sitting down in front of my house hugging their knees close to their chest. There were a couple of bags next to them as well. As I got closer it was apparent who it was.

Uchiha Sasuke. Crying. In front of the entrance to my residence.

"Oh boy…"

Sasuke looks up with her eyes being all puffy and red.

I crouch down to pick up her stuff. "Come on you, let's get inside. I'll make some tea and we can go from there."

She doesn't move.

My shoulders drop.

Curse my bleeding heart and need to help people.

"Ah – geez come on Sasuke!"

I grabbed her hand with mine and hauled her up on her feet. She was still sniffling a little bit and rubbed her eyes.

By the Root, Sasuke looked absolutely pathetic.

"This is going to be a long day…"

* * *

The living room was quiet as a graveyard as I stood in front of the stove waiting to steep the tea. When steam started coming out, I pulled it off the burner and slipped in the tea leaves. A strong traditional green tea should help take the edge off a bit.

I had managed out a clone to go grab Kakashi and Sakura. I was going to be needing their help with this.

Returning to the living room, I set the teapot and cups down.

"Here," I poured her a cup.

She takes the offered drink and nurses it in her hands.

Silence resumes in the room as we sat at the table with our drinks. Sasuke kept looking down at her drink while I occasionally took sips from my own.

I mulled over the whole situation as I waited for Kakashi and Sakura. It felt wholesomely uncharacteristic for Daisuke to break the relationship off. If anyone it would've been Sasuke that would have been the one to call it off.

The guy was too possessive of her to even leave her out of his sights, let alone to initiate the break up.

Maybe there's something to do with Elder Tsubasa's tighter security on the ministry building against Merem? Could there be a possible connection as to why he's invested in this relationship? I would have to ask Merem if he has noticed anything worthwhile about this.

It was a niggling feeling in the back of my head that was getting to the point of annoyance.

If it were about me teaching Sasuke or even talking to her during the preliminaries than there could possibly be causation for some type of confrontation between the two. But not like this. Then again he upped and disappeared for several days before coming back with an entourage. He mostly ignored me and Team Seven as a whole, especially Sasuke.

Good riddance either way.

In my opinion, he was holding her back as a person and as a ninja. Uchiha Sasuke had potential to do many things and go above and beyond expectations if she weren't held down by senseless background rabble. Her interactions with people were limited being with him, that I think hampered her own sense of identity.

From my standpoint, Sasuke had no sense of self that she was able to build up on her own.

The foundations that are built from the childhood which we then surround ourselves with our relationships and interactions with people are what gives us a sense of self. Essentially an individual is a product of their environment.

Uchiha Sasuke is a building without a foundation. It was destroyed and left in shambles with her to pick up the pieces and rebuild with the broken pieces.

Entire clan murdered by her elder brother in a night? Neglect of provisional parental support from an adult like figure? Little to no psychological support after the aftermath? And well… terrible friends that lack any sort of basic moral principle? Yeah that was a recipe of having a distorted sense of identity if I were to say anything about it.

" **Like you're one to talk.** "

My eyes narrow by the slightest of margins.

" _You're getting awfully conversational, dropping a comment here and there."_

" **Hmph. The muzzle that you placed on me is starting to wane. Of course I'll be making a comment here and there to abstain the boredom in this world of swords you have me locked up in.** "

" _Thank you for reminding me to tighten it then."_

" **Ha – good luck. It won't last very long.** "

I shifted the shroud on my right arm to tighten it. The passive effects it brought forth were fizzling out faster than I expected it to. The Kyubi was starting to come through more often, at least it was to make a passive snipe and not cause a ruckus. The last time I had to go in and quell the riot that was within me did not paint a pretty picture.

"It felt good you know…"

I look up to Sasuke. She broke the silence between us.

"Knowing that there was someone to come home to… and have them hold you was nice…" she spoke softly. I could barely hear her.

"I'm not sure if you know the feeling… but being alone hurts more than anything else. A-and… and he filled that void up. That's why I loved being with him… or I used to…"

I frown in displeasure.

That's a poor reason to be with someone. But I couldn't find myself to vocally fault her for that. Sasuke was on a roll and it would be for the best if I let her continue uninterrupted lest I put my foot in my mouth.

She takes a sip of tea.

"You know… Daisuke wasn't always like this?"

One of my eyebrows raises in question.

"A… well an asshole as you'd like to refer him." She pauses and looks down at her drink. "He used to be decent person. He was kind and caring in the beginning, or so I think, but it changed over the years after his brother died."

I shrug.

"People change. Sometimes they change for the better or worse."

So he had a brother huh? Hmm – still doesn't change anything or my opinion of him. There wasn't a single speck of sympathy or empathy for him and how he is as a person.

"I guess you're right…"

I gave her a hard look but abstained from saying anything.

"…a part of me wishes things could've worked out and that maybe he could've matured."

"And the other part?" I ask.

"The other side says that it's a good thing we separated, but…"

"You don't know what to do from here?" I finish for her. She nods her head. "Find your identity. Your sense of self. You've been with him that you relied on him to fill in your identity to complete itself. The you that was you was not the real you months ago. Now it's up to Uchiha Sasuke to find out who she is."

"The… real me?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, the Avenger of her clan? Uchiha Sasuke, the proud Kunoichi of Konohagakure? Or Uchiha Sasuke, the hollow husk that lived on through others? It's up to you now to find your ideals to make your life worthwhile."

"Like you with your ideal of being a hero?"

I'm not sure how to answer.

"Right?"

I inhale sharply.

"Yes," I say with finality.

Silence befalls us again.

"I'm sorry…"

What?

"Come again?" I didn't quite catch what she said.

"I said I'm sorry."

I'm befuddled as I don't know why she's apologizing.

"I made fun of your dreams when we were on that mission. I'm sorry. It wasn't stupid or dumb… it was admirable."

My face softens as she's attempting to become more forthcoming with herself.

"It's okay. Don't worry, I've had worse people than you ridicule me for trying to chase my dream. And trust me… they've done a whole lot worse than you could ever hope to do."

Heroic Spirit EMIYA being the prime example. The Me, from a distant future of a different world who followed through with his justice and was greeted with a never ending nightmare that broke him down to the point of insanity.

I rub my eyes tiredly with my right hand.

When I look back at the girl in front of me, she looks at me with a crestfallen face.

"You seem to know a lot about me and everyone else… I can't help but notice that we don't know anything about… you."

I made it poignant to not talk about myself too much. There were just some things that aren't meant to be dug up just yet.

Before she could pursue any further. The doorbell wrung allowing me an easy and convenient way to dodge her question. As I excused myself, I couldn't help but feel her eyes were staring at my back the entire time.

It was unnerving if I were honest with myself.

* * *

I found myself sitting on the porch with Kakashi as Sakura and Sasuke talked in the living room.

"Its times like this that make me feel a bit out of touch with people," said Kakashi as he scratched the back of his head. "And reminds me why we usually discourage inter team fraternization. The possibility of it ending badly is too high and team coordination and efficiency is thrown out the window. All the work you've put in to that team is gone in an instant."

Kakashi was starting to sound like an old man. "Maa, I feel old griping about this. Maybe if I were a better teacher I would've petitioned for them to be reevaluated with Hokage-sama."

I shook my head.

"Ah. I guess you're right. The outcome probably would have stayed the same. Still wouldn't hurt to have tried eh?"

I nodded my head as if it were a possibility.

"The best you can do is just impart what you can to them and do your best. There's no point in wallowing in should haves, could haves, and would haves. What's done is done, that's the way it is."

"Mhm." Kakashi hummed. "Oh," he turns to me. "I stopped by the Hokage's office earlier and he asked for you to come by. Here's the note."

"What does he want?" I ask as I read the paper. It was just the old man asking me to come by for a bit in thirty or so minutes.

Kakashi shrugs. "I don't know, maybe just for a little chat?"

"Ah, well I'll find out when I get there." I get up to make my way to the Hokage Tower. "Oh and Kakashi, invite Anko for dinner will you? How does tempura sound?"

He smiles with his eye. "That sounds great!"

Hopefully dinner will uplift Sasuke's mood.

* * *

My knuckles knock against the hard door to the Hokage's office.

A muffled, "Come in!" filters through the door.

I step into the room and see a familiar face standing in front of Old Man Sarutobi.

"You!" He points a finger at me.

"Yes me," I said blandly.

"You're the asshole that kicked me into the bath houses and ruined my research!"

"And you're that old pervert who writes shitty erotic novels that has the grammar of a ten year old."

He gasps and from the corner of my eye I can see the old man laughing nervously while attempting to discreetly put something away in his desk. "Yeah, I saw that by the way old man. Can't hide it from me."

"H-How dare you! My books have sold millions! If not hundreds of millions!"

"I mean… they do make some good fire material and they're cheap. So there's that."

"Why you snot nosed brat… why I ought to-"

"Ahem!" Sarutobi coughed. "Jiraiya-kun… you should be kinder to your godson Naruto-kun."

Huh?

"Huh?" He looks at me. "Wait…"

I gave the white haired man a bland look. This guy is my godfather? More importantly. I had a godfather? Well you certainly learning something new every day I suppose.

"This is…" he looks around the room. "Minato's kid?" Jiraiya says incredulously.

"No, I'm totally not his kid," I said sarcastically.

"I didn't know he grew up to be such an ass!"

A smirk appears on my face. "And I didn't know I had a perverted godfather, so I guess it balances out."

The Sandaime Hokage coughs into his hand. "Yes. Emiya Naruto meet Jiraiya. Jiraiya meet Emiya Naruto."

He gives me a once over. I can tell by his face that he didn't believe it.

"Wait… don't you mean _Uzumaki_?"

"I dropped that a while back after I was adopted. I'm sure you understand?"

Jiraiya's mouth hangs open.

"You're going to catch flies like that by the way," I said amusingly.

His mouth snaps shut.

"Y-You… you look so different… so…"

The man was having trouble trying to describe the change.

"Mature? Older?" I help finish for him.

"…no something else," he replies solemnly.

I gave him a questioning look before shrugging. "So old man? Besides a surprise reunion with my supposed godfather, what did you call me up here for?"

Hiruzen taps his smoke pipe to empty out the ash onto a tray. "On to business I see. It pertains to the incident in Training Ground 44 during the Second Stage where you encountered Orochimaru. There's… conflicting reports as to what happened. All we know is that a fourth of the forest is nothing more than a giant hole now. Any ideas as to what happened?"

Ah – so it was about that. I am a bit astonished that I hadn't been called up for questioning after the encounter a day or two later.

"After getting confirmation from Anko that Orochimaru was in the forest, I had an inkling as to why he was in there and rushed to rescue Team Seven while the exams were on-going. We met. We fought. And that's that."

He looks at me with a raised eyebrow. "That still doesn't explain the massive crater in which I must explain to the Ministers later on."

"Eh – just say it was a gas leak."

Hey. If it worked for Kirei, it can work here right?

"A… gas leak Naruto-kun? Really? In the middle of a forest."

"I mean… it's a start," I throw him a cheeky smirk.

"I'm unsure how to feel about your comedic response to this situation," he says dryly.

I close my eyes. I might as well be a little forthcoming about the situation.

"Old man."

"Hmm?"

"Get your book out."

"I'm… unsure as to what you are referring to?"

I open up one eye to look at him. "The one dad wrote for you in return for his asylum."

A stream of smoke bellows out of his nose. His face frowns, "I see you know about that hmm?"

"How could I not?"

Jiraiya to the left of me was looking bewildered as possible being the third-wheel of the conversation. "Umm – I'm out of the loop. What's going on?"

The Sandaime Hokage merely opens up a drawer and presses a button that reveals a secret compartment in his desk. He presents a book that has a plain bland brown cover.

"Do you remember the fire that occurred over a decade ago Jiraiya-kun?"

"Yeah, I was out in the Land of Rivers when it happened. They say it was some rogue Uchiha that set fire to a gas line and blew up a good portion of the market district." He rubs his chin. "What about it?"

"A cover story that was fabricated to conceal what truly happened. Long story short, a portal opened up between this continent and the Far West. Something spilled out and caused a massive fire outbreak. Now, where do you want me to open the book to Naruto-kun?"

"I don't know which chapter it's detailed in, but dad must've made a reference to a list concerning twenty-seven individuals."

He sharply inhales. "Surely you're not just assuming?"

I shake my head. "Open it up. You probably noticed that the list has question marks to some of the numbers. Either some of the positions are still vacant or there's no one that is capable of being a successor to the spot."

Sarutobi rifles through the pages. "Which one… is he?"

"No, you're asking the wrong question. You mean to ask _who_ he is."

"There's nothing on the list except for… a… extra…" the realization suddenly dawns on his face.

"Yes."

"No." He responds in denial and stands up slamming his hands on the oak table.

I figured this would be his automatic reply. After all he had fathered the once young boy after his biological parents died and watched him grow up to be a monster. A mistake that he must surely regret to this day.

"The Orochimaru you know and grew up with is not Orochimaru. Sometime when he was growing up, the extra apostle ancestor known as Michael Roa Valdamjong assumed his body and took over. I'm almost positive that dad made a note about him being nicknamed _'The Infinite Reincarnator'_ or _'The Serpent of Akasha'_."

Jiraiya looks at me as if I grew a second head. "I've known Orochi since we were little kids. This is sounding like some sort of wild story you conjured up out of nowhere."

"Then how do you explain his sudden obsessiveness for immortality hmm?" I ask calmly.

"Michael, to my knowledge and the Church's, has reincarnated seventeen times. With each incarnation, each individual showed an obsession with crafting perfect immortality. In each case they showed signs during their mid-twenties. For your former teammate's case, he started a little later in his thirties."

"I-…" Jiraiya stops himself. I can see from his facial expression that what I said was all too true. "I… just don't want to believe it."

"Then let me make you believe it. Orochimaru came from a highly respected shinobi family didn't he? Well respected. A prodigy in the making that only came once every other generation. He was calm. Collected. Had a high disposition among his peers and had accrued significant political power and standing in the village. In fact, at one point he was in contention for the position of the Fourth wasn't he?"

"Y-Yes…" they both say.

"But then you both notice the little cracks. The slips in that perfect façade of his. Those times when he's bloodthirsty and tears into his opponents with ease. Or those other times of showing arrogant superiority over others and enjoying the ability to toy with people simply because he can. And then… it all comes together when he becomes invested in his research. Countless hours toiling away in seclusion performing god knows what."

They were speechless.

"All seventeen of his incarnations share a similar story to how they lived and acted before they were eliminated. Need I go on?"

"No…" said a tired Hokage. He rubbed his eyes wearily "This has developed into something I would have never thought to have imagined."

"I think I'm going to need a stiff and long drink after this," mumbled Jiraiya.

"I can share your sentiments," said Sarutobi. "So why do you think he's back here in Konoha?"

It was a question directed to the both of us.

"Well I thought I had an idea beforehand coming into this, but after that? Not anymore." They both look towards me for an answer to which I shrug.

"Multitude of reasons. He still assumes all of you are ignorant to who he really is, so he will still most likely mascaraed as the vengeful student hell bent on killing his former teacher and destroy his former home."

"And the other reason as this Michael person?"

"I don't know honestly." It was a half-truth.

Merem and I suspect that he wants the massive ley line that's underneath Konohagakure no Sato for himself. It would be a massive boon to his research in thaumaturgy. The focal point was ripe for the pickings as it has been left unused for ages.

But I wasn't just about to disclose that information to just anyone. Not even to the two in the room with me.

"Hmm," the old man crossed his fingers. "Then it would make sense for the sightings of shinobi movement in our borders. Jiraiya-kun, any word from your contacts?"

…What?

"Whispers really, but they say that well…" he struggled to identify his former teammate. "Orochimaru has been bolstering his forces for an attack."

"Hmph… how daring of him. He must be quite confident."

"Well he was always known to be extremely arrogant," I chime in.

"Yes, but he must have an ace up his sleeve if he thinks he can just march on our walls."

True.

There could be a multitude of things that Michael has concocted in secrecy. A magus that has been left alone for decades by himself with his magecraft had the ability to explore esoteric subjects without the fear of Enforcers coming down on top of them was beyond dangerous.

"I'll call for a meeting soon to start activating the reserves and bring in patrol groups for the finals. I'' simply throw it all under the guise of added security for the festivities and foreign dignitaries visiting."

"How sly of you sensei."

"I can only hope it will be enough to mitigate any possible damage in the future."

A part of me says it won't and the other can only do just like he said.

Hope.

Hope that it doesn't come down to senseless death and destruction of innocent lives.

"Anything else old man? Or would you like me to write you a book as well?"

"Hmph, very funny Naruto-kun, but no. Thank you for coming in." He dismisses me with a wave of his hand. I bow in return and lazily waved to Jiraiya as I exited the room.

Just before the door closed, I heard the tail end of a peculiar topic being brought it.

Something, something rogue organization called Akatsuki.

I wonder what that's all about.

* * *

Dinner this evening with everyone was well received.

I had made a large batch of tempura seafood and vegetables to be paired up with rice and miso soup. There was light hearted conversation and laughs that went around the table between Anko and Kakashi while Sakura and Sasuke chit chatted about the upcoming finals.

It felt nice to be able to enjoy a home cooked meal with friends.

As of the moment, I was outside sitting down on the porch that was overlooking the garden. Everyone had already left for the night except for Sasuke who was taking up one of the guestrooms.

Looking up at the moon I noted its brilliance.

"The moon looks beautiful tonight…"

Saying those words made me feel like Kiritsugu that night. I made note of the time that it was nearing midnight by now.

"You're still up."

"Hmm?" I turn towards the voice and find Sasuke standing in the hallway. "Ah… yeah just enjoying the night sky is all."

The light pollution from the village was almost next to none so if one were to look up into the sky you could see the entire Milky Way galaxy. All the stars and constellations came to life along with the moon. It was peaceful to say the least to look at.

Sasuke gives me an odd look. "It's usually older people that tend to do this kind of stuff you know."

I gave a small nervous chuckle. "I suppose so. It's nice, relaxing and quiet. So I can see why they do it."

I lost count as to how many times I would stumble upon Kiritsugu just sitting in this exact spot staring at the moon for nights on end. Thinking back on it, I'm beginning to be reminded of that fateful conversation under a silver moon.

" _Leave it to me dad! Your dream!"_

" _Right… yes. I can be at peace now…"_

The raven haired girl plops herself down next to me to enjoy the view. A comfortable silence follows suit as I close my eyes.

"You seem to be… troubled by many things." Her voice cuts through the quiet night. "It's hard not to notice, but… you hide it exceptionally well."

It takes one to know one after all.

"Yeah… I suppose you can say that."

The weight that rested on my shoulders was heavy, but they were mine to bear.

"You hide a lot of things about yourself to everyone. I've never met someone who's so… secretive."

I mulled over her words before speaking. "It's not intentional or anything. Just… well you can say it's hard to speak about them in the first place."

"I know that feeling," she says. "It's difficult to talk about it to people who have never experienced these types of emotions before. They just don't know what it's like."

"Mhm," I hummed in agreement.

"Me and you… we're both alike you know."

An eyebrow quirks up in question as I glance at her before huffing an amused breath. "Far from it."

"That's not what I think."

I shrug but refrain from saying anything. Sasuke can think how ever she likes to, it doesn't change my opinion at all.

"I'm sorry if I'm bothering you," she apologizes. "You're just the first person that… that I haven't completely burnt the bridge to talk with."

"What about Sakura?"

She shakes her head. "N-No… I… well I burnt that bridge too, back when we were in Academy, but Sakura… she's a good person and was able to look pass it all. So I guess it's sort of being rebuilt. But with you I managed to not completely mess things up!"

My eyebrows rose up.

"You're one of the few people that have treated me with indifference when we first met. Even if we started off on the wrong foot, you didn't talk behind my back or anything like that."

I leaned back on my hands as she went on. Was this building up to a confession or something? Oh god I hope not. That would be disastrous all around.

"And… I appreciate that. Especially all the help you've given these past few months for the exams. You don't get enough credit for what you've done for us… for me."

"Hmph. I only did it because I owed Kakashi a favor and I felt bad for you all." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and close my eyes while smirking pretending to be smug. "How could I, in good conscience, allow three idiots participate in the Chunin Exams and get themselves killed?"

One of her hands shoves me to the side. It barely nudges me.

"You're such a jerk!"

An amused grin is plastered on my face.

"Yes, yes. I think we all know that by now. It's getting late." I move to stand up. "We should head to bed."

A hand grabs onto the sleeve of my jacket.

"Wait – I um…"

"Hmm?"

I look at her questioningly.

"…goodnight Naruto."

"Mhm – goodnight Sasuke."

* * *

The next day started as usual except I was making breakfast for not just myself now, but for Sasuke as well. I felt like going towards a small western breakfast today. Hash browns, eggs, sausages, and tomatoes with a side of fresh orange juice and English breakfast tea.

I wonder how Sasuke is going to react to that.

As I in the kitchen, someone loudly knocked on the door.

"Hey! Sasuke, can you get the door? I'm a little busy here."

"Y-Yeah!" I hear her get up to answer whoever it was.

"I wonder who it is. Can't be Kakashi since we're meeting up later and it couldn't be Sakura since she's at the hospital."

"GOOD MORNING!"

The pervert's voice rings throughout the living room and kitchen. I grab a spare spatula and throw it over my shoulder. A satisfying smack can be heard.

Bullseye.

"Use your inside voice damn it! And what the hell are you doing here you old perverted coot?"

"Ahh – can't you godfather visit his godson and get to know him a little more?" I heard him sniff. "And man what are you brewing up in the kitchen!? It smells divine! Can I get one too?"

I grumble a bit as I toss in more ingredients to make another plate for him. "Maybe if you'd ask me first before barging into my house. And I guess I can make a plate for you. But if you start shouting I'm dumping it over your head."

"Y-You're Jiraiya! Jiraiya of the Sannin! T-The sage of the toads! Author of the Icha-Icha series!" Her head swivels to me in the kitchen. "YOU'RE HIS GODSON?!"

"What did I say about inside voices?!" I growled to her while brandishing another spatula which causes her to shrink. "And yes, apparently my real parents thought it would be a great idea to have him as my godfather."

"That's so co-" She stops as soon as she sees me raising up my projectile. "I mean… uh – lame that you have a pervert for a godfather?" The girl recovers quickly.

I nod approvingly. "Breakfast is ready." I serve up three plates to them. "And stop idolizing him. You're only feeding that pervert's ego and it's already fat as it is."

Sasuke flushes in embarrassment and focuses on the food in front of her. She mutters a quick thank you before digging in. From the corner of my eye I saw her bite her lips before smiling happily. I wonder what that was all about.

"So you old pervert. What do you want?" For a boisterous man, he had the manners to eat decently.

"Well I was figuring you and I could get to know each other. Talk about what we've missed for the past decade or two. Maybe tell each other some stories? Or maybe even some of mine hehe." He giggles perversely at the end.

"No can do. I'm busy helping Kakashi prepare his two students for the finals."

"Bah – it's in like thirty days! You have plenty of time to spare! Come on – I'll even owe you a favor or two."

Hmm. A favor by one of the Sannin eh? I guess I'll call it in right now.

"I'll use that favor right now then."

"Huh? Really? What'll it be brat?"

"Help prepare Sasuke and Sakura for the finals."

"Nope. Then that'll mean you owe me!"

What was he a child? He was the one that offered first!

I shrug. "Well that means I won't be able to hang out then."

"Oh come on! Who can be that busy? You're like what? Eighteen? Nineteen? I'd think you'd have a lot more free time than us old folks!"

"W-Well Naruto actually is a pretty busy person. He's usually working on a couple of projects at home or helping Kakashi preparing us," Sasuke spoke, backing me up.

God bless Sasuke for speaking up in my defense.

Jiraiya crosses his arms and grumbles a bit. "Fine. But if I don't like their work ethics than I hold the right to refuse to help prepare them anymore. Got it brat?"

"Yeah, yeah – whatever old man." I wave him off. "They're hard workers, so I think you'll enjoy it. Besides, I think you're in for a surprise with the other teammate."

"And why's that?" He throws me a suspicious look.

"Oh – you'll see." I had a shit-eating grin on my face.

* * *

"SHANNARO!"

Sakura punches the ground with all her might causing the earth to erupt all around her in a fifty meter radius.

"H-Holy shit." Jiraiya looks like he's about to crap his pants. "She's like… she's like a pink haired Tsunade…"

"Told you," I said smugly beside him. "Believe me now?"

"Y-Yeah… I guess I can show them a couple pointers."

That was good enough for me. "You better not half-ass it."

"I won't! I won't! My name is on the line now, so if they don't make it to the finals. It'll look bad on my part!"

Off to the side, I could see Kakashi teaching Sasuke the beginning steps to his original signature technique. The precursor to the lightning blade.

With Jiraiya's assistance, their training will take leaps and bounds from here on out. I had the utmost confidence that the two women of Team Seven we're going to be making a deep run in the finals. Hell – I'll say that they'll be the finalists and meet each other in the last match.

I take a moment to enjoy the scenery all around us. The training ground that we were occupying had been used since the founding of the village.

"It's a bit nostalgic. When I was under the tutelage of the Sandaime Hokage, my team trained here. When I had the future Yondaime Hokage on my team, I trained them here as well. And so he did the same thing with Kakashi's genin team. It's only befitting that he trained is here too."

I whistle in awe. "That's some history right there."

I was mildly impressed that a tradition had unintentionally been made. It seemed like all the famous individuals of the village's past had their roots here growing up. That's actually pretty cool as I was standing on history. In fact I could be witnessing history unfold before my eyes. Sakura and Sasuke do have the potential to become great.

And then for the most fleeting of moments. I felt a presence watching over us. Over me. I look around in the immediate area to see if I can spot the person spying in on us.

"What's up? Sense someone trying to peek on us?"

I didn't answer back.

It felt vile. It felt _evil_.

It also felt hollow. Empty. A bottomless dark pit.

Right then and there, my body rejected what it was. My arm took that moment to go haywire and spasm out. I crunch over, holding it close to my chest.

What the hell is going? What's going on with my body? My arm?

"H-Hey kid! Are you alright? What the hell is going on? Kakashi! Stop what you're doing and help!"

I clutch my head. Voices began to filter inside my mind. No – they weren't voices! Curses!

Pain. Fear. Darkness. Hate.

The ugliness of humanity. The darkness within all ourselves.

I concentrate.

Where was it coming from? How far away? Who was doing this? Who had the capability of intruding my mind?

A connection between my mind and someone else had been made. It only lasted for the barest of seconds, but that was all they needed apparently. I'll track it back. It should lead me to a general direction.

Everyone was crowding around me in concern. I push them away. I still had a hand holding my head in pain. I wanted it to stop.

I expand my senses to its absolute limit. It was like a radar scanning for an object. A blip appears, but disappears. That's all I needed.

My bow is projected in my hand and a magically infused arrow was quickly knocked. I drew the string to its fullest before letting it fly.

Approximately five and a half kilometers. That was how far away they were from my position. It was just barely out of my range, but I could scare them enough to interrupt whatever they were doing.

The curses that were jittering around in my head quickly ceased. Allowing me a reprieve from whatever that was attacking me mentally. The arrow must have hit its mark, so where was the explosion in the distance?

"Naruto? Are you ok? Talk to us! What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know… I'm fine now."

I stared off into the general direction of where I shot.

It was like looking into the abyss.

The longer I stared, I felt something stare back at me.

* * *

A black haired man was perched upon a branch overlooking the forest beneath him.

He twirled a red arrow between his fingers playing with it casually.

"Nice aim." He notes lazily. "But not good enough."

The person steps out into the light from the cover of the shadows. He crushes the arrow in his hand and absorbs the residual prana.

He flexes his right arm that was covered in a ruined red shroud. The visible skin was light and fair; it was a stark contrast to the rest of his body that was dark skinned and fully tattooed with ancient black glyphs.

His blue eyes peered back at the person staring in his general direction.

"You can run, but you can't hide. After all… we have unfinished business between us Emiya-kun."

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the delays that occurred. Became unhappy how the chapter was developing and turning out.

This chapter is more of an interlude than anything else. So while I felt it was a bit slow, it developed some necessary things for the characters to develop and allow more events to unfold.

I really appreciate all the warm responses I've been receiving as of late! I'm doing my best to get better as a writer so I hope there's some noticeable improvement to my writing! Really appreciate those who take the time to leave a review or even just drop a comment! Thank you all very much!

I hope everyone enjoyed this week's chapter! If you are able to, please leave a review of your thoughts on the chapter and story! Feel free to message me at anything time as usual! Special mention to the users _Dgco_ , for the in-depth private review he sent me, and _OmegaTheMessiah_ , for the interesting conversation/messages! Also _ChaosRune_ for reviewing every chapter in my story so far!

Word count before A/N: 9507.


	12. The Count to Zero

_Chapter 12_

 _The Count to Zero_

* * *

 _A man dreamt of the world's salvation._

 _He dreamt a world where no one had to cry._

 _He failed to make his dream become a reality. He sought to bring peace by killing. And so he killed and killed, all for the sake of justice. But when he had finally managed to save someone without killing, he realized he had went about it the wrong way._

 _He realized he was never a hero in the first place. But to that boy who he had saved. He was a hero through and through._

 _And so… that person whom he had saved declared to him that he would carry on his ideals and dreams to reach that goal. A world where no one had to cry._

 _He sacrificed his life countless times._

 _Never asking for gratitude._

 _Never asking for appreciation._

 _He gave his life for a better world and in return ended up_ _ **there**_ _._

 _ **There**_ _, is what lied at the end of that dream._

 _That man cut himself off from the world. Losing a bit of himself with each person he saved. Until finally his world that he dreamt of was empty._

 _A world that was filled with nothing but swords. A barren wasteland that stretched on forever in every direction._

 _It was_ _ **there**_ _, that another person found himself walking in the lonely plains and hills of swords._

 _The same person, with the same ideals and dreams, but from a different timeline with a different route._

 _Alone, he wandered aimlessly in his own world._

 _Deprived of life._

 _There was only the hazy smog in the distance that covered the once gleaming rays of sunshine that represented hope and a dream for a better tomorrow._

 _He climbed up a hill of swords to the summit. All around him a dust storm rages on in his world. It becomes hard to see clearly in front of him. But the further up he goes, the winds dies down. The dust began to settle. His vision soon clears._

 _A person could be seen in front of him that stood atop of the summit. Someone else was in his world._

 _His attention was immediately drawn towards the sword next to the person. A familiar sword that had a fond remembrance in his mind and his heart._

 _But…_

 _There was something wrong with it._

 _He recognized the sword, yet it was completely foreign to his senses._

 _The sword was pitch black with red glowing lines._

 _It was the complete opposite of the golden sword that he remembers._

 _It was a vile thing. In a way, one could call it grotesque and unsightly._

 _His stomach churned._

 _He knew the sword. His mind knew what that sword is, but his heart refused to believe it._

 _His eyes drifts onto the person standing next to it._

 _It was a woman._

 _His heart leapt to her, like kindred spirits._

 _Like star-crossed lovers._

 _But again… there was something wholesomely wrong._

 _The person who stood before him was different._

 _The woman who he knew, who he loved had a different shade of golden blonde hair. No longer was it a vibrant gold, but dull and dark. The strand of hair that would normally stick out of place was gone._

 _She turns around._

 _His blue eyes met gold._

 _His heart wretched. His stomach felt queasy._

 _This wasn't_ _ **her**_ _._

 _ **Her**_ _armor was blue and white._

 _This was black and red._

 _Everything was so wrong._

 _ **This wasn't her.**_

 _He took a step back._

 _The cold gaze from her eyes was unnerving to him._

 _It made the hair on the back of his neck stand up._

 _ **This was her.**_

" _S-Saber?"_

 _His mind told him that this was her._

 _His heart told him that this was_ _ **not**_ _her._

 _For a moment, she did not respond except continuing her gaze._

 _His mouth went dry and his hands clammed up._

 _Her eyes close. His breath hitched._

" _You left me…"_

 _Her voice cuts into the air. It cuts into his heart._

" _I-I! No!" He vehemently replies. "I didn't! I didn't leave you! I swear!"_

 _She looks at her right gauntlet. It looked more like a claw that belonged to a monster._

" _You did." Her hand turns into a fist. "Because if you didn't, then I wouldn't have been turned into_ _ **this**_ _."_

 _A look of revile and horror dances on the man's face._

" _I-I was doing my best! I was doing whatever I could to try and get back to you!"_

 _His heart was pounding. Every beat was akin to someone banging on a drum._

 _He remembered._

 _Crawling in vain to reach her._

 _Even though his body was broken._

 _Even though his arm had been torn off._

 _He crawled and cried to the heavens in a futile attempt to reach his Saber._

 _Every inch traveled, he cried out in agony._

 _Every foot gained, his body broke down further._

 _Her eyes bore into his. They were lifeless golden eyes._

" _What kind of hero are you if you couldn't even save the one who mattered the most to you?" Her words cut deeply into his heart. He bites his lips and hot tears pool near his eyes._

 _Her hand wraps around the sword's handle and brandishes the tip to him._

 _His vision swims. It glitches like a static screen for the briefest of moments._

 _The name of the sword appears in his head._

 _He knows the name of the sword, but could not bear to say it._

 _It was then and there that he realized this wasn't her._

 _Because at the last moments before everything went white._

 _He remembered. He remembered her throwing the sword to him._

 _ **This was not Saber.**_

 _Merely a perversion of her. A alter._

 _ **Alter Saber.**_

 _She raises her blackened sword above her head and swings down to cut him._

 _He blocks the strike with his own sword. The proper sword as it should be, not the false sword it was clashing against._

 _The golden blade bit into the black blade._

" _S-Stop! Saber! Please! I don't want to fight you!"_

 _It was to no avail. His cries for her fell on deaf ears._

 _She strikes again. He blocks once more._

" _Saber! Please!" He begs._

 _Her eyes were apathetic._

" **W-k- -p**!"

" _SABER!"_

 _She strikes again and again, driving him to his knees._

" **Wak- up!** "

" _STOP!"_

 _He blocks the strikes. There was no desire to fight her. With every strike he pleaded her name._

" _SABER! SABER! SAAAABER!"_

" **Naruto! Wake up!"**

* * *

"Naruto! Wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up!"

I jolt up in my futon in an upright position. My body was soaked in sweat and my throat felt dry as a desert.

My heart was pounding like crazy against my chest.

What was that?

What in the actual hell was that dream?

…No.

That wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. One that was playing to my deepest fears and regrets.

My hand rubs my forehead before running it through my hair in an attempt to calm myself down.

"Are you ok?"

I look to the person and found that it was Sasuke, who was still in her pajamas, had woke me up.

"I-…" My throat was a lot drier than I thought it was. "I'm fine."

It came out hoarse.

"You were screaming _'Saber'_ over and over. And when I came into your room, you were sprawled out on the futon just… writhing around. Are you sure you're ok?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

"I'm fine… I swear. It was just a bad dream." I wince at how bad my voice sounded.

Sasuke purses her lips together. "I'll go get you some water."

She leaves the room.

"Hmm – those dreams again Emiya-kun?" asked Merem.

I nod.

"Yeah… ever since that day when we were all training. It's becoming progressively worse. Each dream more… vivid than the last."

"How unfortunate," the rat simply says.

"Tell me about it… I haven't had a decent sleep in over a month," I complained. "It's either a bad dream or too much thinking going on in my head that keeps me awake."

I glance at the clock near my bedside. It was five in the morning. That meant I only had maybe less than a handful of hours of sleep. If one could call it that anyways.

"I'm back," announces Sasuke. "Here you go." She hands me a glass of cold water.

I thank her before chugging the water greedily. It was gone in the blink of an eye. My throat immediately felt better with the cold liquid soothing it as it went down.

"Sorry if I woke you up."

Sasuke looked like someone who was sleeping relatively peacefully before they were abruptly awoken by someone or something.

"It's ok really, been there before so I know how it feels haha," she laughs lamely at the end.

I don't doubt it. I run a hand through my hair.

"Well, you might as well try and go back to sleep. I'll have breakfast ready at the same time as usual." There was little chance of me getting any more rest after that, I was going to start my day earlier than usual.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

I wave her concerns away with a hand. "Yes, yes. No need to worry about me, I'll be fine."

"I… ok." Sasuke seemed to protest but relented at my behest. The room was quiet once more as she closes the door.

"While I'm only the Left Arm, I can still run an analysis on you and your arm if you'd like," suggested Merem.

"No point, but thanks for the offer. It's better if we focus on the source and not the symptoms."

The Rat sighs. "If you say so. I'll be returning to my beauty sleep then. Let's talk some more at breakfast Emiya-kun."

He scurries out before I could protest. Merem doesn't like to leave open ends to problems.

I scratch my head.

"This is getting harder and harder…"

* * *

It was eight in the morning by the time I stepped into the kitchen.

I turned on the gas for the stove and cracked some eggs into the pan. Eggs, bacon, and toast for this morning's breakfast. I wasn't feeling up to the task of making something elaborate for the first meal of the day. Japanese wasn't appealing to my stomach nor was Chinese as of late. Western dishes were starting to become commonplace for the meals I cook nowadays.

I chalk it up to it being a flavor of the month or some sorts. Besides, it was quite amusing to see everyone look at their plates curiously before digging in. A foreign dish was extremely uncommon and out of place in this part of the world.

"Breakfast is ready," I call out from the kitchen.

I quickly divvy out the portions to each plate expertly and balance the plates on my hands and forearm.

Kakashi and Sakura had arrived not too long ago to go over some things about the festival.

"Ooh, what is it this time Naruto?" asks Kakashi. He peeked his eyes above the book. "Something western again I'm guessing by the smell?"

"Mhm." I placed the plates in front of everyone. "Just something simple today, nothing fancy."

Sakura claps her hand together happily. "Well it smells amazing as usual Naruto-kun! You should hear the comments my co-workers make at the hospital when I bring in the homemade lunch you make for me!"

My eyebrow quirks up. That's a first. "Oh? What kind of comments?"

"Envious for the most part, but a twinge of jealously. Hospital food really does suck, especially the cafeteria ugh."

I allow myself a small chuckle. "Seems like it's a universal thing with hospital food being really crappy."

"Thank you for the food," said Sasuke to the left of me. She delved towards the tomatoes first as usual. I couldn't help but notice that she had a rather large preference to tomatoes. It was to the point I began to add them to her plate or dish if I had the chance.

"Mhm." I hummed in acknowledgment.

My eyes glance around.

Where was Merem?

Kakashi must've noticed as well. "Merem gone as usual?"

My shoulder shrugged. "I guess so. He was supposed to be here, but something must have come up."

"Ah – oh well. So Naruto, will you be enjoying the festivities tonight?"

I haven't given much thought to it. I've been completely busy this entire month helping draw up battle plans for Sakura and Sasuke, confrontation scenarios for Valdamjong, and delving through more dusty tomes and books about the history of the land.

"I don't know. I might just skip out and finalize the plans for the tournament." If I were honest, I was saying was apathetic to the whole festival. I haven't been much of a celebrating mood for the past year or so. Especially with my lack of sleep as of late.

"All work and no play makes for a dull life," the man across from my comments. "And I thought I was a workaholic. You should take a break Naruto. It's just for one night and I think Sakura and Sasuke wouldn't mind if you accompanied them to the festivities."

I jab an accusatory fork at him. "My life is far from dull you ass. I got a lot on my plate, you know this."

He holds his hands in front of him in a placating motion.

"Scarecrow is right you now." The King of Rats drops down from the ceiling onto the dining table. "Take a night off Emiya-kun. You and I both know you need it more than anyone else."

Damn it, where did he come from?

"Merem, where've you been?"

"Oh here and there, you know me. My loyal subjects were calling to me and as King it was my duty to listen to them. Oh is that bacon? Don't mind if I do." He swipes a slice of bacon off my plate. That thief. "But yeah, take a break and get out of the house you shut in. I'm tired of babysitting you every day. A rat can only take so much before he goes crazy."

I protest, "But-"

"Oh? What's that?" The rat's paw cups an ear. " _'Yes, Merem. I'll go out tonight and have some fun. I'm sorry for being a stubborn jackass and not giving you the respect you deserve.'_ How fantastic! There you go! Sakura, Sasuke, he's all yours for the evening."

I…

…what?

Was I being kicked out of my own house by Merem?

"That's wonderful Naruto!" Kakashi said cheerily. "Merem-san, you're quite the negotiator!"

Oh no… they were teaming up on me.

"Sakura. Sasuke." Kakashi addresses his two female students. "Make sure the stick in the mud here has some fun tonight. God knows he needs some of it in his life right now."

H-Hey… what's that supposed to mean?!

"So we're all in an agreement that Naruto is attending the festival right?" said Sasuke with a smirk.

Everyone in the room nods.

My eyes narrow in irritation at everyone before I sighed in defeat.

"Alright fine, I'll go. I'll go!" I throw my hands up in the air in exasperation. "Quit giving me those looks geez."

They all had a smug look on their face. Even that insufferable rat, Merem was giving me a haughty look with his arms across his chest.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let loose once and a while?

* * *

The autumn weather brought the temperatures down a fair bit.

My normal red and white jersey zip jacket was replaced with a slightly thicker black hooded coat. Everyone else wore thicker clothing as well to adjust to the weather. Although I don't think it mattered too much with the throng of people enjoying the festivities.

People from all nations on the continent were having a merry time participating in all the carnival games. Food stalls were packed, cheering and clapping could be heard all around as people won games, and joyous laughter was in the air from the shows on display from various theatre works.

It filled me with a sense of joy at everyone being at peace with each other. This was what Kiritsugu would have wanted. What he wished the world was.

Sakura and Sasuke were flanked on either side of me as we maneuvered through the crowded street. The main avenue of Konohagakure was absolutely packed.

I look around myself to see if anything would grab my attention. As of the moment, nothing was really piquing my interest. If I were honest, I was looking for something that had to deal with a little bit of skill. Something like a ring toss maybe? Or pitching a ball at stacked bottles. Or better yet if they had an archery contest of some sort. One could only hope really.

"So what would you two like to do? I'm a bit impartial to everything if you ask me, so I don't mind much of anything." I said to the two girls.

"Hmm." Sakura puts a finger on her chin. "Let's keep looking around. Everything looks so packed and I don't feel like wasting too much time waiting just to play."

"True. Sasuke? How about you?"

Her response is one of indifference. "Never really came out to these festivals before. Usually just… well you know."

"Ah," was my lame response.

As we walked, a stall captures my eye. It was a small game of archery with the arrows being suction cups. One had to hit the plates as they were toss either to the left or right. There was a total of ten targets you had to hit and the closer you were to the center, the more points you gained to receive a better prize.

Sounds easy enough and the stall wasn't too packed as well. I glance to my left and right. I might as well attempt to get them something decent to make the night a little enjoyable for them.

"Hey, let's go try out that stall." I point over to it. "Looks pretty fun and it'll start off the night for us."

We walked over and the man running the game stall greets me with a smile. "Hello lad! Interested in a game of accuracy? Can get ya something nice for the lasses next to ya!"

"Hmm, how much for a game?" I ask.

"Five hundred yen. If ya can get all ten of the plates you'll be able to get a big prize! If ya skilled that is!"

The man was challenging me. A small smirk plays on my lips. I'll take that challenge on any day. I was going to make him regret doing that.

"Two games then old man." I fish out my wallet and slap a thousand yen on the counter. "Oh. How about we make things a little interesting too by playing both rounds at the same time."

He looks at me as if I were crazy before he shrugs his shoulders. "Yer loss lad."

I simply smile at him. He sets down a quiver of twenty arrows and a toy bow. I test the tautness of the string and flexibility of the bow. From a quick analysis of the bow its draw weight was only ten pounds. If I were to pull fifteen or twenty pounds, then the string would snap and wood to crack.

I take out all of the arrows from the quiver and hold them with the bow hand and some in the draw hand.

My action garners some strange reactions as I notice from my peripheral vision that various people were staring and pointing at me. Even the stall host gave me a questioning a look.

It was an ancient technique that fell out of popularity with the introduction of gunpowder and rifles. The speed shooting technique had Arabic origins that dated well over five-thousand years ago. It was vastly different in comparison to how Kyudo is taught on how to fire an arrow from the bow.

They'll understand soon enough once they see it in action.

He pulls a lever and the game starts.

An arrow was already nocked and let loose as soon as the plate appeared.

Bull's eye.

Two at a time. One from either side. They too were shot down dead on in the center.

There were only two arrows left on my draw hand. Those were quickly shot as well. The rest were being held by my bow hand. I soon fell into a rhythm of drawing an arrow from my left hand, pulling it back and sending it flying to the targets.

Before I know it, the game was over. Not a single plate had managed to get to the center of the stage as they were quickly shot down as soon as they appeared.

The stall host's mouth was gaping. "Holy hell, that was the finest shootin' I've ever seen lad! Yer a natural at this!" The crowd that had gathered around shared the man's sentiments and were applauding the feat.

I place the bow back on the counter. "It wasn't much really."

He snorts. " _'Wasn't much'_ my ass haha! Well pick yer prizes lad."

I take a moment to browse the selection. It was just a bunch of stuffed animals and toys. To a small bit of disappointment, there weren't any stuffed lions on display. Saber absolutely adored lions.

I sigh tiredly. "I'll take the shiba-inu and kitten."

The man plucks them from the shelf with ease and hands me the stuffed animals. "Thanks fer playing lad! Hope you and the lasses have a nice night! Oh! And thanks fer puttin' on a show fer me stall! Business will be good tonight!"

I throw the man a lazy wave and turn towards Sasuke and Sakura. "Here. I figured you both would like something from this festival." I hand the dog and kitten to Sakura and Sasuke respectively.

"I- oh, Naruto-kun! You didn't have to really! That's really nice of you." Sakura thanks me while marveling at the stuffed animal.

Sasuke's face goes a little pink and she shies away from eye contact while mumbling a thank you.

"Eh – it's no problem." I say nonchalantly. "Was kind of fun really. Let's go enjoy the rest of the festivities yeah?"

"You're right! Let's have some fun and relax a little before the finals!" Sakura pumps her fist while smiling.

Sasuke nods her head in agreement. There was a playful smile on her face as well.

"Then you two lead the way! Since I did what I wanted to do it's your turn now."

This was fun. I guess I have to thank Merem and Kakashi for pushing me to get outside more.

I'm still going to get back at them somehow for ganging up on me though…

…maybe.

* * *

The night was going off without a hitch so far.

All three of us walked up and down the streets checking out the game stalls and sampling various street vendor food. At one point in time we passed by the ramen restaurant Ichiraku Ramen and had a quick bowl for a more filling meal. There was a part of me that wanted to stay and indulge myself on more servings of Miso ramen, but the fact that it was busy and there were too many people around prevented that.

I know for a fact that before I depart to Fuyuki City, I was going definitely stop by Ichiraku's one more time. That ramen was to die for. It would be a sin for me to not eat there. I would seriously fight a person if they badmouthed the ramen joint.

As we walked down the bustling streets, my eye spots a secluded shop that wasn't as busy as everyone else's. That alone piqued my curiosity and when we got close enough, I saw that it was a weapons store. At the top there was a simple sign in bold red lettering _Higurashi_.

Hmm… wasn't that one of Gai's student's last name? Tenten – if I recall correctly.

"Hey let's stop here and check this place out." The sign said they were still open so it shouldn't hurt to take a look.

"Sure," says Sakura.

But Sasuke on the other hand seemed unsure.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

She rubs her arm and looks the other way. "Well you see… I'm not exactly welcomed in there…"

"And why's that? What'd you do, steal something from them?" I wave her off. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Now come on, besides you need a new sword."

I drag her into the store despite her insistence on staying outside and waiting.

The size of store was respectable. It wasn't too large, yet not too small to where it would feel cramped with the numerous weapons on display. The chiming of the bell going off alerted the store's owner and the sound of a middle-aged man's voice could be heard from the back.

"Hold up! Hold up! I'll be right there!" he yells.

A moment later and he bursts forward his back to us carrying a box of metal scraps.

"Hello! What can I do for… _you_ ," he greets us warmly before practically spitting at the end. "I thought I told _you_ that I didn't want to see your face or that boy's ever again in this shop!" He drops the box on the ground and stomps towards us, or rather specifically Sasuke.

Whoa, where did all of this hostility come from?

"Hey, hey," I step out in front of Sasuke. "What's going on here? What's got you so riled up because of her? Yeah she can be a moron at times, but she's become a little decent as of late."

"Hmph," the man crosses his arms. "As if I'd believe that bullshit. If you're so inclined to know, she and her little boyfriend are a bunch of detestable disrespectful little cretins I've ever had step into my shop! No respect at all for a smith's work! Barging into my shop for a commission on a custom blade and when they get the completed work. What do I get? Nothing but derogatory insults!"

My head swivels to Sasuke and I gave her a look. "Really?" I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. "Look, Higurashi-san, whatever happened in the past I'm sure she feels very apologetic about her actions now. Besides, she and her former significant other have parted ways for some time now."

He continues to glare at her.

I mentally roll my eyes. People. "Higurashi-san, it was on my insistence that we take a look at your wares to help her find a new sword after her previous one was broken in combat."

He throws an ugly sneer. "And now you have the audacity to come crawling back for another sword? You were lucky in the first place to get that damn commission if it weren't for that brat being the son of a ministry head! Why I ought to-"

"DAD!" Came a girl's voice rushing up the stairs where he came from. "Dad! Dad! Calm down geez! No need to antagonize them! Why don't you take a breather and go help mom with the stocks down in the storage."

He grumbles before picking up the box of scraps and making his way to the storage. "If you break anything, you're paying double the price on it!"

The bun-tied girl sighs in exasperation. "Sorry about that… my dad has a lot of pride in this shop. So what Sasuke and her ex did really stung. And I have to say, Sasuke sure does move fast. When did you two hook up?"

I couldn't help but snicker. "Ha – yeah right as if. Whoever told you that is wrong."

"Oh… then is it Sakura then? I hear you two hang out often enough."

I gave her dry stare. "Can we just look at your wares… please?"

What in the world is up with people thinking that I'm dating Sakura or Sasuke? Yeah, I'm around them a lot, but it doesn't mean that I was going out with them. Correlation does not imply causation.

Tenten giggles, "Hehe, sorry couldn't help but tease. Anyways, have a look around. I'll be at the front desk if you need anything."

I nod my head. "Alright, come on. Let's see if there's anything that catches our eyes."

Walking through the shelves and displays. There were a great variety of swords and other weapons they had on display.

There were plenty of katanas and the often paired wakizashi, along with less traditional combat weapons such as a war fans, scythes, and sickles. From my structural analysis on all of the weapons, they were all finely crafted, but none of them truly stood out to me. At some point we even came across a row of chokuto swords that bore some similarities to Sasuke's.

When I brought one up to Sasuke to see if she wanted the same style of sword, to my surprise she actually shook her head. Her reason being was that she wanted to stray as far possible from anything related to Daisuke. Which was fine by me I suppose.

As Sasuke and Sakura browsed some more, I separated myself from them to walk up to the front desk.

"So, find anything yet that interests you?" asks Tenten.

"Mmm – not exactly. Are there any… custom swords? Something with a bit more utility?"

She rubs her chin with a hand. "Well apart from the ones behind me and right here. It's all we got."

Once more, I structurally analyzed all the swords on display. They were all certainly made with higher quality materials and care, but they just seemed to be lacking… something… a heart… a core… a…

…What was that? My eyes narrow at a sword that was specially displayed compared to the others. The longer I stared at it, the further my eyebrows crept up into my hairline. Tenten notices and follows my line of sight.

"Ooh? _That_ sword huh? Well I don't blame you. That's my dad's greatest work he has ever done in his career as a smith. A one of a kind sword. A peerless sword in its field compared to others. A sword that can surpass the one's wielded by Kirigakure's legendary swordsmen. Even the one the Nidaime Hokage used."

"That's a pretty bold claim… what makes you say that?"

"Well… it took him over twenty years just trying out different designs and testing alloys. Then it took him another year just to forge it all by himself. I can remember my dad pouring his heart and soul into that blade."

"What's the price? If you don't mind me asking."

"Well…" she starts off.

"It's not for sale," a voice pops up from behind Tenten.

My eyebrow shoots up in question. "If it's not for sale, then why is it on display?"

"Because I'm waiting for someone to pass my test to see if they deserve it or not."

A test he says. "What happened to the good ol' _the sword chooses the wielder_ belief?"

"My shop. My rules boy. If you don't like it, you can leave."

I blink, "Fair enough. So what's your test?"

He crosses his arms in front of his chest. "And what makes you think you can pass my test? I've had would-be swordsman and woman come through my doors and each of them have failed. Not even that upstart Kenjutsu master Hayate Gekko and his girlfriend Uzuki Yugao passed my test."

I couldn't help but give him a knowing smirk. "Trust me… I know a _lot_ about swords. More than you could possibly imagine."

It was amusing for the fact that he was talking to a person whose definitive answer was obtained by being saved by a sword, actually merged and lived with a sword, and so far have acted as a sword all their life.

"An elegy," he says.

My lips purse together tightly. He wanted a serious reflection about the user. He wanted to be able to see the soul of a person through words. And what better way to do that then have them reflect on their life and actions.

How ironic… as I had a perfect elegy for this situation.

How cruel…

I couldn't help but laugh sardonically at my situation.

The people in the store look at my oddly. Sakura and Sasuke by this point had already moved to the front desk to the side of me.

"What? Too tough for you boy? I don't blame you, you're too young to even think of an elegy let alone about yourself."

"No," I shake my head. "I have one for you. Just to be clear… if my elegy is acceptable for you. I'll get the sword correct?"

"Yes and that's a big _'if'_ on me accepting it. I've heard them all. Prideful ones. Arrogant ones. Idealistic ones. But none of them have truly spoke to me that would be deserving of it."

I look at him somberly, "Then allow me…"

I breathe in deeply to steady myself. I'll have to take extra precautions as to not allow the high-class thaumaturgy to fully activate. Plus a change in interpretation and translation of the aria into a more poetic form should help.

" _His body is made out of swords…"_

I intone with my eyes closed. A massive surge of prana courses through my magical circuits. There's so much that it actually starts to permeate throughout the store, rattling all the swords on display. I can see a circuit board lighting up green with flecks of blue in it. It wasn't working, but no sense in not finishing something that I started.

" _His blood is of iron… and his heart of glass..."_

I could hear everyone distinctly step away from me. A draft picks up in the store and begins to surround me. I try my best to suppress as much of the latent magical energy as possible.

" _He survived through countless battles…"_

Now the floor boards began to shake. All the dirt and dust in the room lifted up into the air. It can feel it swirl around me.

" _Not even once retreating… Not even once being victorious…"_

A jolt of pure prana arcs throughout my circuits. Magical energy a ten times the capacity of the circuit breaks its foundations trying to escape. I crush it back into me.

" _The bearer lies here alone… Forging steel atop a hill of swords…"_

The magical energy rages around inside my soul. It was begging for release, to assert its authority upon Gaia's reality marble. This body was a circuit specialized to use this _'one magic'_ from the very beginning. So it would only be reasonable for it to act that way.

" _Thus… This life needs no meaning…"_

My whole body was trembling from the raw input of prana that was being generated. It felt warm yet cold. The magical energy in my circuits attempt to break its foundations once more to escape. And I use a hundred circuits to take in a thousand times the capacity.

I had to be careful as to not break the world and reform it. But I wasn't sure if I could, or rather should, finish the aria.

" _This body is made…"_

"STOP!"

I open my eyes in surprise to see who stopped me. It was the man himself.

"Stop! Please…" he begs. "No more. I have… heard more than enough."

I release a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. "Hah-…"

"You..." his voice croaks. "What… what was that?"

"An elegy."

"I know that, but… that elegy… that wasn't normal. That was something else. Somehow… I don't know how or why, but I could feel all the swords in the room just… call out to you…"

I close my eyes once more. "You wanted an elegy. So I give you one."

"I know what I said boy," he snaps. "But what I felt… no what I saw was something unnatural. Something surreal. As if there were a world filled with nothing but swords."

My eyes bore into his. "I think you're just looking into it far too deeply."

"Those eyes… you're eyes aren't human, boy."

"I am very much human old man. What am I a monster?"

"No… a machine masquerading as a human."

The room suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. The air was stiff and the hairs on my skin were beginning to stand up.

His statement made the shop go dead silent. A sharp glance around, made me aware that this shop was totally empty besides the five of us. How fortunate that no one walked in at the time as they would've witnessed a standoff of sorts.

"So… do I pass?" I break the silence and change the subject.

He sharply inhales. "How can I deny someone such as yourself after hearing that sorrowful elegy? Tenten, get the sword for me please."

The brunette rolls over a nearby stool and grabs the sword off of the display. She quickly hands it off to her father before he presents it to me. He slightly pulls it out of its sheath before shoving it back in with a soft click.

"Henceforth, this sword shall be by your side. Its fate is now your fate."

His words startle me. Those words… those words were the exact same ones that she said to me on that fateful night!

"The pact is now sealed…"

He places the sword in my hand and turns to his daughter.

"Tenten, show the customers out please and help me close up the shop. We're done for tonight."

"A-Ah," she was sounding a little speechless. "Yes father. Please this way." Tenten guides us out the shop before bowing as we left and closes the door.

…Déjà vu much?

* * *

"So… that elegy of yours Naruto…" Sasuke speaks up.

Her voices takes my attention away from the sword. "Don't worry about it. You wouldn't understand much of it anyways."

I pull the sword out of its sheath a little bit for a look. The more I held onto it, the more I appreciated the forge master's work and effort that he placed in it. It really was a one of a kind sword.

I push it back into its sheath with a snap and sigh.

Too bad my heart belonged to another sword entirely. This sword was in its infancy compared to the one that I held.

"Here you go." I hold it out to Sasuke.

"I-… really? Are you really just giving it to me?"

My eyes roll, "No idiot, I'm joking." I conked her head lightly with the pommel of the sword. "Of course I'm giving it to you geez. You need a new sword and I certainly don't need one."

Sasuke rubs her head. "T-Thank you! Thank you so much!"

And out of nowhere she pulls me in for an embrace which shocks me.

My whole body tenses at the action. It begins to shake uncontrollably.

" _Senpai?"_

I blink and the image of a purpled haired girl that I tried to save looks back at me. When I blink again it's gone.

"Naruto! Are you ok?!" said a concerned voice.

I look to my left and see Sakura shaking me out of my stupor.

A hand rubs my head as I shake it off. "I-I'm fine… yeah, yeah I'm fine. I'm ok."

"You… you went catatonic on us for a moment. Are you… sure you're ok?" she asks once more.

"Yes!" I snap at her. "I said I'm fine, ok!?"

They both give me a strange expression and I look away. I take a moment to even out my breathing. I had almost lost control of myself right then and there.

"If you say so…" muttered Sakura. She gave me a concerned look telling me that she wasn't going to give up yet.

I sigh tiredly, "Sorry – just… bad memories is all." I didn't feel like further explaining it and changed the subject. "How about I give you some details about your sword Sasuke?"

"Sure," she says with a small smile.

Her hand grips the handle and pulls the blade out cleanly from its sheath. All three of us take in its beauty momentarily.

"So… I guess at first glance you can say it bears some similarities to your old sword in the style of a straight edge blade. Its official style is called a _Kissaki Moroha-Zukuri_ developed maybe a hundred or so years ago." I start off with appearances first. "As you can already tell it's a unique design in the fact that it's a double-edged blade instead of a traditional single-edge that Nihonto blades are known for."

"What's the length of it?" Sasuke asks. "It's certainly longer than my old sword."

"From pommel to tip, it's exactly ninety centimeters long. The hilt is sixteen centimeters long while the blade is seventy-six centimeters. Along with that there's a slight curvature that's almost imperceptible to the eye." The numbers were just filling my eyes at this point as I stared at the sword. "Which would be zero point seven, two, one degrees. The weight of the sword is fairly light coming in at one point eight kilograms."

Sakura whistles off to the side. "You know… I will never not be amazed at how you're doing all of this."

"Agreed!" Sasuke says eagerly. "Tell me more! Please!"

I shrug my shoulders. "Alright… continuing on, the sword is fairly light considering it's a special steel alloy. The steel used was traditional tamahagane and a thing called a universal chakra reactive 5160-steel. The swordsmith used the special layering method as made famous by _Masamune_ called the _Soshu Kitae_. Seven perfect layers all throughout the blade."

"What about the history?"

"The sword took exactly one year to make by one Higurashi Murata as his magnum opus. That sword is the culmination of his life's work of failure and success. It took him over twenty-one years of trial and error to create what he would call the perfect sword. With that he folded the alloy exactly twenty-one times, no more no less, creating exactly two million, ninety-seven thousand, one-hundred and fifty-two layers."

It was my turn to whistle.

Higurashi Murata went all out. He wanted to create a sword that rivaled, if not surpass, the legendary Kirigakure swords. He dreamt of forging something even greater than the lightning blade that the Nidaime Hokage once possessed. And he wanted it to be wielded by someone who would carry on its name into the annals of history therefore immortalizing his name.

That was ambition that I can respect.

I give the sword a once over again. A gray-white colored blade with a red handle and black sheath. There were some seal etchings made onto the blade to increase the power of the wielder. It amplified the user's chakra output exponentially to become more potent. Basic chakra or elemental, it worked with everything no matter what.

Damn… this sword must've cost that man a fortune that probably bankrupt him.

I can only hope that Sasuke actually can live up to the name of the sword. Speaking of which.

"So… what do you want to name the sword?"

"Err – name it?"

"Mhm. All famous swords have their own name to identify them by. Didn't you name yours or something?" I ask her.

"Uh… no? Never really put much thought into it." She looks sheepish at this point and looks away.

An audible sigh of disappointment escapes me.

"Anyways, it's traditional to christen a sword with a name. To reflect the notable quality and characteristics of it," I prattled on and then I held a hand out. "On second thought, you don't have to name it right now. It's better to let it come naturally."

"Yeah… you're right." She holsters it behind her back like she did with her old chokuto.

I can't help but note that it actually suits her very well.

"Looks good…" I remark.

Sasuke must've picked up on it as her face blushes.

"…for a numbskull like you."

Her face falters and shoulders slump.

I smirk in amusement. "Come on. Let's go enjoy the fireworks and end the night on a good note."

"So where's a good spot to watch?"

"Well I was thinking-"

I'm interrupted as a group of people calls for our attention. Well more like Sasuke and Sakura's but it was a generalized call out in the end. My head swivels and what greets me is a congregation of what appears to be genin walking towards us.

"Oh… it's you Ino," Sakura blandly states. "And everyone else? What are you guys doing here?"

The blonde haired girl named Ino gripped her chest in mock pain. "Sakura-chan! Why do you have to be so rude! Sheesh! This is why you're never going to get a boyfriend! And-" the girl stops talking and looks at me. "Hellooo… what have we here?"

She saunters over my way.

Oh lord…

"So you're Sakura's little secret crush huh? Hehe – not bad if I do say so myself! Eight out of ten!"

I blink before closing my eyes and opening one. "Sorry, but not interested."

"E-Eh? W-What? I wasn't… I didn't… huh?!" she flounders around for words to form a coherent sentence.

"Wow… I've never seen Ino this flustered before," whispers Sakura.

Well, first time for anything I suppose.

"Anyways," a black haired teen stepped in and spoke up. "We came over because we saw blondie and Sasuke hugging it out. Some of us," he glares at a brunette haired teen and his teammate, "got curious and wanted to say hi and be nosy."

I gave all of them a cursory glance. They all looked to be in my age group of eighteen or nineteen. All normal looking people that seem to stick close to their social circle of friends.

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with Ino on a constant basis Shikamaru," apologizes Sakura.

He shrugs, "You get used to it. I see Sasuke is here too, I guess all that crap that Ino spouted was true."

At this, Ino shoves Shikamaru out of the way.

"So is it true?! You dumped that rat faced snobby bastard Daisuke?"

Whoa, where did that come from?

I look to Sakura for information. Her faces tells me it all. Daisuke had a terrible standing with everyone here. No surprise there with how he usually acts.

"Yeah," she shrugs indifferently. "It was the other way around, but I'm over it now… have been for a while."

"Phew," Ino wipes off her brow. "I can already tell you're a lot less bitchy and haughty now that you're hanging around with decent people." Ino gives me a narrow look. "Well… I think…"

"Ha, ha," I respond with a dry laugh. "You're about as funny as a graveyard."

Ino hissed, "Wow that's harsh! Anyways, I guess now we know the reason why Sakura declined the invite," she says coyly at the end.

"Invite?" I parrot.

"Ah yeah, um I was invited to go to the festival with some of the others," Sakura starts off, "but well I decided that I wanted to go with you and Sasuke. So I sort of forgot to reply back to them."

"Sort of forgot?" I tease.

"H-Hey! I blame you and your damn training! It made me totally forget!" her finger jabs into my chest. "Besides I wanted to go with a small party with you and Sasuke."

"And I can see you three have been busy!" Ino wraps an arm around Sakura's neck. "Look at all these prizes you guys have! Hot damn, did you guys go to like every game stall and win them?"

Sakura laughs, "Well on the contrary, it was Naruto that won them all for us. He's surprisingly good at playing games. Especially the ones that deal with throwing or shooting."

They all look to me to elaborate to which I shrug. "They're pretty fun I guess."

"Geez – you're so lucky Sakura," Ino pouts. "I wish I had a guy that would win at least one prize for me." Her eyes glare to the other males in the group.

"Bah – win'em yourself Ino!" said a brunette haired teen with a white dog. "Maybe if you practiced your skills more often you could actually win something." He laughs pointing a finger at her.

The blonde haired girl growls. "Grrr, Kiba you mutt for brains."

I snort and roll my eyes. What a strange and large group of friends Sakura and Sasuke have. It felt a little bit crowded now. A bit too much for my tastes.

"Anyways, are you three going to watch the fireworks?" lazily drawls Shikamaru.

"Yeah, we were actually deciding on where to go," I answer him.

"Want to tag along with us? We were actually on our way before Ino sidetracked us."

I look to Sakura and Sasuke. "Depends on these two whether they want to or not."

The aforementioned girls both look to each other and shared a grin that I didn't like.

One moment, my arms were free. The next, Sasuke and Sakura looped their respective arms into mine and dragged me off.

"Nope! It's a Team Seven celebration tonight!" Sakura says on my left.

Sasuke follows her up on my right. "So we'll be enjoying the fireworks by ourselves tonight!"

I gave them a playful glare. "Oi, you're dragging me! I can walk perfectly fine you know damn it!" But there was a soft grin on my face.

Just one more day and I'll be on my way back. I want to tell them sooner or later, but seeing how much fun they were having so far. I couldn't bring myself to do it yet.

Tomorrow after the tournament, I'll break it to them.

I can only hope it goes down well.

As we left the area, I couldn't help but feel as if there was a set of eyes watching me from a distance for a fleeting moment. When I make a glance back I find nothing.

Strange…

"Hey come on Naruto!" Sakura and Sasuke tug on my arms some more. "Quit being so slow!"

It distracts me and the strange feeling of being watched goes away.

"I said it quit dragging me and let go of my arms damn it! You're causing a scene!"

* * *

On the other side of the village in the main communication's relay near the Hokage building. Solomon Merem was sitting inside one of the rooms in front of a monitor talking to someone over the line with an annoyed tone.

"What do you mean you'll be late Rin?!"

She responds in exasperated voice detailing the mechanical problems on the airship and the slow process for immigration and customs.

Merem's tiny paw drags across his nose. "Of course there always has to be some sort of problem on the way. Murphy's Law my ass. Where's Emiya when you need him to fix things? Oh wait, he's with me." The rat laughs at his own joke and immediately regrets it as Rin shouts at him on the other end of the line.

"So let me get this straight. You'll be arriving late in the afternoon instead of in the morning as originally planned?"

A simple 'yes' could be heard.

"And you'll be riding on the Left Leg to make up for lost time. Correct?"

Another yes.

"Oh by all that is the Root. That's going to go over so well tomorrow."

Rin begins to outline that they were going to be landing a fair ways off to avoid any suspicion and enter through the main gate of the village.

"You know on second thought I would love to see the Left Leg just-"

Merem stops talking and snaps his head to look behind him. His eyes narrows as he felt someone's presence beyond the door that quickly vanished.

"One moment Rin."

The Demon of the Left Arm expands his senses and found that whoever it was had a familiar signature. It was comparable to that of Emiya Naruto.

Rin's voice could be heard asking the rat what was going on.

"Something that can't be said over the line. Too insecure. We'll talk some more once you arrive here. I think I've ran up my time here, so I'll be taking my leave now. I'll see you soon Rin."

The Tohsaka heiress voices her concerns before hanging up.

Before the rat left the room, he tidied up the place and the two individuals that were under enthrallment.

"Now… where do you think you're running off to hmm?"

The white rat follows the feint trail in pursuit of whoever was snooping in on his activities. It was time to find out who the culprit was and get some answers.

* * *

About a month of preparation and planning have gone into Sasuke and Sakura to ready themselves as much as possible for the grand finals. Kakashi and I gave them all the necessary tools for them to be successful, it was now time for them to use it.

"Remember to choose the option with the highest chance of success, however slight they may be. In here, there is no place for honor. Even if your fellow peers decry you for dishonor, it can be washed away with success. Feed whatever pride you have to the dogs."

Kakashi follows up. "Indeed. Team Seven's object is to win. No showboating. No fancy moves. Fight like hell."

The two girls looked at the both of us resolutely. They understood what to do. What they expected to do.

"You're not here to entertain. You're here to win. Don't mind the crowd or anything else except for you and your opponent down in the arena."

"Oh," Kakashi is reminded of something. "Don't forget to stick to the plan. Especially you Sakura." He turns to me. "You help her set everything up a couple days ago right?"

"Yeah. Everything is set and ready to go."

Kakashi claps his hands together happily. "Good! Now we'll leave you two to get ready. Meanwhile Naruto and I, are going to try and find some sweet seats! Good luck you two!"

I couldn't help but smile at the two. It was a rare moment that I actually did, but this was a genuine one. "The battle is to the strong."

With that I turn around and begin to walk off with Kakashi that is until a voice shouts at us down the hall.

"HEY! NO MOTIVATIONAL SPEECH FOR LITTLE OLD ME?!"

I huff a breath in annoyance. It's been a month of not seeing his ugly hide anywhere that I almost forgot about him entirely. Fortunately, it was just him, as his entourage was nowhere near in sight.

"Sorry, but I already capped my daily amount of motivational speeches. So all that's left are sarcastic remarks and insults. Which one would you like?"

"Tch – fuckin' typical." Daisuke looks to Sasuke and her new sword. "So I see it's true that you hooked up with him huh?" Then to me. "Hey I hope you like sloppy seconds, bitch."

I clench my fist in my pocket. I want punch his face in again. And this time, I'll be sure to break his nose in.

Kakashi notices and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Whatever you're thinking Naruto. Don't do it. You're better than that."

I wasn't. I really wasn't. Especially with a person like Daisuke.

I grit my teeth in frustration before calming down and giving him a grin reminiscent of a certain fake priest. "Do you prey Tsubasa?"

"No? The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

I inhale deeply. "You will… I promise."

Tsubasa Daisuke laughs me off. "You're a fuckin' joke I swear. You think I'm gonna be scared huh? I'll fuckin' wipe the floor off of those two and win the finals. I've had six jonins train me for the last month and I've learned more than being under the tutelage of a old has-been shinobi like Kakashi."

Kakashi in his usual way, waves him off. "Mah Daisuke-kun, haven't you ever heard the saying, _'quality over quantity'_? It has its merits you know." There was a condescending tone in his voice, like an adult scolding a child. "Come on Naruto, let's go find seats already. My _old_ _has-been_ legs need some rest you know!"

I couldn't hold back an amused snort.

As I walk passed him, I leave a parting comment.

"Lord, have mercy."

Because Sakura or Sasuke won't.

* * *

The chatter of the crowd was lively as everyone waited with anticipation for the matches to begin.

"Hey Kakashi."

"Hmm?" His nose was stuck in his book still.

"Where were you last night? Thought I'd catch you at the festival, but I didn't see you at all."

He sighs before snapping his book shut. "I was busy helping Anko with an investigation. There was a murder last night."

What? A murder? During the festival?

"Need to know basis?"

He hums, contemplating whether to share before shrugging. "Do you happen to know who Gekko Hayate is?"

"Konoha's own Kenjutsu master right?"

"Yeah. He was found dead on a roof top with his blade completely shattered. There was a bunch of superficial wounds on him that looked like they were meant to induce pain rather than to kill. Autopsy reported that the cause of death was… well… he was partially melted away." Kakashi scratches his head.

"What?"

"Yeah… there was some black mud residue on him that was extremely corrosive to flesh. It was a nightmare to clean up."

My heart skips a beat. Black mud residue?

I stop Kakashi just before we exit the tunnel leading out into the spectator stands.

"Kakashi, did the area feel off to you or anything like that?"

He thinks for a moment. "Yeah, it just felt… I guess you can say like it was cursed. Everything about the area was off putting and cold. Especially cold now that I think about it."

My eyes narrow at each description. I needed to find Merem. He needed to know about this right away.

"…Why? What's going on Naruto? Do you know who did this?"

I was conflicted inside on whether I should tell Kakashi or not. But I can only imagine that going over him so well.

' _Oh yeah, I know who did it. It's the physical manifestation of All the World's Evils that killed that Jonin.'_

Everything would go to hell in a hand basket after that.

"No… well maybe. Just an inkling I guess. I'd have to ask Merem to get a clearer picture."

"Well you do your research another time. We got two girls that we have to cheer on and support. Now hurry up." His hand waves for me to follow.

One thing at a time I suppose. Plus I didn't exactly know where Merem was in the first place.

* * *

After we entered the stands. Kakashi and I found the entire place filled to the brim like sardines in a can. There were probably hundreds if not thousands of people packed into the stadium to watch the fights today.

It wasn't long before we were flagged down by an overenthusiastic Anko. She had reserved two seats for us with the other jonin instructors sitting next to her. Kurenai, Asuma, and Gai were here to enjoy the fights and support the genin.

"So, did you guys hear?" asked Asuma.

"Hear what?" I reply.

"All five Kage are here today to view the match," he answers with a puff of smoke. "For the first time since the Shodaime Hokage called for a summit. All five of them are in attendance. That hasn't happened in over a hundred years!"

Anko whistles in astonishment. "I'm not surprised. All the genin that made it to the finals are all from the Big Five."

I narrow my eyes at the balcony where all the Kage should be. Straight off the bat I spot a familiar mop of bright red hair and green eyes seated next to the Hokage. "Well I'll be damned… he actually did it."

"Did what?" Kurenai asks.

"The Godaime Kazekage. I guess you can say I know him. Not sure if he'll remember me though."

"Acquaintance from when you were travelling?" comments Kakashi offhandedly.

"Yeah, you can say that."

"Hey, the first match is starting soon! Kakashi get your nose out of that damn porn novel and watch!" Anko snaps his book shut and plucks it out of his hand.

"B-But… I didn't bookmark where I left off…"

"SHHHH!" Anko shushes him.

" **For the debut match to kick off the grand finals! We have Uchiha Sasuke of Konohagakure! Versus! Omoi of Kumogakure!** "

The crowd becomes ecstatic at seeing the first two competitors walk out into the field. Sasuke had the home field advantage here with the support of her home village. Plus with her advertised as the last Uchiha after the massacre, there was even more hype built around her.

The third proctor that was standing in as an official was a man dressed in the normal blue outfit that Konoha jonin typically wore with his forehead protector acting as a bandana. There was a senbon between his lips that I noticed he was chewing on slightly.

" **Alright! Anything you two have to say each other before the match begins?** "

Sasuke shakes her head.

The dark skin teen garbed in a traditional Kumogakure uniform shrugged his shoulders and spits out the lollipop to the side.

"Man… I'm glad my sensei reminded me to spit out my lollipop earlier today. What if I tripped or something and ended up choking on the candy? And then what if I started freaking out and released a whole bunch of jutsu that pierced like a gas line or something. And then what if it ignited and destroyed like a part of Konoha!" The teen frets and exaggerates over nothing.

Sasuke gave him an incredulous look as she wondered how the thought process went that far. Hell even I'm curious as to how he led himself to that conclusion. That guy had a wild imagination for sure.

" **Err… alright? Then let the first match…. BEGIN!** "

Everyone in the stands goes wild as the proctor jumps away from the two in the middle.

I structurally analyze the sword that belonged to the competitor known as Omoi. It was a simple straight single-edged katana that was abnormally longer than most. It was a conductive chakra metal that reacted to the lightning element the most compared to the other elements. He had been using it since he was eight years old and was considered to be highly proficient with it in his village.

Although it would be an insult to compare his sword to Sasuke's. Omoi's katana was made of lower grade materials, meaning it was just a run of the mill, standard issue blade given to shinobi of Kumo.

After the crowd's exuberance dies down. All is quiet in the arena as the two competitors stared each other down. They were waiting for someone to make the first move.

Sasuke kept herself well-guarded in a loose but compact stance. She hadn't activated her sharingan as of yet, so Omoi had to be on the lookout for that. There was no doubt that he probably prepared a countermeasure against her mystic eyes.

The raven haired girl makes the first move and slides her right foot back.

He mimics her move, but palms the handle of his blade.

That meant he was primarily a swordsmen first with a few extra tricks up his sleeve. Sasuke had become a lot more versatile since her training with Kakashi. I can already tell what her first move was going to be. A poke and prod tactic to force him to show his hand first.

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke produces a multitude of shuriken and throws them at her opponent.

He keeps his cool and slides out his katana in one smooth stroke to cut the projectiles down. I notice his blade glowed a light blue hue when he sliced through them like butter. Sasuke must've noticed that as well and continues her tactic.

A handful.

A dozen.

A hail of shuriken is released.

Omoi continues to deflect and block them all effortlessly. But in doing so revealed his preference of combat. Instead of countering with his own set of shuriken, he opted to go straight for his sword. There was an annoyed look that flashes his face. He realizes this as well as soon as the rain of shuriken stops.

Sasuke kicks off the ground away from him to create a larger distance between them. Her hands flashes through a seat of seals and bellows out a multiple small fireballs with the speed of a bullet.

" **Katon: Hosenka!** "

He weaves through the fireballs like a snake in a field of grass, trying to gain ground towards Sasuke. But it was to no avail as he was overwhelmed by the sheer number of fireballs. There were times where he couldn't dodge anymore and was forced to use his sword once more to dispel a few of them.

At the end of the onslaught, he had been forced back from where he originally started. A negative net gain. So now there was even more space between the two.

Good. It was already well known that the Uchiha Clan were exceptional users of the fire element and shuriken techniques. She was playing to her known strengths and kept her aces hidden up her sleeves until the situation called for it.

Her opponent had over exerted himself. He knew she was playing keep away, but he couldn't do much about it.

I found myself nodding in approval to her strategy.

Both of her hands dig into utility pouch and produces more shuriken.

"Crap. Not again…"

And once more, Sasuke releases a storm of shuriken. This time, she added her lightning chakra to them for added potency.

"I'm guessing you're approving of what Sasuke is doing Naruto?" spoke Kakashi.

"Yes. Although her execution is sloppy and needs more work on her long-range capabilities. Shuriken and kunai are simply too inept at properly whittling down an opponent. She's keeping her cards close to her chest and forcing him to run through a gauntlet to get to her." I explain to Kakashi and whoever else was listening. "All Sasuke has shown is that she's adept at shuriken and fire techniques. Maybe a hint of proficiency with imbuing objects with elemental chakra, but that's hard to spot. Especially with how many she's thrown so far."

"Huh… I didn't catch that actually," notes Asuma.

Omoi was getting sloppy. The torrential rain of shuriken was starting to get to him as a few here and there begin to cut into him. All superficial, but it all adds up the longer the fight drags out.

As he blocks the last thrown shuriken I take note on how many have been used so far. "One-hundred and ninety-two so far in the span of fifteen seconds. Not bad, could be faster."

"Not bad? That's actually pretty good Naru-chan! Especially for a genin. That's easily Chunin level, if not nearing special jonin," defends Anko. "Plus, that's smart of her to use seals to store a ton of shuriken."

I disagree. Hassan-I-Sabbah could easily throw hundreds if not thousands of throwing knives in a heartbeat from great distances. In fact he could have qualified for the Archer class if it weren't for his noble phantasm.

But I keep my mouth shut and focus in on the fight.

The male Kumogakure shinobi was beginning to pant in exhaustion.

Sasuke kept her composure and looking as if it were all just a warmup.

There were two aspects one must consider or factor in when fighting an enemy. The heart and the mind. The first represented the physical vitality of oneself and the opponent. The second represented the psychological value and impact one has on oneself and the enemy. Confidence. Arrogance. Meekness. Shrewdness.

All of them factored them into a battle and molded how a person thinks and chooses their next best course of action.

Metaphorically. Sasuke held the high ground position while Omoi was on the lower ground. Therefore the onus was on him to make the decision to even out the field between the two. With that, he had several routes for him to choose to attempt to shift the match in his favor.

His first obvious choice was to rush towards her with his enhanced speed and close the gap. But Sasuke was smart and kept him at bay. Now he was forced to dance to her tune and play the game of long-range attacks.

But – if he were to do that, then it would expose his arsenal of techniques he knows. And even then, by the time they crossed the radius of the field, Sasuke would have ample time to dodge. Not to mention she could flash on her Sharingan at any moment and send whatever technique he throws right back with twice the power.

All in all. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

The dark skinned teen flashes through a set of hand seals before clapping his hands together and pushing them forward.

" **Raiton: Sandaboruto!** "

His hands were encased with a blue lightning chakra. It shined brightly for a moment, before a streak of lightning blasts forward to where Sasuke stood.

" **Raiton: Sandaboruto!** "

The same technique is returned by her at the same time and cancels Omoi's jutsu out. There was a brief display of thunder and lightning before it exploded in the middle of the field creating a sizeable crater that could the size of a house.

A veil of dirt and dust separates the two.

Omoi doesn't take the chance and is already speeding through another set of seals.

" **Raiton: Gian!** "

His cheeks bulge as his mouth emits a stream of focused lightning akin to that of a laser beam. It cuts through the shroud easily and blows everything away in his field of view. The technique was so powerful that it actually sliced the streets and rocks in the back cleanly in two.

" **Katon: Gokakyu!** "

He cranes his neck up and the beam of lightning follows in suit. It pierces the core of the grand fireball and an enormous explosion occurs in midair. The action forces him to cover his eyes and cancel out his lightning technique.

A fatal mistake to make. He took his eyes of Sasuke and now he lost track of her.

Her sandaled feet lightly touch the ground and she charges at him.

In a clean motion, he pulls the sword from the scabbard, turns, and slashes at her wildly to create spacing. She ducks low dodging it effortlessly and directs a fist that smashes into his face.

He stumbles back a step. His head rears from the punch.

Omoi recovers immediately and tries to bring the sword for a downward slash. His stance was improper. His feet were too wide. Both of his hands were needed for the swing, but he had made another mistake of bringing his free hand up to hold his nose.

Sasuke seizes the opening.

Her Sharingan rapidly spinning as she was using its battle analysis ability to its fullest potential. She unsheathes her sword with her right hand to block the sword in a reverse grip. Her sword's edge was made of tougher and durable steel compared to her opponent's. It bites into the softer steel blade, locking it into place.

The loud clang resounds throughout the arena.

Her left foot snaps out for a kick into the boy's shin. He loses his footing completely. It causes his grip on the handle of his sword to falter.

Omoi had his sword in his right hand.

A blink.

Sasuke chops his wrist releasing his grip on the sword and takes it.

With his footing gone, he was no longer standing as he was now kneeling in front of Sasuke with both swords on his neck in a scissoring fashion.

It was over.

The look on his face had defeat all over it.

"Yield," she says.

"I-…" his eyes scour for a way to escape. His hand inched its way to his pouch in the vain hope of searching for something to pull him out of the tight situation he found himself in.

Sasuke inches the swords closer to his neck. Her sword grazes the skin of his neck, leaving a small cut which makes him gulp in fear.

"I-… I yield!"

" **WINNER! UCHIHA SASUKE!** "

The girl down in the arena releases her hold and relinquishes the blade back to its owner. They both bow as the crowd clapped and cheered in approval. Everyone around me was ecstatic at the prospect that one of their own shinobi had given them their first victory of the day.

Sasuke scans the crowd with a smile on her face. All those times training day in and day out had finally paid off.

There was an old saying that was preached to students practicing kendo.

One thousand days of training for one moment of reckoning.

Her eyes finds me in the crowd. A hopeful look on her face was asking for approval. For recognition.

An impassive gaze meets hers.

A small grin plays at the corner of my lips. I close my head and nod approvingly. When I open them again, Sasuke's eyes widen exponentially that came with a million watt smile.

"Excuse me. Are you Emiya Naruto?" A gruff sounding voice comes from my left.

I look and it happens to be one of Konoha's ANBU agents. A captain from the looks of it with his white coat. I wonder what he wants.

"And if I am?" I reply. When I look back, Sasuke was already beginning to walk off now.

"The Five Kage request to have an audience with you," he says with no nonsense. "Immediately."

I slowly turn back to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "An audience with me? Why so?"

"I apologize, but I cannot disclose that information publically."

Kakashi leans over next to me to whisper. "Go Naruto. If they want to see you then it's better to comply. These are the people you don't want to mess with."

I had half a mind to snort.

"Fine, I'll go. Save my seat will you? I'm sure it won't be too long."

He waves me off. "Take care of him will you ANBU-san?"

He nods, "Follow me."

I get up with a tired sigh. I wonder what they could want.

And where the hell is Merem?

* * *

As I followed behind the ANBU agent a few paces behind him, I darted my eyes around to see if I could spot out a small white rat.

It was abnormal for him to be absent for long amounts of time. Merem Solomon was a habitual creature. He always checked in to keep tabs on me every eight or ten hours. I haven't seen him since the morning of yesterday.

We enter a dimly lit tunnel that deafened the roar of the crowd.

I pull my hands out of my pocket discreetly and train my eyes on the ANBU's feet. I had a deep dislike for dark enclosed places. It never hurt one to be cautious.

By the time we were somewhat in the middle of the tunnel, the man stops.

"Is something wrong?" I ask suspiciously of him.

He still had his back to me.

I was ready to trace Kanshou and Bakuya in an instant if he tried to pull a fast one on me.

The ANBU captain turns around slowly and pulls back his hood revealing a kingly white rat on top of his brown hair.

"So paranoid Emiya-kun," it chuckles, "come now. I thought you would be able to tell that it was all a ruse?"

"Merem you ass," I said an irritated tone. "What the hell are you doing? Enthralling an ANBU captain of all people! What's so important that you're keeping it so discreet and secretive?"

He wasn't usually so clandestine with his actions. What was he thinking controlling a high-level personnel? ANBU had a routine quarterly psychological evaluation performed by a Yamanaka to make sure they were sound and stable.

"Those blondies have nothing on me and my mental prowess." He brushes off my concerns. "We're being watched Emiya-kun. More specifically, _I'm_ being watched. Can't you tell?"

"Yeah… a little bit. Last night I felt like someone was watching me, but today I haven't felt that odd sensation yet. And by who? And why?"

If Merem was going to great lengths to conceal himself to fly under the radar, then it was more than enough to put me on alert status.

"Use your nose you idiot. Haven't you noticed some peculiar things that are a bit off kilter? My magical readings have been going off the charts lately, but I can't accurately pinpoint where. And who else, but Michael and his little secret friend."

I inhale deeply through my nostrils. The first thing I smelled was the dampness followed by the familiar taste of iron. Blood. I was smelling so much of it, that I could practically taste it with my tongue in my mouth.

And the second being the acute smell of used prana in the air. As if there were a great and many people channeling their magecraft all at once. I try and pinpoint it, but it all becomes blurry the harder I try.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Now you see my cause for concern Emiya-kun? A couple months ago this place was dead to the world in terms of active prana generation. Now it's lit up like a Christmas tree."

He makes the ANBU place a hand on the wall which causes a seal to appear, at a glance it feels familiar to me. "One of the reasons why I brought you here is because I stumbled across a peculiar little magic circle. Someone's preparing something today and I bet you my all my treasures that it's the same person that I encountered last night that was snooping on me."

"Did they happen to murder someone as well?" I follow up.

"Yes. I was following the trail at the time and the poor fellow was already turned into a paste on the ground. The life force from him was completely sucked away. And I have a sneaking suspicion, you and I both share, as to who it is…"

I swallow the lump in my throat.

"Do… you think they're after control of the ley line? Or something… more sinister?"

He was silent for moment as he continued working on analyzing the seal.

"That would be my first guess. Anything else after is just pure conjecture on our parts and its up in the air. There's plenty of souls to harvest if that's what they are after. Maybe looking to topple the regime and system? Who knows Emiya-kun… who knows…?"

His tiny red eyes narrows at the seal. "This isn't looking good Emiya-kun," he murmurs. "Have a look."

I come around for a better look and thoroughly analyze the seal. It looked to be like two squares layered up on each other to form an octagram. There was a circle that encompassed the entire thing with two more in the center of the squares followed by flame markings spread out from the epicenter. As per usual there were seals inscribed everywhere on the borders and inside it.

"Look familiar to you yet?"

My eyes narrow for a moment, then exponentially expands out.

"T-This… no…" I say breathlessly. "This can't be… is it?" I look to him.

"A variation of it, from what I can tell. It doesn't seem to have the same efficacy as Rider's, but it can still do quite a lot of damage."

 **Blood Fort Andromeda: the Outer-Seal, Blood Temple.**

"Merem… we have to warn the Hokage… we have to warn everyone!"

I turn immediately to where we came from, but Merem stops me.

"No you boneheaded idiot! Listen to me Emiya-kun. If we pull the plug now, we could potentially jumpstart whatever they are planning ahead of schedule!" The ANBU captain's hand grabs onto my wrist. "Think of how many innocent lives that can be lost!"

That stops me right in my tracks.

He was right. But I just wanted to save as many as possible and get them far away from here. Every part of my being was revolting at the idea of inaction.

"We need to be discreet. There's more eyes and ears that are looking at us than I can care to count. Luckily," he scrapes off a portion of the seal causing it to fizzle out. "There are only a few seals that I can sense, so they were sloppy. My rats can deal with them. While we try and prevent a disaster from unraveling."

"I know…" I didn't like this at all. Sitting around and twiddling my thumbs while hoping for the best?

There was a high chance that I was going to be fidgeting in my seat all throughout the matches.

What if they enact their plan in the middle of a match?

That would cause mass confusion and hysteria for the spectators at the first sign of trouble. And with so many foreign delegates and shinobi, it would be bedlam in the arena. Konoha forces would think it was a terrorist attack or invasion on their homes while the visitors would presume that it was a conniving scheme for a trap.

"So was the whole audience with the five Kage thing a lie?"

He looks back at me. "Actually no. That's a real thing, so you still have to head on up. We're finished here, so let's get the move on. And remember, keep it quiet and subtle. We don't know who is in on the plan and who isn't."

Merem controls the body and we move to a flight of stairs.

I felt like there was a countdown happening in my head…

…A countdown to zero.

* * *

Author's Notes: So once again I've delayed the release of yet another chapter. I seriously need to get my act up together, so apologies on that. To sum it up, I didn't like a huge chunk of the chapter. Some four or five thousand words and ended up deleting it and reworking the entire chapter. Then I didn't like how it left off so I extended it some more and well… yeah you get the picture.

Anyways, this chapter sheds a light on Naruto's broken and scarred mind. He's a troubled man with a deeply troubling past and it's all catching up to him very quickly. Rin's on the fast track to her debut in the story to knock some sense into her boyfriend and take him home. Sasuke's got a new sword. Team Seven looks proper with Naruto added in the mix and it's all about to go down very soon.

That's it for this chapter in the continuation of my story!

I hope everyone enjoyed this week's update! I'd like to thank those who've taken the time to review, follow, and favorite my story! I really appreciate those who leave a comment on the chapter(s)! If you're able to, please leave a review of your thoughts on the chapter and story! Feel free to message me anything as usual! Special mention to _AriaYuuki_ for attempting to help me with the story. I appreciate it haha!

Word count before A/N: 13,716.


	13. The Battle is to the Strong

_Chapter 13_

 _The Battle is to the Strong_

* * *

Tohsaka Rin stepped out into a clear and calm sunny day.

The black haired girl breathed in the new morning air deeply. A look of determination was clearly set on her face. The Tohsaka heiress was a woman on a mission. Failure was not an option and she would get her gallivanting, moronic, idiot of a hero back. Even if it meant she had to drag him whilst he was kicking and screaming.

It had been a little over six months since Emiya Naruto had upped and disappeared from her life after their disastrous attempt at dismantling the grail and saving her sister.

Six months of fruitlessly searching every nook and cranny for his whereabouts. She investigated high and low for any clues, and called in every favor possible.

Months of restless sleep.

Weeks of tireless work.

Now, it was all about to be over. Her search would finally end.

Today, she would be reunited with her thickheaded blonde haired idiot.

Her hands reach up to her family's treasured ruby pendant and gave it once over. There were two in existence. One that Archer had held with him throughout his life and another that had been used to save Emiya Naruto's life.

The one she wore was from Archer while the other had went missing.

It meant that Naruto had taken it with him. That thought alone had filled her with hope.

That he hadn't just left her to go off to die in some meaningless battle. To throw himself away to save a bunch of people who would take advantage of his good graces. To save people who would later betray him.

Rin had promised Archer, his future-self that she would look after him. That she wouldn't allow him to end up a twisted jerk like himself and to make sure that he'll learn to like himself. That no matter what, she would do her best.

Heroic Spirit EMIYA gave her a smile that new dawn.

A true smile.

Not one that was cynical or nihilistic.

But a smile from his heart that reminded why she fell in love with Emiya Naruto in the first place.

The strong will, conviction, and never say die attitude was endearing to her.

And she wanted to protect that.

" _Don't worry Tohsaka. I'll try my best from now on, too."_

Her eyes closes. Her chest heaves and an audible sigh is emitted.

It was a lot easier said than done. But nothing in life that was easy, was ever worthwhile.

"Rin. Are you ready?"

A voice behind her.

Her head turns. It was the true body of Merem Solomon that greets her teal eyes.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she answers.

The child's head nods. "Good. We'll be a little late, but we should make it in time for the final match to take place. We'll set off from the outskirts of the Land of Spring's capital and travel on the King of Sky. Have everything you need?"

She bends down and slings her backpack over her shoulders.

"Let's go. The faster, the better."

He smiles. "Yes indeed!"

Her hands tighten the straps and looks down at her ruby pendant.

A lovely smile graces her features.

"Soon…"

The thought of seeing him again filled her with energy along with a wicked smile.

"…and I'm going to tear Emiya-kun a new one when I see him."

* * *

It wasn't long before Merem and I made it up to the balcony where the village leaders spectated the matches from. Along the way there were multiple security checks and clearances that we had to go through from various bodyguards and retinue that traveled with their respective Kage.

Merem's ANBU turned and faced me before we ascended the final flight of stairs.

"Keep them busy Emiya-kun. I'll be doing a deep probe scan of their minds. The more they talk, the easier it'll be for me to remain undetected. I'll meet you at the stairwell after this is all done."

"Mhm - gotcha."

He heads up first and I shadow him several steps behind.

Five sets of eyes locked onto my form the moment I stepped up. Their heads turned to afford a better look at me. My escort presents me to the five most powerful individuals on this continent.

"Emiya Naruto as requested Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi Hiruzen smiles with a nod and takes his pipe out of his mouth. "So glad you can join us Naruto-kun! You seem to have taken your sweet time to get up here. The next match is about to begin soon."

I gave them all a closely guarded look.

The Sandaime Hokage was seated in the middle with the Kazekage to his right. From there, I can see the Mizukage at the end and the Tsuchikage and Raikage on the left respectively.

I recognize all five of the Kage before me.

The old man was garbed in his usual white and red robes, so nothing out place. There was a benign, old smile on his face that would put most people at ease. So same old, same old there.

Glancing over to his right, I see a familiar red head with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. It's been several years since I last saw him, but he had grown considerably since then. No longer was there a crazed and manic look on his face, but a stoic yet gentle expression on it. There was a certain amount of confidence and pride he carried as well.

Gaara.

I shoot him a grin and he chuckles.

Moving on to his right. I notice the Mizukage had a coy smile plastered on her face.

I blink.

Did I say coy? I mean predatory.

The woman was a most certainly beautiful that would undoubtedly catch the attention of both sexes easily. This was the woman who led the rebellion against her village for justice against their systematic genocide of bloodline users and ended the needless bloodshed brought forth by the previous Mizukage.

Terumi Mei.

I move on to the last two.

The Tsuchikage was a rather incredibly short old man. Hell I think he was older than the old man Hokage himself if I had to take a guess. He had more wrinkles and liver spots on his face then the stars above from what I can see. There was a grumpy disposition to him with his arms crossed in front of his chest that went with a small scowl.

I chalk it up to him missing his scheduled naps. Old people tend to like those things right?

This must be Onoki.

There was a rather known epithet that went along with his name. _Old-man Onoki, the Fence-Sitter_. The Ryotenbin, known for his tendency to sit on the fence on a subject or matter for a great deal of time before coming to a final decision. A ruthless and cunning man. It must've been why he has been the Tsuchikage for almost fifty years now.

And lastly my gaze falls upon the Raikage. He was the complete opposite of the Tsuchikage, being incredibly tall and had overtly large, bulging muscles. It was akin to that of some bodybuilder that had a knack for wrestling. I thought I was fairly tall, but the Raikage made me feel short. In fact, I think the chair that was seated underneath him was groaning in protest from supporting all that mass and muscle.

A.

The man that was once in contention for being the fastest living individual on this side of the world. At one point in time in his life he had fought my biological father and had lived to tell the tale. A man with renowned strength that was said to have the ability to go pound for pound against the Hachibi Jinchūriki on a daily basis and come out on top.

"Sorry, I took the scenic route and whatnot," I said unapologetically.

"Oh and what did you see?"

"Mmm - you know. Stairs. Concrete. More stairs. Fantastic stuff you know."

The old man, Kazekage, and Mizukage share a small laugh. The other two were less than amused with my banter.

"Long time no see Naruto-san," greets the Kazekage.

"Indeed… it's been what? Two? Three? Maybe four years since I last spoke to you Gaara? And look at you being the leader of a nation now. I'm surprised you actually took my words to heart."

Gaara shares an amused look. "Well after you almost beat me into a coma and saved me. I felt a certain obligation to take up on your advice to become a hero for my nation. They saw it fit to give me the hat after that whole debacle."

I rub the back of my neck. I suddenly felt a lot older just thinking back on it.

Long story short. It was a mission given to me by the Hokage to resolve the growing issues and disputes in the Land of Wind. One of three labors I had to complete in order to gain an early retirement. Out of the three, I would say this one was the most difficult and laborious to complete.

To speak of the battle let's just say, there was a lot of shouting, crying, and bleeding that went out. Not to mention a significant renovation of the surrounding environment. Last time I heard, they had to redraw a map or something.

"Huh… well congratulations then. If I had known you were coming down I would've gotten you something as a present."

He shakes his head. "No need. You saving me is a gift all on its own."

I shrug. "If you say so."

"So…" a sultry voice drawls. "This is the vaunted _Wrought Iron Hero_ hmm? I have to say Momochi-kun's description of you pales in comparison to the real and living thing." The woman garbed in blue licks her lips and I gulp nervously. "You certainly _blow_ my expectations out of the water. I didn't expect him to be such a young and incredibly handsome strapping man." Her eyes appraises me up and down like I was some meat hanging off a rack.

I blink a couple of times. "Um… thank… you?" I respond back slowly.

"No, no," she shakes her head. "I should be thank you for bringing Momochi-kun and Kurosaki-kun back to Kirigakure. Please, do stop by my quarters so that I may _properly_ thank you hmm?"

Uh… I look to the old man for help, but he was just grinning benignly. I glare before shifting my eyes to Gaara. He simply shrugs and had deigned it better for his life to stay out of it. I glare at him as well.

"Hmph. This is the Wrought Iron Hero?" Onoki looks me up and down. "Feh – I didn't know he was some lanky flaky blond." His beady eyes glare at me. "You know… you kind of remind me of someone… of a certain… pah – never mind."

I gave him a cursory glance at best. Did he know about my parentage? Probably. It wasn't that important to me either way.

"Aside from the Mizukage shamelessly flirting and the Tsuchikage developing Alzheimer's. Tell me, are you the one who prepared Uchiha Sasuke for the match against Omoi?" the Raikage interjects. Thank goodness.

"And if I was?" I question back.

The dark skinned village leader blows hot air through his nose. "Those were some cowardly tactics you had her use."

Ah – the Raikage felt slighted that one of his candidates was defeated. He had went down in a rather boring fashion without much fanfare and flair. There wasn't a great clash between two opponents nor a drawn out fight. Just a match which Sasuke played with her opponent, tested the waters, and went in for the kill at the right moment. In a way, it was a rather dull fight all summed up.

"I simply afforded her the highest percentage chance to overcome her opponent." I shrug with an air of indifference. The Raikage didn't seem to like my remark, as he scowled.

"Have you no pride as a shinobi?" he shoots.

I snort. "You can feed your pride to the dogs then Raikage if that is so important to you. If you wish to have pride then you chose the wrong profession in life."

His steely eyes glare straight into mine. Neither of us backed down as I didn't really care how he felt about the matter. And then after a few more moments, he starts to grin. That grin turned into a smile. A deep rumble came from his chest before it turned into a full blown laughter.

What?

"You've got balls kid. I haven't had anyone actually speak to me like that in such a long time, I forgot what it felt like to be challenged!"

Uh… what?

After he's done guffawing he explains himself. "You're right on all accounts. In the shinobi world, there are no such things as cowardly tactics. As they say, anything can happen on the battlefield. I'm going to tear B a new one for not preparing Omoi as well as you did with Uchiha Sasuke. Damn stupid wanna-be rapper."

At this point, I wasn't even going to try and comprehend what just happened. The conversation went serious into one direction before it veered off into the complete opposite. This time I found myself scratching the back of my head in wonder.

Man… and I thought Magi were weird. Shinobi people really take the cake with this one.

The look on my face made the other Kage chuckle to themselves in mirth.

"So… besides all that. What did you call me here for old man? A dog and pony show for you and your friends or something?"

He takes the pipe and blows a billow of smoke. "Far from it. I hear that you have an exceptional ability for combat analysis from Kakashi. There were high praises from him and several others. All I ask of you is to merely facilitate a commentary on the next match for us to engage a discussion."

That's a rather odd request to make.

"Why don't you get someone else to do it?" I deflect. "Besides, Kakashi and others were probably just blowing smoke."

"Aww Naruto-kun," the Mizukage coos. "Please? I'm greatly curious as to how _in-depth_ your analysis can go."

I blink. Was that a double entendre or was I just crazy? "Uh…" was my intelligent response.

Sarutobi Hiruzen gives a slightly perverse giggle which he immediately covers with a cough. "You wouldn't want to disappoint the Mizukage now would you?"

I glare at him and huff in annoyance. I begrudgingly acquiesce to his request. "Fine… and will you stop batting your damn eyelashes at me? It's not doing anything!"

The Mizukage acts innocently and smiles.

Damn that smile, damn that old man for calling me up here and just for good measure, damn you too Kakashi.

Shoving my hands into the pockets of my jacket. I turn around and look down to the arena.

I use this moment to take it all in. The balcony where the Kage were seated had a really, really good view of all the action from up here. I guess there were certain caveats to being a leader of your nation and all that.

" **For the next match we have Haruno Sakura of Konohagakure! Versus! Hyuga Neji of Konohagakure!** "

There was a round of applause and cheers as the next two competitors forayed into the arena. It was more subdued than the first match as it was a matter of pride between two global powers. The second match was an internal matter with no significant consequences as Konoha wins either way, but for me it was just as important as the first match.

For me it wasn't just Konoha versus Konoha.

Not many people knew, but Haruno Sakura was an orphan that had no significant background. To most others, she was just a regular girl that just happened to be on the team with the last Uchiha and the son of a minister. Going into this match, Sakura had more to prove to anyone else in this tournament. And dare I say it, she had more to prove than Sasuke.

She didn't have a special bloodline ability. Neither was she considered a prodigy. Just a hard working person with a dream to save people with medicine and do well for the world. If someone were to ask me who I respected the most in this village, I would give it to Sakura.

" **Do the competitors have anything to say before the match begins?** " The proctor raises a hand up in the air.

"I must apologize beforehand." Neji's voice rings throughout the arena. "But you will be defeated. No amount of training nor preparation will do you justice. My eyes and the blood that runs through my veins have already assured me of my victory. It is destined for you to fall and for me to rise."

Sakura gives him a smile only a doctor could with their patient. One that promised a lot of pain and humiliation in the next couple of minutes.

Hmph – underneath that stoic and quiet demeanor of his, there was a good amount of pride, ego and was that conceitedness? What hubris. For a Hyuga, let alone a branch member, he sure did like to spout a bunch of nonsense.

It looks like there was going to be a lot more going into this match than I expected.

I'm going to enjoy watching Sakura clock his head in at the right moment.

Sakura's eyes scans her surrounding for a moment and spots me. We share a knowing look between us.

Hyuga Neji was in for a rather rude awakening.

" **BEGIN!** "

* * *

A bit of banter occurred behind me that sparked a discussion among the village leaders. The majority of them concluded that due to both competitors excelling in hand-to-hand combat that the match heavily favored Hyuga Neji. With his bloodline limit and eyes, he would undoubtedly crush Haruno Sakura easily in a fair bout.

Too bad this fight was going to be anything but fair.

"So Naruto-kun, who do you think will win?" the Hokage asks for my prediction.

"Sakura," I answer simply.

I could feel all five of their perplexed gazes on my back. They were waiting for further explanation of my choice. It was a five against one decision after all.

"I spent most of the time preparing Sakura for this match up in particular against Neji. While his skills and abilities are exceptional, they have faults in them just like everything else. Simply put, you can say Neji is a one-trick pony… albeit an exceptional one-trick pony."

I snort from my nose. It was the pot calling the kettle black. It took one to know one.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" says the Mizukage with mirth in her voice

"All Neji knows and excels at are the Hyuga family techniques. Outside of that, he isn't that versatile. While dangerous up close, if you decide to play the range game you can pick him apart. Same goes for the others. I accounted for most of the known techniques in his clan and assisted Sakura in developing a game plan based off that."

Gaara chuckles, "I didn't know you became such a studious scholar over the years. That's a lot of research you did."

I shrug with indifference. Being with Tohsaka over the years, I had picked up a few of her habits to research a subject thoroughly inside and out. It was a mage's duty to vet out any information as much as possible for the sake of understanding and expanding upon his or her thaumaturgy.

But that's beside the point.

"That still doesn't mean he's a pushover. I've encountered quite a few Hyuga ninja over my life and they have an exceptional ability to kill a shinobi with only but a simple tap," notes the Raikage. He looks over to the Mizukage. "If I remember correctly Mizukage, one of your shinobi bodyguards has his own Byakugan that he pilfered after a duel."

She smiles easily. "Indeed. He had over half of his chakra points sealed off and had to go through rehabilitation for the next year or so. What's even worse is that it they outnumbered the Hyuga shinobi considerably. A ten to one engagement if I recall."

"They haven't moved yet… what are those damn brats doing down there? Having a stare off?" grunts the Tsuchikage. "Back in my old days, we just got it over with and bashed each other's skulls in."

Sakura and Neji were settled into their own respective stances. Neji had already activated his mystic eyes. That confirmed it for both me and Sakura that he heavily favored using the Gentle Fist, or Juken, techniques.

She inhales deeply.

"If I were you. I'd hold onto your seats," I cheekily say to them. There was a smirk plastered onto my face. It was more of a shit eating grin, but who cares.

Sakura raises her fist up above her head. Her chakra gathers up in her fist. It was all pushed up into one single chakra point. The amount was so much that it became visible the naked eye and caused Neji to squint. It must've been blinding for him.

She exhales.

Her gloved fist smashes into the ground beneath her feet.

The stadium erupts as the ground explodes violently. It was akin to Caladbolg going off on a smaller scale without the fire and space distortion. Monolithic slabs of rock are explode out from the epicenter. Dirt and rubble fly everywhere, completely destroying the surrounding environment.

"W-What strength!" someone exclaims behind me.

Just like the previous match up. A great plume of dirt and dust falls back down and settles at the ground floor. It momentarily obscures the vision of every spectator watching the match.

"Not exactly subtle now is it?" Hiruzen points out.

"No, far from it, but absolutely necessary," I answer. "You can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs."

"Well it seems like she's a rather messy cook," he replies flatly.

Sakura shoves both of her hands in her utility pouch and produces a significant amount of shuriken and kunai. They're flicked with adequate speed and accuracy to Neji's last known location.

" **Kaiten!** "

His feet wobbles, but he manages to perform his defensive technique. A bubble of pure chakra extrudes from his hands as he spun on the spot to deflect the projectiles. It also dissipates the dirt and dust in the air. The moment he comes to a stop, his stance shifts slightly as if he were almost unbalanced by the terrain.

Good. He was afraid of the sudden change of environment that he played his trump card early.

Just as we suspected and proves my theory right that he was just like every Hyuga clan member. Exorbitantly reliant on family style techniques only.

There were only a few elemental attributes that were typical of Konoha shinobi. Shinobi hailing from this village normally were attuned with the element of fire. The second most common being the element earth and the element water trailing behind not too far. The other two elements, wind and lightning, were part of an extreme minority to the population. Asuma and Kakashi, respectively, being the only known shinobi who were attuned to those elements.

There was earth all around Neji, yet he didn't use an earth wall to protect himself and instead relied on his special techniques.

Sakura had distanced herself to the far end of the arena wall while Neji had control of the middle ground.

"The girl is at a disadvantage. He has priority in the center of the arena. She's backed herself up against the wall. A pity." The Tsuchikage shakes his head.

I disagree. "True, but pay attention to the elevation between the two."

They all lean in for a better look. Sakura had a few meters above her opponent. She was looking down at him from her spot.

"I see… she has the high ground. Even so that's barely negligible. A few meters means nothing for a Hyuga. Especially one well versed in his clan's techniques. He can negate that difference in height," the short old man counters. He then immediately crosses his arms and snorts. "Look at me, I must be going senile if I'm rooting for a damn Konoha shinobi of all things."

"Look again at Neji's feet. They're shifting constantly." I point out.

The Kazekage quickly follows me up. "I notice that as well. He's imbalanced. He's trying to find a comfortable foothold to engage his opponent, but he himself is unsure if he can properly execute with a rough surface."

"Hmph, I still say it doesn't mean a damn thing. Once she's in range of his technique, he'll shut her down immediately." He stubbornly argues back out of pride for his chosen victor.

I say nothing in return and continue to watch the bout.

The conditions were in Sakura's favor, but from here on it. It was high-risk, high-reward plays.

While the **Hakke Rokujuyon Sho** was formidable, it didn't mean it was invincible. There were ways to counter the technique to prevent the user from beginning it. The obvious way was to stay out of range which was a measly ten-meters from the user. They can't use it, if they're not in range. Another effective way was to disrupt the user's footing at the time of activation.

Neji makes the first move and blasts forward with a blurring speed. His form was that of a white streak crossing the distance to Sakura.

His right palm extends out. He pushes with all his might. It jettisons out a stream of compressed air.

The pink haired girl dodges at the last moment. In her place, there was a deep indenture of the arena wall. Cracks webbed out all along the wall as a result.

That's something I didn't know a Juken user could do.

Luckily Sakura had built up her reflexes over the months from my arrows. She accounted for it well enough, but barely. One solid hit and that was all it took for the match to be over.

High-risk, high-reward.

Her foot stomps on the ground harshly. It erupts the earth beneath Neji forcing him to jump into the air to avoid it. It gives her ample time to retreat and gain distance between them while he was stuck in the air.

He's fast, but not terribly so.

He pursues her with aggression. Using his palms to thrust a vacuum of air to his target.

Sakura deftly dodges again.

"You're in my range!" he announces.

Ten meters.

He thrusts his right palm forward first. It was an awfully telegraphed move that anyone could see, but it was fast. A lesser person would've been hit.

Not Sakura.

To her, the attack was coming at her a mile away. It misses her right arm by a hair's breadth. Too close of a call for my tastes, but it'll have to do. The two attacks come in the form of a jab with his left palm. They too miss.

I could sense the frustration build up in Neji.

He cocks his right arm back. His torso twists along with the motion, coiling up like a cobra for a strike. He roars as he strikes, but that too is for naught as his palm meets air.

His feet shift. They're unbalanced by the jagged ground and loose gravel. It was a terrible situation for him to have his main form of attack hampered.

Neji huffs. "You… you dodged the opening of my technique." He looked confused. Bewildered that someone had managed to avoid getting hit entirely. His eyes narrows at Sakura's rather limp right arm. "But not entirely so… how annoying. Looks like I have my work cut out for me."

He readies his stance once more. A wider stance than usual to take account of the rough terrain.

By that time, Sakura had healed up her arm and stretched it around.

"You trained her to reopen her chakra points didn't you Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi speaks up.

"She's an Iryo-nin or have you gone senile old man?" I throw him a smirk.

He gives a humored chuckle. "Indeed she is, but that begs the question of how did she dodge the opening of his technique? While it is certainly not impossible, it is… rather extremely difficult especially in such an enclosed area."

"He's a creature of habit." I answer simply. "Too predictable in his opening move. Too sure of himself and his family technique that they will not fail. After all his success rate has been at a hundred percent until now."

"I see," chimes in the Mizukage. "Look again. He's opening his attack with a forward strike with his right palm followed up by two successive strikes from his left palm before going back to a right and finishing off with a double palm thrust."

Sakura dodges all of his attacks again with better success. No glancing blows this time. They dance around the stadium playing a dangerous game of cat and mouse. So far, Sakura had yet to go on the offensive, but she didn't need to. All she had to do was wait for the perfect opportunity to strike and it would be game over.

One solid hit to clock his head in.

Patience is key here.

Careful timing is required.

Gaara follows her up. "While undoubtedly skilled with the Hyuga technique. He fails to gain any substantial results and is starting to taper off. Sloppy movements. Overextending too often compared to the start of the match. Naruto that was your game plan for Sakura isn't it?"

I say nothing in return, but he takes that as my confirmation.

He crosses his fingers in front of his face and stares intently down below. "Haruno Sakura going into this match was heavily outclassed by Hyuga Neji. He has over a year of experience over her. Better hand-to-hand, speed, and dexterity. But you made all of that null and void by having her destroy the stadium ground."

"The scales were tipped greatly in favor of the Hyuga. She balanced it by destroying it." The Raikage rumbles and he begins to laugh. "HAHA! I like your style boy!"

I simply shrug my shoulders. "It allotted her the highest possible chance for winning. Who says a fight has to be fair?"

Looking back down, the fighting had stopped and a lull of peace reigned over for a brief moment.

Neji's chest was heaving heavily as he greedily sucked in air into his lungs. His face was red and sweating all over. His hair was matted against his forehead and his pale white eyes were narrowed in anger and frustration.

To the opposite of him, Sakura fared slightly better than Neji. Aside from that glancing blow to her right arm from their first series of engagements she was fine.

"You fight like a damn coward," he seethes out loud. "You should be ashamed! How can you call yourself a ninja?!"

Her opponent was infuriated.

His pride was damaged. He had been publically embarrassed by failing to hit her with his techniques that were renowned all across the continent. They were regarded as the epitome of Taijutsu. There was nothing greater than the Juken. And yet some no-named girl was practically making a fool out of him.

A proverb rings into my mind of this situation. Pride comes before a fall.

And Neji being a son of the Hyuga Clan, even only a branch member, had plenty of it.

He was near exhaustion. He had backed himself up into a proverbial corner in the battlefield by wasting all his time and energy fruitlessly chasing her around the field.

Neji knew this.

Sakura most definitely did as well.

"Sorry," Sakura finally replies unapologetically. "But I simply chose the route that afforded me the highest chance of winning against you."

Her hands pulls out several kunai that had explosive tags attached to them. She augments her strength with chakra before throwing them at breakneck speeds at Neji.

" **KAITEN!** "

He spins on the spot and a dome of chakra appears once more blocking the kunai and explosion that follows in suit.

While he was distracted, Sakura smashes her fist to the ground and causes a trailing eruption to where he stood. As soon as his rotational spin stops, he jumps high into the air to avoid it.

That was check.

For the second time of the fight, he's sent up high into the air courtesy of Sakura. But this time he was prepared and adjusted accordingly. He twists his body and blasts his hands into the sky to propel him downward to Sakura.

Neji cocks his right palm back as he allowed gravity to do the rest of the work.

Sakura bends her knees and responds in kind. She aims carefully and lowers her profile. The sun wasn't to Neji's back. The angle of attack was just right.

Her eye's narrow.

" **SHANNARO!** "

Sakura side steps the palm thrust and it sails over her shoulder. Her retaliatory punch smashes into his abdomen with such force that his eyes bugout considerably. Blood and spittle fly everywhere as his body folds in on itself. She follows through with the punch and smashes his body into the ground.

The floor beneath my feet shook from the impact and I blink. I whistle softly to myself as the arena floor is destroyed even further than it already is.

I blink again and there stood Haruno Sakura standing triumphantly over Neji's unconscious body.

" **WINNER! HARUNO SAKURA!** "

Silence reigns upon the crowd of onlookers. They were shocked. The favored clansman had lost to some orphan.

It was beginning to become unbearable as Sakura looked around nervously.

And so… I clapped.

It was slow at first, but it gained moment and suddenly more and more people began to join in. The crowd was delighted with the display put forth by the two contestants. It was soon deafening to my ears at how loud everyone was yelling and screaming.

"A marvelous display of skill and tactics!" applauds the Sandaime Hokage. "And cunning usage of the environment to turn it into her favor."

Onoki begrudgingly agrees, while the other three simply supplied supportive comments and notes about the match. The general agreement was that Haruno Sakura had flipped the tables onto Hyuga Neji by causing widespread damage and playing a lethal game of chase. There were faults such as her being a bit too reckless with her powers and should show restraint, I waved it all away.

That wasn't the point with this match.

The previous round with Sasuke held no significant context with her fight. She played her part and played to what the general public wanted to see. They expected the finesse and speed as expected of an Uchiha and gave it to them.

For Sakura? This was sending a message to everyone watching that she didn't need any special bloodline trait to win.

I throw my head back to Hiruzen. "I didn't really do too much analysis on the fight nor commentate, but it kept you five entertained well enough I suppose seeing how much chatter went on."

The Sandaime Hokage puffs on his pipe. "I assure you we were all fairly entertained. The discussion was lively and informative with another opinion on hand."

I hum in agreement offhandedly. "Then by your leave? I'm fairly certain Kakashi might be thinking I got myself into a trouble or something." I pause. "Who am I kidding? He probably doesn't care too much."

I share a small laugh to myself. The Hokage catches the inside joke about Kakashi being nonchalant and indifferent to many things.

"No. You're free to go. Thank you for giving an old man some company with his friends Naruto-kun."

He dismisses and I bow to everyone out of formality.

The Mizukage winks and makes a playful gesture for me to come visit her later on.

Yeah… no way. Not a snowball's chance in hell was I walking into that trap.

Besides. Rin would absolutely murder me.

Terumi Mei reminded me of a certain Luviagelita Edelfelt. Although I think Luvia was a lot more forward than Mei by a longshot. The brawl between Luvia and Rin in one of the sparring rooms of the Clock Tower was legendary. So much so that even the Queen of the Clock Tower had reigned in on the matter and made sure to keep the two separated as much as possible.

I scratch the back of my head and sigh loudly to myself.

It was time to head back to Kakashi and get an update from Merem. The little soiree with the Kage had momentarily put my mind off the matter, but now that that was over. I needed to get my head back into the game and onto more pressing matters.

* * *

"Anything?"

Merem and I were on our way back to where the general audience were seated. The ANBU controlled by the King of Rats was lightly in front, keeping up the guise of being an escort even though we were the only individuals in the tunnel.

"No," he pauses. "And I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

I can share those sentiments. It meant we were still playing the guessing game of who's involved in this plot.

"What about the ministers? Have you tried them yet?"

"Absent," he replies.

Absent? What?

"What do you mean?"

He stops.

"Our suspect number one is coincidentally absent in spectating his son's performance today. I've scoured the arena along with my rats and he's not here."

"That's not suspicious in any way shape or form," I mumble out.

"Indeed," the rat's voice was full of amusement. "Worry not though Emiya-kun, the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry. And Toshiyuki Tsubasa is plenty human."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. There was so much irony in that statement.

"Anyways, we'll let things develop further and see from there. All of the magical seals have been removed. We've ruined at least step one through three of whatever they are planning."

That was good to know. It meant that both Michael and whoever that he was in league with would be forced to use a more direct means to achieve their objectives thereby exposing them clearly to us and everyone else. The bait had been set, now it was time to wait.

"This is simply exciting Emiya-kun!" His tone was giddy. "Why I haven't had much fun in a game of cat and mouse in ages! The look on Valdamjong's face when he realizes what's wrong will be pure bliss!"

This time, I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Of course Merem's Left Arm would be taking enjoyment of a crisis waiting to happen.

His ANBU turns and walks backwards while he expressed his joy. "The thrill of it is intoxicating! I'll enjoy seeing his face being outsmarted and- GHRRKK!"

His voice suddenly stops as two nails pierces through the ANBU he's controlling.

I flinch slightly as blood splatters all of my face and clothing as the body is simply torn in half. The lower extremity going to the left wall, while the top smacked against the right wall closest to me with a sickening squelch.

The nails retract back into the darkness before they're shot towards their next target.

I trace Kanshou and Bakuya in an instant.

The married blades appearing in my left and right hands respectively. I bring them up and deflect the nails away to the side.

"What in the bloody hell? Who ruined my ride?!" Merem crawls out from under the hood. "I'll turn them into a god damn vegetable for this!"

My face scrunches up as I got a quick look at the nails before they're retracted back into the darkness ahead. They looked awfully familiar. Too familiar. Who uses nails that had chains tied at their ends?

I make a choking noise.

"No…" my voice was feint. Barely a whisper.

Those belonged to-!

Her figure explodes out from the shadow, her weapons coming down like a guillotine blade onto Merem's form.

I step forward and strike out against her attack. Steel on steel clangs rancorously in the dark tunnel. Sparks fly everywhere as our strikes struggle against each other.

My eyes widen at the sheer strength of her blow. My arm was struggling to match it even though it was reinforced. I could feel Kanshou groaning and cracking in my hand at the force of the strike.

"Ghrk!" I grunt as I push back.

The woman hasn't deigned it enough to divide her full attention on me yet.

I spin Bakuya to the point there it's like a table saw blade. A bright blue line glowed at the tip of the sword as I bring it down to her neck to sever it.

She notices me now. Her other nail comes up and smashes into the black blade, completely shattering my projection with ease.

I quickly project Bakuya again and move to sever her arm that was locked with Kanshou.

Her leg snaps out and strikes directly into my abdomen sending me skidding back a dozen meters or so. Blood and spit fly out of my mouth, but I clamp down on the yelp of pain that made its way into the back of my throat.

I sense Merem crawling up my back to rest on my shoulder. I had brought him enough time for him to escape. I'm certain that the actual Merem would be please to know that his Left Arm wasn't skewered into the ground by a Servant. My hand rubs my stomach. That kick would've blown out my organs if I hadn't reinforced them.

I shift my gaze towards my assailant. It was a slender, beautiful woman with long lavish purple, white-ish hair. Her outfit could be considered scandalous and racy for the fact that all she wore was a pair of thigh high boots and a purple top that generously showed a portion of her breasts. But the one thing that drew my sights was the covering of her eyes.

"Rider."

Her head slightly tilts. It was incredibly unnerving. It sent a chill down my spine.

I get a better look at her. In the back of mind, there was something incredibly wrong about her. Something that was so off kilter that it stopped all my thoughts to a screeching halt.

I blink.

Her skin!

It was pale. Paler than what I remembered it being. Like vines growing wildly and uncontrolled, there angry red lines that raced all across her skin.

Alter.

Alter Rider.

What the hell is going on?!

Her knees bend and she blasts forward in a blur.

I throw all caution to the wind and bring out Saber's sword from its scabbard. The two nails clash against the invisible blade. It took both of my hands to stop her thrust. I skid couple of meters back as a result.

Alter Rider puts more pressure into her attack to snap the blade like how she did with Kanshou and Bakuya. But it was a pointless endeavor as Saber's sword was something else entirely. Because of that we're locked into a stalemate momentarily. My mind races for alternatives to the situation I've found myself in.

Her face looks up to mine.

There was a blank expression from what I could tell.

What in the actual hell is going on right now?!

When she looks at me, Alter Rider gives me a teasing and knowing smirk. A sickening giggle could be heard before she leans forward. Her face was inches from mine. I could feel her hot breath on my skin. This was way too damn close for comfort!

My arms were burning in protest. They were shaking. I had already reinforced them to their limits.

I was human. Therefore I adhered to physical limitations.

She was not. She was a heroic spirit. A being that was above and beyond mortal limits.

I grunt and attempt to push back. I needed some space between us. No wonder Archer did his best to avoid direct confrontations.

D-rank strength absolutely sucks ass!

As quickly as the pressure came, it relented.

Alter Rider backed off and dissipated in a burst of purple lights.

"Hmph… she's smart. She knew I was cracking ever so closely into her head." There was a tone of frustration in his voice. "What in the name of Brunestud is a heroic spirit doing all the way out here? Is she the one that drew up the seals? And if so why were they so butchered and bastardized to what they were?"

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I greedily gulped in air as I sagged down and took a knee. I didn't care about that right now. Too many questions with too little answers. Everyone needed to get out of this place as soon as possible.

"Merem… we need to warn the others!" The invisible sword in my hand sheathes itself back inside me. Everything suddenly took a turn for the worse. Something bad was about to happen momentarily. I could feel it in my bones. It was nauseating. "I need to get to Kakashi! Fast!"

"Then get to it Emiya-kun!"

I bolt out of the tunnels like a bat out of hell and ran towards where Kakashi and everyone else should be sitting. I had a feeling that I didn't have that much time left. I look all around me and note that neither did these people if they weren't evacuated.

* * *

"KAKASHI!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I flew down the stairs.

The next match was already ongoing between Daisuke and his opponent. My voice cuts through the crowd and everyone in the vicinity turns their attention towards me. I could hear people gasping at the sight of blood sprayed all over me.

Kakashi rockets out of his seat in alarm. "Naruto! What the hell happened to you! You're covered in blood!"

"Yeah! I realize that!" I stressed out. "It's not my blood! I'm perfectly fine! We need to get everyone out of the arena! NOW!"

All around me, people were gawking and gaping. Fingers pointed at me. Several other shinobi were out of their seats and making their way towards the commotion.

"Naruto! Calm down!" He grabs my shoulders. "You're causing a scene here!"

I didn't care that I was causing a scene. That was the furthest thing on my mind right now.

"Yo! Hatake-san! What's going on here?" a Konoha shinobi comes up behinds me.

"He's covered in blood! What the hell happened?"

"Did someone attack him?"

"He doesn't look hurt to me. Maybe someone attacked him?"

More and more people were getting out of their seats to see what was going on. They were crowding around the area. More shinobi than civilians. I had a funny feeling coursing through my stomach. I didn't like the fact that I was surrounded on all sides.

There were a variety of shinobi wearing different headbands representing their country. A majority being Konoha, but a few other nations sprinkled in here and there from what I can see.

' _Oi – Emiya-kun, I'm getting a strange vibe here.'_ It was Merem whispering his thoughts to me. _'You feel it to don't you?'_

I growl in frustration. As if I didn't already have a strange vibe going on after getting assaulted by an Alter Rider; someone who should be very long gone and up in the Throne of Heroes.

' _Nooo, I don't. It's not like we were just ambushed a moment ago by a corrupt heroic spirit Merem!'_

I could feel him glaring at me. _'Don't be sarcastic with my Emiya-kun. That feeling is getting stronger! It feels like a compulsion spell! As if… as if-!"_

' _As if it's to make you sleep!'_

I blink.

"H-Hey… I'm feeling… pretty tired all of a sudden…" someone says from the crowd.

"Y-Yeah… I kinda wanna just… take an n-nap…" The person yawns loudly.

Just like that. One by one they all started to slowly collapse. Those who were standing fell to their knees and were knocked out then and there. All around me people slumped forward in their seats. The civilians spectating the match were the first to be out cold. Academy students and recently graduated genin shinobi were also greatly affected.

Individuals who were more experienced shook the compulsion off and dispelled it with a burst of chakra.

A massive explosion rocks the arena. My eyes track to where it came from and a column of smoke could be seen from the balcony where the Kage were seated.

"What's going on!? Are we under attack?!" someone shouts.

I rolled my eyes. Idiot! Of course we are!

A sizeable group of shinobi jumps overhead and lands in front of the railings. They were all garbed in black and gray clothing and wore a ski mask that covered their facial features except for their eyes. All of them wore an Otogakure headband along with a black and grey snake patterned scarf.

Except for one that stood out among them all. It was an ANBU with a black coat and a plain white and red mask.

My eyes narrow in pure disgust. A traitor.

I hated traitors with a burning passion.

Kakashi, Gai, Anko, Asuma, and Kurenai were on their feet, standing a little ways behind me.

"He must be the one that caused the genjutsu," Gai mutters to everyone.

"Who is he? Why's an ANBU personnel betraying us?" Asuma asks.

I didn't care for who he was or what his reasons are.

"You're surrounded Konoha shinobi! Surrender! And we _may_ let you live!" One of the Otogakure shinobi taunts.

I glance around and confirm we were indeed surrounded.

Eleven Otogakure shinobi. Including the ANBU turncoat.

"No…" I breathe in and close my eyes. "All I am surrounded by are fools and _dead men_ … Trace, ON!"

A cocking hammer goes off inside my mind. It fills my body with coldness throughout.

All twenty-seven of my magic circuits thrum to life. I project two swords for every enemy in the vicinity. The moment they're traced and given a physical form, I hone them in on their respective targets and they shoot out with the speed of a bullet.

The projected weapons meet their mark.

All twenty-two swords skewer their targets into the ground.

One for the heart. The other for the head.

Only one set of swords had missed their mark and that was because that traitor had successfully deflected them. He was more skilled than I had anticipated.

"Aren't you a resourceful one?" I give the traitor a cold glare.

"No," his voice is muffled slightly from behind the mask. But I could hear he was laughing at me. Mocking me. "You were simply too slow for me."

"Oh?" I cock an eyebrow. "Forgive me for underestimating you. Allow me to fix that."

I trace Archer's bow in my left hand and a Noble Phantasm on the right.

The Noble Phantasm had a strange appearance for a sword. It was a pitch-black weapon, with a few small edges coiling around the thin core, spiraling around the center curving outward a bit.

A small grin forms on my face as he visibly steps back.

Not so sure of yourself now are you?

I take my time to nocking the blade and pulling back the string. The metallic frame of the bow creaks and groans. I train my sights at the center mass of his body.

" **Go into the red plains…** "

He hops onto the railing and jumps to the roof across the arena. He's fast… but not fast enough.

I pump enough prana into the weapon and turn into a Broken Phantasm. A useful fire and forget type of projectile. I smirk at the futility of his retreat.

" **Hrunting!"**

The Noble Phantasm that was once wielded by the hero Beowulf fires out onto my target. It turns into a magic bullet enveloped in a red light that exceeds the speeds of Mach 10. It didn't matter what my foe did. Parry. Repulse. Avoidance. Block. Hrunting would simply adjust accordingly to such possibilities as long as my sights were trained on them.

He jumps over it. Barely. He even had the gall to face towards my direction to taunt me.

My smirk was still plastered on my face.

Hrunting corrects its path midair and comes back around for him once more. He wasn't able to twist his body to dodge it. The angry red projectile slams straight into his torso. Plucking him out of the sky like a pigeon. A roar of pain emits from him as he fell from the sky and crashed into the ground below.

"That'll teach you to be smug with me." I turn around.

To my surprise everyone was just standing there. Mouths gaped open. Gawking at me.

My brow furrows. "What?"

"T-That… so many… swords?!" spoke a stunned Kurenai.

"And so… fast… I didn't even see them," followed up Asuma.

"You know," Kakashi starts off with a deadpan tone. "I can't help, but not be amazed by it every time I see it."

There were similar comments made from the others but I ignored them in favor of surveying the arena. I had only managed to kill off a small portion of the enemy forces. There were still many more Otogakure shinobi fighting against other shinobi and murdering non-combatants in their sleep. Some were taking their time and used their kunai. Others used wide-range elemental techniques to kill people in one big swoop. Like a scythe through a field of grass.

My heart races.

My blood boils.

It was senseless mayhem and murder. The systematic purging and genocide of Konoha's inhabitants and anyone who didn't wore a sound note headband.

Anger was coursing through my veins.

I wanted these people to be dead. These invaders didn't deserve the chance to be saved. I wouldn't even bother to give them a second chance. If they begged for mercy. I'll simply run them through with a sword.

A bright flash and I was in my Red Plain Mystic Code.

"Kakashi." I call to him. "We need to wake these people up and escort them somewhere safe. Are Konoha's standard protocols still the same concerning an invasion from another country after the wall has been breached?"

"By now ANBU and the Emergency Response Teams should be evacuating everyone beneath the Hokage Monument. Once all non-combatants have been evacuated, standard procedures concerning a counteroffensive goes into effect."

I bite my lower lip. That was going to take too long. The amount of people exposed were going to be too great. The numbers in my head were already piling up to the size of a mountain. Konoha was good, but they weren't that good against people that were actively targeting innocent people.

A series of footsteps came barreling down the hallway. It was a four man Konoha Chunin squad. They all quickly saluted to the Jonin and particularly to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san! What are your orders?"

The man looks around and nods to himself. A plan already formulated in his head. "Send word to all four man cells and able bodied shinobi to clear out all enemy combatants wearing an Otogakure headband. Once we've secured the arena, we'll wake up the civilians and escort them to the evacuation zone. After that we'll-"

"▄▅▄▅▂▂▃▃▄▄▅!"

Kakashi was interrupted as the floor beneath our feet began to rumble violently. It was so great that it knocked almost everyone off their feet. Then a bloodcurdling scream pierced through the air. It made the hair on my skin stand on its end. Goosebumps forming all over. There was a sense of dread filling the bottom of my stomach.

I knew what made that noise.

"What the fuck just happened?!" someone curses loudly.

"No! More like what the fuck was that horrible screaming noise?!"

I tighten my grip on the ebony bow.

' _Emiya-kun.'_

' _What?'_

' _Keep caution. There's something most foul and repulsive lurking behind the scenes.'_ Merem sounded awfully unsure of himself. It was entirely uncharacteristic of him to be like this. But I heeded his warning.

' _You don't have to tell me twice.'_

Off the corner of my eye, I spot an enemy group heading my way. Five in total.

I calmly nock an arrow and fire off ten in rapid succession. The force of the arrows sent them flying backwards dozens of meters back. They were dead before they even hit the ground.

"I'm heading up to the roof." I announce suddenly. "I'll be right back."

"▄▅▄▅▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅▂▄▅!"

It roars again in the distance from beyond the wall.

I needed to get a better look at what was going on.

* * *

Great columns of smoke rose hundreds, if not thousands of feet into the air.

Whole districts were set ablaze haphazardly.

The yells and screams of frightened people running away from the fighting echoed all around me.

My chest tightens.

It was all starting to bring back memories of when I was a child. Walking through those harrowing streets alone. Blazing fires all around. Buildings crumbling down. People dying left and right. Asking. Begging. Yelling for help. To save them from this nightmare.

I remember it all so clearly still.

I lost everything of myself there. The hatred. The anger. The hope. The self that was me and the dreams that I had before I saw his smile. Everything.

Whatever I was before Kiritsugu saved me, was burnt away with the fires.

Not again.

I swore to myself. "This day… and never again."

" **Well… third time's the charm. Isn't that right…? Emiya-kun?** "

I spin around at the sudden voice behind me and the sight that greets my eyes staggers me back several paces.

The _thing_ smiles maliciously.

Blue eyes stare intently into my own blue eyes.

It was like seeing a reflection. A horrible, monstrous and perverted version of myself. My head spins. Inaudible sounds were being emitted from my mouth. I couldn't possibly grasp what was unraveling before me!

My hands shake.

My knees buckle.

"Y-You!" I shakily raise a finger at him. "W-What… who-… no w-what the FUCK ARE YOU?!"

This was too much! This was way too much for me to take in all at once! It's just too much!

" **Allow me to properly introduce myself… I am – Avenger…** "

* * *

Author's Note: I actually thought this chapter was going to be a lot easier to type out, but I proved myself wrong. This chapter and arc for this story was a long time coming as I sort of just wrote this whole story to get to this point. Looking back, I feel like I could've done a lot of things differently and developed the characters and sequences a hell of a lot better than… well what's written currently. More interactions for Naruto and everyone, better dialogue, meaningful actions between the cast, etc. Like damn… I was lying in bed a couple of nights ago just thinking to myself "God you're a fucking shit author". Hopefully I've been improving steadily since then and the writing has shown through a bit.

End of rant, sorry about that.

I recently came into contact with a potential beta, so hopefully I'll be able to develop my writing and skills as an author more with a second set of eyes looking in from the outside to tell me what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong.

Anyways, this chapter marks the beginning of where everything unravels. At this point, I envisioned it as the "tell all, end all" for my horrible pacing and writing to lead up to this point. This is where the tipping point begins for chapters 14 and 15, and to where Rin is finally fully introduced to the characters in the setting. It's also where questions are answered for both the reader and characters inside the story.

Also, before my usual closing statements for this week's update, I want to publically address why I prioritized Magecraft over Ninjutsu. The "too long, didn't read" version is that I wanted to write a story where Naruto was more interested in a foreign power than his ancestral power.

The stories I've read tend to mix the Ninjutsu and Thaumaturgy to get the best of both worlds to provide a wider range of abilities for him, but I felt it degrades the meaning of Shirou, or in this case Naruto's, power. Unlimited Blade Works is the definitive answer given to a person who viewed himself nothing but a weapon for the world to use. It is the culmination of all that he is, was, and ever will be.

A sword given a human form in the sense. That is why the first line in the aria is, "I am the Bone of my Sword"/"My body is made out of swords". From that he is suggesting a change of himself to fit that mindset of being a "sword". It is through that alien perception that gives rise to his reality marble of Unlimited Blade Works. An alien common sense of demons compared to a human common sense.

I wanted to give it a true and through meaning to that. I felt that, in a way, it degraded the point of "Unlimited Blade Works" and the character's obsessive nature with his ideals. In fact, the theme for the route was "struggling with oneself as an ideal" and if he didn't have that then there was no point to Unlimited Blade Works. I think I fudged it up here and there, but I try and stick to the grandness and wonders that the visual novel gave when I read it.

But enough of that, sorry about the super long author's note so I'll end it here.

I hope you, the readers and critics, enjoyed this week's update! I'm entirely grateful to those who take the time out of their day to leave a review for me to read! I greatly appreciate that!

If you can, please leave a review of your thoughts on the chapter and story so far! Feel free to message me any questions you might have or even leave it on your review! I'll get back to you as soon as possible!

Word count before A/N: 9,790.


	14. The Sword of Promised Victory

_Chapter 14_

 _The Sword of Promised Victory_

* * *

The King of Rats, the Left Arm of Merem Solomon, looked back and forth between Emiya Naruto and the recently introduced Servant, Avenger.

By now, Naruto had taken a knee due to being in a catatonic state. Being in the presence of Avenger had some severe adverse effects on him. He had attempted to probe the boy's mind and get in contact with him but there was no response. No feedback from an external stimuli. He was actively shutting everything out.

Merem cursed.

He looks back at a smirking Avenger poignantly. His beady red eyes looks him up and down. Taking it all in and making note of every little thing. "So you're the incarnation of _All the World's Evil_ I take it?"

The black haired boy tilts his head. "I sense a twinge of disappointment in your voice."

"Hmph – I expected a lot more than… a dark clone of Emiya-kun here. A little cliché don't you think?"

His shoulders shrug in response. "I assure you that it wasn't by choice. His genetic makeup was the only one available on hand at the time and was the only one that had touched upon the grail. Besides," he brings up his right arm and clenches his hand. "I got a neat little gift from him. Wouldn't you agree?"

"That explains where the missing arm of his went and why I sensed his signature down in the caverns then," Merem mutters to himself. "So you wouldn't mind telling me what your game plan is hmm?"

It didn't hurt to try to ask before resorting to other means of extracting information out of the heroic spirit. He wasn't all too thrilled in poking inside the head of a being that embodied all the curses and evils of the world. While he was an inquisitive being by nature, he was cautious enough to not go prying into things that could kill him… or worse.

Avenger breathes in the air deeply before speaking.

"I guess you can say I have two goals. Two desires if you will." He holds up two fingers. One of them points to the frozen form of Naruto. "Obviously I want him dead. People die when they are killed and he simply refuses to stay dead. Stubborn as a bull, but I can respect that greatly. It's admirable."

Merem couldn't help but agree with the statement about Naruto. He was as stubborn as they came if not more so. To his knowledge, Emiya Naruto had come knocking on Akasha's doorsteps a total of three times so far. The first time when he was a child by the fire, the second when his heart was pierced by Lancer, and the most recent one with his arm being blown off and bleeding out underneath Fuyuki City's caverns.

The boy simply refused to die.

"And as for my second one well…" Avenger looks around himself at all the carnage. "You can see that's a work in progress. I was given a wish… a wish to see the darkness within humanity's heart. I desire to fulfill that wish by bringing upon a hellish nightmare to the world."

Merem's face scrunches up in distaste. "I'll take a wild shot in the dark and say that wish belongs to Kotomine Kirei."

Avenger grins in satisfaction. "Indeed! I was left bereft without a wish after I was harshly rejected by _Emiya Kiritsugu_." He spits the name out like it was poison. "I showed him a world that he desired and he thought it to be unfair! So when he rejected me, I sought another individual to give me a wish! To give me a purpose! And there… I found _him_ … just lying in a pool of my black mud… dying."

There was a manic look of glee on Avenger's face. "He had a wish. So I used his to open up a hellish portal on Fuyuki City and this place! I cursed Emiya Kiritsugu when he rejected me! I cursed him to a faraway land where he was a stranger and an enemy to all! Never to be able to leave to see his daughter ever again! **HAHAHA!** "

A hand comes up to hold his head as he laughed wildly.

"Ha… you can't even imagine what I wanted to actually to do to him for revenge, but beggars can't be choosers." He nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders. "So with that out of the way, it's time I got rid of the roach that never dies."

The malignant heroic spirit whistles a jaunty tune as he projected two reverse grip black blades that looked more like a beast's laws and fangs. They were wicked and jagged with protrusions running about the course of the main blade. He flourished them around with a spin in his hands as he took his time.

Merem glanced down at Naruto's still form. _'Come on! Snap out of it kid! Or else you and I are going to be minced meat in a couple of seconds!'_

When the King of Rats looked back over to Avenger. He was already upon them with a wicked smile.

The Left Arm needed more time! While he could leave Naruto to save himself, it wouldn't be prudent to his health if Rin were to ever find out. So as far as he knew, he was stuck in the same boat with Naruto.

"Ha – so? Any last words before I parade around this backwater cesspool with your body my little hero?" He pauses and leans forward for any response. "No? Well-"

He's interrupted by a whisper he didn't catch. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you. Speak up!" Avenger cups an ear for effect.

"I said… **TRACE, ON!** "

* * *

Denial.

Anger.

Bargaining.

Depression.

Acceptance.

The five stages of grief. It all happened so fast and all at once that my mind and body simply shut down. The massive influx of raw emotions and information flooding in caused me to collapse to my hands and knees. The shock of seeing Angra Mainyu, Avenger, in all its unholy glory for the first time before my eyes shocked me to my core.

I wanted to deny that the thing before me wasn't Avenger. But the things that I saw in my mind said otherwise. The curses. The pain. The anguish. All of it came running into me full force.

Then anger quickly followed suit at the sheer stupidity of myself and at Avenger. The things he has done and yet to do sparked a flame inside me. It was wrong. That very thing before me was the definition of wrong.

Anger quickly dissolved into bargaining. Why did it rear its ugly head back again so soon? What were its reasons? What was the point of the persecution of the masses? How could I even possibly stand a chance? All those times fighting Servants and other beings were with the help of Saber and Tohsaka.

Here? I was by myself. Alone against the monstrosity of humanity.

Depression settled in. I was reminded why I ran. Why I decided it was best if I went back home and to play hero. When it mattered most I failed. I thought I would be able to handle the thought of loss. Strangers, people who I would never talk to on a normal basis, I could reconcile with. But when it came down to those who I cared for the most?

I broke down. I shattered like glass. I crumpled like a house of cards. I failed to shut my heart out like Archer. To callously play with the scales of balance on the priority of the greater good.

I told myself I _could_ do it.

I lied to myself that I _can_ do it.

And when the time came. I didn't.

I couldn't bear the thought of looking to Tohsaka after the cataclysmic failure of dismantling the grail. I killed her sister and failed to protect Saber.

And so I ran.

I ran back home to find some place to be hero and meet my end. That was all fine in the end as I was helping people right? But… that was what Archer did. He went gallivanting all over the world and made a contract the World. He stepped on one too many toes and ungrateful people who turned their backs on him.

Shinobi people.

In their paranoia they thought he was the mastermind behind their source of conflicts and strife, and so they persecuted him. Arrested him, judged him in a kangaroo court, and had him publically hanged.

Somewhere along the line I realized the folly of it all. The idiocy of myself. The warped psyche of my mind and its thought process.

" _Those eyes… your eyes aren't human boy. A machine masquerading as a human."_

He wasn't wrong yet he wasn't entirely correct either.

Acceptance. I accepted that I was wrong. I accepted that I was foolish and stupid. And I accepted that I had problems that needed to be worked out.

That I needed to go home. Back to Fuyuki City. Back to home. But more importantly… back to Tohsaka.

I bet she was in pain as much as I and I left her there.

I accept that I'm a horrible person.

But I refused to let it be like that.

I would fix them. I would right the wrongs and make things better.

No more running.

No more crying.

No more cowardice.

It was time to face the demons in the dark. The demons that I ran away from.

Avenger walks up to me casually. He couldn't see my face.

"Ha – so? Any last words before I parade around this backwater cesspool with your body my little hero?" He pauses and leans forward for any response. "No? Well-"

I mutter two words back.

A hammer cocks back in my mind. Prana and Od filter in through my circuits. The board lights up green. All projections were on standby.

He leans forward. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you! Speak up!"

"I said… **TRACE, ON!** "

A dozen Black Keys are traced into existence above his head and shot downwards with the force a bullet. His eyes widen at the sense of danger and flips backwards all the while dodging more and more Keys of Providence. Each one of them pierced into the concrete roof up to the hilt of the blade like it was butter.

There was a small measure of satisfaction in me at seeing him frantically dodge the holy sacraments of the church. They were specifically designed to intervene spiritually against the concept of _evil_. Each blade held the concept of holy baptism to cleanse the target and had the ability to lock a person's body down if their shadows were pierced.

"Phew… glad you came to your senses Emiya-kun or we were going to be etched into history." Merem wipes a bead of sweat off his brow. "What took you so long anyways?"

I stand up with my back straight. "Finally reconciling with myself… I think after this Merem. It's time we head home."

He hums in agreement. "Mhm – yes that does sound good, but might I remind you that there's the incarnation of _All the World's Evil_ standing in front of us? You should probably deal with that first."

Avengers belts a laugh at Merem's words. " _Him_?! Dealing with _Me_?!" This time he holds his stomach as he guffaws. "Saber was twice the person this Faker ever was and she failed to put me down permanently. What makes you think he can even stand a chance against me?"

I smile melancholy at him. A forlorn look on my face. Now was the time to use it. There would be no other moment except for this.

The pinnacle of all holy swords in existence.

One of the last god-forged weapons, a Last Phantasm, forged by the planet as the crystallization of the wishes of mankind and stored and tempered within the planet.

I unsheathe it from _Avalon_ and pull the blade out with it still being wrapped within _Invisible Air_ to conceal its appearance. But it was more than enough for Avenger to take a wary step back at the sight of it.

"Scared Angra Mainyu?" I tilt my head and brandish the tip towards him.

"Feh – big whoop. What about it?" He twirls his two blades in his hands. I structurally analyze them to the bone.

 _Tawrich: The Left Fang Grinder_ and _Zarich: The Right Fang Grinder_.

They were sword breakers. One to catch the blade and the other to either shatter it or attack the opponent. A small grin tugs at my lips at the prospect. I would love to just see him try and shatter Saber's sword.

"Do you have enough curses stored up?" I slide into a ready posture. " _Angra Mainyu_?"

A manic smile splits his face. "EMIYA!"

He roars my name into the air and it signals the start of the fight.

We both blur and cross the measly distance of thirty meters almost instantaneously.

By the time we meet in the middle, I was already swinging downwards diagonally at his torso. Avenger's right sword Zarich comes up to catch the blade in mid-swing. A resounding clang resonates like a bell. The sword was so corrupt that it was actually managing to expose apart of the blade. It was negating _Invisible Air_ to a degree.

In response I merely press down some more and like the sound of glass shattering. Zarich snaps in pieces. It only stopped me for the briefest of moments. His left sword Tawrich comes up and punches the sword away, redirecting it away from his torso. It barely misses.

He kicks and backflips away while projecting another Zarich into existence. He cocks both arms back and throws them. The sounds they made while spinning in the air were like a buzz saw.

They were shoddily traced which made it all the easier for me to smack and reflect them aside.

Avenger notices and traces more and more to bide some time.

It was beginning to bog me down with how many he was able to project into the world. They are thrown with such speed even the afterimages they create are blurred. My mind was on an autopilot like mode. I knew none of them made it through because I wasn't injured yet and the constant staccato of metal on metal reassured me.

In less than a heartbeat we trade over a hundred blows.

The incarnation of evil traced over fifty pairs of Tawrich and Zarich to throw at me. All of them deflected or shattered as they met my blade.

My eyes narrow at how he was keeping his distance after our first engagement. I was a little surprised at how easily I was able to overpower his strike with my own, let alone push against him. I was certain that he as a heroic spirit would be able to barrel through me, but that wasn't the case.

His strength rank must've been lower than mine.

A low-level servant then.

But still dangerous nonetheless.

I flood prana into my legs. Time to test out a suspicion I have.

In that instant I appear right before him. His eyes widen at the suddenness of it.

The sword in my hand is swung like a flash of light. It couldn't be seen by normal measures.

I strike for the heart, neck and head all at once. Three slices all launched at once, any one of them being a fatal blow for sure to damage his spiritual core.

He blocks the first blow for his head frantically. When Tawrich and Zarich meet, my arms struggle just for the barest of seconds before I push forward with a bit of resistance. Avenger pushes back and ducks under the blade. I redirect the blade to go for his neck and instead of blocking, he opts to continue dodging instead. He fails to fully protect his chest and I'm greeted with first blood.

Albeit – it was more of a scratch than anything else.

But it proved a suspicion of mine right. The Servant Avenger was weak. Weaker than me at least.

Archer in comparison only had D-Rank strength. This meant that Avenger had an abysmally low and paltry rank of E. That was wholesomely pathetic for a heroic spirit in terms of direct combat. Good for me, bad for him.

I keep my eyes trained on him. He still had his magecraft. His black mud and shadows. I know his thaumaturgy exceeded mine well beyond my comprehension. So what was the thought process in his head for using projection based magic instead of his curses? They were far more potent and stronger.

Was he mimicking me just to rub salt in the wounds? A Faker of a Faker?

Or was it something else? Maybe he couldn't use _All the World's Evils_ just yet? Was that the reason why he seemed so weak? Was that the reason why he was invading Konohagakure with Michael?

I push that aside for now. I'll get my answers when I have Avenger's body skewered into the ground with my sword.

"▄▅▄▅▂▂▃▃▄▄▅ **!** "

A roar rumbles in the distance. If it could be, it was louder than ever before. I glance in its direction before returning to Avenger.

"What is that?"

He smirks. "Oh you know… a little present and an insurance on my part just in case if things don't go as planned. You know like a plan B."

I'm reminded that over half of Konohagakure was set ablaze right now. The roar of the flames almost drowned out the yelling and screaming down in the streets below. Civilians and innocents all running for safety while the shinobi battled it out in the midst of them. Collateral damage was inevitable with how close and intense the fighting was.

 _That_ was the reason why he was stalling me. The longer he kept me here, the more people would die. He was holding me back. That's why he was primarily playing keep away with me. And Alter Rider was nowhere to be found. So who knows what she was up to? That made me even more alert than I already was.

I move to get away from this fight.

Avenger blocks my path. "I was beginning to wonder how long it would take for you to realize what was going on." He flourishes his sword breakers. "While killing you would've made things so much easier, stalling you was the original plan."

"▄▅▄▅▂▂▃▃▄▅▄▅▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▄▄▅ **!** "

The inhuman roar in the distance was definitely louder than the previous one. I was sure of it. Avenger was lying about it being a _Plan B_. Whatever was making that sound was definitely his end game goal.

' _Emiya-kun, you feel that buildup of prana out in the distance? The magnitude of it is simply enormous! It's increasing at an exponential rate!'_

I bite my lip. _'Yeah I feel it too alright and I'm not liking it.'_

' _You need to be done with this fight and get to a higher vantage point to see what in the name of Akasha is making that sound!'_

' _No need to tell me twice.'_

"So are you going to-" His words get caught up in his throat as he is forced to block an overhead swing with both blades. It locks both of our swords and we're caught in a sudden stalemate. "Ha! Trying to pull a fast one on me aren't ya! I got your sword now!"

It was my turn to smirk at him.

" **Strike Air: Hammer of the Wind King!** "

The wind being released created a gale made out of super high pressure condensed air that was powerful enough to easily crush and blow away armies and fling stone slabs weighing several tons into the air as if it were nothing.

A horrid look spreads across Avengers face as he was right beneath it.

"GUHHHRRRKK!"

The blast of Invisible Air being unleashed was so strong it actually collapsed a part of the roof that we were on and we both fell down into the spectator stands below. By this point, the stadium had been mostly evacuated with pockets of civilians here and there. Luckily none of them were below us.

"Guharchkk!" Avenger hacked up a mouthful of blood and spat it out on the ground. "Heh – you're a lot stronger than I thought Emiya-kun. I didn't know you could do that." He grabs his- no my right arm and tears the red cloth off.

The right arm underneath the Holy Shroud of Martin twitches. My grip tightens around the handle of my sword.

"I don't want to pull out anything serious for now so I'm going to have to take an L on this one." He claps his hands twice. "Rrrrider!" His voice singsongs out.

The innate sixth sense in the back of my head told me to duck. It didn't matter where or what. I had to duck. The corrupt servant appears behind me and I twist my body to the right and narrowly dodge a nail linked to a chain sail overhead.

I lose my footing and stumble on all four trying to get back up.

Alter Rider is already upon me and snaps a kick into my chest. The force of it sends me barreling through the hard concrete ground. I sheath the sword and roll with the motions. Everything was a blur.

Medusa knew how to kick like a god damn mule.

I push against the ground with both hands to propel myself into the air and trace Archer's matte black straight bow. Three arrows all charged with prana, enough to level a house with each one, are launched towards Rider in rapid successive fire.

They were like three flashes of light.

The purple haired servant used her chains like a whip and swatted them aside.

My feet land on the grand and I skid a meter back before finally coming to a rest.

I cough up a sizeable load of blood and spit it to the side. One of my hands goes to nurse the area where she kicked me. The Red Plain Mystic Code barely withstood that attack. Not even reinforcement did much this time. She compensated for the reinforcement from last time.

"Damn it," I swore. "She got me good… a broken rib." It was starting to become a chore to breathe easily now.

"You idiot, you got careless," Merem berates into my ear. "You allowed him to monologue and stall for help. Now we're dealing with two servants!"

I click my tongue in annoyance. "Can't you just enthrall her already?"

"Are you daft? Did she kick you in the head as well you moron? The incarnation of the world's evils is standing right before us. There's no telling what could happen if I dare to peak in there!"

"Alright, so that's a no… a big no."

Avenger was healed back up now. Alter Rider was to the side of him, obediently like an attack dog.

"Remember, if she takes those blindfolds of hers off look to close your eyes! If she turns you into stone we're done for!"

"I know! I know!" I bite out as they both begin to charge towards me.

A pincer move. Avenger to my left. Alter Rider to the right. They weren't going to allow me to play keep away and fight from a distance. I pull out Saber's sword once more and ready myself for a world of inevitable pain.

Just this once, I allowed myself to swear.

"Fuck me."

* * *

For one Uchiha Sasuke, Genin of Konohagakure no Sato, had been slogging through what felt like was a never ending gauntlet of enemy shinobi. It was one enemy after another. Cut one down, two more show up. She felt like there was barely any progress being made.

Her back bumps against another person's. "Well Sasuke-chan! At least we're almost there! How far do you think we're away from Kakashi-sensei?" asked an optimistic Sakura.

She gripped her sword with both hands before parrying away a kunai strike and riposting straight into an Oto ninja's chest. His hands reached up to grip the blade, but she simply ran it through him deeper and pushed him off with a snap kick.

There was a sense of disappointment in her chest at how terribly easy it was to dispatch her opponent. Her eyebrows furrowed momentarily as she watched him bleed out on the ground. Had she been making that much progress with Naruto that she hadn't noticed? Or were these people horribly trained and equipped for such an operation to invade Konoha?

Or maybe Emiya Naruto was just _that_ good at beating the literal hell out of her.

"Not sure… can't be too far by now. The fighting is starting to get less and less so we must be thinning out the herd by now."

She took note of her surroundings and the group that she was with. They were all the hopeful genin candidates participating in today's tournament. It was by Shikamaru's suggestion that they group together to get back to where their Jonin teachers should be and receive official orders from them.

Sakura had noted before that they were a motley crew consisting of all five great nations and never before did she think that they would all be working together like this. And in a way Sasuke agreed with her. At one point in time their respective nations had gone to war with each other.

The raven haired girl shook her head. This was not the time for her mind to wander about such things. And speaking of wandering, her eyes trailed off towards where her once significant other was. He was standing over a corpse with blood on his hands.

Tsubasa Daisuke had been awfully quiet. Not a word nor a peep from him. Except for an occasional indiscernible mutter here and there about something along with a constant scowl.

"Hey? You ok Sasuke?" Sakura breaks Sasuke out of her reverie. The pink haired medic followed her line of sight. "Hey, you're still not hung up over him right?" She says in a hush tone.

"N-No, just… something feeling a bit off is all."

"Yeah I feel you… like why in the world is Otogakure invading us? And how did they breach the walls so easily?"

"Maybe Naruto knows? Or Kakashi-sensei?" She reasoned that either of them would most likely know the motivations behind the attack.

Sakura nods her head. "Hopefully everyone's ok and-"

"Oi! You two quit blabbering and hurry up!" Shikamaru calls out. "We're almost to the stadium proper!"

The two members of Team Seven mutter out an apology and picks up the pace to catch up with the group.

It wasn't long before they finally made it to where the general audience would be seated. To their surprise a large portion of the civilian spectators had been evacuated with pockets here and there that were still in the process of being escorted out in groups.

The squad was quickly spotted by their respective Jonin leaders and were herded in for a detailed debriefing of the developing situation. Kakashi was at the head of the makeshift operations, directing things as the fighting was dying down inside the arena.

"Ah good! You all made it safely," greets Kakashi in a cheery tone despite the given situation. "I was about to send a group of Chunin to go find you all, but it seems like you kids are growing up faster than expected!"

Sasuke quickly noted that there was a certain blonde missing in the group. "Um sensei… where's Naruto? I don't see him with you."

"Tch… you would be asking about him," mutters Daisuke.

She ignored it and looked expectantly at her Jonin teacher.

"Hmm – he said he went up to the roof to get a better look at things not too long ago, but I suppose it's been some time now." He contemplates something for a moment. "You two," he points at Sakura and Sasuke, "go up there and find out what the holdup is and-"

The sounds of wind howling throughout the arena greets everyone's ears. Hurricane force winds whipped around causing everyone to duck. It was quickly followed by an explosion that made the whole stadium shudder and groan.

The ceiling overhead cracked and gave into itself.

"EVERYBODY! MOVE NOW!" Kakashi shouts immediately.

Everyone in the vicinity scattered as slabs of concrete and steel rebar rained down from above.

"Holy shit!"

"What the fuck just happened!?"

Various voices yelled out in surprise as they tried to figure out why the roof had collapsed over their heads.

Coughing and blood being spat onto the ground could be heard from the center of the collapse.

"N-Naruto!" Her eyes widen at the sight of him.

"Who the hell is that on the ground?!" Sakura runs up next to Sasuke pointing at the black haired person clothed in red. "W-Why… why does he look like Naruto-kun!?"

"I-I don't know!" Sasuke fumbles. She was just as confused as her teammate. The two were essentially identical twins with opposite color palettes.

And then suddenly a long purple haired woman comes out of nowhere and proceeded to engage Naruto. He barely fends her off before being savagely kicked in his ribs that sends him skidding on the ground.

It was all a blur. Barely discernible to the human eye even with her sharingan activated.

"Get down!" Sakura tackles her to the ground as a cacophony of explosions follows suit.

"Sakura? Who are those two?"

"I-" the girl ducks her head back down, narrowly being decapitated by a stray boulder being flung from the blast of the arrows. "I don't know! But he looks like he needs help!"

They both peak their heads up over the cover and watched as he was beset on both sides. The two unknowns walked towards him slowly before their forms sudden blurred and disappeared.

It was like a whip cracking in the air.

Any thoughts of charging in to provide assistance left their minds at the sheer ferocity and speed of the fight before them. It left them stunned at how they couldn't even track the barest of movements. The only way they could tell Naruto was surviving were by his grunts and the sound of steel screeching as they bashed against each other.

"Guh-!"

A strained voice escapes Naruto's mouth. It all slows to a crawl momentarily as they see his left hand hold his now bleeding stomach. The movements were invisible to them. They didn't even see the attack that snaked through his defenses.

He had been doing remarkably well against two opponents until now because he had left openings to guide his opponent's attacks to. Using his inferiority as a weapon to block their furious onslaught. It limited the oncoming offensives to a point, but there was only so much he could mitigate.

Uchiha Sasuke understood Emiya Naruto's methodology when it came to fighting.

Prediction using information obtained. Planning using cultivated battle experience. Being one step ahead of the opponent to guide the fight into a favorable outcome.

Her eyes squint away as bright flashes fill her vision. It was the sparks coming off his sword. It would shatter the two black swords that were constantly being projected and blocking two iron nails when he could.

The two back off immediate and she began the motions of jumping in before her arm was grabbed by Sakura.

"No! Not yet! We need to find a better opening!" She points to where Kakashi was sneaking around. "Look! He's already trying to find an opening to intervene properly! When he goes in, we go in as well!"

Sasuke huffs in frustration at the feeling of being useless, but agreed. This wasn't the time to charge in like a bull. She would bide her time for now before striking in with her sword.

However.

There was something unsettling in her stomach. As much as her heart wanted to believe that Emiya Naruto would overcome his opponents, her mind said otherwise.

It was obvious who was going to win in the end.

"Kughck-!"

The red-armored swordsman was hit once more. Life giving blood runs down his back and he lurches forward. And his opponents pounce like a pack of wolves. The purple haired woman blasts off and reengages from above.

Naruto blocks the strike.

Her feet pulverizes the floor when she lands, but she's already speeding off and comes back around for another strike.

He parries it and attempts for a riposte.

The woman continued her momentum as she blurs past him and his strike misses wide. Sasuke could only tell by the aftershock of her feet smashing into the ground before rocketing off again. From there her sharingan failed her in tracking the woman. At first it counted for more than a dozen strikes, and then another dozen, and then another dozen before she could no longer properly count them.

It all happened so fast!

Naruto's back was turned away from his doppelganger. They could see him rushing in for his rear flank.

Sasuke's voice rises to warn him.

"GHHHRRK-!"

And suddenly he's sent flying back from his starting position. Rolling and tumbling on the ground.

It was from Naruto bucking a kick like a mustang. He had caught the full force of it straight into his chest.

She lets out a breath of relief.

It's washed away when the sight of a heavily battered and bleeding Naruto comes into view. His armored chest was heaving, his face contorted in a mixture of pain and exhaustion. One of his eyes was barely open with blood running down freely over it. His right arm sported a fresh gash revealing a red cloth. He was using his sword as a support to keep himself up. He stubborn refused to go down without a fight.

" **Raikiri-!** "

Like a cobra striking from the shadows. Kakashi explodes and strikes forward with a hand coated in lightning from the cover of rubble!

"Sasuke! Now!" Sakura was already blasting off towards the woman that had her back towards them.

Without hesitation, she followed suit and sped past Sakura. Pushing lightning chakra into the sword, it comes to life with a series of crackling noises. With a mighty roar she swung her sword the moment a nail came striking down to deal a crippling blow to Naruto.

Iron nail met steel blade.

She grit her teeth as her knees bended from the monstrous strength behind the blow. Her target was only using one arm while she had two! The lightning chakra infused blade had failed to cut into the dagger-like nails, but it did its job of stopping the attack.

"I- I won't let you hurt him!"

The purpled haired assailant tilted her head slightly. "What beautiful crimson eyes you have." A wicked grin set on her playful lips. "Shall I show you mine?"

"S-Sasuke! Look away!" Naruto croaks out from behind.

The girl didn't need to as Sakura came roaring in. "DON'T YOU FORGET ABOUT ME!"

Her head moves slightly towards the pink haired girl in response.

"Hrrk-!"

Sasuke felt the woman's heel dig into her abdomen before she found herself flying backwards and into Naruto. They tumbled to the ground together harshly and were a mess of tangled limbs. When her world finally stopped spinning, she heard a groan of pain beneath her.

"Y-You idiot-! Need to pay attention more…" he manages out.

She rubbed the sore spot in where she was kicked before getting up and rolling her eyes. Only Naruto would lecture in the middle of a fight.

Looking back, Sakura had missed.

Kakashi deftly lands next to them, crouching down to inspect Naruto's wounded form.

"That lookalike is good… real good. He has a similar style to Naruto and uses projection magecraft, however I managed to nick him in his stomach," he comments with a critical eye still trained on the two unknowns.

Sakura was already working her magic on healing Naruto by the humming sound of her Iryo techniques.

A sigh resonates through the area. Avenger was clutching his now freshly bleeding stomach courtesy of Kakashi. "Well… this isn't exactly how I panned it all out to be. Oh well – in for a penny, in for a pound I suppose. It's time to say goodbye. Rider, would you so kindly leave them a departing gift?"

Naruto suddenly lurches up. "GET DOWN AND CLOSE YOUR EYES!"

Even in his wounded state he pulled Kakashi to the ground with his left arm. Sakura with his right and kicked Sasuke's legs out causing her to fall back onto his body.

All the shinobi in the area who failed to react to the warning in time suddenly froze.

There were no sudden flash of light.

No calling of a technique.

No flashy move.

Unnerving silence quickly filled in the void like a flood.

And when Uchiha Sasuke clamored back up.

Her jaw dropped.

Her hands shook.

The sharingan that was still activated recorded every bit of detail. She wished it hadn't.

The look of pure agonizing terror on the unfortunate souls who turned into stone was the stuff of nightmares.

* * *

My body ached to the high heavens.

The blood in my veins were like hot sluggish molten metal.

I had barely closed my eyes the moment Alter Rider had pulled off her blindfold and used her _Mystic Eyes of Petrification_ to turn everyone in the vicinity into stone. Even with my eyes closed I could still feel the effects of her petrifying gaze. The feeling of having your blood thicken like oatmeal was not a pleasant feeling to experience.

"Sasuke, if you're done using me as a chair can you kindly get the hell off me now please?"

No response.

"Hey – earth to Sasuke!" I follow her gaze and looked at the aftermath. I bite back a curse at seeing how many human sized stone statues surrounded us.

"Everyone! Report in! Get me a body count on how many injured and… how many dead." Kakashi began barking orders to reorganize whoever was left. "Naruto? What the hell just happened? Who were those two that were attacking you?"

I grunted as Sakura started assessing the damage and went to work.

"The black haired guy that looks like me is called Avenger. The purple haired lady is Rider… well Alter Rider I guess. And simply put she turned everyone who didn't look away in time into stone with her eyes. You can liken it to a dojutsu of sorts. A really, really rare dojutsu that's both a gift and a curse."

"And it seems as if they made their escape in the midst of all that chaos." Merem came crawling out of my hair. "So we have two heroic spirits running amuck, one being the actual incarnate of evil mind you, to go hide and watch whatever is about to happen. Judging by that scream over yonder of your walls. It's not going to be anything pleasant."

"Can we… reverse whatever happened to them?" he asks hesitantly.

I shake my head.

He scratches the back of his neck tiredly. "We'll have to figure this out later then, for now we need to rally the regular forces and prepare a push for the main avenue soon. Command wants for us to secure the arena to use it as a staging ground since it provides a buffer between the Administrative district and general districts."

I hiss in discomfort as Sakura patched up a nasty gash on my back. "Anything else?"

"One of the main priorities is reaching the gate and closing it. We lost contact with personnel posted on the wall some time ago. Everything else went dark after that." His voice was low, bits of sadness and steeliness to it. "We're assuming total loss for anyone at or near the wall, including civilians…"

It was a given that they were dead with how the Oto forces were simply slaughtering everyone in their sights be it shinobi or innocent people who had nothing to do with Konoha. Maximum damage for maximum efficacy.

"There's also reports of shadowy entities lurking around assisting the enemy." Kakashi added. "You have any clue what's all about?"

I sigh tiredly into the air. It was just one thing after another. "It'll take too long to fully explain. Here take this." I project around me a fair amount of Black Keys. One for everyone at least. "Your Ninjutsu should be able to deal significant damage alone, but these swords will put them down for good. They're made for mainly for throwing or thrusting, keep that in mind."

I watch him as tested the grip and weight before nodding to himself. "Everyone! Come pick one up! You'll be using these as a secondary measure against the reported unknown entities rampaging out there." They all shuffled along all around me as they picked up the oddly designed swords.

Somewhere behind me I feel a distinctive sneer being made. I had a feeling who it was, but refrained from making a comment. I really didn't want to hear his voice. The more he stayed silent around me, the better.

"N-Naruto…. W-what is… what this?" Sakura's voice was quivering.

I felt her hand touch my right arm and figured she discovered the shroud underneath. When I go to look, the sight alone made me pause for a second before I sighed once more.

It was a blade growing out of my shoulder. The tip of the steel was sticking out between the wrappings of the shroud. A part of it was exposed, but there was no damage to the cloth itself.

 _This body is made out of swords._

How terribly true that it was. Avalon and Unlimited Blade Works conflicted with each other. Throwing in the Kyubi into the mix of things made it all worse.

"Ah… yeah." I start lamely. "I suppose it was only a matter of time before you all found out." I rip the rest of the covering off my right arm to fully expose the shroud to everyone. I also remove the gloves and clench my right hand repeatedly.

My gaze lingers on the two different skin tones for a while.

"So this is it huh?" Kakashi spoke up. I look around to see Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke all staring intently at my right arm like it was a strange anomaly. There were others who stuck around like Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy that were taking in the sight as well.

I roll my shoulder as a test and immediately regret it as a bloodcurdling screech of steel on steel grinds against each other.

"Naruto." Sakura grabs my hand. "Why... why didn't you say anything?"

The pink haired kunoichi looked as if she was about to cry.

Damn it, I hate it when people cried over me. Especially girls. That made it even worse.

"Hey, hey," I grab her attention by reaching out for her hand. "Don't worry about me. I've just started coming to terms with it myself alright? So no crying over me, you hear Sakura? We have a job to do and you probably have the most important one of them all. There's going to be a lot of people that'll be hurt after this whole thing is done and we'll be needing you to fix them all up."

"After all this… please… tell us? Come clean for the people who care about you?" she pleads.

"I will. I promise." I move to get up and feel every part of me protest against it. My body was aching and burning. Everything hurt, but there were people that needed saving. People who couldn't protect themselves. Men, woman, children that were out there currently suffering in this hell that they suddenly found themselves in.

"▄▅▄▅▂▂▃▃▄▄▅ **!** "

That inhuman roar resounds throughout the air once again. It was now louder than ever before. The concrete beneath my feet rumble at the intensity of it.

"Change of plans," I said. "Kakashi I'll be going to the Hokage Monument to get a better look of what's going on. I can provide long range fire support from up there while I'm at it."

"What?! How are you going to be able to provide support from all the up there?" said an incredulous Kurenai. "Let alone seeing what's going on down here from that far!"

"Yeah… the distance from there to the main avenue is several kilometers out." Asuma followed up. "Even if you're a good shot and you added chakra to augment your strength, your shots won't even reach us."

"Oh, don't worry they'll reach alright and when they do… be sure to duck," cautioned the Left Arm. "It would be in poor taste if someone had to scrape what's left of you off the streets into a soup can."

With those parting words, I reinforced my legs and sped off to the Hokage Mountain with Merem. There was a shit eating grin on his face as we left and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at his crassness.

* * *

The view from up the cliff face would've been breathtaking if it weren't for the fact that Konohagakure no Sato was up in flames with the sound of people dying in the streets below.

I was standing on top of one of the Hokage's heads. The fourth one to be precise. The irony of it all was not lost upon me.

"Do you see it Emiya-kun? The monster beyond the wall making all that incessant racket?" Merem was perched atop of my head.

My eyes squint to gain a better focus through all the columns of smoke rising hundreds of meters into the air. It was only a feint outline of it. A humanoid looking creature that was at least several hundreds of meters tall. From what I could make out, it was grotesque in the sense that it was vaguely familiar yet completely alien to my senses.

There was a sharp distinctive red glow being emanated from its head and the center of the chest. Its two arms were high above its head reaching out for something in the air. It looked like it was attempting to gather energy or something to that effect.

"Do you remember my description of the Lesser Grail attempting to manifest itself near the closing hours of the Fifth Holy Grail War?"

"Ah… so it's that huh?" He clicks his tongue. "How boorish," he says primly. "It's most likely the cause of all the shadow entities spawning and other things. No wonder they gained control of the wall so quickly. Those poor souls were overwhelmed and consumed. What a waste of human life."

"No kidding… it explains why it sounded so familiar." I stared intently, peering through all the smoke and fire. "And reminds me why I should get rid of it as soon as possible… **Trace, on**."

I project the bow and **Caladbolg II** in my left and right hand respectively.

In my head, I've already measured the distance between the mountain and the Lesser Grail.

Six and a half kilometers from here to there.

It was far beyond my normal range to accurately hit it properly, but I didn't need accuracy with this noble phantasm. I didn't need to shoot it perfectly in between its eyes or anything like that. The blast radius from breaking the traced weapon should be enough to blast it away.

Raising my arms, I pull back the string of the bow. The sound of the esoteric metallic material of the bow from the not-so-distant future creeks and groans.

My aim was fuzzy from here on out.

I was imitating the strength and power of a fake heroic spirit.

A Faker through and through.

I push as much magical energy I could dredge up into the noble phantasm to break it. A burst of pure prana comes out of the tip of the arrow. Arcs of energy danced all around me as I concentrated my aim to the best of my abilities.

"▄▅▄▅▂▂▃▃▄▅▄▅▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▄▄▅ **!** "

The earth reverberates and shakes.

My feet and form hold steady. My eyes narrow in concern.

Was it responding to me? Was it cognizant to recognize me as a threat to its being?

"Emiya-kun… its magical energy levels just spiked crazily out there," Merem mutters worryingly.

It made me worry too. I increase even more prana into the arrow to the point where it was thrumming to life. Cracks spider throughout the noble phantasm. Anymore at this point and it would reach catastrophic meltdown and explode in my face. There was enough energy packed in to crater the face of the monument.

" **My core is twisted in madness…** "

My grip tightens. I breathe in to steady my aim. Whatever it would attempt to do, Caladbolg would twist it away with its abilities.

" **Caladbolg!** "

It was like letting go a bolt of lightning. Chunks of stone weighing in several tons were torn off from the ground along with whole trees being uprooted as well.

The broken phantasm streaked, warping away the billowing columns of smoke in its path.

But that wasn't the only thing flying in the air as a red lance of pure magical energy flew past it, unaffected by the twisting distortion.

My jaw drops at the sight of it.

It soars over my head, missing me by a significant margin. I keep track of it on its flight path.

The prana lance from the Lesser Grail smashes into a mountain over yonder.

A blinding flash fills my vision, forcing me to cover my face with a free hand. The ground beneath me quakes and rumbles like never before. When the light dies down and I'm able to look back. Astonishment and shock fills me.

Merem is doing the same as well.

The "lance" razed the mountain to the ground in an instant.

I turn my gaze towards where _my_ arrow landed. My breath hitched.

I had barely even scratched it. The forest surrounding it was completely blasted away and cratered. But compared to what it sent back at me? It was like comparing a hand grenade to nuclear bomb.

I gulped nervously. My throat was dry like a desert.

"Emiya-kun," Merem starts off slowly. "I think… you're going to need a bigger sword."

"Yeah…" My jaw was still unhinged at the display of power. "We're going to need to get to that gate and fast."

"Then you better start shooting arrows like never before if you want to get to there in time Emiya-kun."

"Hmph – I'll do you better."

"Oh?"

I pull back on the bow and ready the first arrow.

"Yeah, I'll make it _**rain**_."

* * *

Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

That was what Uchiha Sasuke could aptly describe the situation she was in currently.

She along with everyone else had been the first wave to lead the charge into the main avenue to get to the gate. The fighting was intense as both defenders and invaders struggled for every meter on the street.

The defenders were a hodgepodge of shinobi hailing from the Great Five nations with the invaders consisting primarily of Oto shinobi with other smaller elements supporting them.

Building by building. Room by room. They cleared everything out before proceeding further with each one becoming harder than the next. Buildings that were set ablaze were considered a total lost cause and damage control to prevent it from spreading went into full effect. The body count was sky high in terms of enemy deaths and civilian casualties.

No one was spared. Woman and children in particular were hunted down with a great prejudice by the invading forces.

This was war.

This was _actual_ war.

It was all incredibly sobering for her.

Not even a year ago she had once shared the same sentiments as Daisuke's friends that a war would be amazing to participate in to become famous like Konoha's past heroes. To become the next Kiroi Senko, or the next Shiroi Kiba, or even the next Sannin. Back then she wanted to fight to prove herself and become great in honor of her family's name.

Now she realized why Emiya Naruto fought. It was to prevent _this_.

To prevent the horrors and atrocities that fellow human beings can commit.

To save people.

Now she understood.

The whistling of shuriken cutting through the air broke her out of her reverie. With practiced ease she blocked all six and threw the "Black Key" at her assailant. The Otogakure ninja failed to block the sword with his flimsy kunai. The kunai shattered in his hands and could only stare on as the blade pierced itself into his chest all the way to the cross guard.

He stumbled back and attempted to pull the sword out, but it was for naught as another sword came swishing through the air and cut cleanly into his neck sending his head flying across the street. Blood spurted out of the neck like a broken water fountain before finally collapsing to the side.

She plucked the sword out of the body and sighed.

"That makes it twenty-seven so far…" her voice was soft as she spoke to herself and glanced at the body littered streets of the main avenue. "…and so much more to go."

"SASUKE! BEHIND YOU!"

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up on its ends. The pervasive stench of evil radiated through the air from behind. Without acknowledging the warning, her right foot slides to the right to dodge the downward strike. In her left hand she spun the blade into a reverse grip and thrusted back with Naruto's projected sword into its stomach causing it to disintegrate.

"Huh – well you look at that. You got me all worried for nothing Sasuke," teased Sakura.

Sasuke replied with a smile and apologized for letting her mind wander.

Her teammate sighs and runs a gloved hand through her pink hair. "The fighting's getting thicker and thicker the closer we get to the wall. I feel like we've barely made any progress. Not to mention we've barely found any civilians along the way… just bodies and more bodies as we go. Where does it end?"

The question echoed in her mind. Indeed – where does it end?

It wasn't long before the fighting picked up again. The lull of peace was short and fleeting. Another wave of bodies collide against each other in the proverbial meat grinder.

"Damn it!" cursed someone to her left. "Where the hell is that guy that said he was going to provide long range fire support?!"

"Yeah! Fire support my ass! I bet he just ran away!"

"What a coward! He's all talk and no show!"

Sasuke ducked beneath a food cart to avoid a set of shuriken and kunai being flung down en masse by the enemy. She turned and scowled at the other shinobi who were badmouthing Naruto. Then she noticed who exactly she was taking cover with behind the cart.

It was Daisuke's group of jonin friends.

She blanched, rolled her eyes, and made to move to a different cover immediately after the volley was finished. In fact, she'd rather charge headstrong than be near them.

Just as the barrage of projectiles ended a dreadful roar shocks the air.

"▄▅▄▅▂▂▃▃▄▅▄▅▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▄▄▅ **!** "

Followed up by two monumental surges of energy through the air with one being significantly larger than the other.

The fighting stopped.

Everyone looked around for the source of it.

"Look!" Someone says. "At the Hokage Monument! There's a red glow atop of the Yondaime's head!"

Her sharingan eyes didn't need to tell her the obvious that it was Emiya Naruto preparing something. That must've been the reason why he was taking so long. He had assessed that there was a greater threat beyond the walls that needed to be taken care of first before providing support.

The red glow was alluring to her. She couldn't peel her eyes off of it.

The object in his hands reached critical mass and it was soon let loose. From where she was, kilometers away, she could see the plume form from the back blast. The arrow was akin to a shooting star in the night. Sasuke's eyes could barely keep up.

It distorted and warped everything in the air in a twisting motion. But it wasn't the only projectile in the sky as a lance of some sort zoomed passed it, undeterred by the twisting distortion.

In an instant, the earth quaked and everyone on the ground lost their footing form all the shaking.

Over the distance, she could see two mushroom clouds forming with one being ludicrously larger than the other that it was shameful to compare them.

"What the hell are you shooting at Naruto?" asked a concerned Sakura. She must've huddled up next to her when everything started to rumble.

She notices that Kakashi crouched down next to them. "More importantly, what in the world shot back at him?" His sharingan eye narrowed in concentration before it widened in surprise and huffed an amused breath. "You three."

Her teacher called out to the three jonin beside her.

"I heard you all griping about my friend. I suggest you sit back and watch _very carefully_." Kakashi said in his normal fashion that seemed to never fail to get underneath people's skin.

"Huh?" Was their collective response.

The words of Merem Solomon fluttered back into her head.

"… _be sure to duck._ "

A red arrow flies closely overhead.

She could feel the wind splash against her face from how fast it was moving. Her head turns towards the street leading to the main square of the village. It strikes perfectly, right between the eyes of a poor unfortunate soul to be the first target.

It sends him flying back dozens meters before the arrow explodes. Leaving behind a gory mess of brain matter and cranium.

"…!"

She ducked and so did everyone else as they all watched the fireworks unravel.

The arrows crashing down from the sky are a literal heavy torrential rain.

They smash into the ground completely devastating the enemy forces, the shadow monsters, and everything else in their path. It was just one after another of nonstop arrows being flung by Naruto.

Sasuke had to rub her eyes in disbelief at the way the arrows behaved.

Usually when objects are shot or thrown they followed an arc from beginning to end. But these arrows were turning in midair to correct themselves and home in on their targets. Those who tried dodging by jumping up or to the sides would balk and cry out as some of the arrows jerked and slammed into them dead center.

Some even tried cowering behind walls, but the angry crimson projectiles pierced through them easily like paper.

Others tried futilely to block and deflect the arrows, but proved to be a fool's gambit as they were overwhelmed in a heartbeat.

The shadow entities in particular were hunted down with an extreme mount of prejudice by the fact that every single time an arrow careened into them. They were either launched off thirty meters into the air and exploded, or were turned into a pincushion and _then_ exploded.

Suffice to say the opposition was being annihilated before her very eyes.

He made it look all so easy.

A cheeky, shit-eating voice rings out. It was Kakashi.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear… with a whole lot of arrows." He whistles in marvel of Naruto's work.

When the smoke cleared and the last of the arrows met their mark. A clear path had been defined for them straight to the gate. Albeit ridden with craters and body parts strewn about everywhere.

And landing in front of everyone in the main square was the man himself with his bow in hand and an arrow nocked.

A smile edges its way onto her face and it spoke of the emotions toiling within her.

Of her friendship with him.

Of her fondness for him.

Her eyes trailed down to the lower half of his red overcoat ensemble as it fluttered in the wind. It was mesmerizing. It was captivating. It was enchanting. It was powerful.

Her heart skipped a beat.

It was at that moment, Uchiha Sasuke knew, she had fallen in love with the person before her.

* * *

I take in everything before me.

The absolute carnage and devastation that I wrought on the enemy forces entrenched in the main avenue and square. They didn't even stand a chance. Most of the street was destroyed along with the buildings that lined it.

"Emiya-kun," Merem's voice rings out in the quiet main square of Konoha. "The magical energy is beginning to rising again. There's no time for you to linger here and let your mind wander. Lest you want this place to become a smoldering crater in the next five minutes."

My face sets into a frown as I waded through the wasteland. My head goes through a list of noble phantasms that had enough power to dismantle the Lesser Grail or maybe even block the lance if it came to it.

And I'm suddenly met with the realization that the list of noble phantasms that embodies the characteristics of "Anti-Fortress" were incredibly small. Not to mention they were all usually classified as high-class Divine Construct noble phantasms.

 **Ig-Alima: Green Field Cutting Through the Thousand Mountains** would be perfect for this situation to obliterate the Lesser Grail, but the amount of magical energy needed to project it was too high of a cost in my current state. The degradation of the traced construct would be so severe that it would be almost next to useless.

Another name floats to the forefront. **Sul-sagana: Heavenly Formation of the Astral Stars** was another construct that could do the job, but I'm confronted with the same problems as **Ig-Alima**.

No…

I was thinking too big. I needed something that could amplify a small amount of magical energy into offensive power. Something that could-

I stop.

My grip tightens on the handle of the bow that it began to groan in protest.

I knew what weapon that could perform the job beyond expectations. It destroyed it once. It destroyed it twice. And it would most certainly be destroyed thrice.

The only problem was, could I bring myself to let it go?

It was a onetime deal.

I was neither the rightful owner nor wielder. Just someone who had the ability to wield the sword because of a special one in a million circumstance.

A fluke.

A fake.

As soon as I used it, the world would reclaim its prized possession back from a foolish mortal who greedily kept it hidden to himself.

I'm being selfish. I'm being stupid. I'm being greedy.

I'm a terrible person.

Here I am trying to rationalize whether I should save hundreds of thousands of lives or keep a sword with me to remind me of her.

Saber would probably be disappointed and kill me.

Tohsaka would absolutely murder me while berating me for being stupid as usual.

"Hey, you idiot! Are you daft? We're here and you're just standing around like a dumb schmuck! Did you figure out a way to get rid of our little cup problem or no?"

I huff tiredly. "Yeah, somewhat. It's a work in progress right now."

"We'll work with what we have then! Leave the gate to your shinobi friends and get up that damn wall! With you daydreaming we wasted precious minutes! There's maybe only a minute before this place is blown up to Kingdom Come!"

Shit.

I'm running out of time.

I reinforce my legs and bounded up to the roof of the battered gate.

The Lesser Grail amalgamation comes into view. It's only about a kilometer out from where I was. Its hands raised up above its head collecting the magical energy into the form of a lance. The foreboding red color glowed ominously between its hands.

High above the sky there was a portal. A hole, I correct myself.

"What an unsightly ugly thing it is, wouldn't you agree Emiya-kun," the rat comments distastefully. I hummed in agreement.

"What in the actual hell is that thing Naruto?!"

I look to my right and I see all the jonins and their genin students bounded up to the wall.

"…"

I pause and gave it a good look.

"Something that I've been running away from now for the better part of the year now…"

I feel their questioning gazes at my response.

"…something that needs to be put to rest once and for all."

I dispel the bow. My left hand goes to grab my right shoulder.

It was aching. It was burning. Like hot iron rods being shoved down the length of the arm.

"▄▅▄▅▂▂▃▃▄▄▄▅▂▂▅ **!** "

It howls into the air.

The roar alone from so close forces everyone besides me and Merem to their knees. It had finished gathering up a necessary amount of energy and began forming a lance above its head to throw at Konoha…

…at me.

My right hand clenches.

I took too long to decide whether to use her Sword or not. No matter what, I had to block this attack and then I can attack. There was only one shield that could possibly block a lance of this magnitude and I'm not sure if I'll be getting back up from this.

The right arm begins to tremble now.

The power of the phantasmal beast, Kyubi no Yoko, was in my right arm. It was the calling of my true nature as a jailor since my inception. Before I dreamt of being a Magus. Of being a Hero.

"W-What are we going to do? How are we going to stop that… that thing Naruto?" Sasuke stepped forward looking to help.

I shake my head.

"I'm sorry to say that you won't be much help here. You're going to have to sit this one out."

She steps forward to say something, but I jab a finger to her forehead before she could say anything.

"You're a moron you know that? You should know when to fight, when to run, and when to let others do the fighting for you."

Her hand rubs the spot. "B-But! You're always doing the fighting for us! You're always the one bearing the burdens! Y-You! You selfish fucking bastard! LET US HELP YOU! LET… LET ME HELP YOU! JUST FOR ONCE LET US HELP YOU FIGHT!"

I'm stunned.

"I-…" her voice chokes. "I want to prove to you that I can stand up there with you! That I can fight the same fights as you! That I can be there to help support you! P-Please! Please Naruto-kun!"

Silence.

The sound of magical energy being gathered and wind whipping around us are the only sounds to be heard.

Uchiha Sasuke finally grew a spine and bit back.

A smile.

A true smile is on my face.

"Sasuke." I walk up to her and grab her shoulders. "You've certainly changed and grown up as a person from the time when I first met you."

She sniffles. There were tears threatening to escape from the corners of her eyes.

"I-… I-!" Her voice stammers, but I interrupt her.

"I'm sorry."

And like that I roughly shove her into the arms of Sakura and Kakashi.

"Merem."

He already understands what to do. "Ahem – would you all so kindly go away?"

The Left Arm of Crown subjugates his will onto the group, forcing their bodies to lock up and stand stock still.

"W-What are you doing?! N-Naruto!" Sasuke struggles and so does everyone else. "NARUTO!" Her voice screams. Her body protesting the action of walking away. "NARUTOOO!" She curses to the high heavens. Yelling and screaming all the way for Merem to stop.

I can see the others, particularly Kakashi and Sakura, struggle against the foreign presence within them. How awful of Merem to leave them still cognitive of what's going on.

The will of a Dead Apostle Ancestor was far greater than theirs.

"N-NARUTOOOO!"

To my bewilderment, Sasuke actually managed to turn her head around. Piercing crimson Sharingan eyes gazing into my own blue eyes. They were blazing furiously in pure unadulterated anger, spinning all the while. And then they suddenly began to mutate. What was once a two tomoe sharingan mutated into a fully matured three tomoe sharingan.

The pure agony on her face forced me to look away, but it didn't drown her voice out. It wasn't until they were off the wall that her voice finally faded away into the background.

"That's cruel you know that?"

"Says the man who shoves a woman away who was about to confess to you."

My face grimaces at his rebuttal. "Sorry to say, but I'm already taken by Tohsaka and she's probably going to _Gandr_ my face off the moment we meet."

Crown mutters something, but it's over ridden by the roar of the Lesser Grail.

"▄▅▄▅▂▂▃▃▄▅▄▅▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▄▄▅ **!** "

I even out my breathing.

I hook a finger underneath a neatly tied knot near the top of my shoulder and raise my arm. I hesitate just for a moment, but throw all caution to the wind.

It was do or die now; no going back.

The knot is undone easily and the Holy Shroud of Martin unfurls all in one ago leaving but a part of the wrapping on the hand to keep it from flying off into the wind.

The sight of the arm being completely tanned with the magical circuits glowing brightly is grotesque to me. It was my arm and yet not my arm. The combination of the Kyubi and Avalon trying to regrow my arm and creating an unholy matrimony of chakra and thaumaturgy.

It hums to life at being released and an overwhelming rush of pure magical energy courses through my circuits. Power a thousand times more than what my circuits can handle threatens to escape and I crush it with a will of steel.

I grit my teeth and keep my eyes trained on the lance.

This was power that no normal human being could wield without killing themselves from the sheer energy output. Be it chakra or prana. Jinchūriki throughout the ages and the corners of this continent all tend to die an early death. Only an exceptional few ever control the powers within themselves and live to a decent age.

The Lesser Grail monster rears its right arm back. It was ready to throw.

I step forward with my right foot.

I now know the scope of my power with my right arm.

A nigh unlimited source of energy at the cost of one's life from burnout. It replenishes my empty reserves, but I'll die within the next ten or so minutes from exposure.

The power of a being that rivals the gods. An extraordinary weight.

Emiya Naruto cannot handle the sheer magnitude of it.

But – all I knew was that I could use it for a brief moment.

"Ahck-!"

My eye twitches. It breaks. A small part of my brain explodes along with a circuit. I cough out a glob of blood. This body wasn't made to withstand the overflowing magical energy.

I reinforce my body. It was breaking down. All I needed was a few precious moments to keep myself together.

"Do your worst – _Angra Mainyu_."

Its arm trembles momentarily and adjusts its aim. Its hostility now has a focus. Instead of aiming for the heart of the village. It aims for me. It recognizes me as the threat from before.

Good.

It releases another roar into the air before throwing the lance with all its might.

Space distorts.

The air around it is forcibly pushed away by a mighty gust. The bullet approaches faster than ever.

I'm undeterred. I close one of my eyes and keep the other open.

" _ **I am the bone of my sword."**_

The line helps me concentrate as I pull forth a conceptual weapon that I knew that had the best chance of blocking the thrown lance.

" **RHO AIAS-!** "

The lance smashes into the shield like a freight train.

That lance that razed a mountain to the ground has been stopped!

The radiating storm of heat and plasma dances all around me, **Rho Aias: The Seven Rings that Cover the Fiery Heavens** appears from empty space and shields myself from the demonic lance!

Seven flower petals made from light to represent seven layers. Each layer with the defensive power of a reinforced fortress wall. The shield was a boundary field Noble Phantasm that was said to be invincible against all projectile based weaponry.

A thrown lance should be defeated by this shield without even penetrating one of the petals due to its concept of being a _Shield of No Loss_.

 _Even so…_

It smashes through the first three layers of the shield like it was nothing. Three petals are removed. Only four are left.

The force alone pushes me back almost to the edge of the wall. Any damage done to the shield is reflected back onto the user. Every layer that shattered like glass, shattered my body.

"GHHHCCKK-!"

The fourth and fifth layer of the shield shatters. More damage is done to my body. Only two petals remain.

In the face of such power, it felt like it was unstoppable! But I had to block it no matter what! I push with all the magical energy I had in me into the shield to break the last two layers.

For the barest of moments I could feel the lance being rejected by the bounded fields.

My hopes rise.

But it's immediately dashed away as the second to last layer breaks.

"Grrr-!"

This was the last petal. The last layer of defense. I give it my all even if it kills me in the end.

"NRRRRGGHHHH- NNRAHHHHHH-!"

With a roar spirit, I push back with all my might! With all my will!

A bright flash.

An explosion engulfs my view.

* * *

Crown was fretting out of his mind and pulling his hair out in frustration.

"Emiya! Now's not the time to be playing sleeping beauty!"

He had forgone his usual appearance of a small rat and took his elderly human priest form. He was crouched down next to the horrifically mangled and broken body of Emiya Naruto doing his best to patch him up with magecraft. All the while roaring and commanding for the boy to wake up from his slumber.

"Wake up you god be damned moron! Or this whole village will be nothing but a crater tomorrow!"

The boy begins to stir. Every part of his body begins to twitch in little movements. First his legs, then his arms before finally his right eye creaks open.

He gurgles something out.

"Yes! I know it hurts! Don't be such a baby and get up!"

He groans out in excruciating pain.

"M-My… my arm…" Naruto whines pitifully.

It didn't look much like an arm any longer. The appendage was horribly mangled and torn up. The flesh and muscle ripped apart to expose the bone that laid underneath and even that was broken as well. When Crown looked at it closely, he could see swords knitting themselves together to keep the arm attached to his body.

It was one less thing for him to focus on. What little he knew of thaumaturgy healing was going to the legs and torso of Emiya Naruto. It was a small requirement of all Executor level priests, especially Burial Agents, to know of spiritual healing.

"Don't worry about it! It'll heal back up! You just need to get up!" He was repeating himself over and over for the boy to get up. Every passing second counted as the Lesser Grail gathered up enough energy to form its lance again. It was drawing energy from the main magical lay line to fuel its attack and the next one was coming up quick.

"Uggghhh-!"

Emiya Naruto slowly lurches forward.

"That's it! Come on! You can do it!" he encouraged him with every movement.

He groaned in agony, but continued to get up. When he was finally on his knees crouching, Merem slung Naruto's left arm over his shoulders. "Alright Emiya-kun. I'm going to help you stand up alright? You hear me?"

Naruto's responded by spitting out a glob of blood to the floor.

"I'll take that as a yes then," he mutters. "Ok – 3… 2… 1…!"

He heaved him up on his two feet.

"T-This… fucking… sucks Merem…"

It was a rarity for him to hear the boy curse, let alone out loud. "Watch your mouth. You're in the presence of a man in cloth," he jokes with the boy. "You're defiling my priestly ears."

"I'm… one too you jackass…"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course, how could I forget the venerable Executor Emiya?" He shifted the weight to where Naruto was no longer leaning on him for support. "Alright. I'm going to let go of you now. I healed you up enough, now finish what you've started."

"Gotcha…"

Crown counted down from three before letting him go. He watched the battered mage stumble a bit before he balanced himself.

The red knight before him places a hand on his chest before pulling out an invisible sword.

He couldn't help but stare in envy at the greatest treasure of mankind. Of all the treasures in the world, none was greater than this. People all over the world could only dream of seeing such a thing let alone wielding it.

With both hands he planted the sword in front of him to use it as a support. Blood was running freely down the length of the blade exposing the outline of it. The wielder heaved a great breath before slowly wrapping his hands around the handle of the blade and raising it up above his head.

"NARUTO!"

Merem turned around and saw that the group he enthralled had returned. He uttered a small curse to himself about his carelessness. In his focus to heal Emiya Naruto back up to an acceptable degree. His control over Naruto's acquaintances slipped, allowing them to return.

The girl who looked like she was about to confess her feelings to him was at the forefront of the group. Her mystic eyes ablaze in anger at him as she skidded to a stop huffing and puffing. He cocked an eyebrow up.

"Apologies, but Emiya-kun is a bit busy right now." He glances back. "I think you'll want to watch what happens next."

"I am through… with just watching…" the girl growls. "You either step aside… or-"

She's interrupted as a wave of hurricane force winds slam into her and everyone else. It forces everyone to cover their eyes and look away.

The moment her eyes connects with the golden brilliance radiating from the sword. She was enraptured by the light being emitted. "I… oh my… god… it's so-"

"Beautiful?"

* * *

The hallowed voice of Merem Solomon rings out through the still air.

 _"While one could say there are many other swords crafted more splendidly and with better skill,_ _ **this sword**_ _is an illusion far, far superior to them. You calling it 'beautiful' would dirty its appearance. It is instead something sacred, forged from people's conceptions, legends weaved only out of hope."_

It was a herculean feat just for me to keep the sword up. It took every ounce of effort and will for me to not drop the sword while I scraped the bottom of the barrel for any magical energy left within me. Her sword only needed a fair amount to set off a chain reaction. And I'm not sure if I could even provide the bare minimum.

The vision in my right eye was starting to go grey and darkness began to creep in.

This body wouldn't last another minute or two.

I've relied too much on this body of mine without even knowing it. People die when they're killed, but I've stubbornly refused to do so.

 _"It is a crystal trained by the alone of mankind, making it reign as the strongest fantasy. The crystallization of the prayer_ _ **glory**_ _and all the things etched in the hearts of those who are scattered at the sword's exuberance; the nostalgic, the sorrowful, and hallowed dreams of those who found themselves on the bloody hell called a battlefield."_

It burned my lungs every time I took a breath. Each inhale like a hot forge being pumped with air. Every exhale a cold and sharp poke from the steel.

The only reason why I'm able to grip the sword with a tight enough grip was due to Unlimited Blade Works locking in my hands with the swords growing out of it. It knitted and weaved itself through flesh and bone to keep it in place. The feeling was like a thousand needles prickling through your hands.

" **Hmph – I see you're still alive. You're a stubborn little human being aren't you?** "

Ah… I had completely forgotten about the Kyubi. Now that the shroud was gone, he was now able to fully communicate to me again.

His voice was deep and baritone. It rumbled my head every time he spoke. " **I can respect that. I've never met a human who has stubbornly refused to die even when he should by all accounts.** "

' _You're being… awfully talkative… come to see a dead man drop into his grave hmm?'_

The phantasmal beast scoffs. " **Do not presume me to be a depraved mindless beast. I was given thought to which I may use to reason by my creator.** "

He didn't answer my question. _'So why are you here… come to gloat then with your supposed superior intelligence? Your infinite wisdom you've garnered since your conception in time immemorial?'_

"… **No. With the shroud removed, I finally have the ability to see and feel the outside world through your senses. The touch of the wind on your skin, the smell of the forest leaves, the sound of dirt crunching underneath your feet, the taste of blood in your mouth, and the sight… of that sword.** "

I see… even the Kyubi would be attracted by the all-encompassing power of Saber's sword.

 _"The sword represents a desire of all warriors, past, present, and future whom have been fully exposed to the nightmares of the battlefield. And that desire?_ _ **To be exalted**_ _."_

" **I can feel the World calling for its greatest treasure to be returned to her. She wants it now, but… she's waiting patiently. Even with all the sins he has committed by selfishly hiding away the greatest fantasy, she's allowing it to be used one last time. Ha… you should consider yourself lucky my jailor.** "

I didn't know what to say.

" **You've used up the last vestiges of prana. Your circuits are fried. Avalon won't be able to help you without her here to fully activate it. You won't be able to even call forth its name to activate it.** "

My jaw tightens and I continue to dig deeper. I was coming up short everywhere. There was nothing left in this body.

" **But… I can help. You and I have never seen eye to eye. It's evident by how well you've entrapped me in your reality marble after that whole debacle in Fuyuki City. And even then I have room to roam as I please in this wasteland. It's more than what I can say about my last two jailors.** "

A deal with the devil huh? The Kyubi was right. While the sword was glowing brightly and brought out the residual prana in the background. It wasn't going to do anything except act like a glorified glow stick. I'll bite. _'What is it do you want then?'_

" **To see its light.** "

' _That's all? Are you serious?'_

" **I'll have my freedom one way or another. It may come now or it may come later. Time is inconsequential for me. Besides knowing you? I won't have to wait for long.** "

I wanted to laugh. I wanted to cry. I wanted to do both.

Instead I hacked up blood and allowed it to dribble down my mouth.

' _Do it then. I'll sign my soul away to a devil.'_

It wouldn't be the first time that Emiya Naruto had signed his soul away to save people.

It certainly wouldn't be the last.

" **It's nothing like that. I assure you boy, this is all entertainment for me to pass the time. I am** _ **no**_ **Alaya-Shiki… for she is far, far worse than you could ever imagine…** "

With those departing words along with a menacing chuckle. The Kyubi faded into the background of my mind.

 _"Do you see it? Do you see what he holds in his hands? The light that shines within us all!"_

I close my eye and a resurgence of power flows within me. The phantasmal fox was directing his energy to Avalon to be converted into magical energy for me to use!

The sword began rattling in my hands at the overwhelming power it was holding back.

 _"Its name transcends all boundaries! Time and space! Cultures and languages! Nations and borders! For its name is-!"_

I inhale sharply, ignoring all pain and senses.

" **EX-!"**

The Lesser Grail vessel roars in defiance at its impending doom. It scrambles around with its arms trying to do anything to escape, but found no mobility. It was trapped by its own design.

" **-CALIBUR!"**

 **Excalibur: The Sword of Promised Victory** swoops down in one clean motion unleashing a blade of light that slices everything it touches. It was a blast of pure refined golden energy that cuts through the earth, the trees, and the mountain of meat.

It plows through the Lesser Grail with ease cutting it in half and breaking it down. Absolutely obliterating every piece of it from the base to the top, it flattens the forest. The golden wave then travels up to the portal above in a spiraling motion before coalescing into a point. It flashes once before bursting like a supernova in the shape of a massive cross.

Golden light scatters all across the land like a gentle snowfall.

The rooftop of the gate is silent.

The wind is gone. The roar of the monster beyond the wall is silenced permanently.

"S-So… beautiful…" a timid voice notes the spectacle.

I can barely see straight out of my right eye. I'm envious of those around me who can see Saber's brilliance.

The weight in my hands begins to dissipate bit by bit.

"Ah…"

The holy sword begins to fade away. There's some small measure of magical energy left. I begin to wobble on my feet. I can feel myself starting to fall forwards to the ground.

There's a tight feeling welting up in my chest. What was this feeling?

It… It was the feeling of regret and… sorrow…

That's what it was.

The same day that I declare that I would go back home and right the wrongs. I'm left dying far away from home. Far away from Tohsaka.

I can just imagine the worry on her face with my eyes closed.

"Ha…"

This is what I get for running away like a coward. A suitable punishment for one such as myself.

A single tear rolls down the right side of my face.

I didn't want to die.

Emiya Naruto did not want to die for he had so much to make up for.

My body begins to lean forward. I try and stop myself, but there's no fuel left in this body. I stop resisting, letting gravity take control. The air rushes past my face as I begin to black out.

But.

Just before I fall flat on my face. Someone catches me.

My limp body falls into their embrace.

My eyes didn't catch who they were. All it saw were red and black.

It felt familiar. My mind tells me that I've felt this before.

However with everything shutting down I couldn't put the name to this person.

I swear… I know this person…

Her melodic voice rings out to my ears.

"Emiya-kun… you idiot…"

I smile a bloody smile.

There's only one person in the world that can chastise me like that.

"Tohsaka…"

* * *

He smiles as he's dying in her arms.

His voice gurgles something out that sounds a lot like her name.

She shakes her head in exasperation. The more things change, the more they stay the same.

Her hand digs into a pocket and pulls out a ruby pendant. "Good grief, to think I would have to use this twice in one lifetime neh? Emiya-kun…"

The ruby shines brightly before it dulls blankly.

"Ha… there we go. That should keep you going until I can fix you up properly."

"Um – excuse me?"

Tohsaka Rin looks up and finds an audience watching her. There were two that stood out to her. One with black hair and one with… pink hair?

Her turquoise eyes blinks. A delicate eyebrow goes up acknowledging their presence.

"Who are you?" the one with black hair says aggressively.

Rin gently lays Naruto's body down gently. She brushes off her clothes and flourishes her hair.

"Ah, I apologize for not introducing myself. My name is Tohsaka Rin and I'm this moron's girlfriend."

A man with silver hair who wore a mask coughs repeatedly to the side awkwardly.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

Author's Note: Finally. I finally made it to the chapter that I always wanted to write. I've pictured it for the better part of the year and I'm so happy to finally put it on paper. Using Rho Aias and Excalibur was the main reason why I wanted to write this story. Exploring a character's psyche using first person narratives was an interesting thing to do along with developing my skills as an author. Hopefully with this chapter, there's marked improvement from Chapter 1 to Chapter 14.

I can't believe it's been eight months since I've started writing as a way to get out of depression at the time. It was therapeutic at the same time nerve wracking as all hell posting this publically, but I'm extremely glad that a vast majority of you actually like my story. It's rough at first learning how to… well write a story, but I'm both thankful and grateful for those who've stuck by me so far on this journey.

Naruto finds his resolve once more, Konoha almost gets burnt to the ground… again, Sasuke was about to confess, Naruto sidesteps it, Rho Aias action and Excalibur action, and RIN IS FINALLY HERE! SHE'S FINALLY HERE EVERYONE! IT ONLY TOOK 14 CHAPTERS! I'M TERRIBLE WITH PACING! HOORAY!

Please leave a review of your thoughts on the chapter and story so far! I hope everyone, readers and critics, enjoy this week's update! I'm super grateful to those who've taken the time to review and leave a comment on my story! I strive to get better and better with each chapter for you all and myself!

Feel free to message me any questions you might have or better yet place it in your review! I'll be sure to RSVP as quick as I can!

Special shout outs to reviewers _ChaosRune, Masterx01, The Amazing Grayson, Examine Draco, Revan Kazama, SkySage24, and Dgco_. Especially you _Dgco_ , I thank you especially for that review. Really pushed me to improve myself and I hope it shows! Oh and one more to the person who commented that my story reads like a visual novel. I was actually aiming for that, so thank you very much!

Word count before A/N: 14,934.


	15. The Magus Named Tohsaka Rin

_Chapter 15_

 _The Magus Named Tohsaka Rin_

* * *

"Emiya-kun… if I didn't love you so much and weren't recovering from being on the brink of death. I would smash your stupid head in… you idiot."

A delicate hand reached out to caress his face as he slumbered on to the path towards recovery.

"Honestly," she sighs to herself, "I don't know what ticks me off more. The fact that you and Archer both managed to avoid my wrath or that you somehow got yourself in a situation far worse than I could ever imagine."

Her thumb softly rubs over the part of his cheeks where his whisker-like birthmarks should have been. She couldn't help but note the severity of the rebound effects from the over usage of projection magecraft. A fourth of his body was now completely tanned darkly like Archer's with parts of his hair fully white. It was a stark contrast to where he still retained his fair complexion and blonde hair.

Naruto's head automatically responded to Rin's ministration. In his unconscious state he was enjoying the feel of her hand. It caused her to smile softly at his reaction.

"You like that don't you? My silly stupid hero…"

She was enjoying the skin on skin contact with her hand and his cheek. The memories of being with him and Saber in the apartment building in London making their own little pact all came rushing back at that moment. It was barely into their first year of thaumaturgical education in the Clock Tower that Naruto had decided to part ways with the organization in order to travel the world after finding his answer.

It was from there that both she and Saber would follow along as well in his journeys to see the world and all its splendor it had to offer to them.

" _Regardless, having fun, suffering, seeing the sights, and eventually having our own happily ever after. That's the future in store for us."_

All three of them gathered around together, holding each other tenderly. Herself, Saber, and Naruto. They were like pieces of a puzzle that was finally completed. Naruto represented the heart of the group, Saber as the soul and spirit, and finally herself as the brains. All of them were missing something that the other filled in.

A small tear ebbs its way out of her eye to run down the right side of Rin's face.

She wipes it off with her left hand and glances up at the clock in the room. "Morning already?" Looking down at Naruto, a soft sigh is emitted. "Geez, look at me letting my mind wander like that. I might as well go make breakfast before I have a little rest myself."

Leaning down, she planted a tender kiss on top of his brow. For a moment Rin lingered on top of him before pulling off.

"I miss you Emiya-kun… please… get well soon neh?" Her hand stroked his cheek once more before getting up to head to the living room.

* * *

"Just a small breakfast to settle my stomach before I crash," mumbled out Rin.

She was exhausted to the bone after toiling countless hours away in the bedroom healing Emiya Naruto's broken body. The ruby pendant infused with prana over the years had helped immensely, but it wasn't an end all – be all solution. **Avalon** had the sole rights to that. The only thing was that Saber wasn't there to keep it active so it was forced into a hibernation/passive healing mode.

A hand was brought up to the front of her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"Tired Rin?" A voice calls out from the living room.

Glancing over her shoulder, she saw that it was Merem in his true form with his left arm attached. He was sitting at one end of the table casually snacking on some fruits while leaning back.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "Why don't you try spending almost an entire day trying to bring someone back from the brink of death huh?"

"Heh – well I would've if someone wasn't so adamant in doing it all themselves. If I recall correctly, you actually had the gall to give me the boot." There was a menacing grin on his face that promised retribution. "You're lucky that I like you and Emiya-kun enough to not-"

"What? Enthrall our bodies? Make us your mindless slaves? Disintegrate us?" Her voice was equally bored and tired as she sat down with a plate of toast, jam, and hot tea. "Come on now, surely you can do better than you're usual threats Merem-kun."

"Ehck-!" He choked on a piece of fruit at how casually dismissive she was to him. He, the twentieth ancestor, certifiably ranked as one of the most dangerous beings on the planet was being chided like a child by a human who was barely out of her teens.

"You know? You might be the first ancestor to die from choking on a piece of fruit. Won't that be a story to tell if that happens?"

Merem's fist slammed into his chest and hacked out a tangerine.

"Gross. Don't you have table manners?" She moved her plate out of the way as it landed near her side of the table.

"God!" Crown scratched his head frustratingly like a child. "You sound like Rita whenever she chides me about stupid and inane things about my habits! And I _hate_ Rita!"

An unladylike snort comes out from Rin. "No – let's be real. You hate because she amassed a larger collection of treasures than you _and_ owns a castle."

"W-Well, I got a temple!" he sputtered. "The Temple of Solomon!"

"Which isn't even yours to begin with," she slides in easily. "It wasn't even dedicated to you. You just happened to have come across it and took it for yourself because you _thought_ it looked nice so you enthralled Nebuchadnezzar the Second to sack it."

"…it still counts," he pouts.

Rin gave him a flat and exhausted stare.

A part of her was still in disbelief that an ancestor acted like such a child. Another part of her suspected it was merely an act to disarm and lower people's guards down. Or maybe it really was his personality? Either way, it was polarizing as he could go from deathly serious to deathly comedic.

"Ahem," he coughed into his hand. "Besides all that… while you were healing Emiya-kun, I've been compiling all the information my left arm has been able to gather the past six months and let me tell you. There are some juicy, juicy bits of information I've got stored up in my head… although you look like you're about to pass out Rin. We can always wait until-"

The jeweled magus stubbornly waved his concerns away. She wanted information now. "I've waited for almost half a year Merem. I don't," a yawn interrupts her mid-sentence, "I don't have any more patience left to wait. Just lay it on me."

His tongue audibly clicks. "Alright then… I'll start from the beginning. Whatever you do, don't interrupt me. I want to get through this as quickly as possible."

Rin nodded her head in compliance.

And so a vampire ancestor recounted everything to a jeweled magus.

His liberation of an oppressed coastal trading village.

His befriending of Team Seven and his relationship with Kakashi.

His return to his birthplace followed by his former teacher's request to assist in preparing his team for a promotional trials.

From there on Rin learned of Naruto's rather interesting development with Sasuke. Something about the aforementioned girl left a bad taste in her mouth. The way she looked at Naruto and her felt incredibly unsettling. Eyes filled with both envy and jealousy. Not even Luviagelita Edelfelt looked at her like that. The pure unadulterated enmity gave Rin some cause for concern.

She made a note to watch her back around the Uchiha girl.

By the time Rin refocused back onto the conversation. Merem was giving a rundown of the recent events that developed hours before their arrival at the wall. Rider, Avenger, and Michael Roa Valdamjong launching their attack on the village and leaving a burning village filled with corpses in their wake.

On their ride here the two of them caught the tail end of the events that transpired into a massive golden explosion. A tale tell sign of him activating Excalibur to blast something away into oblivion.

"And that's where you finally come into the picture Rin."

Her fingers came up to massage her temples slowly as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"What? Regretting that maybe you should've taken the offer to rest before having all this information unloaded on you?" He crossed his arms. "Don't go shooting the messenger now."

"In-fact I am regretting to not rest first… This is certainly a lot to take in all at once," she says softly. "It seems like no matter what, the nightmares of the Holy Grail War cease to be put down for good. Here I thought it would be easy to dismantle the system at first… ha – how foolish of me."

There was a despondent look on her face as she stared off into space.

Remembering.

Reminiscing.

Rin softly shook her head to dispel the dower thoughts that were beginning to form in her head. It wouldn't be prudent for her to spiral into such a depressive state. Emiya Naruto already did the majority of it for the both of them. She didn't need to add into it herself.

Merem didn't respond for a few moments. Allowing an uneasy silence to befall the living room.

"You know we'll have to report this to both the Mage's Association and the Holy Church."

"…I know."

A hefty weight settled on Rin's shoulders. This wasn't panning out to how she expected things to go.

It was simple. Go to the other side of the world. Pick Emiya Naruto up whether he went willingly or by her dragging him by his collar and then going back home. That was it. Now with the development of the grail, discovery of Michael, and heroic spirits; it was only a matter of time before the world of magi collided with the world of shinobi.

And at the center of it all was her and Naruto.

The thought alone made her weary for the future. Her shoulders sagged slightly as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"On second thought Merem. I'll be taking my rest. We'll talk some more after I'm not mentally dead on my feet."

"Very well. I presume I have the house then?"

"Mhm," she hummed. "If they aren't already keyed into the bounded field then kick them out. If they're stubborn… well I'm sure you can handle it."

Rin felt like her feet were turned into stone as she laid her dishes into the sink and yawned on her way out to go back to Naruto's room.

"Oh don't you worry about me Rin-chan! I can take care of myself very well," he waved as Rin left his sight.

* * *

Coming up to Naruto's room. The door leading into his room was left ajar. Rin narrowed her eyes at it as she distinctly remembered shutting it completely.

"And who do we have in here hmm?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she quietly snuck into the room to catch the perpetrator.

Peering into the dark and quiet room, Rin came across a rather peculiar scene of someone sitting awfully too close for her comfort over a sleeping Naruto. Her tired expression was replaced with irritation and displeasure.

The sight of Uchiha Sasuke hovering over Emiya Naruto rankled her. It pushed several buttons that not even Luviagelita Edelfelt could manage to do.

There was something indiscernible being muttered from the girl as she looked over him.

Sasuke's hand reached out to cup his face, but just before she could Rin announced her presence in the room. "And _what_ do you think _you're_ doing?" Her voice thick with disapproval and aggravation. An ugly scowl was set on her face as Sasuke jerked her hand back.

A mixture of shock and surprise could be seen on the girl's face as their eyes met.

Rin looked down from her nose while tapping her foot onto the tatami mat. Impatiently waiting for Sasuke's answer.

"Well?"

The Uchiha girl schooled her features and returned a glare. "I was just checking up on him."

"Mhm – sure you were," Rin rolled her eyes. "The fact that you were hovering over him like some sort of creep and were about to touch his face for some unknown reason kind of gives it away. Let me make this clear okay?" She leaned forward. "I don't want _you_ around him. Got it?"

"What?!" Sasuke shot up and got into Rin's face. "That's… that's completely unreasonable! I'm his friend!"

Teal eyes narrowed at coal black eyes.

"And I'm his girlfriend," Rin's smirk caused the other girl to clench her first and grind her teeth. "I don't care if that sounds unreasonable to you. Just be glad that I'm allowing you to even stay in the house let alone sleep under the same roof as him in the guest house."

"H-How… how dare you!" seethed Sasuke.

Rin tossed her back nonchalantly.

"I dare because he's _mine_." Rin shot a parting smile just before she slid the doors shut.

A soft snap, click and the door was locked.

The black haired magus huffed a tired breath before softly glaring at Naruto. "Geez – you sure do know how to find the most peculiar of people Emiya-kun. First Edelfelt, then Caren, and now this Uchiha girl." She softly scratched her head as she laid down next to him on another futon.

"Ah well… you know me… I'm a hedonist through and through. And I would be lying to you if I didn't get a certain amount of pleasure from crushing other girl's hopes and dreams of dating you."

Her hand tenderly cups his face before planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

Naruto visibly reacted and moved his head in her direction unconsciously.

"You missed me too didn't you Emiya-kun?" grinned Rin. "I missed you too so you'll be getting plenty of those when you wake up… but first you'll be getting my fists before any kisses." She audibly yawned into the quiet room. "Time for me to get some sleep… just a short… little… nap…"

A pleasant and satisfied expression present on her face when she finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke glared hatefully at the door with her Sharingan eyes blazing.

No.

It wasn't the door she was glaring at. It was the person who was behind the door that she was glaring at.

' _Tohsaka Rin_ ,' she spat out the name disgustingly in her mind.

Her hands were clenching and unclenching constantly as a myriad of emotions were in turmoil. There was so much flooding in that she didn't know how she wanted to exactly feel or do. Tohsaka Rin had offended her on so many levels that it left her reeling.

Tohsaka Rin dismissed her like she was some nobody. She was an Uchiha. The last heiress of the vaunted clan that could recount their history for hundreds and hundreds of years.

It was unacceptable.

Her hands gripped the handle of her sword to cut down the door. However Rin's threat gave her pause.

She had control over the house's boundary field meaning she had complete control on who stayed, who entered and who left.

Sasuke wanted to scream in anguish and frustration.

It was unfair. Life was ridiculously unfair.

Just when she thought she was heading towards something better that could improve her life. The world decided that that was wrong and sent someone to derail it all.

Hot tears seeped out of her eyes. The palms of her hands came up to rub them away.

She turned her back towards the door and left the room to head towards the living room. She didn't feel like being there anymore.

Sliding open the doors to the living room. Merem greets her with a wave of his hand while holding a cup of tea.

"Hello~! Sasuke…san?" His tone was cheery at first before it descended into bits of concern. His violet eyes peered at her before he nodded his head understandingly. "Ah – I see… you've encountered the spitfire known as Tohsaka Rin eh? My condolences, here come take a seat instead of standing there and moping."

He motioned with his hand for Sasuke to take a seat in front of him.

"I feel like I should apologize first and foremost about Rin. She's uh…" he looked off to the side trying to find the correct words to describe the magus. "She has a very strong and abrasive personality to say the very least."

"No," disagreed Sasuke. "She's a _bitch_."

"Ghhrk-!" Merem spat his tea back into his cup before looking up at Sasuke and guffawed a bit.

Sasuke blinked owlishly. "What?"

"Haa… look Sasuke," he pointed at her with his free hand, "thank you for that laugh, but I would refrain from actually saying that to her face."

"How come?" She was genuinely confused. To her, Tohsaka Rin didn't look like much in terms of strength and physicality. The girl was, much to her chagrin, too beautiful and gorgeous to have looked like she did any hard work in her life. Her skin looked flawless. Her hair too immaculate. Her hands and nails pristine. Every bit of her was just too damn perfect.

Everything about her aggravated Uchiha Sasuke down to the bone.

"Well… she may not look like it, but Rin is quite the capable individual when it comes down to it. The girl isn't afraid of getting down and dirty if the need arises." He takes a sip from his tea. "Rin embodies the idiom, _"If you want something done right, do it yourself"_ down to a T. Strongly independent, incredibly sharp tongue and wit, super stingy and bossy, and overly protective of what's hers. You… ehh… being in such a rather close association with Emiya-kun pushed all the wrong buttons and that's why Rin came so strongly into you."

One of Sasuke's eyebrows rose up as she gave him a flat stare. How was that supposed to excuse Rin's awful attitude and disposition towards her?

Merem picked up on Sasuke's expression. "Rin's been through a lot these past couple of months. So the sight of another girl, a pretty one nonetheless, being so close to him made you the target of her ire and frustrations. She's usually more receptive and pleasant when it concerns new people."

"She threatened to kick me out," bit out Sasuke.

"What? Did you try kissing him or something?" he scrutinized.

"W-Wha-?! No! No!" her hands waved in denial. "I just… sort reached out to him to see how he was doing is all…"

"Eh – I mean that's basically the same thing."

Sasuke's head simply dropped to the table. The thought of kissing Naruto was extremely pleasant in her mind. In fact the idea of being in a relationship with him was also extremely receptive to her. It was one of the main reasons why she tried confessing to him on top of the wall that day to get her feelings out to him.

But with Rin here it completely derailed everything.

A feeling of anger and sadness welled within her again. A glower look appearing on her face.

"Oh don't look so dower Sasuke-chan." Merem misinterpreted glower with dower. "Once Emiya-kun wakes up from his comatose state he'll reign in Rin… hopefully. He's usually the one that tries to put out the fires that Rin makes in her wake with other women."

That statement improved her mood a little bit.

"Anyways, we should prepare to greet our guest soon. A little frog is hopping on its merry way into our humble abode. He should be here any moment now."

Sasuke turned around the moment the door slid open to reveal Jiraiya. Merem had impeccable senses and timing as she hadn't registered that there was another person within the premises.

"F-Frog?! Why I'll have you know that the correct term is _toad_!" sputtered the white haired sage. "And who are you calling little you brat! Actually who the hell are you kid!"

Merem's eye twitched at being called a kid and brat. "I'll have you know I've lived for over two millennium you old perverted tadpole!" he replied with indignation clear in his tone. "Call me a kid or a brat one more time I dare you!"

Sasuke's head swiveled back and forth as the two barbed insults and threats to each other.

Jiraiya guffawed as he sat down next to her. "I'm not just any old perverted tadpole though! I'm a _super_ pervert! Get that right kid!"

The dead apostle ancestor palmed his face. "That's not supposed to be a compliment. Emiya-kun was right... you're absolutely unbelievable."

"Unbelievably perverted and great! I'll be sure to stop by my godson to thank him!"

Merem gagged, "Ugh I think you're shaping up to be the first human that'll make me sick."

"Ah… Jiraiya-sama?" Sasuke spoke up nervously. "I… I'm not sure if you know who you're talking to…" Her eyes darting back and forth in worry. She wasn't sure if Jiraiya knew who Merem was or what he was capable of. Naruto had warned her about dead apostle ancestors with their temperament and powers.

"Bah – I know who he is," he waved her off and flashed her a disarming smile. "I read through Kiritsugu's little guidebook, so don't you worry your pretty little face about me." Jiraiya coughed into his hand before speaking again. "Merem Solomon. The twentieth Dead Apostle Ancestor of the Twenty-seven, member of the Holy Church, the collector of treasures and seeker of fortunes. Master of information gathering, espionage, and spying. Did I get it right?

"Pity and here I was hoping to make a flashy introduction," Merem murmured flatly. "And that was mostly it really."

"Ho-ho! Flashy introduction you say? I just so happened to be a master of introductions! Wanna see eh kid?"

"And have both Emiya-kun and Rin tear into me about letting some old toad blow up their living room? Fat chance," scoffed Crown.

"I promise it'll be good!" Jiraiya wiggled his eyebrows. "It'll be the best one you'll have ever seen in your life!"

Merem rolled his eyes. "I assure you… I've see and experienced it all so if you would be so kind as to not show? Anyways," he cuts off with the pleasantries, "what are you doing here? With how recent events have unfolded, I'm certain you're not visiting for pleasure so speak your business."

The smile was quickly wiped off Jiraiya's face and was replaced by a grim and somber look.

"Well… I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the Sandaime Hokage was killed in action against Oro- I mean _Michael_." The white haired man corrected himself, evidently too used to calling his former teammate anything else. "Not only that, but the other four Kage were also heavily injured in the fight when they tried assisting Sarutobi-sensei."

He sighed deeply to himself. It was clear that he was greatly saddened by his teacher's death.

"The only caveat to the situation is that old man Sarutobi was able to seal his arms away permanently. So _Michael_ ," he spat, "won't be doing much now that he's a cripple."

"Wait, wait! How was it that one person managed to go against five Kage-level opponents? T-That's… that's just crazy!" said Sasuke in absolute disbelief.

A contemplative look settled on Merem's face. "Michael is a rather… strange anomaly even amongst us Apostle Ancestors. A good amount of individuals that comprise our rankings achieved their immortality typically through research and thaumaturgy. A very small, and I stress this as much as possible, group of us achieved our immortality through either a True Ancestor or through Brunestud himself. From what I remember, he achieved his by tricking the last True Ancestor by having her drink his blood and stealing a significant portion of her power as the result."

There was a hint of disgust in his voice.

"I won't bore you with the intricacies and details as it spans almost a thousand years, but in his time before his first reincarnation. Michael's strength was unparalleled compared to everyone else. He trampled his way up through the rankings challenging fools to one-on-one before crushing them and taking their power base as his. It wasn't until the last True Ancestor and the Holy Church that he lost a majority of his powers. So I can't imagine it being too far-fetched that he was able to stave off your leaders and kill at least one of them."

Jiraiya reached out to teapot in the middle of the table to pour himself a cup of tea. "A thousand years," he mulls over the cup before drinking, "I can't even begin to imagine living beyond a hundred. The report from the ANBU that were situated outside of his… barrier?" His eyes deferred to Merem for correction.

"Bounded field most likely. He most likely deployed his reality marble to make sure there were no extra intruders in his fight. He tends to dislike those who butt into his private matters."

"His bounded field blocked any and every attempt to enter the area. When it finally came down, they witnessed what appeared to be the resurrected forms of the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage fending off assaults from the Raikage, Tsuchikage, Mizukage, and Kazekage. He used them both to distract everyone else as he made his retreat after losing his arms."

A small pause settled in the dining room for a moment before it was broken by Merem.

"I offer my condolences Jiraiya-san… and my apologies. The problems of our world leaked over to yours and has resulted in tens of thousands of lives being lost simply due to negligence on our part."

Jiraiya held his hand up and shook his head. "No… it's also my fault as well. I had the opportunity to kill Orochimaru at one point in my life, but I had believed he was redeemable and for the longest of times I pursued that in my life. Hopelessly chasing. Hopelessly believing that one day I could save my best friend… ha… I was such a foolhardy idiot back then."

"Mhm… and such is life… is there anything else?"

The toad sage rubbed his chin in thought.

"After the other four Kage recover, they'll be holding a meeting of all five nations soon in the north."

Merem quirked an eyebrow up. "That's rather unheard of… a meeting with all the major powers on this continent? All for what? Just one man?"

"No, there'll be more to discuss once Konoha acquires its next Hokage." He glances over at Sasuke. "It's all I can say for now, but I'm sure you'll know where to look with your little system in place."

"Ah… so you know," a smug grin was directed to Jiraiya. "Color me impressed that you found out."

"Trust me, it takes one to know one," winks Jiraiya.

Throughout the conversation Sasuke was absorbing everything and only chimed in out of disbelief of information more than curiosity.

"So… where's Naruto at? I heard he got banged up pretty bad out on the wall."

"In his bedroom recovering."

"Oh? You don't mind if I check up on him do you?" asked Jiraiya while getting ready to get up.

"Ah, I don't think Rin would like that very much. I'm fairly certain there's a distinct _'Do Not Disturb'_ sign up in front of the door. You can ask Sasuke-chan here how well that went for her."

"Oooh! A girlfriend?! He never told me about having a girlfriend! And what is this?" His head whipped around towards Sasuke causing her to lean back. "A love triangle?! This is… juicy! Tell me more Merem-san!" In a flash there was a notebook and pen in his hands ready to jot down notes.

Sasuke snatched the notebook out of Jiraiya's hand lightning fast and burnt it into a crisp.

"No to worry!" he fishes out another notebook from inside his clothing. "An author and researcher such as myself is always prepared for inevitable events such as this one. Now we were talking about a love triangle! I need details come on!"

Sasuke's teeth grinded against each other. "It's none of your business." The look she gave to Jiraiya and Merem was one that promised death.

For Merem he merely chuckled at the absurdity of it.

On the other hand, Jiraiya with his rocky experience with woman and their righteous fury made him slowly back off and pockets the notebook and pen away. "Alright, alright no need to give us that look sheesh. In all seriousness though, I actually didn't know he had a girlfriend."

"I didn't either," grumbled Sasuke.

It would have been better to say she had a suspicion of it after there were clues dropped here and there but ignored it. Out of sight, out of mind.

"Well Emiya-kun has always been a very private person," said Merem. "He never did like people prying into his personal life too much until you bugged him about it or became a part of it."

"What can you tell me about this girl?" asks Jiraiya.

"Well what do you know?"

"A part from the fact that some girl came swooping down to save Naruto and announced herself that she was his girlfriend that's all I know." Jiraiya nudged his elbow to Sasuke playfully. "And I can't expect Sasuke-chan here to be a useful source of reliable information. Conflict of interest and all that you know?"

She was not amused at all. "Wipe that grin off or I wipe it off for you."

"See?" he gave a pointed look.

"Why don't we just wait until she wakes up and everyone else gets here first? Rin can do all the talking herself. Speaking of which, where is Kakashi, Anko, and Sakura? Busy I'm guessing?"

Jiraiya snorted out loud. "Ain't that an understatement? Kakashi is off helping Shikaku with establishing order within the village. Anko is well… entertaining the guests over at the Ministry of Intelligence. And as for that pink haired girl Sakura? I think I saw her putting in overtime at the general hospital."

"When do you think they'll be off?"

"With how everything went to hell in a handbasket? Eh – they should be off by the afternoon at the very least. Everyone's operating on twelve or sixteen hour shifts. Kakashi and Anko have been doing over time, and Sakura probably started hers not too long ago."

"Hmm – good enough I suppose." Merem glances over at the clock. "Rin should be up by then and we'll all have a nice and lovely chat. I can only imagine how that's going to go."

Jiraiya nodded his head in agreement.

Sasuke scowled at the prospect instead. An odd feeling bubbled in her stomach that she was not going to like the afternoon conversation.

" _Naruto-kun… wake up soon… please…"_ murmured Sasuke softly to herself.

* * *

Rin's eyes slowly fluttered open as someone disturbed her peaceful slumber.

It was the sound of someone groaning in pain softly in the quiet room. There was something wet her hands felt.

"Shit!" cursed Rin. "I overslept! I can't believe I overslept!"

She shot up and threw the covers off of her to rush to the medical aid box to replace the bandages on Naruto's arm.

"I'm so sorry Emiya-kun!" she apologized profusely while patching up his right arm. "Damn it all!"

When she finally finished, Rin let loose a sigh of relief and leaned back on her elbows. "Geez, nice job on oversleeping you idiot," she berated herself. "What time is it? Six o'clock!? Ahhhhgggg! So much for a short little nap! Now my sleep schedule is all messed up! Well… I guess I better clean up and find out what Merem's been up to."

With a short jaunt to the adjacent bathroom. Rin cleaned up in record time and returned to the bedroom to check on Naruto one more time before heading to the dining room.

Standing in front of the dining room door. Her ears picked up a decent amount of voices from the other side.

"How many people did you let in Merem?"

Breathing in deeply, she straightened out her back and held her head high. "Here goes nothing!"

All talk within the room was immediately silenced as she slid the door open.

Everyone that was around the table turned towards her with a questioning gaze except for Merem. He had a smile that irritated her for some odd reason.

"Ah Rin, the sleeping beauty. So glad for you to finally join us! We've all been waiting for you!"

Her head nodded slowly. "Uh-huh..." she made her way to the head of the table and sat down primly.

Several of the faces present at the table were immediately recognizable for her. Everyone except for the white haired man with a giant scroll at his side were on the wall when she informally introduced herself before hurrying off to follow Merem to Naruto's current residence.

Rin directed a poignant glance at Merem. "I'm guessing you're the one that organized this little soiree?"

"Not entirely of course," Crown replied plainly.

"I suppose it was only inevitable," sighed Rin. "I was hoping to do this at another time, but… oh well. A moment if you will while I make room for myself please?"

She took her time to clear some space in front of her by setting aside the various books, documents, and folders strewn about. "Amazing… you actually organized your notes like how I showed you Emiya-kun," murmured Rin.

Her face visibly approved at how he stacked and organized pertinent information from useless filler junk. Her fingers rifled through some of the objects, glancing enough to get an idea before placing them away. There were varying subjects such as taxes, historical documents, personal dissertations, reports, personal notes on thaumaturgy, and scribbles here and there about when to return home to Fuyuki City.

The more she read, the more she was able to discern what went on inside his head. It filled her with relief that even being halfway across the world she was still in his heart and mind.

"There we go," she said as she moved the last book out of the way. Glancing up she saw that Sasuke didn't even try to hide her glare. The pink haired girl next to her had her lips set in a thin line. "You know if you try and glare any harder you might pop a vein in your head?"

A low growl emits from her throat. A retort was on the cusp of her lips, but the masked man to her left was quicker on the uptake.

"So – you're the mystery girlfriend that Merem mentioned a while back." His eye glanced at Sasuke to force her down.

"Ah so you've already heard of me? Then yes, I am that person Merem referred to," answered Rin.

"It's nice to finally meet you. My name is Hatake Kakashi," he introduces himself before looking to the woman to his right to continue. "This is Mitarashi Anko," a purple haired woman, "We used to be Naruto's guardians and teachers before he went off to travel around the world. Next is Haruno Sakura."

A mixture of pain and grief struck her heart, but refrained from visibly showing it. The death of her sister was still a sore subject. The fact that they shared the first names and almost had the same demeanor made her hands tighten.

"Next to her is Uchiha Sasuke… I was informed that the two of you already met earlier today. Is this true?"

Rin smiled, "Correct. We had a pleasant and enlightening conversation this morning."

It was a devious smile that was mired by her sweet and innocent voice.

"Ah," Kakashi coughed into his hand. "And finally we have…"

"Jiraiya," the man's voice cuts in. "Just Jiraiya, no surname." His hand was rubbing his chin as he gave her a scrutinizing look. "Mhmm…"

She blinked. Her eyebrows scrunched together in mild confusion. Was he leering at her?

"Hmm… Mhm."

And suddenly out of nowhere he pulled out two signs bearing the number ten in bright red.

"DAMN NARUTO! YOU SURE KNOW WHERE TO FIND THEM! YOU MY LADY HAVE EARNED A PERFECT SCORE! MY GODSON IS AMAZING! TRULY A GOD AMONGST MERE MORTALS!"

He was checking her out.

Jiraiya was nothing but an enormous pervert.

Rin's eye twitched in annoyance.

"MAN HE HIT THE JACKPOT ALRIGHT! AND I THOUGHT MINATO STRUCK GOLD WITH KUSHINA! HIS SON TRULY WENT ABOVE AND BEYOND! HOT DAMN!" His hand slammed against the table repeatedly to show how proud he was.

As if it couldn't get any worse. He fished out a notepad and pen to which he started scribbling furiously.

"PERFECT LONG DARK HAIR! BEAUTIFUL FACE! A STUNNING FIGURE! OH MAN! MY GODSON HAS BEEN HIDING OUT ON ME! AND THOSE LEGS HOOOO- GHHRRKKK!"

At that point Rin officially had enough. Her form shot up from her seat and smashed her foot into Jiraiya's head repeatedly.

"GAAAHHHH! QUIT STEPPING ON ME WOMAN!"

"Heh – I never realized Emiya-kun had such a lecherous godfather," she said through gritted teeth. With one final stomp, she returned back to her seat with a healthy amount of satisfaction. "With that out of the way… I am Tohsaka Rin. I am a magus just like Naruto who represents the Mage's Association of the Clock Tower branch."

"An association huh? And since you said 'branch' I'm guessing that there are others correct?" pondered Kakashi.

"Correct. The Mage's Association consists of three main branches: the Clock Tower, the Sea of Astray, and Atlas. With of course the Clock Tower being the official main headquarters and administrative body."

Both Kakashi and Anko looked relieved. They were finally starting to get the answers to their questions at long last.

"What's a mage such as yourself doing all the way out here over yonder? You must have traveled what? Half way across the world by now," states Jiraiya. "I've travelled the world little missy and that jump over the pond ain't an easy thing."

One of Rin's delicate eyebrow arched up. "The answer is obvious Jiraiya-san. I came looking for my wayward moronic numbskull that's currently incapacitated in his bedroom. Fortunately I came in just the nick of time to save him from almost dying… again," she says the last part in exasperation. Out of the corner of her eye, Sasuke's eyes narrows ever so slightly at her. Did she push a button again?

"This… isn't the first time he almost died?" speaks up Sakura.

"Hmm… let me think… First there was Lancer, next was with Archer, but I don't think that really counts since well…" Rin trailed off before shaking her head. "The other one for _sure_ was against Louvre right Merem?"

"Yup."

"And one of the most recent would be our most recent fiasco, so all in all it would be around three times now. Yeah – that sounds just about right. He loves to play hooky with death. This one for sure would have been his fourth if I hadn't reached him in time."

She listed it off so casually that the shinobi in the room were aghast.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke was the first to recover, "but I'm _very_ confident that Sakura could've healed him up just as well as you could at the hospital this time around. She's an up and coming healer around these parts so I think you're overinflating yourself here _Rin_."

She flashed Sasuke a neutral smile and disagreed. "While I have no doubt in Haruno-san's capabilities to _physically_ heal him back up to working order. It's the _spiritual_ aspect that would've left him largely crippled at his core. Thaumaturgical wounds require thaumaturgical healing. It's as simple as that."

"Then we should thank you for your hard work in saving his life once more Tohsaka-san," quickly said Anko. Her eyes glanced at Sasuke and it looked like she was about to send a nasty retort. It would do nothing to drive the conversation further for more information. "Kakashi and I feel like we should be apologizing for how much trouble he gets himself into. We're glad to know that at least someone has been watching his back and acting as his guardian angel."

Rin waved it off. "You don't need to, honestly. Like I said this isn't the first time I've had to pull moron out of a tight spot and I certainly don't expect it to be the last." Her eyes took a quick peek again at Sasuke and received the same reaction as before. It seemed like she was getting upset at how she was referring to him.

"It sounds like you and Naruto have a lot of stories together," said Kakashi.

An unladylike snort comes out of her nose. "You don't even know. I think I've had more than a lifetime's worth of adventure being with him. Come to think of it, it's mostly me warning Emiya-kun to not do something that'll get him hurt. I look away for just one moment and he comes back neck deep in trouble. That man I swear…"

Everyone shares a small laugh, even Sasuke though she quickly tried to hide it. "Yep!" agreed Anko. "That definitely sounds like our Naru-chan!"

A fond expression settles on Rin's face.

The memories of their first meeting in Homurahara Academy to the sunny days of studying in the Clock Tower came fluttering back in her mind. Practicing and learning together. Walking around, seeing the sights and simply enjoying what life had to offer. It was all so serene.

"If you don't mind me asking. How long have you known Naru-chan?" Anko asked.

"Will be about five years now. I first met him when we were just started our first year in Homurahara Academy."

"Homurahara Academy?" parrots Anko.

"Is that a magus school?" Kakashi follows up.

"Nope. Just a plain old mundane academic school. Math, language, science, history, athletics," she lists off. "Every normal thing you can think of in a school pretty much."

A bewildered look is shared among the shinobi at the table.

"Are you serious?" Anko said in disbelief. "I mean… we're talking about normal civilian school right? General education and all that right?"

"Indeed…? Why? What's with all the looks you're giving me?" Rin caught onto the strange looks she was getting. Naruto had informed her at some point that they too had regular schools back in his home, so why the weird stares?

"N-No, it's just the thought of Naruto going to a regular old school for civilians is just… hard to imagine," explained Kakashi. "To go from sitting in a class to learn how to efficiently kill someone six different ways with a kunai to sitting in a classroom learning y equals m x plus b is rather jarring so…" his voice trailed off.

"Then I think you'll be happy to know he was fairly studious in his academics. He consistently received high marks in his grades that he came close to usurping my spot at the top of our year on many occasions."

It was one of the many things that caught her attention about him in the first place.

He was a relatively quiet and unknown student who had transferred in the beginning of the year. He passed his entrance exams into Homurahara Academy with flying marks and quickly asserted himself as the little helper among the teachers and students. By their second year he was widely known in the school as their 'student janitor'.

A smirk wormed its way to Rin's mouth. It never failed to amuse her when she teased Naruto about the nickname.

"That would have made him around… fourteen years old when you first met Naruto right?" Kakashi asked Rin to which she nodded in confirmation. "Meaning realistically he was hopping around the neighboring countries for about a year or so before he left… that crafty, manipulative, shady bastard…"

Rin watched as realization finally dawned upon Kakashi's face.

"He got you too huh Kakashi?" said a bemused Jiraiya. "Don't worry, because he even fooled me and sent me on a wild goose chase all around the continent chasing his ghost. I've always kept tabs on him while I was out in the field. So when old man Sarutobi sent me a little message that my esteemed godson was taking a little jaunt I tried tailing him for… insurance purposes. Make sure he doesn't get himself into too much trouble and bail him out if it gets too hot. You know?"

Jiraiya heaved a mighty chuckle. "I was always apparently one town too late or one whole country behind. He was always ahead of me and the stories the locals shared of some kid playing hero kept getting bigger and bigger the longer I searched. I didn't realize that I was being strung along until I came full circle." He leans onto the table with a grin. "All those people that were talking about him and were singing his name to the high heavens? They were _all_ in on it."

"No way?!" said an incredulous Kakashi.

"Yep!" Jiraiya smacked his hand down on the table causing all the objects to rattle. "You should know how fast information can fly when someone starts rocking the boat. Merchants, traders, and travelers have pretty big mouths when it comes to stuff like that. Naruto here somehow gamed the system and got them to delay how fast the information got circulated around the continent."

"S-So you're saying… that all those years of people talking were just simply rehashing old news?" Kakashi was still in disbelief at the whole thing.

"Pretty much," Jiraiya nodded. "If you still don't believe me then let me ask you this. Remember that whole fiasco up in the Land of Snow with Princess Koyuki that was resolved a _'year ago'_?" he brought up his fingers in air quotation marks. "Yeah – try about _four years ago_. That was his last known location before he disappeared for good and I'll bet my entire lifesavings that a certain grateful princess helped him too."

Rin shared a knowing smirk with Merem from across the table as the two shinobi came to a revelations of some sort.

The Land of Snow was fairly autonomous and routinely stayed out of the affairs of the Great Five. The government was incredibly progressive and maintained contact with the other side of the world for the bulk of their trade. And because of that trade, they were able to acquire technology well beyond some of the means compared to other nations.

Kakashi leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. "Well I'll be damned…"

"Yeah, it wasn't fool proof as there was only a certain amount of time before the well of information ran dry. That's why you experienced that sudden drop off of news pertaining to Naruto. At some point it was bound to stop. I'm honestly impressed that it lasted that long to fool everyone back home."

Anko whistled in amazement. "So Rin-san, would you know why he travelled such great lengths to go across the world to… uh... that place? Or wherever it is?"

"Fuyuki City," Rin filled in for Anko. "As for why? Mmm…"

She internally debated to telling them.

It was one of his closely guarded secrets that took ages for her to pry out of him. The information given to her was built on a foundation of trust and faith to each other. To give it out so willingly would betray that. She didn't have that right to tell them, if anyone it should be Naruto coming forth with it if he so choose to.

So she deflected. "Could be a multitude of things. Honestly sometimes I don't know what goes through that idiot's hard head. You'd have to ask him for a clear answer."

Anko agreed wholeheartedly. "That's very true. Naru-chan can be incredibly thickheaded and silly at times when he wants to be."

"That's putting it lightly," mused Rin. "Sometimes I can't tell whether I'm talking to a brick wall or Naruto."

They all shared a laugh at her joke except for Sasuke and Sakura. The former scowled even more while the latter held a neutral smile.

"So! Rin-chan!" Jiraiya's voice boomed in the house. "I've been meaning to ask you something that I hope you don't mind being answered."

"Sure, it's what I've been doing all evening so far."

From there he adopted a perverted grin and giggled like a madman. "Hehe… so… you and Naruto have known each other for quite some time huh?"

Her eyes narrowed. She didn't like where this was heading, but responded nonetheless. "Yes," she started off slowly, "we've been dating for the past couple of years… why?"

"Hehe," Jiraiya was scribbling furiously into his notepad. "S-So… have… hehe – have you two… _done… it_?"

"Jiraiya-san," Rin's voice was sickly sweet with a fake smile. "You're a despicably shameless pervert. What Naruto and I do behind closed doors are private." She was five seconds away from punting him through the ceiling.

"Hehe – come on!" he begged for something. "Gimme something to work with on my next book! What's he like? Is he good? Is he a passionate lover? Wait! No! I know your type! That look you're giving me! I know what you are!"

One of Rin's eyes began to twitch uncontrollably.

She knew what he was going to call her.

"You're a!"

Don't you do it!

"A tsun-! HRRRGHKKKAHHHHH!"

Jiraiya sadly never finished as Rin leapt across the table and swiftly kicked him up into the ceiling. His scream cut through the air as he was sent flying off into the upper atmosphere.

Kakashi whistled. "Wow," he said in his usual flat voice. "I think you actually broke Tsunade-sama's record Rin-san."

"That stupid pervert… how dare he call me that…" grumbled Rin. Her stomach soon rumbled audibly in hunger. "Well… would anyone like dinner?"

Merem rolled his eyes. Rin really was a tsundere. Although he wouldn't dare be caught saying that publically.

* * *

Rin's first dinner in the Fuyuki-like residence in Konoha was a subdued affair with Kakashi and Anko asking more questions about Naruto's life abroad. She did her best to answer without giving too much away. Making sure to cherry pick her words and carefully select which stories to tell to them.

Currently she was taking her time washing the dishes to mull over the close friends of Naruto.

Jiraiya was certainly a quirky individual. A pervert of the highest order. Quite possibly the most lecherous person she had ever encountered. But he seemed to be a rather jovial person with a hint of altruism. Underneath all of it, he must've cared deeply for Naruto being his wayward godson even though he was absent for a large part of his life.

Above all else, Rin respected that greatly. Having someone in your heart even though they had never met you before or were gone for long periods of time took a lot of conviction.

So for the mean time she would let his perversion slide… for now.

Kakashi and Anko were obviously a couple with how they constantly traveled as a pair. There was an older sibling vibe that came off of them when it concerned Naruto. Not too overbearing nor uncaring. They were genuinely concerned about his life and his health.

Honestly it was adorable to see them play off of each other in their conversation. Both of them had the ability to play instigator and follow up on one another easily. It reminded her of the exchanges she would have with Saber and Naruto.

And lastly there was Sasuke and… Sakura.

Rin let loose a small sigh. "How ironic that they both have oddly colored hair."

Haruno Sakura was almost in a way like Matou Sakura.

They were both exceptionally quiet and reserved. They both kept to themselves, only speaking when spoken to. The way she acted was eerily similar to her deceased sister. If it weren't for the fact that she had a vastly different voice she would have easily mistaken her as her sister.

It would be by her own private admission that she did her best to avoid talking to Sakura.

As much as she tried to hide it. The death of her sister was a sore subject that she would rather much keep away from if she could. Her heart still bled and cried for the purple-haired Sakura.

And last, but not least.

Uchiha Sasuke.

It was as clear as day that the girl had a romantic interest in Naruto.

Drying off the last of the dishes on the counter. She took her time to carefully place the white porcelain plates and cups back in their respective cupboards.

One could say that she had come off a little too strong onto Sasuke.

One could also say that it was needed to know where Sasuke stood at the proverbial totem pole.

All in all until Naruto recovered and woke up it. Things were going to be tense between the two of them. It was only natural that there would be friction. She had merely confronted the issue instead of letting it build up to a tipping point. There was no point to skirting around the obvious contention.

"Ten o'clock. I better go and check up on Emiya-kun." Rin wiped her hands dry before heading to the bedroom.

While walking to the bedroom she finally had the chance to fully take in everything. Even though Merem had already told her earlier today. This residence really was an exact copy of the one in Fuyuki City. Same hallway that overlooked the gardens. Same double rooms with tatami mats. Same garden. Same everything.

The chances of something like this happening was so rare it couldn't have been unintentional.

Arriving at the closed door she softly slid it open.

Rin gasped. Her hand shot up to cover her mouth.

There in the middle of the room was Emiya Naruto propped up on his one good arm. Looking around the room blearily with one eye since half of his face was still bandaged up.

A lone ocean blue eye peered into her teal eyes.

"T…Tohsaka…"

He was awake.

He was conscious.

"Naruto…" her voice tender.

Naruto smiled back with his eye and lips. "T-Tohsaka!"

Rin choked back a sob. "You… you stupid idiot! You're going to reopen your wounds like that! Lay back down moron!"

She rushed over to softly push him back down onto his futon. "Ha… haha – sorry, sorry," he mumbled.

"Stupid Naruto! I did all the work to heal you back up to snuff and this is how you repay me? You better be glad that I love you… idiot!"

All he did was apologize even more. "I said sorry- OW! That hurt!"

"Good! That'll teach you for being so reckless!" chastised Rin.

"You know… you're so beautiful when you're fretting over me," he said. "I missed you so much Tohsaka…"

Her cheeks flushed a bright pink. "Idiot," she mumbled, "don't go around saying stuff like that! And I still haven't forgiven you for leaving me back in Fuyuki City! So don't think you're getting out of this scot-free!"

"Ha – of course… I'll accept my punishment as long as I get a kiss at the end," he said cheekily.

"Idiot!"

He softly chuckled in the room as she pouted while glaring.

It was only fair that Emiya Naruto received the tsuntsun before he got the deredere from Tohsaka Rin.

* * *

 _Author's Note_ : First things first.

Holy shit. I got an overwhelming response of reviews and whatnot for chapter 14. As in it blew everything else out of the water compared to all my other chapters. A whopping 57 reviews for that chapter alone.

I just want to say that honestly made me shit myself as I realized the fucking grave I dug for myself. If I didn't at least try to make something decent then I had a feeling you all would come and butcher the shit out of me.

And so that's my lame ass excuse for taking a literal month to bring out chapter 15.

So for forgiveness… I made a new story! It's been something that's been bothering the literal hell out of me for the past month or so and that also contributed to the delays to this update. Long story short: I made a Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya 3rei and RWBY crossover. Go check it out. It's a short four and a half thousand prologue. So I hope y'all like it!

Please don't kill me.

Anyways with this chapter Rin finally makes her appearance. Sasuke and Rin obviously won't get along since there's a conflict of interest between the two. Now there's a fire between them and now it's up to Naruto to put it out… but let's be real that ain't gonna happen any time soon. A little bit of an insight and preparation for the next arc of the story! Woot!

Please leave a review of your thoughts and critiques on the chapter! I hope everyone, both readers and critics, enjoy this week's update! As always I'm grateful for the ones who've taken the time to review and leave a comment on my story! And also thank you all very much for your patience and understanding!

Feel free to message me any questions you might have! Or place it in your review! I'll be sure to respond as soon as possible!

Word count before A/N: 9,325.


End file.
